The devil and his angel
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: You always get attracted to the things that burns you. Natsu Dragneel was everything your daddy told you to stay away. A bad boy, fighter, doing dark dangerous stuff. He was mystery himself everyone wants to solve. Lucy Heartfilia, a girl living with her father with good friends, perfect schoolife but nothing remains same. He could not stay away and she didn't denied..
1. dark love

**_Fairytail belong to master mashima._**

**_(a/n: Warning : This story contains adult themes Now continue. Enjoy) _**

X_X

Everyone was excited it was one of the college victorious after party like after every match. They have won against last year's champions league winning team, defeating the Eagles. The captain Loke was glad after winning.

Lucy was here with Levy, her best friend. Levy is pretty popular in high school. Many girls wanted to be like her. Lucy was still confused why she chose her..

They were treated like kings today. They ended up sitting in the middle of room. Their fans encircled them.

Lucy sighed, it was typical high school party night. With all kind of stuff to get high, get wasted and getting laid.

Lucy was feeling little uncomfortable she was wearing the micro mini skirt and it was freezing tonight.

Levy was walking ahead carrying herself with grace. She turns to glance over her shoulder to see if Lucy is behind her and pauses to hold her hand out for her to take.

Lucy smiled and took it, Levy returned the goofy laughing and pulled Lucy forward to link their arms together.

"I think we should go inside Lu chan. We have enough fresh air I think."

Lucy gave her small smile. The thing was Loke was trying to get her attention but Lucy wasn't sure herself. She was afraid of some things.

They both entered inside again. The couples were dancing and grinding together on the dance floor and the smell of drinks and expensive cologne and perfumes. This was a place of cheerful merriment, a veritable elixir of youth. Lucy should be happy too, right? Everyone else seems to be. Why not she?

Lucy knew Levy was trying to set her up with Loke her another close friend. But Lucy wasn't sure about getting into any kind of romantic relationship.

"Lu chan! ," suddenly Levy's mouth is at her ear as they near the football team, "there's Loke over the corner. Slip in beside him and play and thank him for the ride he gave you yesterday when you were dead tired. Just be casual and…" she pauses to look up at Lucy because she's tiny from her.

"Damn Lu chan! you're going to fuck this up, aren't you?" she frowns and shakes her head.

Lucy rolled her eyes sometimes Levy can be more difficult than ever. Lucy walk through the crowd towards the peers When she finally reach Loke's side, he scoots over and gives her this knowing look. Like he knows they are going to be a couple by the end of the night.

"Hi beautiful," he winks at Lucy , and to her utter shock he leaned closer their lips inches away. "I knew that you would come to join my celebration and party."he wears a half smirk while he says this and then grabs his drink from the table and chugs.

Waves of sexy orange brownish hairs. Build physical appearance with cool personality, Loke Morningstar was totally worth as hot boy. Throw in the fact that he's rich, privileged and the town's star quarterback, and you have most eligible bachelor.

But Lucy was not interested in this kind of society web.

Lucy may be a nerd that hangs out with the popular crowd and is invited to all the cool parties, but in no way do she get red carpet treatment at school or the same respect either. She never really be able to be one of them. Not even being Levy's best friend could help her when it came to the constant cold shoulders she received from the rest of the popular squad.

She was rich but after her mother's death her father didn't cared about money anymore. He was the famous attorney of Fiore, Lucy felt neglected in starting but she is ok with it now.

Her mother, Layla Heartfilia was her shadow against the harsh cruel world. But she was left alone at the age of five when she died.

She remembered when she first joined the high school. She was invisible. She was quiet and mousy and sometimes, even now, she still was the same nerd who likes to read and write and want to become a writer.

She didn't mind at first, but eventually she got tired of having no friends and nothing to do on the weekends. She also got tired of her dad always asking her to mingle with friends and hanging out. He was not the same after her mother's death but Lucy knew he was always worried about her.

Being the part of popular kids and the it girls wasn't her plan.

The only easy way in for her was through Levy when she offered her friendship to her, because there was no way in hell that she would have gotten a football player to date her back then.

Levy Mcgarden, one of the most popular girls in school, has been friends with Lucy since first year since she stood up against the bullying. Levy knew she was going to be best friends and she was very fond of Lucy. They were more like a sisters than a friend.

And from the next day Lucy Heartfilia became one of the popular girl.

X_X

"Lucy!!." Eiji Yamamoto smiled when he saw her approaching the athletic table. Eiji was Lucy's best guy friend in whole college. He was the sweetest guy she liked here.

Lucy gave a weak smile to Eiji . She was nervous to strike any conversation.

She didn't like the idea of being persistent or forcing into the relationship. But Loke never understood this concept was foreign to him. If he is liking it he would claim it.

She was in his party so he thinks she belongs to him now. Lucy needs to get out of the situation.

"Hey Eiji." Lucy saw Like also came giving her his best smile. She still focused on Eiji. Eiji was secretly crushing on aLevy but was too afraid to approach her. He was good looking and God boy but still Levy don't date the nerd boys.

Lucy felt Loke put his hand on her waist. So the neanderthal claim was made already.

"Eiji want to drink something?" Lucy tried her best sweet voice. But before Eiji could reply Loke's grip on her waist tighten and Eiji gave them a smile.

"You guys hang out I need to sort out something with the dj. He is being a shit."

And now Lucy was left alone with Loke.

His fingers now touching the soft skin of her stomach.

Lucy sucked in a quick breath which makes him chuckle like she's done something cute. "Loke…"

She gulped and close her eyes while his fingers trace circles on her waist.

She felt his breath at her earlobe , then behind her ear and then down her neck. She shiver at the sensation- it feels really good when he does that. Then she remember they are in a room full of people who are probably pretending not to see what's going on between them. But she know that come Monday morning? Everyone at school will assume they hooked up.

Actually, we probably will. Levy says she need to lose her virginity before she become a nun. And in Levy's eyes Loke is perfect for the job. It's funny because he was one of Levy's childhood friend and Lucy knew he got good heart.

Lucy used to fantasize about being touched by a guy and to have an experience about being a woman. But she never wanted to end up with bad guy.

Her body may be experiencing the magic of a forbidden touch but she was Lucy Heartfilia and she was not a girl who do this kind of outrageous things.

"Loke, stop," she whimper and turned her face to look at him.

He's so close their noses touching and it should be romantic and cute and Lucy should blush, but she was terrified in that moment. Her heart feels like it's going to burst through her chest. It's suffocating in the party and she feel like she can't breathe.

Lucy just only prayed Levy would not be pissed for ruining this chance to get Loke.

"What?" he whispers against her cheek and presses a soft kiss there. "What's wrong?" his voice is low and thoughtful but Lucy know he honestly doesn't care.

He thinks she was just nervous, which she probably was. His hand slides out from her waist and reaches up to cup her face. "Hey," he says to her more softly than before.

Lucy gulp and stare at her hands in her lap. If she look up, they will kiss. If they kiss, they are together. Everyone knows Loke is a relationship kind of guy. He doesn't do casual dating, he skips the entire 'talking' process and dives straight into coupledom.

Lucy knew Loke would not understand the concept of being turned down but right now she wasn't sure about them. But Loke took her silence differently and took it as positive signs of approval. He just kissed her neck and licked her softly.

"LOKE!" Lucy yelp at him when she realize he's just licked her.

"Aww for Kami sake don't be shy Lucy. You can relax with me. It's just us baby." Loke gave her his assuring smile, "And sorry for the forward moves I just can't control myself with you wearing this skirt and damn."

Lucy don't take compliments very well, so she blush and turned her head to look anywhere else but at him. Luckily, Eiji chooses right then to ask him about upcoming games for season finale and Loke turned back into captain mode forgetting all the flirting. His hand, however, goes back to her expose legs and lingers there without movement except for his thumb which strokes her soft skin over and over again.

She closed her eyes, take a deep breath and when she open them, she swear to god Her entire world frozen.

Her brown eyes were locked with dark onyx ones.

Wild messy pink hair, frosty onyx eyes and dangerous look of angry devil on his face.

**_Natsu Dragneel._**

He scares the ever-living shit out of her. The last time she had seen him, he was beating some guy close to death while everyone else cheered the fight on. She been so disgusted that she left without ever remembering she was there to hang out with Levy and Erza. Erza goes to other school in Magnolia but she was her mutual friend.

From now on, every time she see him, she can only ever think of that night and the way his eyes had gone black with rage. Right now he's talking to two other guys that Gajeel redfox and Gray Fullbuster. The trio was inseparable. They were the walking death for those who mess with them.

They are called the slayers.

"Oh,shit yeah. Slayers here," Lucy hear someone say with a mixture excitement and relief. Clearly, someone needs their next fix. She turn to see who it is, but suddenly Levy materialized with excitement next to her.

"I'm ready to go," she says in bored tones, but her eyes keep flickering to where Gajeel Redfox is leaning against the jukebox in the middle of the room.

Lucy stare at the scary metal piercing guy with wild mane of black hairs, Gajeel for a second and sure enough, lightening fast, his eyes land on Levy before looking away. Lucy's fingers are curling around Levy's wrist and she was pulling her outside the party faster than you can say what the fuck?

Which is exactly what Lucy say when they're both outside and beside her car.

"What's with those secret looking Levy chan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she rolls her eyes and unlocks the doors to her car with the click of a button, "get in or we'll be late."

Lucy slide into the passenger seat, but she was not giving up. So she asked Levy again, only she more clear this time. "What is going on between you and that Satan's next heir Gajeel Redfox?"

Levy drove on the road of Magnolia towards the strawberry Street. "There is nothing going on between me and freaking Gajeel Redfox," she laughs as if it's absurd. Lucy would even dare to ask.

Lucy knew Levy was hiding something she bit her tongue and let it go. For now. She knows better than to mess with guys like Gajeel. He'd use her and spit her out. She'd be the one left picking up the pieces and trying to put them back together again. Levy stop at a red light close to school and Lucy roll down her window and lean her head against the frame so that she can stick her face outside.

She heard the rumble of red Ferrari. Lucy didn't need to look at the owner because she knew it belongs to Natsu Dragneel.

Their cars were barely a foot apart Lucy can smell the cigarette smoke and know that if she were to open her eyes right now she'd be at eye level with Natsu.

Thier was nothing between her and Natsu Dragneel. She had seen him in clubs, parties and sometimes she had share drink and cigarettes with him but just for once and it was accidentally. Despite that encounter, she don't know him enough to open her eyes and casually say hello.

No matter how bad a part of her wants to.

He revs his engine hard enough to make it growl irritatingly loud and she know he's doing it on purpose. He wants attention. So Lucy pulled back into the car and roll the window up. She can smell the diesel fuel injection mixed with weed and tobacco.

Her nose wrinkles up, and when she finally look at him he's staring right the her. Lucy tried to avoid him to look away but it's like she's paralyzed. She literally can't remove her eyes from his. He licks his lips and takes a drag from his cigarette, all the while never looking away from her. Then he flicks it outside his car and leans forward outside his window to wink at her devilishly, the light turns green and he drove off.

Lucy took a deep breath which she was holding the entire time and turned her head to see that Levy have been watching the entire time.

"I'm sorry, but," she blinks back at het and scoffs, "what the fuck was with that eye fucking, huh Lu chan? "

"He is just a bad guy from other side of city. We do not want to have any rumors Levy chan and I don't even know that guy." Lucy shrugged hoping Levy would drop the topic and hopefully she did and drive to her house.

Lucy saw her father was home but he barely sleeps. He was working on a case of a widow mother whose son was taken from her. Lucy walked into her house and kissed her mother's photo and went upstairs to her room.

Since she lost her mother she lost her smiling and laughing father too.

X_X

Today was maths exam and tracking in sports class. she had forgotten about the race. She needs her P. E uniform. She was really nerd after all. Preparing for Maths and forgotten about the sports.

Lucy knew Levy cared about perfection. She was trying to leave unnoticed to get her P. E dress but Levy caught her. She was really bad in these illegal things.

"What the fuck, Lu chan?" Levy shouts so loud she draws the attention of some of the people in the stands. "I hope you don't lose in games and sports being a nerd does not suit your ass. Now get dress and come to run with me."

Lucy cringed, " Aye Sir!"

Her arms cross over her well endowed chest and she sighs in exasperation, "Fine, I'll be waiting for you and I am giving you fifteen minutes get ready. OK."

Levy can be really scary even she was tiny. Lucy's lips are pressed together too tightly to give her even a fraction of a smile so instead she just turn around and jog to the locker rooms. She knew Levy really wanted to make sure that no one bully her anymore so she keep making her do all sorts of things of elite society.

Lucy walked to the locker room.

Inside the locker room the lights are dim because no one is back here. It looks like the makings of a thriller movie so she quickly spin the dial on her locker. She ended up squealing and jumping backwards where the things and junk fall down from her locker. And her unfinished novels right now she was writing about the magical guild who fight the bad guild with magic and dragons. Lucy fell down with the impact of the junk falling over her. She fell down and hurt her legs.

"Shit," Lucy groaned and cleared up her mess she threw away the junk and took out her uniform. And making sure her novels were safe she slam the locker room doors open and storm down the hall towards the track field, she don't even realize that the air has gotten hazy. Or that it smells like a mint and cigarettes, or that amidst the clouds of smoke, leaning against the wall is..

**_Natsu Dragneel._**

Lucy come to a complete stop two feet in front of him and blink in confusion. What the hell is he doing back here? Who is he waiting for? Why is he smoking here of all places where anyone could walk by and turn back around to tell a teacher? Is he crazy? The image of his blind rage at that last party she'd seen him at flits behind lashes and she took a small step back.

Shit! Shit!

_I need to get out_

Her mind was on alert. Her eyes dart around in search of someone,anyone else that might increase her chances of not being attacked by this guy. She knew Natsu Dragneel was hell of a fighter and his martial arts were well known in Fiore. He could easily finish her in a single punch. She knew he was watching her standing against the column with tilt head and dragging the cancer stick. All of sudden her irrational fear makes him chuckle as he sucks on the last of his cigarette and crushed the bud under his shoes.

Now he was free, Lucy don't say anything and neither does he. Her feet don't move when he pushes off the wall and advances towards her achingly slow maybe giving her last chance to escape from him. Lucy watch his cheeks hallow out and his lips purse before he blows his smoke directly into her face.

Immediately Lucy flinch and start to cough, waving a hand in front of her face before she quickly pull myself together and scowl at him.

"What the hell?" Lucy snapped.

He smirks and reaches into the inside of his leather jacket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. His eyes never left her face as he smacks the top of the box against his palm before taking one out and igniting the end. She anticipate for him to blow it on her face again, but instead he moves close and raises his chin so that he exhales skyward. His eyes are still on her as they travel up and down her body deliberately slow. She really hated her school dress with mini micro skirt.

Her heart is hammering away inside her chest. She was nervous, that's for sure. She feel like she did when Loke's hand was on her skin earlier. But only this time it's like a fire has been lit beneath her skin. He reaches his free hand out and curves a knuckle down the side of her face. Lucy gulp and hold her breath, too afraid that it will come out shaky and he'll know how he's affecting her right now.

His touch was different from any other guy who has touched her. Well she was still virgin so she didn't have that much experience but her body remembered the touch which stir the storm inside her.

"I waited for you," he says unexpectedly. She turn away from his hand and quickly his fingers wrap around her chin to bring her face back around harshly.

"Were you playing me?" he snaps and just like that Lucy was scared again. She was just a normal girl trying to make it peacefully in high school but she was tangled into the mess with Natsu Dragneel. She was scared of him.

He sees how wide her eyes snap open and releases her chin only to cradle her face between his hands, "Hey, " he mutters softly and flicks his cigarette to the floor, "I'm sorry."

Lucy shook her head and felt her throat tighten up. She keep playing that scene in her head over and over with him and that poor guy. A guy who had every right to come and talk to her that night because he just thought she was cute. For all intensive purposes he was who she was supposed to talk to that night. She'd actually been invited to that party because of him.

He was good guy studying the medicines. Levy had set it up this blind date for Lucy, but he was late and had Lucy waited for 45 fucking minutes before she went out back and bummed a cigarette from none other than Natsu Dragneel.

That was the first time the angel met the devil.

"I don't even know you," Lucy tried to push him away, "you freaked me the hell out that night, Dragneel." Lucy pause and take a deep breath. Levy was waiting and it's been more than fifteen minutes she would be looking for her soon if she don't go back out to the field.

"Luce! But that guy—" He said in deep frustrated voice which makes you curl your toes. But Lucy wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she shout at him.

His pink hairs were messed up by running hands frequently. His onyx eyes darken and his jaw clenches in the same way it had that night when he'd told Itsuki Ozaka to get the fuck away from her.

Lucy was shivering in fear. He was ticking Time bomb. She took a step away from him and then another and right when she about to turn and jog back out to the field,

Yes freedom.

Suddenly she was jerked backwards and slammed up against the concrete wall.

"Do you…" he pauses and buries his face in her hair while his hands untucked her shirt and directly squeezing her waist almost painfully. "Do you have any idea how long I've-" he exhales a shaky breath and slides one of his hands up her waist and over her breasts to cup her face and tilt her face towards his.

Lucy knew he means to kiss her, it was the same situation like she was with Loke last night at the party. And just like last night if she kissed Dragneel right now they'll be together. Because she don't know who Dragneel is, but she ft a invisible pull towards him.

She know he's intense and completely possessive and territorial. She has watched him over the years, unintentionally picking up on his habits.

She remember that night, the same way she remember how his lips felt against her and how his mouth tasted. What it feels like when he touched her with his hands. All of sudden Lucy had a hard time breathing.

"I have to go, please don't do this." Lucy mutter helplessly.

He slides his nose down the side of her face and hovers his lips over hers. "No you don't," he whispers without kissing her.

"Yes I do. Please let me go," she beg him with her eyes clenched shut. "I can't do this right now, okay? I just—oh!" she gasp when he thrusts his hips against her and she feel every inch of him pressed along her body. She open her eyes and whimper every time he rubs against her. Their bodies fitting like a mould, causing enough friction between them to start a fire.

"If I see him touch you like that again?" his eyes stare daggers at her own before he leans down and whispers into my ear, "I will break his limbs and kill him in most horrible way."

She frozen in his arms. He pulls back and saw that his face has morphed into something that slaps her mouth shut tight. There is so much raw hate and anger. Possession and jealousy. On what grounds does he even have the right to feel these sorts of emotions? It scared her.

Would he really hurt Loke? Lucy closed her eyes and breathe through her nose. Of course he would. Her eyes are still closed when she felt Natsu's fingers sliding around her neck and then up into her hair to cradle the back of her head.

She was tired and just leaned into his touch. Her eyes lashes to flutter closed and breathe through her parted lips slowly. She can feel his breath on her face and then his nose at her earlobe.

They exhale together and he moves to press his forehead is against her. It's calming and alarming at the same time—intense. She clutch at the front of his shirt to engulfed his warmth and suddenly her lips were caught by his into a fierce hot kiss.

She moaned like those experienced girls from the movies who made love. Lucy knew only he can make her act like a liitle slut, this naughty and bad seductive diva that she was and let go of her inhibitions, there is no use trying to sprinkle water over a blaze this strong.

She crashed her mouth against his and suck his tongue into her mouth. Her left leg rises up to curl around the back of his thigh to pull him closer to her. He grunts and rubs his jean covered hard on against her lower abdomen which turns her right on.

She wanted him so badly.

What the fuck? How does he do that? She was a virgin, a fucking prude and yet she was more than ready to fuck Dragneel right here in the hall at school. She heard the crowd roaring for football match with girls practice their track on the next ground. Levy was going to kill her. But all she comprehend is the fact that Natsu now has one of his hands grabbing her ass and the other is still in her hair.

"Let's get out of here," he whispers against her lips. "If we don't leave now, I'm going to rip your clothes off and take you right up against this wall," he's panting and rubbing and Lucy was hot and bothered and she want him everywhere. His words made her body shiver because she knew he's not lying to her.

His hand leaves her ass and she frowned against his lips because she want it back, but then she feel the tips of his fingers teasing her in the hottest and wettest spot between her legs.

"Oh fuck," she cried out and it echoes in the empty hallway. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

Her moaning just makes him grind into het harder and now they're both panting and biting and grabbing and stroking. His fingers go from feather light teases to forceful rubbing and she find that she want to do the same thing to him. So she did, she took one of her hands from his wild pink hairs and slide it down his chest while they're still going at it crazily like two horny ass teenagers. He groans when her fingers tug at his belt and he pulls back a bit so that she can pull at it and then one of his fingers makes it way past her panties and OH GOD!

"NATSU!!," She exhale his name shakily and press her forehead into his shoulder. She shudder and rub herself against his finger harder and faster and then suddenly there's a loud sound that's coming from his back pocket.

"Fuck! gnore it,Focus on me Luce." he says against her mouth and tries to slip another finger but then there's a voice calling his name and like she was electrocuted she quickly shove him as far away from herself as she can.

Her eyes dart around wildly in search of the owner of the voice and Dragneel curses under his breath.

"I'll be out in a minute!" he shouts down the hall.

"Well hurry the fuck up! We just beat the shit out of these Pussies boys from Magnolia, man! Gray was fucking amazing out there! We're getting him wasted then we're getting him laid, he deserves it."

Lucy recognized a voice over his phone while listening to his conversation.

**_Gajeel_**.

Her eyes widen when she realize that she missed her track practice and the whole second half of the fucking football game. Why the hell hadn't Levy come looking for her? She tried to slip away, but Dragneel's hand was on her wrist gripping her hard as he pulls her over to him.

"Where are you going?" his eyes narrow at her.

Lucy scoffed and tried to brush her hairs from her face but her wrist was trapped in his grip but he noticed it and tucked her hair himself, "Where do you think?"

His face hardens. "I wasn't fucking around when I said I'd break his arm if he touches you again."

Lucy gulp and nod her head because right then all she wanted is to get the hell away from him and out of this hallway without getting killed by the devil name Dragneel. He presses something small and solid into her hand and lifts her face head with a finger under my chin, "I'm coming back for this and don't you fuckin dare to let any fuckers to touch or hit on you. Stay with your girls," he says and then shoves his tongue in her mouth to kiss her breathless before he's off following the direction Gajeel was at.

Lucy take in a shaky breath and look down to see his iPhone was in her hand she tried to open it but it was lock she tried but then she tried one combination and she was shocked when it opened.

The password was **_Lucy_**..

X_X

**_A/n:Well let me tell you this is going to be hot and steaming story with lots of romance, drama and bucket of tears with heart catching stories. If you are uncomfortable please don't read.. Feel free to leave review and read if you liked it. Thanks take care. _**


	2. disobedience love

**_Fairytail belongs to Mashima sensei. But I am not giving up one day it will be mine (cue Disney vamps laugh) _**

She wasn't able to function. She was getting anxious with every passing second. She wasn't able to sleep last night even it's been a day only but Lucy was getting paranoid. His lock screen password was her name. He was dangerous and scared the shit out of her. But some insane part of her body want to be punish by his harsh love as he take her in different ways..

Stop it Lucy Heartfilia. Your mother did not raise you to be this shameless. And his phone was vibrating non stop. She did not dare to look in the private life of Natsu Dragneel. She didn't want to be in more mess.

But the problem was she could not leave his phone anywhere. If her father finds out hell would break. He was the attorney, a man of law and Natsu was someone he would definitely hate and won't let his only daughter mingle with bad boy like him.

She decides to ditch the school taday and rest at home.

Around noon Levy messaged her about the party at Carla's house. She still need return this crappie junk mobile. But she was afraid if this got out that she is attached to Dragneel. Her peaceful life would be over.

Nice, pure and quiet Lucy Heartfilia does not hang out with loud and violent assholes like Natsu Dragneel, which was why she didn't like the way Gajeel Redfox looked at her best friend Levy. She won't let Levy meet that idiot metal demon.

Zzzzzz Zzzzzz

But right now she looked at the vibrating phone over her table. Suddenly she remembered the party. She should get ready.

X_X

Lucy was frustrated she couldn't move or enjoy her time. Afraid if someone find out the reason why her ass on constant vibration tonight.

"Lu chan! Why aren't you dancing or enjoying. It's a best place to get laid. Here take this." Levy gave her red plastic cup.

"What is this?" Lucy looked at the drink and hope nothing is in there. Because you can't trust party drinks.

Levy rolls her eyes . "Don't worry, it's not spiked. I remember Erza got drunk and confessed to Jellal that how sexy he looked and she would love to fuck him but he politely said that a date would be sufficient for the beginning."

Lucy laughed hardly and was about to drink when a vibration hit again

Zzzzzz Zzzzzz.

Unfortunately, that's when Levy decided to put her hand on her waist for a side hug when she felt it and took out Natsu Dragneel's phone. "What the hell is this?" she shrieks at Lucy.

Lucy tried to pull back but she's freakishly strong right now. "Let go," Lucy grimace and yank herself free of her rock solid grip.

"Ouch! Levy chan. That hurt!" Lucy scowl at her and cradle her injured wrist to her chest.

"Whose phone is this?" she demands to answer her truthfully.

Lucy can't lie to Levy and she knew she would find out one day. So she decided to tell her. "It's Natsu Dragneel's phone."

"I knew it," she scoffs and with her hands on her hips she stares me down. "How long?" she replies through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Lucy asked confusedly.

Her face grows red, "You and Dragneel," she growls impatiently. "How long have you been fu—"

"It's not like that!" Lucy nearly screamed at her accusation.

Levy looks around if someone heard them.

Nobody was looking they were safe.

Zzzzzz Zzzzzz.

"Are you still a virgin?" she blurts out before Lucy can do or say anything else.

Swear to Kami sama, Lucy's mouth drops open in shock. It's so something she would say but she wasn't prepared to hear it outright. She's always so freaking forward while Lucy like to beat around the bush. How they are best friends, she will never know.

"Well?" she shoves Lucy's shoulder to get her to start talking.

"Do I look like who had sex? Huh Levy chan?" Lucy questioned her.

She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and chews quietly, "Then why are you and Dragneel…" she pauses, "you and Dragneel?"

Lucy want to scream right now because she was questioning the same thing over and over why him. She wanted to take all the anger out. "I am so fucking confused, Levy chan . I don't even know where to begin." her voice grows shaky at the end.

Zzzzzz Zzzzzz.

She's almost ready to throw this fucking thing into the deep end of the pool in front of her. Seriously she can't believe someone could be in such high demand as Natsu Dragneel.

Zzzzzz Zzzzzz.

"Have you guys…" Levy trails a fingers over the arm of her chair, "done anything else?"

Lucy breathe through her nose really loud, "Not really? I mean, we've kissed and touched but—" Lucy stop talking when she thought about where his finger had been a few hours before she was sitting where she was now.

She look up to meet Levy's intense stare, and decide she would not tell her anything more until she finds out where she stands with Dragneel. "But that's it," she finish with a mumble and stare down at his phone on her lap.

"When did this start? How long has it been going? Does anyone else know?" she blurts out question after question before gasping and sitting up straight in her chair, "Oh my god! Is he the reason you were so fidgety about Loke?"

She wants to skip talking about Loke.

Lucy groan and shake her head, "No."

She frowns and tilts her head so that her beautifully silky blue hair slides off her shoulder. "Then what's going on, Lu chan?"

She sounds so concerned that it makes Lucy feel really bad . But what the hell she was supposed to say? She don't know anything

Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz

"Stupid fucking phone!" Lucy scream, and she was just about on the verge of tossing it.

"Lu chan this time it's your phone vibrating." she pointed to her purse.

Lucy was officially super pissed, "What?" she asked to the caller harshly.

"Whoa," Loke exhales with a whistle, "what's up with you?"

Lucy didn't don't need this right now. "Oh, hey Loke ." Inwardly she groan, and outwardly she just closed her eyes and shook her head.

_Why me? Why now? _

"Hey," he sounds much more cheerful than she had expect from someone who has just lost the first game of the season. "So, uh, where are you?" he clears his throat and she hear someone coughing in the background followed by soft laughter. No wonder he's so fucking calm and aloof. He's high.

"Babe?" Loke questions her silent end of the line. For some reason it really irritates her that he Calls her babe when for the past three years he barely paid attention to her. Now all of the sudden she was 'babe' and 'baby' and 'sexy.' she never thought the day would come where she didn't want to hear those words come out of his mouth in regard to her.

"LU CHAN!" Levy suddenly slaps her leg, and it stings, because it's cold outside and she still in her black shorts.

"Oh," she cleared her throat, "um.. what?" she asked him. she'd completely forgotten what the hell he asked her.

His soft laugh is raspy and it sounds kind of sexy, but then she gulp because it reminds her of the way Natsu laughs at her. . Or when he taunts her or tries to intimidate her. When she shiver and bite her lip to keep from moaning and he laughs from deep in the back of his throat and she can feel it in his chest because it's pressed against hers and—

"Where are you?" Loke asks again.

Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz.

"I'm ah…" Lucy clear her throat a second time, "I'm at Carla's house. You know. At her… party?"Fuck,I'm a such a shitty mess. Why do I feel so damn guilty? And who do I feel guilty for? Loke or Natsu?

"Sorry I'm not there," he explains, and he actually sounds sorry, "but a lot of us guys just didn't feel like celebrating much tonight. 'Cause of… you know." Now he sounds embarrassed and angry at the same time. Wow, I didn't even know that was possible.

"But you can come here," he says hopefully.

Lucy chew on her lip nervously, "Where is 'here'?" she asked him warily. Why it is that she's even asking him this is beyond her. She had been warned to stay the fuck away from him, per a sexily psychotic Dragneel.

"Uhh…" he trails off and for as minute she think she lost him to the dark side of marijuana. "Eiji's house." she turn to see Levy bobbing her head up and down. She wants to go. It's fucking boring here without the guys anyways.

Zzzzzz Zzzzzz.

"Yeah," she bit out uncomfortably, "yeah alright, I'll see you there. I've got Levy with me."

"Alright then, I'll see you in a few." Lucy can feel his grin from where she was now.

Lucy starts to fidget even more, "Yep. Okay, uh… bye."

Click. She don't even give him a chance to respond. She stared at Levy with big wide eyes as she puts her hands first on her arms, and then on her shoulders, before she suddenly slaps her upside her head. "Get it together, idiot !" she shouts in her face and yanks Lucy up to her feet with her.

Zzzzzz Zzzzzzzz.

Oh, for the love of sweet baby Jesus! Does he even know that many people? Wait, he's dealer. She snorted to herself and shake her head of course he knows that many people.

57 miss calls, 677 fb notifications, 345 messages.

Christ.. He got a huge friend circle.

She only had his phone for close to 18 hours.

"That's in-fucking-sane," Levy comments over Lucy's shoulder.

Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz

Lucy rolled her eyes as yet another text message pulls up and for about 30 seconds the screen shows us a preview of the message.

**_It reads: U want 2 ignore me after last nite? FINE! But don't come knocking my door at 3 am bcuz ur lonely bcuz I am so over it!_**

Lucy was frozen and she blinked and entered her name to see the sender name it was Lisaanna Strauss.

Dragneel was with a girl last night? What were they doing? It was late. What did I think they were doing? Playing cards?

How stupid and naïve can I be? Lucy thought with anger and shake her head and give the phone to Levy who just looks at her in confusion.

"hoe messages," she said to her.

She frowns and looks down at the device in her hands, "Maybe…"

She snort and shake her head, "This is exactly why I was being such a bitch about the very idea of you and Gajeel."

She rolls her eyes and makes this weird gurgling sound to show her she's frustrated. "Oh Kami! I told you there was nothing going on between us! So I checked him out and he caught me, and then he checked me out back! He's a beast. Lu chan. I can look, okay? I know I can't touch."

Lucy nod her head because, damn her, she's right. She was the one who looked and touched. She touched too much and now she's fucked. But whatever, it was one night and it was one lost moment in a dark hallway at school. He's a pusher and a dangerous guy and he scares the hell out of her anyways.

"I'm sorry Lu chan," Levy links her arm with Lucy and leads her to the back gate so that they can slip out unnoticed. She puts her head on her shoulder and she nod and touch her head to hers as they walk to her car.

_**He spent a night with a girl**. _

Lucy hate that she even care about anything that has to do with that bastard. She have a perfectly good replacement waiting for her at Eiji's house... Loke.

If Dragneel can spend a night then she can get a guy also..

X_X

Lucy couldn't forget that bastard was out hooking up with a girl. Well she don't care at all. He means nothing to her at first place.

She had taken the battery out from Dragneel's phone so she don't have to hear it anymore. She figure out how to get it back to him later.

Right now she was going to take her frustration. Loke was sitting on the couch and dare to say he looked cute under the dim light of the room. He stood and approached her from behind. Snaking his arm on her waist. Her back is to his chest and their legs are tangled while he slowly plays with her hair and it makes her want to curl up into him like a kitten.

Somewhere upstairs there's a crash and she hear Levy's shrill laughter soon after Eiji yells something and then there's more laughter. She only laughs like that around Eiji.

Lucy wished that Levy and Eiji would end up together. They deserve to be together.

But deep down her heart wants the touch and feelings she experienced yesterday in school hallway.

Loke's hands are getting brave again. He keeps running his hands up and down her arms and casually his fingers linger a bit to caress the sides of her breasts. Won't lie. It feels pretty damn good when he does that but it didn't gave the same sensation as Dragneel's fire touch.

Lucy was going to forget him. She embrace Loke tightly he smirked at her response, because he gets braver with every stroke. Soon he's touching the skin between her top and her skirt. He pushes his fingers high and higher until the thing is bunched up under her breasts, and his breath is at her ear and then he's kissing her neck. Lucy know What she have to do next.

Levy told her that guys like when the girl takes a little control. Not too much, but enough to seem sexy and spunky.

She was not sexy, nor she was spunky. But she had no complaints in the past—mind you, sje only ever had four other worthwhile sexual encounters. Two were the best and both with damn Dragneel.

So far, he's wiped out the competition.

She actually a little eager to see how Loke does in this department. Is he was nowhere near as experienced in this department as he is. He's been with Shizuoka for almost three years and everyone knew she was a total freak nasty kind of girl. Oh great, now she made herself nervous.

She pushed him back in bed and straddling him. He looked like a kid in Disneyland. Lucy leaned back and kissed him fiercely.

I will not think about Dragneel when I am with Loke. Dragneel is an asshole and a player. Loke is nice and loyal. He's adorable.

"There's a zipper in the back," she said softly, "can you…?"

"Y-yeah—yes. Yes, I will unzip it for you."

See? Adorable.

"I can't believe you are going to have sex with me tonight on your own."

"Mmm, mmm," Lucy shook her head to tell him no. "We're not having sex."

"We're not?" he sounds disappointed, but he's trying to unhook her bra.

"No," she grab his face with her hands, "we're not. Not tonight."

This puts a smile back onto his face, "Are you…" he suddenly looks worried, "you're not a virgin, are you?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Loke. This is not social hour," she roll my eyes and he nods his head up and down. "Take this off, "she pull at his shirt. "It's only fair," she taunt him.

"What about if I take my pants off, too?" he teases her back.

Lucy giggle and wiggle her eyebrows, "What if you do?"

But he paused for a second and bend to take something out of his back jeans pocket.

Lucy looked at him confused. He chuckles and shakes his head, "I won't force you into relationship but would you accept this ring. Please."

He was totally opposite of Dragneel, cute, polite and sweet but little clingy but that was ok.

Loke stares at her and she realize she haven't given him an answer yet. She know she's supposed to say yes. This is what she wanted, after all. He's Loke Morningstar. Her future, life and everything will be secure. No scandal or mess.

So why she was hesitating?

"Stop it! I told you its just me and Eiji that are here!" Lucy heard Levy yell from upstairs. Her body stills and tightens.

_Oh my god_.

"_Eiji, tell him! She's—hey you can't just come in here!"_

_._

**_"I know she is here." _**

Deep gruff sexy frustrated voice booming from stairs.

Lucy know it's Dragneel the second she hear the pounding of his footsteps coming closer to the basement. She looked at her self thank God she only took her top off. She zip it back in record time.

"Get dressed!" she yell at Loke and throw his shirt at his face.

Her hair is a mess, het lips are swollen and her skirt is beyond rumpled. It's gonna take some serious heat at the dry cleaners to get these wrinkles out. Footsteps roar down the stairs just as Loke buttons his shirt.

"What the fu—" he doesn't get to finish.

Natsu is in the room and he moves so swiftly that he has Loke by his throat before she even comprehend what's going on. She screams and cry out just like one of those annoying girls in the movies would.

She slap a hand over her mouth and sob into it. Eiji flies down the stairs and Levy is fast on his heels. She's at her side and pulling Lucy into her arms in seconds.

Lucy can't see exactly what's going on because the lights are dim in the room, but she do see Dragneel's fist repeatedly hitting Loke, and she see Eiji struggling to pull him away.

Then she watch in horror as Dragneel throws out his elbow to hit Eiji in his throat. Levy flinches, and Lucy know that she wants to rush to Eiji. But he's a strong guy, and even though he probably can't breathe right now he's back on his feet and trying to grab Dragneel.

"Eiji!" Levy shouts at him. "Dragneel, stop!" she screams as loud as she can and then runs back up the stairs.

She don't know why the hell she would leave, but she can't bring herself to move and join her. Lucy frozen where she stood, clutching her face with her hands and crying like a stupid bitch.

This was her fault. This is all her fucking fault. He warned her He warned her! Then suddenly she have her fucking voice back and Lucy gained control over her shaking body. She ran to grab him.

"NATSU!! —STOP!" she sob as she scream at him.

Her fingernails dig into his flexed bicep so hard she feel them delve into his skin. It doesn't faze him. He keeps trying to hit Loke and Loke keeps trying to hit him and Eiji keeps trying to pull them apart. Lucy wedge her arm between them and shove Loke as hard as she can, which isn't very hard at all.

He doesn't budge.

"**_Please Natsu.. Please."_** she begged for last time in low voice

Natsu finally snaps back into focus when they lock their eyes and she beg him to stop, but when he does, Loke's fist flies past her ear and hits Natsu square in his jaw.

"Shit!" Lucy cry out and fall on her knees beside Natsu. He shoves her hands away and while he struggles to get back on his feet Eiji grabs Loke and slams him against the wall.

"Calm down!" he yells into Loke face. "Calm the fuck down!"

Natsu takes one step towards them with murder in his eyes and Lucy slammed her palms against his chest. He's sweaty and he's bleeding and his jaw is starting to swell. He was burning with revenge.

"Dragneel ,stop!" Lucy tried again. But Loke breaks free of Eiji's hold and Natsu literally picks Lucy up and throws her onto the couch just before Loke plows into him and they crash to the floor.

Lucy hear them grunt and curse and Natsu keeps telling Loke to hit harder and Loke keeps telling Natsu to go to hell.

Suddenly the lights in the room come on and it's blindingly bright. She blink several times and see Levy standing with her hand on the switch next to Gajeel.

He moves just as fast and fluid like Natsu, only he's not blind with rage. Gajeel makes it look so easy when he wraps his arms around Natsu's waist and swings him around to face the stairs.

Eiji shoves Loke down to the floor and pins him down, yelling at him to calm down or he's not getting up. Lucy watch Gajeel struggle to subdue Natsu on the other side of the room, and flinch when there's a soft cool hand on her shoulder.

It's Levy.

Her lip starts to tremble again when she look around the room and see how much damage has been done.

"I fucking told your ass not to come here. I told you to stay with our gang but you're such a stubborn flame brain.. fuck!" Gajeel yells into Natsu's ear. "No, I won't let you go. Not until I know you're cool. You're not cool."

"I'm cool," Natsu growls angrily, "I swear to God Gajeel , I'm done."

"You can't afford this shit, Dragneel," Gajeel lets him go and regards him with concern. "Makarov…" he shakes his head.

Natsu grits his teeth, "Don't you fucking say his name to me right now."

"It's okay," Levy says to Lucy and its then

She realize that she is trembling like she in the fucking arctic. "It's okay, Lu chan. Calm down sweetie, it's over."

But Lucy can't stop shaking. She's so mad at Natsu Dragneel. She was mad at herself, the world and everyone. Lucy feel her eyes start to sting and she knows she's going to cry again.

Levy tries to wipe her face but she slap her hands away and push away from her. She stumble forward, and Natsu and Gajeel stiffen as Lucy draw nearer but all she do is shove past them to stagger up the stairs.

"LU CHAN!! !" Levy calls out for her, and she know she's going to follow so Lucy don't stop or slow down when she reaches the top.

Lucy just want to go home. Her vision was blurry. She not sobbing or hiccupping like she usually do when she cry. She don't understand what the hell just happened. Lucy saw a half empty bottle of tequila and snatch it up.

She make her way through the house to the front door.

Eiji's house is fucking huge so it takes her a while to even reach the entrance area. Levy calls out to her one more time, and when she turn around she has her shoes in her hands. She fucking love her so much right now it's ridiculous.

But then Lucy saw Natsu also follow right at her back, and shortly after him is a pissed off looking Gajeel. Loke and Eiji are not behind them. Lucy don't dare look at Natsu's face. She don't need to see how pissed he is at her for disobeying a direct order.

Lucy can feel Levy coming up beside her; she tries to link arms, but she's not in a touchy mood right now. So, she speed up and leave her behind.

"Dragneel, no," Lucy heard Gajeel scold Natsu , "don't!" he shouts.

Lucy don't have time to react to the tone of voice Gajeel had used to call out to Natsu , because suddenly there's an iron grip around her wrist. She's spun around quickly after and come face to face with a murderous onyx glare.

Her stomach muscles tighten up and she flinch as if he's going to hit her. It's when she do this that some of the color comes back to his eyes. His grip lightens and with his other hand he moves as if to touch her face.

"Don't," Lucy cringe away from him. Lucy tried to pull her arm away but his fingers clench. "Let go of me!" she cry out with wide eyes. "Get away from me! Stay away from me!"

She hate that she feel guilty when his face crumbles for a second, but it doesn't last long. He pulls his walls up just as quick and then it's like he feels nothing.

"**_Stop acting like you're afraid of me!"_** he growls out through his teeth.

But she was afraid of him. She'd like to be one of those girls who looks past the mask he puts on, but she can't.

Because all Lucy see when she look at him? Is pain.

Dark, agonizing pain. And it's not because of her, and it's not because of what she have done. She doesn't know what it is, but whatever he carries with him is something she don't want to know about. She is not brave enough to stand up to him. She is not strong enough to take care of him.

Because that's what he needs. Someone to take care of him, to keep him in check and call him out when he's being a shit.

But that person is not her.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" he snaps when she try to leave. "Goddamn it, Lucy!"

Lucy was frozen on her spot. He always called her babe, love, doll face, baby girl and mostly Luce. It's the first time he's ever actually said her name.

"I have your phone," Lucy reply with her back still facing him.

"I know you have my fucking phone, I don't care." He literally growls this out like an animal. She peak over her head slightly to see if he's grown fur. But that slight movement is all he needs to rush forward and spin her around again.

"Why'd you do it?" he drops her arm and asks very softly.

Lucy scoff at him, "Seriously?"

His grimace deepens, "What is that?" he's confused.

"You have no right to act like I'm a piece of property! I am not your girlfriend, Dragneel! And after tonight? I never will be," Lucy stare into his eyes so that he gets the point. He does.

"So it's like that, huh?" he laughs bitterly. As if he's been in this situation before with the same results. As if this comes as no surprise to him.

"It was one night," she shake her head.

"Yeah," he nods, "one night that obviously meant more to me than to you."

Lucy closed her eyes.Ouch. That hurt. She feel like a bitch all of the sudden. She's really good at placing guilt onto herself . Lucy was lying to him right now. That night did mean something to her

.it meant almost everything to me. But then she remember his buzzing phone.

"Levy ," Lucy call out to her and motion for her to unlock the doors on her car.

Lucy took out his phone "Here," she hand him two pieces. His phone and the battery she took out.

He blinks down at it confused as to why it's not in the same condition he left it in.

"You're a very popular guy," Lucy tell him in the driest of tones.

He nods, "Yeah, I am." He says this in a way that's supposed to make her jealous. It's working.

Now it's time for retribution. Levy —who she's starting to believe is psychic or just really fucking in tune with her—comes over to the driver's side, slips in and immediately starts up the car.

Natsu's scowling again. She slink down into the passenger seat and shut the door on him. But then she roll down the window and look up at him. He's still staring at her with that intense hurt puppy look in his eyes. She have to remind herself that she wasn't his girlfriend.

"You want to know why this happened tonight? Me and Loke." Lucy ask coldly. Her confidence is back and she's feeling really haughty right now.

"Why don't you check in with Lisaanna Strauss? She seems to be the one getting you through those lonely nights ."

His eyes widen in realization just as Levy peels out of the driveway. She pats her leg and tells Lucy 'good job.' But all she feel is really, really…

_Lonely_.

X_X

**_A/n: stress and drama increased.. Read n reviews.._**


	3. ignorance is bliss

**_FairyTail belongs to me( in my dreams).. "Its mine you human" (insert Mashima sensei)_**

Lucy was not in mood she returned to her home last night and did not left her room and picked any calls and messages. She had skipped school. It was mid noon when there was a knock on her door. She tried to ignore it.

"Lucy?" her father's voice came from behind the door. When she didn't respond to his question. He slowly unlocked the door and entered in her room.

"You skipped dinner and didn't came downstairs for your breakfast. Are you OK?" he asked softly.

"uhhh!" Lucy groaned in frustration and covered herself from blanket.

"Are you having.. I mean is this the time.. You know the time of those days.. Are you having time of your month. Do you need medicine, chocolate, hot water?" he was very shy whenever it comes to women stuff.

Lucy remember when first time she had her period he nearly fainted thanks to Cana she was ok. Cana was like a big sister she never had. Cana lived with her brother Sting and father Gildarts Clive.

Gildarts was her parents best friend the trio went to high school together. And when her parents married he was the one arranging everything. Lucy had played with him since her diaper days.

"I'm fine dad. And no I am not having my period. Jeez." Lucy sit back on the bed.

"Uh OK. Well if you are OK come and eat something it's not good for your health to keep skipping food and laying on bed all day." he turned to leave but paused to give last look at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing." he gave her small smile and closed the door softly behind him.

Lucy heard Gildarts voice downstairs. Cana was living with her boyfriend Bachhus. Only Sting was here. But it was long story.

Time changes, people change.

Lucy didn't dare to think about anything but she couldn't shake the image of Natsu pounding Loke with his bloody fists.

She checked her phone nineteen message and calls from Levy, five call from Loke and other from her friends.

It was going to be a long day. But she was going to forget about everything.

She spent her time pampering herself by spa, and beauty treatments for her skin and steambath. She didn't dare to dive into memories of the night that changed her life.

It was around eight when she ordered pizza for dinner her father was still out on work. He was dealing with murder case of a businessman near Darcilla. She left few for him.

And hit her bed around 10 but still one question haunting her..

**_Who the fuck is that bitch Lisaanna fuckin Strauss??_**

X_X

At 6:45 the next morning Lucy was standing on Levy's doorstep, hitting the doorbell incessantly while she balance a coffee tray. Jude has dropped her to Levy's house before going off to work.Lucy knocked on the door several times. Levy was heavy sleeper but she never liked the idea of getting late to school. She was epitome of perfection.

This is why they don't carpool to school anymore - other than the fact that she lives like twenty minutes away from where Lucy lives. Her high school is rival of the Ishaghar high school because the boys are violent, bad and dangerous influences for others.

Finally, the front door swings open. "Must you always be so boldly rude, Ms. Heartfilia?" Levy's live-in housekeeper, a Ms. Grindinne, huffs as she holds the door and steps aside for her to enter.

Old Grindinne and Lucy have a love/hate relationship.

"What up, Grinder?" Lucy hubble inside and looked at the irritated housekeeper, "Make me those amazing maple syrup pancakes with fuckin cream along hot chocolate." she kissed her cheek.

"Language, Ms. Heartfilia." Her cheeks are flushed red because Lucy always piss her off with her "despicable upbringing.

"Language?" Lucy feign innocence. "Oh!Language! Oh ,fuck ,my bad Grinder!"

Her nostrils flare almost as wide as her eyes. "I will be in the kitchen," she hisses. "You know your way to Ms. McGarden room."

"Don't forget the fucking pancakes!" Lucy shout after her as she start up the stairs. Levy's parents were never home. They were always working outside on business. She was used to it now.

Lucy entered into Levy's room and fling her curtains open. "Rise and shine, Levy chan!" Lucy shout really loud, laughing when she cringes and groans then buries her face under her covers.

"Get the fuck out, Lu chan," she growls, the sound muffled beneath her thick down comforter.

Lucy gasped , "Language, Ms. McGarden!" doing my best impression of Grindinne.

Levy's response is to stick a hand out from her blanket and flip Lucy the bird. She's a total monster in the morning until she's had her first sip of coffee. But she is prepared for this.

"I come bearing gifts," Lucy say, pulling out her favorite, a tall skinny chai latte. She pull down a section of her blanket and hold the coffee there until she gets a good whiff. She's upright in seconds, with greedy hands reaching for the paper cup.

"Ah ah!" Lucy shake her head and hold it out of reach. "Remember what you said to me yesterday?" Lucy arch her left eyebrow like a damn pro.

Her hair resembles a perfect, golden bird's nest atop her head. "That Dragneel is completely unstable?" she snorts, rubbing her fingertips under her eyes to wipe away some of yesterday's smeared mascara.

Lucy shake my head. "Before that."

"You got me so don't worry?" she asks, her voice hoarse and raspy with sleep.

Lucy rolled her eyes and shake her head. "After that."

"Goddamn it, Lu chan! Give me my coffee, you evil friend!" She snatches it from her hands and takes a huge gulp. "Oh fuck yes…"she sighs in relief.

"How do you manage to make your morning coffee so x-rated?" she scoff at her.

She moans and takes another drink. "It's a gift."

Lucy settle down beside her and lean against the headboard. "What's going on with you, Levy chan?"

"Nothing, I swear," she sighs, trying to run her fingers through her hair, until they get caught, and Lucy had to help free them.

"Levy," Lucy used her 'stop bullshitting me' voice.

"It's fine," she says, shaking her head, "I had a weak moment, and… it won't happen again."

Lucy gasped, "You should have told me."

"And have you freak out?" she snorts. "Look, Lu chan. I love you to death, but you can't begin to understand how hard it is to be me sometimes."

Lucy have to bite my tongue. This is her time to talk, not mine.

"I'm not perfect, okay? Sometimes I make mistakes, and sometimes I need to do something to… to… I don't know. To fucking blow off some steam." she shrugs her shoulders as if this is not a big deal.

Lucy can't keep quiet anymore.

"That's fine, Levy chan. But normal people go to the gym or talk to their friends to blow off steam. They don't go on a junk food bender and then stick their finger down their throat!" Lucy shout at her. "I care about you way too fucking much to watch you go down that road again. I almost lost you the last time, Levy Mcgarden! Do you have any idea how devastated I would be if you ever actually died from this shit?"

_She had taken drugs again._

She can't look Lucy in the face, so she stares down at the top of her latte. "I said it won't happen again," she mumbles.

"I love you, Levy. You're my best friend, and I trust you with my life," Lucy pause and take a deep breath to keep herself from crying, "but I don't trust you with yours."

She keeps staring at her cup. "Then I guess it's good that we got each other, huh?" she asks, lifting her head. Lucy see tears in her eyes. "Because it's so obvious how you're just as careless with your own."

Her hand turns under het so that she can squeeze ours together.

X_X

They were at school and Lucy was really getting anxious again.

**_For some reason she really want to know about Lisaanna Strauss._**

So Lucy start to ask around. She went to Kianna first because she's not popular, and Lucy know she won't blab to everyone about whatever they talk about. They are in History classes together, and she has maths with Evergreen. They sit next to each other, and even though for the most part Kianna is a total bitch to her, she does kiss Evergreen's ass whenever she needs someone to cheat from.

So Lucy convince Kianna to make a deal with Jessica. If anyone can find out who the fuck Lisaanna is, it's Evergreen . Lucy ask herself , except for the fact that they each wish the other would die a horrible death.

Lucy made a deal with Evergreen that if she help her she would ask Loke to set her up with her crush Elfman, about her if she gets info about Lisaanna Strauss.

Everybody wins.

X_X

"Elfman?" Loke repeats his name in confusion later that day when Lucy asked him for the favor.

She refrain from rolling her eyes. "Yes," she say, nodding her head, "I need you to talk to him about Evergreen."

"The girl with the glasses in your history class?" his brow wrinkles deeper.

Lucy pressed thumb to his forehead and try to smooth it out, "Yes. And also," she wear a genuine smile when she says this next part, "I think it's totally adorable that you know we have history together."

"I know everything about you," his charm is back full swing. He leans down, and Lucy lift her chin so he can kiss her.

It's total bullshit, but she let it go. Loke doesn't know the first thing about her. He knows what she allow him and everyone else to think about her.

Quaint little nerd Lucy Heartfilia, a wannabe writer and Levy McGarden's most trusted best friend. People eat that shit up so easily that it makes her really fucking depressed sometmes.

Loke is a really good kisser, so Lucy tend to lose herself for a few seconds in his mouth, and she don't come out of her tongue coma until she heard the warning bell. "I gotta get to the locker room before they lock me out," she mutter against his lips.

He gives her one last kiss and makes it count. Then he slides his thumb over her swollen lips, "Save me a spot at lunch."

She nodded her head.

"Later, babe." He pushes her towards her class and slaps her ass.

Lucy giggle and trot to the locker rooms. She know she should be pissed and feel degraded, but she don't.

Lucy liked that Loke makes her feel sexy. She never felt as irresistible as she do with Loke. He really is starting to grow on her He's not as bad as she had originally pegged him out to be.

X_X

"Eat," Lucy growl, sliding her cup of yogurt to her left in front of Levy.

She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "Eiji's bringing me a salad."

Lucy sigh, "Whatever." Then Lucy smiled and shove a spoonful of strawberry Yogurt into her mouth.

Loke flops down Lucy right and, in one swoop, puts her in his lap. "Hey you," he says, nuzzling her cheek. Lucy turn to receive her hello kiss. "Mmm, you taste good." He grins and licks his lips as he watches her swallow another spoonful of yogurt.

"Do any of you know who Lisaanna Strauss is?" Kianna comes over and slaps her tray of food down onto the table across from them.

Lucy started to choke on her yogurt, and Loke slaps her back until Levy socks him in the arm to stop.

"No, why?" Cobra , who's settled beside a lovesick Angel, looks up at Kianna curiously.

"No reason," she shrugs, sitting down to look at the rest of them. "Any of you know her?"

Loke's arms circle her waist, and he rests his chin on her shoulder, "She goes to Ishghar high school, right?"

Lucy push away from him and stare at his face, "How do you know that?" she snap.

"Ooooh!" the guys at the table tease him.

Loke just shrugs, "She was friends with Virgo my ex."

"How?" Lucy cross her arms.

"I dunno. They just were. Why does this matter?" He looks at her closely, and Lucy know she need to calm the fuck down before she give herself away.

"It doesn't," Lucy mumble, leaning her back against his chest again.

"So she goes to Ishagar high?" Kianna struck gold. "Anything else?"

"Why the fuck do you care so much?" Levy frowns at her.

Kianna tries to play it cool. "Some girl in class asked me if I knew her," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well, we don't, so drop it," Levy's words are final, and no one mentions Lisaanna for the rest of lunch.

When the bell rings to signal the end of their lunch break, Levy intercepts Loke's attempt to walk Lucy to class.

"Girl talk, sorry. No dicks allowed." She doesn't look sorry at all as she drags her to her locker and pretends to grab a book.

"What the fuck, Lu chan ? How did you get Evergreen to ask about Lisaanna?" she hisses at Lucy angrily. "Forget about Dragneel! You are with Loke now, remember?"

Lucy don't even pretend that she have nothing to do with this, its written all over her face.

"I know, okay?" Lucy screams irritated, immediately cringing when she stares hard at her in a way Lucy know means 'lower your fucking voice because there is ALWAYS someone listening.'

"I just wanted to know," Lucy shrug.

"Why?" Levy sighs, shutting her locker.

Lucy turn so they can walk to class and hold her arm out for her to link with herself . "I don't know. I just do. Call it closure."

"Closure for what? " Levy scoffs, "You don't even know the guy. I really wish you would just tell me what the hell went down that night."

Lucy groan, "Nothing happened that night; that's just it. I waited for Itsuki , he showed up super late, and while I stood there like an idiot, Dragneel kept me company."

They both stop in front of her Chemistry class, and Levy moves to stand in front of her.

"If that's true, then why the hell is Dragneel acting like he is? Not even an unstable guy like him would beat the shit out of Loke Morningstar all he did was spend one night talking to you."

Lucy stare at Levy quietly, and she does the same to her. Lucy have nothing to say to her about this, so she crossed her arms and jut her chin toward her classroom. "You're going to be late."

"That's not fair, Lu chan," she argues, refusing to budge. "I told you that stuff this morning!" she whisper-yells at Lucy.

Lucy hate keeping shit from her, but she just can't get myself to talk about that night. She can't even really allow herself to remember that night. She just want it to go away so that she can move on.

**_It wasn't even supposed to be that big of a deal until Natsu Dragneel made it one._**

X_X

It's loud and chaotic inside the house, and Lucy know it's a party, but goddamn, this is insane. It's only 9:00, and the entire house is packed with people. Eiji is party king of high-school. But it was too early to get high when night was just beginning.

Suddenly a guy approached her what's his name again. Hibiki Lates. He was kind of flirting stereotype of high school.

He kept looking at Lucy with lustful eyes.

But if he doesn't remove his gaze from her chest , she's going to clock him.

Lucy knew she was with Loke to forget about Natsu. Whatever was between them she needs to move on and Loke was best guy to see her future.

But she wasn't just really ready to say yes to anything related to relationship.

She can't even get herself to look at him. Levy says there's a rumor going around that he was going to ask her out soon, but Itsuki beat him to the punch.

Lucy never wanted to say yes to Itsuki Yamamoto , but Levy said she needed Loke to know that I had options.

"Lucy," Loke nods his head as a greeting when she finally look up.

"Hey, you ," she say with a small smile.

Suddenly she saw Angel approached her, "I knew what happened between you and Natsu Dragneel that night." and she went away.

Levy listened Angel threatening Lucy about what happened that night. Levy was shocked that Lucy hid something from her. She was angry.

Suddenly Loke approached her.

Lucy knew he was going to purpose when she stood and ignored his attempts. She felt like a bitch playing with him. But she was constantly trying to make her mind. Lucy saw Levy stood to leave she was disappointed in her again.

"Levy chan…"Lucy's voice cracks, and she whirls around to glare at her.

"Shut up," she snaps. "Grab your stuff and wait for me at my car. I need to talk to Eiji about something."

Lucy gulp and nod without argument. She was too shaken by the incident. But she knew Levy will handle Angel.

Everything is going to be okay.

X_X

Levy has told her to wait near her car. Lucy knew Levy was cheerful girl but when she is angry, she's like a burning volcano.

But when she went to Levy's Mercedes, She freeze. There, standing not five feet away, is Natsu Dragneel discreetly passing Laxus drugs, while trying to play it off as a handshake. When Laxus walks away, Natsu leans against his car and crosses his arms. His head lifts and Lucy know she should duck and hide, but it's too late.

His eyes caught her.

Lucy expect for him to storm over and manhandle her. Lucy find that she's trembling where she stand because she want him to grab her roughly and force his mouth onto her.

Natsu Dragneel takes what he wants; he doesn't wait to see if it's okay or if he's being insensitive. Loke has manners and knows when to touch and when to keep his hands to himself. He's bold sometimes, but if she ever actually said no and meant it? He'd stop.

**_Natsu never stops. _**

He doesn't understand no. To him, no means yes. Yes mean yes. Maybe means yes. Everything means yes—yes—yes. Unconsciously her hand moves to her neck where he had left hickey and then slides down over her chest. She can't look away from him.

He must have gotten a phone call right then, because he blinks and breaks eye contact, pulling his phone out and answering it. Lucy use this distraction to quickly duck behind the passenger side of Levy's car. She slide down the side of the car and sit on the pebbly asphalt, with no intention of moving until Natsu leaves the parking lot.

She really needs to tell Levy the truth about what happened that night.

X_X

**_A/n: well yeah it's kinda between Loke Lucy and Natsu. read n review if you liked it.. _**


	4. fire met gasoline

**_Fairytail belong to Mashima sensei.. I will beg him to adopt me so fairytail can be mine in some way.. XD_**

**_Warning: This chapter contain adult themes and graphic details proceed with your own will. And side note In this chapter Lucy will be having flashes of that mystery night she met Natsu and what happened between them.. Enjoy._**

X_X

**_It was the beginning of first year and Lucy was pissed over everything. People were mean but few were good enough to hold conversations._**

**_Lucy can only tolerate Levy but nobody else's crap she would take._**

**_She was at Laxus party he was the star player of their school. Blonde, beefed up and build._**

**_But Lucy was exhausted. She was upset because she was missing her mom. she just wanted to hit the bed. But Levy took her to this party. She heard few people talking about the slayers being in the party..._**

**_They were dangerous, mysterious but hot and untouchable._**

**_Well she never gave a damn._**

**_She felt suffocating and slipped through the door avoiding people she really need to relax. She really want a drink or cigarette. She flinched when she heard the flick of a lighter to her side , and she turn to see someone sitting in a dark corner, lighting the end of what she want the most right now._**

**_A cigarette ._**

**_She can ask for one._**

**_"Hey," she said to the guy with a black hoodie drawn over his head. "Can I have one of those?"_**

**_The pack is tossed at her , and next comes the lighter. Is he almost drop them and scowl at the thrower. But he's still letting her have one of his cigarettes for free, so she guess she couldn't complain._**

**_She ignited the lighter and watch the flame for a few seconds before touching to the end of her cigarette and inhaling. It's a menthol, and it feels cool going down her lungs after the burn of the weed from before. The minty taste makes her smack her lips and smile to herself.._**

**_She was daughter of Layla Heartfilia. Her mother wanted her to become a good person and here she is drinking and getting high.. Maybe it's because her mother wasn't here to tell her what to do and when she was being a little rowdy. She can't be sweet little innocent Lucy anymore._**

**_Lucy holds the pack and lighter out for the guy to take, and he leans forward to retrieve them. His fingertips slide over her wrist when he does, and her skin breaks out into gooseflesh. His touch was like fire and electrifying, she shiver and stare at his hooded head curiously._**

**_"Take your hood off," she said , tilting her head at him._**

**_He leans back at the wall and continues to smoke his own cigarette. "Why?" he replies in a smooth deep thick voice that adds to his mysteriousness._**

**_"I want to know who to thank for this," Lucy say, holding the menthol up and exhaling a cloud of smoke toward him._**

**_He adds to the haze with his own exhale and stands up. He's almost a foot taller than her, and she back away, slightly intimidated. He joins her at the patio rail and leans against it._**

**_Lucy did the same, and they smoke in silence and stare out at the pool._**

**_"Why aren't you inside?" he mutters, blowing smoke through his nose. It's the only thing she can see of him, and it's pointed but not too much.sbe saw a preview of his chin when he takes another pull from his smoke, and it's slightly stubbled and leads to a pair of full, pouty lips._**

**_She was instantly attracted to him, and she hasn't even seen his whole face. His body build is lean and strong, athletic, but not too bulky. He's like Loke, but taller and less frat boy. His shoulders are broad, and his chest is magnificent, his sweater is pulled tight across it, and she wanted to rub her fingers over its surface._**

**_She was high enough to think dirty naughty things about the stranger who just tossed her a joint.._**

**_"Why aren't you inside? " Lucy tease him instead of answering his previous question._**

**_"I asked you first," he chuckles, flicking the butt end of his cigarette into the bushes below them._**

**_Lucy lean on her side to face him, "What is your name?"_**

**_"You ask a lot of questions for someone who refuses to answer mine," he replies, and she watch the tip of his tongue wet those glorious lips of his._**

**_She huff and turn back to the pool. "I'm waiting for someone," she mutter, smashing her cigarette into the wooden patio. "I'm starting to think he stood me up."_**

**_Lucy was waiting for Itsuki Yamamoto. That guy was supposed to be her date tonight._**

**_"Who is he?" his voice was dangerously close to her ear and a spark of recognition hits _****_her_**.

**_Lucy closed her eyes and breathe through her nose. "No one important right now," _**

**_She whisper and waited for him to speak again. She was almost positive she know who is beside her right now._**

**_She felt fingertips slide up her arm and across her collarbone, "Who the fuck would be stupid enough to keep someone like you waiting?" he asks no one, and her eyes fly open to stare at the shadow of his face._**

**_"I guess his loss is your gain, huh?" she reply boldly. "Take off your hood."_**

**_"Why?" he challenges her._**

**_And he lightly touched her face and she leaned into his touch. Recognizing it. He was one of the slayers._**

**_Dark, Dangerous and scary._**

**_She remembered about them and he was definitely the one._**

**_She placed her hand over his fingers on her skin, "Take off your hood, Dragneel," she demand._**

**_Without protest, he pulls the hood from his head, and her eyes move to his messy hair and dark smoldering eyes._**

**_"Hello, Lucy," he smirks._**

**_She blink in surprise. "How do you know my name?"_**

**_He smirks and touches her cheek with his thumb. "I know everything about you, Lucy Heartfilia…"_**

**_She gulped and turned her head. "How do you know my name?" she repeat, practically growling as she push his arm away from her_**

**_"Sting Eucllife," he says in defeat and leans against the rail again, but this time his side is pressed against her._**

**_She snort, "Of course." and shaking her head. "Well I hope you know that he and I are not friends anymore," she snap._**

**_"Really?" he teases her . "Hard to tell, what with the way you each act like the other one doesn't exist and all," he mutters sarcastically._**

**_Lucy turn to tell him to mind his business when she heard Kianna and Hibiki's voice._**

**_"Shit," she curse under her breath. "You have to hide me." she looks up at Natsu and clutches his sweater in her hands. "Please," she beg him._**

**_His face hardens in concern. "Is someone bothering you?"_**

**_She pull on his sweater and start for the stairs. "No! Just come on! I don't feel like pretending to be sweet, little, nerdy Lucy Heartfilia right now, okay? Can you understand that? You look like a guy who plays a role. Don't you ever just want to be your fucking self sometimes?"_**

**_He removes her fingers from his sweater and links them with his own. "There's a pool house around back," he replies._**

**_She grinned at him. "Perfect, let's go." Lucy yank him along with her._**

X_X

Levy was shocked and angry. They were best friends or more like sisters. And when she heard Kianna threatened Lucy about the night she was with Natsu Dragneel. She was frozen. Lucy never told her what happened. She always denied any kind of connection with the bad boy of the city.

Lucy was frustrated from the fucked up situations. Levy was giving her silent treatment. Lucy knew she would not understand , but she would not listen why she lied to her at first place. Levy just keep driving after leaving the hell party.

Lucy was scared of angry Levy so she didn't dare to ask anything. She she kept going on with stony face.

They were in the loneliest part of Magnolia near the harbour. Barely seen any more human beings at this time. Lucy saw Levy slowing down her car.

Time to face the trial.

"Okay," Levy says, turning to Lucy "I get Lu chan, why you're too scared to admit to everything that happened that night. You're probably embarrassed because he's an experienced guy, and he probably made you do things that you normally would never imagine doing..."

X_X

"**_Take off your clothes, Love," he says._**

**_Lucy pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away. "Excuse me?"_**

**_He laughs, "Come on, babe . Don't act like you don't want this." He takes Lucy by her waist and lifts her up and put her on counter._**

**_Lucy knew nothing about Natsu Dragneel except he was dangerous violent and a guy her daddy always forbidden to follow. But she just wanted to explore the side of life she never experienced. And he was better option. They are strangers after all no strings attached. And she was attracted to him. There was no deny of the fire of seductive attraction between him and her._**

**_"What are you doing?" Lucy gulped and stare up at him in amazement._**

**_Natsu's grin makes her tremble lustfully. "This is not get together Luce. You wanted a distraction."_**

**_He traced her cheek and whispered softly, " you want to forget everything. I'll even make you forget yourself tonight." _**

X_X

"Lu chan," Levy says, sounding irritated, but Lucy was still stuck in her memory of that night. She felt that her heart is beating faster, and she is breathing harder.

"Lu chan" Levy shouts so loudly that Lucy jump and bang her head on the window.

Lucy curse underneath her breath and rub her head with her hand. "What?" she mumble crossly.

"You see," Levy smacks the steering wheel and points at her. "That right there? That zoning out thing that you do? That's what's I'm talking about when I say you need to get your head out of the clouds. When you're not in the present, you're in the past, or you're in whatever la la land you come up with inside your head. You're missing out on the little details that you really need to focus on, Lu chan. If you didn't have lied to me. Look you need to clean and clear all the mess with that Dragneel. Didn't I say that to you?"

Lucy didn't liked the way Levy accused her and something snapped when she heard her best friend tell her to stay clean and clear from Natsu Dragneel.

"I'm glad you feel the need to lecture me right now, Levy chan. Really, I am. Because at least I know you don't have anything to do with that second slayer Gajeel. Right?" Lucy glared at Levy "We need to focus on you right now, not me, and most certainly not Dragneel."

Levy laughs bitterly and gives her a shaming look. "Don't try to bullshit a bullshitter, Lu chan. I'm way better at it than you. Don't lie with me right now. You're avoiding what happened that night. I just don't get why you feel the need to hide it from me,of all people," she explains, sounding hurt.

It pains Lucy to know that she has hurt her. Lucy sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "It's embarrassing," she whisper to Levy and avoiding her gaze.

Levy waits a few beats before speaking. "So is my problem with…" she pauses and takes a breath, "my problem. But I still talk about it with you. Come on, Lu chan," she feel Levy's hand on her knee, "if the tables were turned you'd be all over me to tell you what happened."

She's right.

They finally make it to where she's been driving, and she start to laugh softly. They're at their secret spot in the woods between Ishghar and Magnolia. The tales and myths about dragons and wizards guilds ruling this place was quite fascinating.

Levy smiled at Lucy. They got out of the car and both start walking, and gazing at the stars. She links arms with Levy.

"You are the best thing happened to me Levy chan. You are my best friend."

"There is no need to remind me how awesome I'm Lu chan," Levy replied.

Mom! I think you sent Levy for me. I'm glad and I promise you, I'll not do anything to ever make you feel ashamed of me.

Lucy looked at the star which she used to believe was her mother Layla Heartfilia, which was shining bright tonight.

Lucy leaning her head against Levy's shoulder. Closed her eyes again remembering the night which changed her innocence and life. The night she met Natsu Dragneel.

-x-

**_Lucy never dreamed of doing something like this with a stranger she just met. But here she was with the most sexy but dangerous guy in whole town._**

**_Lucy looked as he lit another cigarette and looked at her._**

**_"Want?" He holds it up and looks at her expectantly._**

**_She wanted to shake her head and say no. But she was still high from the drinks she had sort of buzzed but she didn't want to look pathetic like a wimp,._**

**_But he looked at her and changed his mind. Lucy felt disappointed. He gave her mischievous smirk._**

**_"You know you can't escape from here without having fun tonight. The excitement you never felt."_**

**_"But I want to know how it feels to smoke." she pouting that he took her opportunity to feel it._**

**_He doesn't say anything in response, and for that she was grateful. Instead, he puts one end of the blunt to his lips and ignites the other end while he inhales deeply. He holds his breath so that the smoke can fill his lungs, and he stares at the red ember at the tip of the blunt. Lucy watch him exhale a little over the end so that the ash falls to the ground. He pushes the rest of the smoke into the air, and it's so small in the room that she bet can hot box it._**

**_Lucy knew he was into weed, drugs and joint. He was bad influence. She wanted to touch the dark side of the night._**

**_She snatched his cigarette and took a puffs. But regret eventually when she started to cough. His joint was the strongest one._**

**_Then he starts to chuckle. "You're going to be so fucked up in a few minutes."_**

**_Her body was trembling from her somewhat traumatic experience, and the good daughter of Jude Heartfilia don't even care that she was clinging to his chest._**

**_She make him stay there while she try to tell her body to calm the fuck down and convince it that they're going to live._**

**_"I just wanted to feel what was like to smoke strong weed." She still wants it._**

**_Natsu takes a deep drag and then turns his head to her; she look up at him curiously, and he points to his mouth with the same hand that has the blunt held between two fingers._**

**_Lucy don't really think she understand what he's trying to tell her, but if it's what she think it is… she licked her lips and push up to her tip toes. She angles her face so that her mouth aligns with his, and she parted her lips slightly. He swoops down, and his mouth is on her His tongue barely touches her bottom lip as he exhales his smoke into her lungs._**

**_It's the hottest fucking thing ever._**

**_Lucy shiver and pressed her chest into his, and his arm slides from around her shoulders down to her lower back. She pull some air through her teeth to push the smoke deeper into her lungs, and then she exhale away from their faces. When her lungs are clear, she lick her lips and stare at his mouth._**

**_"Do that again," she tell him._**

**_He takes a smaller hit and leans over. Lucy brings her mouth to his again, and this time he presses his lips very softly to her like a lover's kiss. When she open up he exhales into her mouth, and Lucy in return inhale whatever he gives her. But in the process, his hand slides down to cup her ass, and she gasping in surprise, but she have no room in her lungs to do so._**

**_"I think we're done smoking," he breathes into her ear as Lucy exhale behind his back._**

**_Lucy knew there was no turning back. She was the good girl once belong to elite society. Other side Natsu dragneel was not one of normal shenanigans._**

**_Drugs, sex, drinking, smoking, fighting was casual to him. No heart or sentiment for him. But she was not thinking straight herself. It would be just one night stand._**

**_He is best option to lose her virginity. Then they won't have to see each other again._**

**_Natsu pulled her closer and Lucy knew there was no turning back. She thought he was going to kiss her Instead, he raises his free hand and sticks his index finger between her lips._**

**_"Suck," he murmurs. "Swirl your tongue around it."_**

**_Oh. My. God._**

**_Normal innocent nerdy Lucy Heartfilia is supposed to tell him to go to hell. Good girls do not behave like 50-cent hookers. But when he wiggles his finger over her tongue, she found that she was doing exactly as he says. Lucy know he's turned on because the look in his eyes is predatory, watching her make out with his finger._**

**_Lucy was ready to be wild, shameless for once. And she was not denying that she was under the influence of him._**

**_"Stop," he commands, and she did. "Open," he says, and her lips part. He pulls his finger out, her saliva all over it, and licks his dry thumb before he presses both wet fingers to the lit end of the blunt, and it dies out._**

**_Lucy don't even know that she was panting until she see that he was staring at her chest, and it moves up and down very fast. She press a hand to her collarbone, and she felt heart banging away like a little monster screaming to be let out.Lucy whimper unconsciously when he steps closer and looms over her ._**

**_But Lucy changed her mind. She didn't want to have her first time like this. Suddenly she felt his hands on her waist._**

**_"I'm not having sex with you," she insist, her voice hoarse as it cracks nervously._**

**_He chuckles, the sound rumbling deep within his chest. "Good. Because I'm not having sex with you, either."_**

**_Lucy flinch in surprise. Usually she have to hear whining after this. She felt little self conscious and offended. She can bet he had super models and perfect skinny girls under him but she was not seductive diva but not that ugly either._**

**_"Why not?" Lucy mutter, offended. "I will have you know that there is a roomful of guys in that party that would love t—"_**

**_His hand presses over her mouth firmly. "Tonight," he says, his eyes boring into her as if making a promise. "We're not having sext tonight."_**

**_Which mean he intends to have sex some other night._**

**_ Lucy don't want to interact with him again. She removes his hand from her mouth. "What makes you so sure you have more than one night with me, Dragneel?"_**

**_He grins and plays with the top elastic on her panties. "I've been waiting a very, very long time for this moment, Luce."_**

**_Lucy gulped at the intensity in his onyx irises._**

**_"I guarantee you will give yourself over to me before the night is done." He's challenging her , and Lucy never lost game for playing along, but goddamn, how do you go against a master like him? His face moves closer; he nuzzles her nose with his and then buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. "I'm going to make you come so hard, baby…" he breathes across her throat._**

**_Lucy knew she was gone._**

**_She wanted him so badly that she can't breathe right. She feel something inside of her snap, and suddenly her hands are tugging at his sweater and tearing it over his head. Placing both her hands on his face, she pull him to her and smash her mouth against his. Neither of them holds back after that._**

**_Fire met the gasoline_**

**_His hands are hungry, and his mouth is aggressive. He bites. Her lip. Her tongue. Her neck. Her shoulder. Lucy whimper every time she feel his teeth touch her skin. She want him. Everywhere. His hands bunch the flesh of her breasts between his fingers, and she was so glad that she didn't wear a bra tonight._**

**_ Instinctively, her hands go to the back of her neck, and she pull apart the strings that hold her top together._**

**_He doesn't need her to say anything. He pulls it over her head, and then his mouth was on her before she can react. She cry out when she feel him pinch and knead and suck on jer puckered nipples. she stick her chest her out and hold him to her._**

**_Natsu Dragneel was the air she needs to breathe to stay alive tonight, Natsu slips his fingers inside her panties and caresses her highly sensitive clit. She clutch his well built shoulders._**

**_"Oh God!" she moan. "Oh my God, Dragneel!" Lucy pull his hair between her fingers and start whimpering into his shoulder._**

**_"Don't call me Dragneel," he sounds like a angry hell devil before mauling her lips with his. "And take these off," he growls. Lucy hear her underwear stretch and rip as he yanks them down her legs._**

**_"Natsu , I need you," she cry out. Shewant him on herself again._**

**_It was the first time she called him by his name._**

**_He pauses and stares at her. Lucy almost ask him what's wrong, but then he blinks._**

**_ "Say it again," he demands, his words husky and full of want._**

**_Her body is trembling as she sat naked atop of a counter. She reach out for him and slide her hands up his shirt. "I need you," she whisper onto his chin and slowly start to pull his shirt up his torso. "Natsu …" she said his name again._**

**_"Fuck," he pants heavily, "just hearing you say my name…"_**

**_Lucy don't let him talk anymore. she stick her tongue in his mouth, and his shirt hits the floor. Her hands wander down his muscled chest and his tight six-pack, and then her fingers are pulling at his belt. He watches her undo his pants and push them down over his hips. He looks completely vulnerable right then, and Lucy find that she feel a pull inside her chest that's not only lust. She push past it and ignore it._**

**_She slip her fingers into his Kelvin Klen boxers. "I want you," Lucy replied , putting her hand over his fully erect cock._**

**_ He's fucking huge, and she had to use both hands to fully appreciate everything he has._**

**_She only follows her instincts and she was liking every part of Natsu Dragneel, he's hot and ready to go._**

**_She slick the juice from his tip and palm his head, "I want you…" she say again, "in my mouth," she say against his chin and nibble him there._**

**_He shudders, and his hands tighten on her waist. "And I will be," he growls, "but you come first." His eyes open and stare into her. He puts his palm over her bare pussy and rubs it up and down the middle._**

**_Lucy moan and whimper and tremble in his hands._**

**_"I want to kiss you," he whispers in her ear, and Lucy turn her head so he can, but he shakes his head. Lucy blink at him, confused, and he smirks before lowering down onto his knees._**

**_Her breath hitched and eyes widen when grabs her ankles and jerks her forward so that her sex is right in front of his face. "I want to kiss you here." He kisses the inside of her thigh and her head lolls backwards. "And here." He kisses the inside of her other thigh. "And here." He takes a deep breath of what lies between hrt legs, and Lucy moan and quietly start to beg him to continue._**

**_"Natsu ," she said breathlessly, "Natsu, please…"_**

**_She expect him to comment on how wet she was most guys would. But once again, he surprises her, saying nothing of the sort. Instead, he wastes no time in slicking his whole tongue over her so that she feel every part of him run over every part of her. Lucy screamed and buck into his face as he spreads her legs wider apart._**

**_He doesn't just lick her or tease her with the tip of his tongue on her clit._**

**_Lucy quickly learn that Natsu Dragneel is quiet talented with his mouth, in so many ways. She wonder what she taste like, because he seems to be enjoying the fuck out of himself down there, and she can't help but start to see stars._**

**_Lucy knew she was going to come soon. His tongue twists and turns and teases and flicks and—oh! She tighten her hold on his shoulder and arch her back._**

**_"Natsu," Lucy start to cry, like actually fucking cry. "I want you up here when I come," she whimper, and he asks her how close she was. She tell him to get up here, and he wipes the back of his hand across his lips before they're on her. His fingers go back to between her thighs, and she squeeze her arms around his neck. Lucy tasted a little of herself on him, and it should be gross, but its not. It's so, so not._**

**_"Come on, Luce," he says in her ear, "give yourself to me. Say you're mine, tell me..."_**

**_Lucy feel tears in here yes , and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, "Yours! I'm yours, Natsu!" she cry out as she come so fucking hard that she sob into his shoulder and slap his hand away when he keeps touching her. It's too much, she was too fucking gone, and it feels like her entire body is lit up like gasoline_**

**_"Kiss me," Lucy pants, and hold him to her. She wrapped her legs around him and feel his shaft between her legs. She was still shaky and sensitive, but she rub against him anyway._**

**_He hisses and bites her shoulder. He curses out loud several times and tells her to stop or he's going to fuck her on the counter._**

**_"Do it," she challenged to him and beg him to make love to her. "I want you too."_**

**_He shakes his head and steps back so they're not touching down there anymore. "Your first time isn't going to be in a fucking stranger place , Lucy Heartfilia," he snaps at her._**

**_It was the first time he sounded angry with her._**

**_Lucy flinch and wonder if it's just common knowledge to everyone around Fiore that she was delicate innocent nerd Lucy Heartfilia and she is a virgin. It pisses her off,_**

**_" So what if I never had sex or experience. You do not have to remind me that." she screamed at him. Even she knew it wasn't his fault. He was just being sincere which was rare things for a guy like him. He should not be bothered by her feelings._**

**_"Shit!" he yells, pulling her close in a hug and staring at her with wide, guilty eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry."_**

**_Lucy don't know why he's sorry. She is the one who blame him. Lucy shake her head. "Don't be. I lost myself."_**

**_His face falls, and he kisses her forehead, "Don't rush this," he says to her. "Our chemistry is more than just a one night stand Lucy Heartfilia …"_**

**_He takes her hand and puts it on his still hard cock. "I need you, Luce," he whispers and breathes deeply. She stroke him a few times, and he's putty in her hands._**

**_He is mine right now. He was the wild Ferocious guy and now on her mercy. Lucy likes it. It's a very thrilling feeling to have; it turns her on.Lucy slide off the counter When she was on her feet, she press her palms against Natsu's naked chest and kiss every inch of his skin._**

**_He closes his eyes, and she but in his chest, giggling when he curses under his breath and his dick twitches and jerks in her hand._**

**_Then she drop to her knees and use his sweater to keep them from hurting too badly while she do this.she take him back into her hands and look up at him so that their eyes lock._**

**_Lucy lean in and lick the underside of his shaft. He breathes harder, but his eyes don't leave her. He puts one of his hands in her hair and fists a handful of it tightly._**

**_ It hurts, but it's a stimulant, and without hesitating, she take him into her mouth._**

**_"Sssshit! Oh, Luce—fuck!" he shouts in the room. He thrusts his hips forward, and she end up taking in more of him than she comfortable with. She was about to gag, but somehow she get my reflex under control.she work her way back up and then back down._**

**_Lucy was nervous it was her first time experience. She need to watch a YouTube video or something; she was not sure if she was doing this right thing. But judging from the sounds he's making, she was sure she was doing okay. There is just no fucking way she can handle deep throating his entire cock, so she use her hands to twist and squeeze the part of him that her mouth doesn't touch. His hand in her hair pulls her back and pushes her forward at whatever pace he wants her to suck him off at. Lucy allow him that control because she want him to feel as good as he'd made her feel just before._**

**_When her jaw gets sore, she pop him out of my mouth and tongue his balls. He slaps a hand onto the the and the bang echoes in the room. She alternate between the two, and then he says he's almost there and tells her to stand up._**

**_Lucy shake her head no, and he yanks on her hair until she was on her feet and then crashes his mouth onto her._**

**_Lucy shove him away from her and pull his hand out of her hair. "Stop," she said and move back to her knees._**

**_"Lucy," he warns her, but he doesn't pull her back up either. So she suck him until he snaps that he's about to come. Lucy don't swallow, not yet anyway._**

**_"Come on me…" she say and look up at him through fluttering lashes._**

**_He's gasping and gripping her hair. "Huh?" he sounds confused and hazy.. Aww he looks adorable and Lucy felt jealous of those bitches who had been with this adorable hunk._**

**_"I want you to cum on me," she licked her lips and look down at her chest. "Right here," she whisper and bunch her breasts together in front of him._**

**_"Oh fuck," he pants, "that is the hottest fucking…" He doesn't finish because his face twists up, and Lucy now know that he kind of look cute when he cums. It spurts out right where she told him to, and it runs down her chest._**

**_"You are so fucking hot," he says in total disbelief. He bends over and grabs his shirt. Lucy move to take it and clean herself off, but he shakes his head and does it for her. Gently._**

**_"You didn't have to do that," he mumbles as he concentrates on wiping her body clean, apparently._**

**_"I wanted to," was her answer to him._**

**_He stops wiping and cups her face. "C'mere," he whispers, and they kiss, lips touching softly, tongues barely touching. It's sweet and sensual, and she has never experienced a kiss that literally makes her toes curl. She almost wants to pop her fucking foot like in a fairytale._**

**_They dressed each other. They don't talk or share secret smiles as they do this, either. She raise her arms over her head, and he pulls her halter on, and then he turn around, and he ties the back. He doesn't put his shirt back on because,ew._**

**_ Instead, she help him pull his hoodie over his magnificent model body, and right before she pull it down over his torso, she press one last kiss over his left abs., but she swear she didn't mean for it to be so movie-esque. Lucy worry that he might think she was too girly and that she was going to be clingy now. Because she was not that girl , he can relax._**

**_He pulls on his own jeans , but she zip them up and button them. She loop his belt and pull it through the buckle. Lucy search the room for her panties before she slip on her jeggings, and she can't find them anywhere. She look behind the counter , and when she bends, Natsu slaps her bare ass._**

**_Lucy yelp and throw him a dirty look, and then she see that he has her underwear dangling on his index finger. She reach for them, and he raises them high over her head._**

**_"These are mine. Luce" He has the audacity to slip them in his back pocket as if they were a handkerchief._**

**_Then he leans down and holds her jeggings out for her to put her legs through. Lucy glare at him as she put each foot through the pant legs. He pretends like he doesn't see her disapproval and hikes the skin tight jeans/leggings up over her hips._**

**_"These things leave nothing to the imagination," he comments and slides his hands over her now covered ass. "Do you wear these all the time?"_**

**_"Only when Levy makes me," she admit truthfully._**

**_He smirks and pulls her face up to kiss her again. "Come with me to my home. I promise I will be nicest guy you ever met," he asks softly. And there was no joking. His Promise was sincere._**

**_She completely taken back. "W-what?"_**

**_"It's my place. No one will be there, just you and me," he adds as if trying to convince her. Lucy was curious as to what he means by 'his place' and ask him as much. "It's my place , how does that not compute?" His eyes narrow. "I have my own apartment, Lucy."_**

**_"But what about your parents?" she ask dumbly, "Where are they?"_**

**_"They are dead. Mom died when I was born and dad died when I was around ten. Two years I've been with fucked up foster. Since I've been on my own since I turned twelve," he replied ._**

**_Lucy was beyond shocked that he would offer up such personal information, and judging by the look of utter surprise on his face, she was betting he wasn't expecting to say that much either._**

**_His thumb slides over her lips delicately. "I'm not ready to end my night with you. Come home with me," he asks, almost like he's begging._**

**_"What will we do there?" she was totally playing hard to get with her suddenly innocent act. He sees right through her though._**

**_"I'm sure we can think of a few things," he sighs._**

**_She smile, "Okay_**."

X_X

"Okay, um… wow." Levy runs her slim fingers through her silky blue hair.

Lucy continue to pull the petals off of the little purple flower in her hand. Lucy should feel ashamed for the way she acted with a guy she didn't know. But if asked, she would never take back that experience with Natsu. She felt confident and sexy and herself.

Did that mean she was a whore?

"Okay," Levy says, trying to find words again. "I wasn't expecting that,but okay."

Her flower has no more petals, so she grab another one and start her assault.

Levy turns to her, "Do you… like him Lu chan?" Her eyes show worry, but she's maintaining a blank face otherwise. If it were anyone other than her, she'd appear as if whatever answer she heard wouldn't matter. But I'm not anyone, and Lucy know that her answer will change lives.

It sounds dramatic, even to her, but damned if it isn't true.

Lucy gulp and pull a petal. "I, uh… it doesn't…" she fiddle with the stem. "It doesn't matter," she huff and throw the flower as far as it will go.

"Shit," she mutters under her breath. "This is so much worse than you feel Lu chan."

Lucy cringe and look away from her.

"Lu chan ," Levy takes her hand, "look at me."

She hesitate to turn her face. She sighs and squeezes her hand, and Lucy feel her bottom lip start to tremble. She was so right; she should have never kept this from her. She didn't realize how much she was holding back until right this moment.

Her chest is heavy, her eyes are welling, and she want to cry and throw up and scream all at the same time.

"Look at me, Lu chan," she tells Lucy as she starts to rub her shoulder to comfort her. When Lucy finally do get the courage to lift her gaze to hers, she smiles and says, "It's going to be okay."

She's lying .

And not just about her. She's lying about herself, too. Now Lucy really feel like crying. She doesn't know how to handle this. Levy is the one with the answers, not her.

How was she supposed to deal with the hurricane name Natsu Dragneel and and watch out for Levy? Making sure Levy doesn't stray off her path is a full time job. She's emotional, and any little thing could set her off.

"Just admit that you like him, and we can go from there," she says, bringing Lucy out of her thoughts.

Lucy go to pick another flower and hesitate. She sigh and close her eyes. "I like him," I mumble very softly.

She was hoping the breeze will carry her confession away with it. She don't want to admit to anything. She want to continue her charade with Loke because if she keep that going, eventually she going to start to believe it.

She really do like Loke , she do.

But he's not Natsu .

Shit.

"It doesn't matter," Lucy say. She shake her head and pull her hand back from Levy. "He's just like any bad boy who crush heart of girl like me " Lucy shrug. "I'd be an idiot to fall back into that trap."

Lucy hate how well Levy and she know each other. They can't even fucking lie to each other without the other one knowing its bullshit. Lucy covers her face with her hands and groan.

She don't want to be her right now.she don't want to be the girl who has the perfect guy and wants the shitty one. This is real life; Natsu will hurt her. Loke won't.

"So what now?" Lucy laugh bitterly to herself . "Kianna has me right where she wants me, and I'm not even sure if I care anymore."

"I'm thinking," Levy mutters.

Lucy turn her head to see her staring out at the stars view in front of them. She wanted to escape from everyone and everything.

She think about today in the parking lot. Natsu's face was blank, but his eyes were calculating. It's always in the eyes. The truth.

Lucy wonder what hers look like that time.

Levy clears her throat and then looks at her. "You know Lu chan," she says, "it all really depends on which life you want to lead, Lu chan."

Lucy touch her throat and slide her hand down to her chest, where she can feel her heartbeat beneath her palm.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. It's level right now. Normal.

"What's that?" Lucy reply, her heart picks up one extra beat.

Levy takes all her hair in her hands and holds it on the top of her head while she looks out at the sky. "This life," she says as she lets her hair drop, "or that life ." Her eyes shift to lock with Lucy.

"Which would you choose?" Lucy start to chew on my lip nervously. Her heart rate is no longer normal; it's gaining beats and thumping faster.

She sighs, and it's like there's this huge weight on her shoulders. "I already made my choice," she says and looks away from her again, "but this one is yours to make."

Lucy gulp and nod her head. She was not really sure what she means about making her own choice, but she too mixed up in my head to ask. Easy or hard? Rich or poor? Clear or confusing?

Natsu or Loke?

Lucy drop her head onto her knees, which she had pulled tight to her chest. She shouldn't have to think about this shit. She have a calculus quiz tomorrow in fifth period and a 500 word essay due in her economics class. She should be at home writing and studying.

"It's an easy choice," she mumble. "Guy like Natsu obviously just wanted a side piece," she snort and roll her eyes. "Loke just wants me ,no one else, so I choose Loke."

Lucy drop her hand to the ground and clench her fingers around a clump of grass. She pull it up by the roots and chuckle because she feel like Natsu has done the exact same thing to her.

Levy leans back and rests on the ground while she stare up at the cloudless night sky. "But what the hell does choosing Loke matter if you want Natsu?" She rolls her head to stare up at Lucy.

Lucy bite her lip and shrug. Her nose tingles, and her eyes sting. She shrug again, and Levy sighs and holds her hand out for her. Lucy take it, and she pulls her down to lay next to her.

"It's fine," Levy laughs softly. "It's just high school anyways. It's not like you're going to fucking get married or anything, okay?"

Lucy nod and press her forehead to her shoulder. She kisses the top of her head, and she feel a comfort after long time since her mother died.

X_X

**_Lucy was glad and excited as they made their way outside. Natsu pauses and lifts her hand to his lips. He kisses her palm and tells her he'll be right back; he has to tell his boys that he's leaving. Lucy nod her head and go inside, while he walks out the back gate to the front of the house._**

**_When Lucy walk back into the party, it's like she was seeing everything for the first time. Laughing teenagers, giggling girls flirting with horny boys. Someone's break dancing in the middle of the room, and everyone is circled around cheering. She makes her way through them, and she don't know what song is playing, but she love it. And love the way she feel right now._**

**_ Free and alive._**

**_Natsu was her freedom._**

**_She had never felt this alive. Lucy feel like she was fucking glowing. She could be a firefly for all she knows._**

**_She run into Eiji, and he tells her that Itsuki Yamamoto is here, and he's been looking for her .Lucy feel she owe Itsuki an explanation as to why she was leaving the party without him. Then she pause because, hello? Didn't he make her think that he stood her up in the first place?_**

**_He was the guy Levy told Lucy about for the blind date._**

**_Someone shouts her name, and Lucy raise her hand and wave because she have no intention of stopping. She want to find Eiji and tell him she was leaving. But she could not find her friends._**

**_"Lucy Wait!" There's that shout again. Once again she raise her hand and wave in that direction, but then fingers clamp down around her wrist and pull her around. ", hey!" It's me, Itsuki Yamamoto."_**

**_Her eyes widen. "Itsuki ! Uh, hey," she replied awkwardly._**

**_"Listen, I'm really sorry about being so late. I had to pick up my little brother and his friends from the movies and then drive them all home. I tried to call you." His eyes are like two glass marbles._**

**_"You did?" Lucy say with a frown as she pull out her phone, and sure enough, there are missed calls and text messages. But they all occurred around the same time she was playing doctor with Natsu. She smiled at her analogy, and Itsuki smiles at her because he thinks he's forgiven._**

**_"So, look I'm thinking we catch up on lost time." His arm slips around her waist. "Wanna go somewhere more quiet?"_**

**_Uhhh… no?_**

**_Lucy laugh instead and shake her head. "Nice try," she laugh again._**

**_He grins, and that baby face is just not doing it for her. "Ah, come on." His fingers touch the skin between her top and her jeans. "I don't bite."_**

**_Natsu does. She touch her shoulder and press her fingers into the bite marks and hickey on her chest he left all over._**

**_Lucy started to push Itsuki away. "I think I'm just gonna head home."_**

**_"What?" His face falls. "No! Come on, Lucy . I just got here. I said I was sorry."_**

**_Lucy glance back at him incredulously. "You made me wait here for like two hours, Yamamoto . I thought you stood me up."_**

**_"But I tried to call you," he insists as he puts his hands on her waist and leans in. "Come on, baby… let me make it up to you."_**

**_Lucy scowl and slap his hands away. "I'm not your baby."_**

**_He rolls his eyes, and his good boy act melts away. "What the fuck, Lucy ? Why are you being like this? I blew off Yuki for you. The least you could do is—"_**

**_"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she gasp sarcastically. "Please excuse me. I didn't mean to cock block. I'm sure you can find Yuki around; she's been looking for you."_**

**_He snatches up her wrist, and it hurts. "Don't be a bitch," he snaps._**

**_"Let go of me!" Lucy tried to yank herself free._**

**_He scowls, but then he looks over her shoulder and his body frozen, eyes full with fear mouth drops open just before a fist connects with his face._**

**_Lucy yelped and jump away from the scuffle that starts between Itsuki and…. Natsu?_**

**_"Natsu, stop!" Lucy shout at him, but it's like he can't hear her._**

**_He hits Itsuki over and over again repeatedly. There's blood, and she starts to feel queasy. She was shocked at the rage she see all over Natsu's face, he was burning with revenge and raw hate. and she press a hand to her mouth. He looks terrifying, and when two guys shove past cross her to break up the fight, Lucy gasp at how easily Natsu fights them off. They both fell on the ground full in blood and broken bones. He looks possessed and not at all like the guy she spent the past two hours with._**

**_Unable to take it anymore, Lucy turn and run out the front door._**

**_And that was the first time she decided to stay away from Natsu Dragneel. _**

X_X

**_A/n: sup loveliest readers. Sorry for late update. I have barely any time to breathe due to assignments and projects but I promise to update whenever I have the opportunity. I'm glad ya'll liking it. Shout out to my silent readers. If you like it hit the comments. Tell me how was it.._**

**_Stay happy and awesome.. xoxo_**


	5. dilemma

**_Fairytail belong to Mashima Sensei... But one day... (cue evil schemes of dark guilds.) _**

It was so frustrating. She was getting trigger by every small things.

Lucy just wanted to avoid everything that reminded her of Natsu Dragneel. After last night talking about him with Levy gave her new depth of her messed up life. She wanted to face Loke but she just didn't had energy to pretend to be okay.

She was successful in avoiding everyone and dodging Loke before he could caught her. Kianna and Angel were being bitter as always. They tried to bully her but Lucy didn't replied. She had enough.

She made it all the way through lunch before Loke corners Lucy in one of the secluded spots at the back of school. She had just come out from the restroom when she felt a tug and saw his face, and suddenly she was pushed against a brick wall.

"You're avoiding me. Miss Heartfilia?" he says, and his eyes are all over her, like he's searching for something. "Why?" his eyes narrow.

Lucy gulp, "I'm not." she denied it.

He rests his hands on either side of her head and leans into her. "I called you last night."

_He had called her when she was having conversations with Levy about Dragneel and her phone was inside Levy's car in her bag over passanger seat._

Lucy's eyes were staring at his mouth; he keeps licking his lips. It's distracting her. She took a deep breath and forced her gaze into his. "No you didn't," she lied.

"Yes," he says and his face gets closer, "I did."

Lucy start to feel very anxious, and she don't know why. "Well…" she clear her throat. "Then I didn't hear it."

Loke continues to stare at Lucy closely, and then he takes one of his hands off the wall and slides his index finger down the bridge of her nose and over her lips. "Is there something you want to tell me, Lucy?" he whispers.

She freeze. "What?"

He frowns. "I know Kiaana is being rude with you for few days. I can talk to her if you want if you can't figure out how to put her back."

She scoffed, "Wow you really mean I don't have enough support to stop her myself. Jeez! Thanks for coming ."

She was angry with her life and people around her and especially **_him_**

"What's going on with you and Levy?" Loke touches her face in concern. "Is this about Kianna just tell me?"

Lucy lean into his hand, and then she move forward and wrap her arms around his neck. His hands rub up and down her back, and it's comforting. "I hate myself sometimes for being a selfish person, Loke," she admit to him.

His arms go around her and squeeze tight. "I'll talk to Kianna and you are not selfish girl. Trust me Lucy Heartfilia you are everything but not selfish," he says into into hair. "I don't like to see you like this, baby. I thought it was me at first, but then I saw Levy this morning… I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

"It's fine," Lucy mumble into his shoulder.

He pulls her away to look at her face. He brings his hands up to cup her cheek and brushes his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the tears. "No, it's not. But I promise you," he says and leans in, pressing his lips to her forehead, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." His words are spoken softly, and they touched Lucy in a deep way.

Lucy bite her lip and just resting her cheek on his shoulder again. "I don't want to eat lunch in the cafeteria today," she said to him.

His hand moves up and down her back soothingly. "Then we won't."

"I want to eat outside by ourselves," Lucy mumble, "but I want Levy, too."

"Anything you want, baby. Anything you want," He continues to hold her in his arms.

"Eiji can come." Lucy turn her face so that her nose is where his neck and shoulder meet. She inhale, loving the way he smells. She feel safe and comforted. She feel cared for.

He laughs, "Anything else?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "No, just that."

"How's your dad?" he asks.

Lucy wrinkle her nose. "I have not seen him for a few days. Working on some case about human trafficking."

Lucy didn't knew all of of sudden Loke doesn't warn her before he lifts her up into his arms, so she end up squeaking in surprise. "Can't have you walking around because today you are my princess not a normal human anymore. I need my girl to stand next to me and cheer me on at our next game." He winks at her.

Lucy was overwhelmed.

She lean over and kiss his lips. He grins, and she shake hher head and laugh at him.

".Aye Sir" she mess up his hair with her fingers, and he doesn't argue or complain about it like she thought he would. She's really beginning to worry that she actually starting to like this guy and falling for him.

But that's a good thing, right? To being able to finally make a choice to choose a better person and find a way to live happily. Right?

X_X

"Lu chan why are you in nasty mood. I saw you being all hot and heavy with Loke in the morning. What happened. Did you got into fight?" Levy asked.

"Just normal messed up stuff. And my dad's being shady these days. I can't go out he gets angry for being late." Lucy looked at the book she was reading.

Levy snorts at this. "Come on, what would your dad actually do? Ground you?"

Lucy glare at her. "Yes."

"For like a day." She rolls her eyes. "Lu chan, your dad adores you. I highly doubt he'd have the heart to actually say no to you."

"Well he sure did this morning over the phone when he said no to me like seventeen times!" Lucy snap and slam her locker shut. "Look, whatever. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just tell me how to get through this." she drags her nails along her scalp and groan.

Levy pulls her hands away from her hair. "Don't be so dramatic. It'll be fine! I doubt he's going to just sit there and glare at you until you burst into flames."

She is so not funny.

"Walk me out." Lucy grab her hand and start for the front of the school. "Oh, and I'm about three seconds away from going karate ass on Kianna."

"You and me both," Levy growls. "You know that bitch actually had the nerve to talk about Dragneel at the lunch table today? I almost flew across the fucking table to choke her before Loke came in. Good idea on eating outside today, by the way."

Lucy smirk. "I have my moments."

They both share a small laugh until they step outside, and Lucy stumble back a few steps in absolute fucking shock. She blink a few times because she was convinced if she keep doing this the image in front of her will disappear, and she will realize she was just hallucinating. But it's not working. Why can't she just just fucking be a psycho lunatic and have this not be real?

"What the hell is he doing here?" Levy whispers the question Lucy was asking herself.

Lucy cringe and turns her entire body around. "Tell me that is not Dragneel's car and that Sting Eucliffe is not standing on the other side waiting for me."

Levy squeezes her hand. "That is not Dragneel's car, Sting is not standing there waiting for you, and Dragneel did not just step out of the car to stare at you."

Lucy peek over her shoulder and sure enough, they're both waiting by Natsu's car. Sting looks impatient and Dragneel just looks… bored.

"This was so not part of the fucking deal," she hissing through her teeth and pull out her phone to scream at her dad Jude Heartfilia.

"No, wait!" Levy takes her phone away. "This could actually be a good thing."

Lucy start to worry that maybe she is the one who's crazy.

"On what planet is this a good thing?" Lucy ask her angrily.

Natsu honks his horn, and both Levy and she jump in surprise. She heard Sting chuckle, and she flip him the bird before turning to talk to Levy.

"Closure," she says to her. "This is your closure, Lucy . This is what you need to move on and let go. You're with Loke now, and he's perfect. Tell me he's not perfect."

Lucy can't tell her he's not. Lucy nod her head and squeeze Levy's hand. "Okay." she nod again. "You're right. This is fine. I mean, it's just a ride home anyways, right?"

"Right." She turns them around and starts for the steps.

Her stomach tightens as they make their way closer. "Where's you uncle?" she asks Sting, completely ignoring Natsu in the process. Lucy keep her eyes glued to the ground and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Something came up," Sting answers stonily. "I asked Dragneel to help me out."

"Don't you have a car of your own?"Levy shoots back.

"In the shop," Sting growls at her. "Do you speak for Lucy now, or does she have a voice of her own?"

Touché, you little shit, Lucy think to herself.

Lucy lifts her gaze and stare at him. "Don't be a dick, Sting."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and pulls the front seat forward so Lucy can climb into the back.

She gulp and give Levy's a hug. "Call me when you get home," she says, eyeing Sting and Natsu. "The second you get home."

She nod and then turn for the car. Lucy start to climb into the back when she heard Natsu say, "Wait." her body freezes right where it is. "Sting, you climb in back."

Lucy look up to see Sting's shocked face.

"The fuck?"

Natsu 's eyes are cold. "Come on, Sting, you know better than to make a chick sit in the back. It's called manners, you rude ass motherfucker."

Lucy flinch at his language and then trade spots with Sting quietly.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Sting growls and climbs into the back. He pulls the seat down firmly, and Lucy flinch because it's so obvious that he's furious at having to give up his seat to her.

Oh Kami! She didn't want to ride with them.

Her eyes move to look over the top of the car at Natsu . He's staring right at her with stormy eyes, a fear and excitement running like a spark in her body. She swallow nervously, an action that makes his gaze zero in on her mouth.

"Get in," he ordered gruffly and slams himself inside.

Lucy throw Levy one last look and then slide into the passenger seat, and she was not shocked when Natsu drove out of the parking lot.

X_X

**_A/n: honestly I will pick Loke over Natsu if I was in her place.. Thoughts??_**

**_Hit comments and reviews if you're enjoying this.._**


	6. two sides of the coin

**_Fairytail belongs to Mashima sensei.. Well fairytail anime finale is here.. I'm glad that it happened.._**

Lucy was feeling anxious since she left with Natsu in his car.

No one says a word until they stop at the first stoplight, and Natsu goes for the radio. He switches it on and hits the AUX button. Under the stereo, he has his iPod plugged in, and without saying anything he drops the device in Lucy's lap. She blinked and look up at him, but he's staring forward as if nothing happened and she imagined the entire thing.

Lucy scroll through his playlists and surprised to see that he has a list with different people's names.

Lisaanna

Gajeel

Romeo

Sting

**_Luce_**

Lucy was frozen when she saw her name.

Upon reading the last playlist title she inhale quickly and look up at Natsu, he knew her favourite songs. He's still facing forward, and dhe click into the list labeled Luce .

_It has to be mine, right? Who the hell else could it be? _

She open it up and click the first song at the top.

Stars by xx

**_I can give it all on the first date_**

**_I don't have to exist outside this place_**

**_And dear, know that I can change. _**

She gulp and slumped lower in her seat with the iPod clutched in her hands. She saw him turn slightly to look at her. She bite her bottom lip and start to nibble it as she think about what this means. And why the hell is this song so perfect to describe them on that night?

She listen to the lyrics and resist the urge to look up at Natsu every time a line in the song seems to fit their situation. Which would mean she was staring at him through the entire song. Unable to handle it anymore, she press a button for the next song in the shuffle, and **Hero** by **Enrique Iglesias** comes on. She just closed her eyes and listened.

**_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_**

**_Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this_**

**_Now would you die for the one you love?_**

**_Oh hold me in your arms tonight_**

**_I can be your hero baby.._**

**_I can be your hero..._**

When she relaxed and start to just go with the flow, she suddenly yelped when car was stop by the breaks. Lucy saw the black range rover behind Natsu's car. She looked at him for any kind of explanation . He doesn't say anything—of course—but he gets out of the car and folds his seat for Sting to get out.

Lucy froze when she saw Gajeel Redford slip out from the driver's side of the black range rover in front of them, and she started to get nervous.

Sting gets out of the car angrily and glares at Natsu the whole time. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this," he growls and throws a look at her before he scowls at Natsu again. "If you…" He pauses and shakes his head. "Just remember what we talked about."

Natsu nods. Lucy has learn that he is not a man of many words.

"You got one hour, and then I'm looking for you. I swear, Flamebrain, you're wasting your time and my patience." His eyes are alight with a fiery threat. "Just don't fucking forget what I said to you." He shakes his head and goes to the passenger side of the range rover , where he gets in and slams the door.

"Later." Gajeel nod for once again and jumps in his car before peeling out. These guys definitely have a thing for fast cars and making noise.

Natsu waits until they're completely out of sight before he slips back into his car. He doesn't slam the door, but he shuts it firmly.

Lucy was anxious.

She waited for him to start the engine again, but all he does is stare at the steering wheel instead. She played with the iPod in her hands while she wait to see if he's ever going to say anything. She was sure as hell won't break the silence first.

He shakes his head and laughs quietly to himself, and then he reaches in front of her to open the glove box. There's a pack of cigarettes, along with a small black box and a handful of unopened cigars. He grabs the cigarettes and puts one between his lips. He holds the box out to her, and she shakes her head. He shrugs and throws it back in the glove compartment, and then he slams it shut.

It's cold in his car, and Lucy shivered and run her hands up and down her arms. She heard him flick his lighter and turn to see him light up and inhale deeply. The smoke comes out of his nose as he starts to shrug out of his leather jacket.

"Here," he mumbles around his cigarette and holds the jacket out to her.

Lucy did not want to take it, but she didn't want to be cold either. Besides, something tells her if she say no to him he'll put it on her anyway. He doesn't like to hear no; it's obvious in everything he does. He starts up the car and pulls back out onto the road.

She start to think they're just going to drive to her house in silence, but when she pressed play on the iPod, he slaps the power button on the stereo, shutting it off.

Lucy sigh in annoyance and cross her arms over my chest. "Why are you doing this?" she mumbled.

He makes her wait a few beats before he answers. "You ask more questions than you answer." He blows a cloud of smoke out his window, and she started to chew on the inside of her cheek.

"Well I hope you know it's too late. Whatever it is you think you're going to say to convince me that you're not a—"

"Shut up!" he snaps angrily.

Her mouth immediately snaps shut, and she hate that she always just obey every command he gives her, without question. As if she was the puppet and he was her master, she can almost feel him controlling her strings. He always knows with ones to pull.

"You said your piece the last time we were together. Now it's my turn." He flicks his cigarette out his window and rolls it up.

Lucy wanted to ask him who the fuck Lisaanna is. Angela hasn't given her shit to work with, and apparently Hibiki isn't that concerned about cheating in History anymore. Lord knows she could find out about Lisaanna if she wanted, probably without much effort.

Whoever that Lisa is. She knows about Lucy and Natsu , which means she must know all kinds of secret shit that someone out there thinks is buried.

But right now Kianna has threatened her so far.

"Kianna knows," she replied against his wishes.

He doesn't seem to care very much, and that makes her angry.

"Did you hear me?" Lucy asked, her voice getting louder.

"Yes." His tone is borderline irritated.

She crossed her arms. "Well do you care?"

"You obviously do," he mutters. His face is twisted into this ugly scowl that makes her really uncomfortable. Mostly because she knew that it's there because of her. She don't want to be the reason he looks like he wants to kill someone.

"Pull over," Lucy hissed at him. He ignores her, and she snapped at him again, "I said pull over, now!"

He slams on the beaks, and the tires squeal as they skid against the concrete road. She smell rubber, and it burns her nose, but She was so pissed that she didn't even care.

Lucy whirled around to shout at him again but stop herself . He's breathing hard, and his eyes are murderous. His fingers clench the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles are pure white.

He cuts the engine and slams a hand onto the wheel so hard that she jumped in her seat and feeling every hair on her body stand on end. Her mouth has run dry and her body was in flight mode, but her head and heart wanted a fight.

Why am I so stupid? She thought.

"Goddamn it!" he roars and hits the wheel again. This time the car honks when he slaps the horn.

"You're scaring me," Lucy whispered in all honesty.

He starts to laugh. Low, bitter laughter that just add to her anxiety. Her hand touches the door handle and her eyes dart to the lock.

Lucy watches him closely as he stares at the wheel, trying to calm down. She licked her lips and slowly start to move her fingers over the lock on the door. Its one of those thing metal ones that sticks up at the top of the door. Her fingers are shaky, but she went for the lock anyway, and in one quick move Lucy pull it up and grab the handle.

"Shit!" Natsu gasps and dives over the seat to pull her back inside.

"Get off me!" Lucy shouting at him and fight to get him to let her go.

He's easily about ten times stronger than her. "Knock it off!" he yells in her face. "Stop fighting me! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Let go!" Lucy scream as loud as she can.

"Fine!" he practically roars back and shoves her against the car door.

Her shoulder hits the pulled up lock on the door, and it feels like someone's stabbed her. She lift a shaky hand to pull through her crazed golden hairs and immediately start to cry.

Lucy's emotions were all over the place when it comes to Natsu Dragneel . And she hates him for it.

"Don't cry," he growls.

It just makes her cry harder.

"Stop it," he yelled.

Lucy shook her head and brang her knees to her chest while she curled up on his seat.

"Please baby, stop crying. Luce, I'm fucking sorry, okay? Just stop… I can't handle… fuck." He jumps out of the car and rushes around to her side.

The door was jerked open, and he kneels down to look up at her. "I'm sorry," he whispers and pulls her hands away from her face.

Lucy hiccup into her knees. "I hate you," sje whimpers.

_I do; I hate him. So much_.

She heard him gulp. "I know," he replies in a calmer tone.

"I r-really, r-reallyh-hate you," her words are shaky as she struggles to control her tears.

"I deserve that," he agrees with her and pushes the hair out of herface.

Lucy lifted her head and wipe her hands over her eyes. She so glad that she was too tired this morning to put on any makeup, or else she would be so screwed right now.

He pulls her legs down from her chest and turns her body so that she was facing him.

"Luce," he sighs, "look at me, please."

She did, but her vision's blurry.

Natsu slides his thumb over both her cheeks to rid of face of the tear streaks. "I'm a fucking asshole," he says but it sounds like he's talking to himself. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm sorry. All I wanted was a chance to explain…"

**_"Who is Lisaanna_**?" Lucy jumped right into the main reason.

He breathes through his nose and runs his hands through his hair. "My next door neighbor." He looks up at her and stares into her eyes. "She's also one of my best friends, and I love her like a sister."

Lucy keep staring at him, silently asking him to continue. That's not good enough for her. He must sense this because he starts talking again. He puts his hands on her exposed knees and rubs his thumbs over them.

"Remember when I told you I was on my own after my parents died and toxic experience with shitty motherfuckin Foster?" he asks.

Lucy nod. "Since you were 12,"

He gives a small smile; he's happy she remember. "Yeah. Well, my luck was good that I met Makarov around 12. He is one of biggest attorneys in here. He took care of me and when I was 16 he helped me along." Lucy took this all in and listen as he keeps going. "I've been friends with Lisaanna since pre teen , longer than I've even known Gray and Gajeel." He scratches the back of his head and sighs.

"She's the one who knew about…" He pauses and frowns. "Shit that was going down at home. Eventually it got to the point that I started staying at her and her sister Mira Jane's place."

Lucy nod so that he knows she is still with him. She even touch the top of his hand over her left knee with the tips of her fingers. It feels like magnets. The second she touched him, she had to snap onto him completely, and she does so by grabbing his hand and placing it between her.

It fits perfectly. Like two pieces of missing puzzle.

"Mirajane was dating a guy who was new to the system, but he was hard working and loyal." He squeezes her knee with his other hand.

"Makarov? She felt disturbing Mirajane sounds young but have a relationship with an old attorney," Lucy finish.

"No his grandson Laxus." he corrected her.

"So Makarov was like your grandfather who helped you?" she asked.

He nods. "He helped me come to the decision to legally take care of myself. He helped me find a job Mira cooked me meals until I learned it myself. Makarov helped me to learn how to survive in this world and I am not the lost innocent kid anymore who cried millions of nights for his parents but."

Lucy hear a "but" coming…

"But I was young and stupid, and Makarov showed me what happened to kids who had that same mentality. He took me to a group home, a homeless shelter, and a rehabilitation center, and he showed me all these pamphlets and statistics and shit I don't ever want to see again." His hand tightens over her knee, and Lucy squeeze his other hand harder between her.

"Lisaanna is just my friend, Luce." Once again he stares into her eyes. "That's it. Sometimes I can't sleep, and I bother her because she's right there, and she knows why I can't sleep."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Lucy asked him.

He closes his eyes and shrugs. "I don't know? I just don't want you to write me off because you think I'm gonna play you. I'm not." He shakes his head. "you have no idea how long I've waited for a chance to…"

She felt her heart stopped. She is not that good and strong to be with a hurricane like Natsu. She wasn't just that girl for him. She hate what she about to say next.

"**_Dragneel_**," she sighed.

"Don't." He holds a hand up. "Don't call me Dragneel. Not you."

She licked her lips and start again. "Natsu," she said and looked at him, "I'm with Loke now."

She waited for it to click for him, but it doesn't. "So break up with him." He shrugs, as if this is an easy fix.

She shake her head in denial. "I can't."

"Why not?" His eyes start to cloud over. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" He pulls his hands away and pushes up to his feet so that he's standing over her

"Don't do that." she climb outside the car and poke his chest.

"Don't do what?" he snaps. "Make you actually answer a fucking question for once?"

"I can't do this with you, Natsu, You don't understand, okay? It's not like I can just dump him and be with you. It doesn't work like that. I'm already a pariah among most of my peers, and people like Kianna makes my life hell since mom is gone I'm not that strong girl you think I am but it's just a false facade. If I dump the fucking 'Golden Boy' of Fiore high for you they will never forgive me."

"What the fuck does it matter what they think or what they say? Transfer out; go to Ishagar with me. People ain't that much toxic there." He rams his fingers through his hair.

"I know you feel this, Lucy ," he says and motions between them. "You felt it that night, and you feel it now. So the fuck what if circumstances are against us? Are you seriously that shallow?"

His words hit her like a slap across her face. She visibly flinch and back away from him, and he cringes because he knows he's lost her. She look away from him and fight to keep her expression from betraying just how much that his words hurt.

"Take me home," she mutter acidly.

"You know what?" He chuckles, and she angrily glare up at him. "Fine," he snaps. "I'm not kissing your ass. I told you what I had to say. I just fucking shared with you something that only about five people know about me, and you throw it back in my face. Thanks a lot, Lucy Heartfilia." He scoffs in disgust and walks over to get into his car.

She felt her world collapse in front of her eyes.

She gulp and quietly get onto the car, waiting for him to drive her home.

"You know, Sting told me you were a bitch? But I never once thought he could actually be right." He scowls at the steering wheel. "Guess the joke's on me, huh?"

He drives her home without another word. When they roll up to the driveway, she saw her dad's car already park, and she know she is about to get in trouble. But she don't care. She has about ten seconds to get inside before she break the fuck down.

Slowly, she pulled her arms out of Natsu's jacket, and then she just open the door and got out. She barely step outside and shut the door behind her before he takes off so fast that it kicks up a cloud of dust in her face.

Lucy gulped and turn around just in time to see her dad swing the door open and look around until his eyes settle on her. "Lucy?" he asks, curious.

"Hey, Dad." she raised a hand to wave, and her voice cracks at the end.

"What's wrong?" He steps outside the house and looks hard at her puffy eyes. "Who was that? Did someone hurt you? Did Gildart met you? I had asked him to pick you up."

She shook her head and walk inside. "I don't feel good, Dad. I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed." she shoved past him and rush up stairs before he can stop her. She stumble into the bathroom and turn all the knobs on high, letting the shower drown out the first sob that escapes her lips. He was right; they were right.

Natsu.. Sting … whoever else keeps their opinions of her to themselves.

She was a shallow, little, whore bitch. The revelation is not sweet; it hurts more than she can say. Lucy felt like she'd hurt Natsu , even though a part of her keeps saying that no one can hurt him. He's a stone wall when it comes to emotions. But today he looked at her as if she had bulldozed that wall right to the ground.

She came outside and took her mother's photo out from the drawer next to the table on her right side.

She traced the picture. Her mother looked happy, graceful and full of life and the little baby smiled along with her.

Pic was taken when she was born.

She needs her mother to tell her everything will be alright. This will be perfect after the storm. She is brave enough to face a thunder storm like Natsu Dragneel.

But something hit her when she picked up her phone and send three words message to Loke.

**_"Let's break up."_**

X_X

Next day Lucy did not saw her father but a note on the table with her breakfast that Gildart will pick her up again because he had to go for the final hearing of kidnapping case.

Lucy didn't care about what's happening around her. She was silent. Levy kept asking her all day what was wrong. Lucy was glad that Loke did not come to school. He had to go out of Magnolia for urgent work.

School was over and Levy still bombing her with questions. But Lucy was froze when. She saw who was waiting for her..

It's Sting.

Het dad had mentioned that Gildart will pick her up. She took a breath of relief when she didn't spotted Natsu but somewhere in her heart was disappointment. But for what?

Lucy ignored Levy when she hopped to the passenger side. Sting was Cana' s brother and Gildarts only son but he hangs out with the slayers.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him without much conviction. She was tired, and all she wanted want to go home, and she was avoiding Levy so she jumped inside Sting's car.

Sting, who is leaning against his car like some sort of GQ ad, pushes off the hood and opens the passenger door for her. "Get in," is all he says.

"Where is uncle Gildart?" she ask, ignoring his order.

He rolls his eyes. "I obviously called and convinced him to let me pick you up."

"My dad knows we don't get along, Sting . No way would he let you come here." Lucy crossed her arms defiantly.

Sting smirks, and she try to imagine how many girls' pants he's gotten into using that same cocky expression. "I may or may not have misled him a bit," he shrugs.

Upon a closer inspection, she can see the hint of a fading bruise just below his chin and the corner of his lip is scabbed over. But she pretend she didn't notice this. "Like how?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He sighs and shakes his head, done playing this game of twenty questions with her. "Your dad thinks my dad aka Gildart is picking you up. Just like he thought my dad was picking you up yesterday."

Lucy swallowed the bile she feel creeping up her throat and charge forward until she was folded inside his car.

"Good choice," he mocks her and shuts her door.

Lucy look up and expect to see if Levy was staring at her, but she's not there. She look around for her or anyone else she recognize, and there is no one. She pull out her phone to see if she's left her any messages, but there is no word from her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sting pokes fun at her grouchy mood as he starts up his car and loudly revs the engine.

"Just take me home," she mutter and stare out her window.

She saw him shake his head in the window's reflection. "Oh, if only it were that simple."

Lucy don't ask him what he means. At this point, she really don't care what happens to her.

Her life was twisted in worse cases.

-x-

Lucy knew Sting was in a fight because he had a fading bruises she wanted to ask him about his face. She want to ask him when he started listening to Eminem, 50 Cent, and Tupac? But she don't. Lucy know better than to say a damn word right now.

Lucy knew not to expect him to drive her straight home. So when they pass by the strawberry Street that leads to her house, she know she was in for some seriously awkward conversation.

His stereo is loaded, and the car literally shakes from the bass in every song. Right now, he's blasting Dr. Dre's latest and greatest.she actually like this song, but she don't want him to know that in case he changes the song to spite her.

Is this really what once childhood close friends has become, he and her ?

First they weren't the closest of friends back in the day, but after that he was still a friend regardless. He was her first friend in Magnolia after her mother died and her father met Gildart and she met Cana and Sting, pretty much the only friend she had for almost an entire life before she enter high school and last year she messed around with Natsu and everything changed.

They didn't hang out on the weekends; he had his own friends and his own parties to go to. He never invited her to any, but she wouldn't have accepted had he asked her. It was a rare occasion that he'd blow off his friends to spend the day with her. Otherwise, they would only really see each other when their dads hung out and dragged them along.

He suddenly started avoiding her. Sting forgot about the close friends they were. So she was not going to forget his ass that easily.

She pulled out her phone to see if she have any messages, and she only find one. She expect it's from Levy, or maybe even Loke. But she was shocked to see that it's from Eiji. She open it and laugh because once again because when all the text says is:did u take notes in Spanish? Can I have? Plzzzz!

Lucy shook her head and text him back that she'll make him a copy and bring it in tomorrow. She sigh, resting her head on her seat when her phone suddenly buzzes with Eiji reply.

**_Oh, and btw… WTF? U broke up Loke via SMS and not a single explanation?_**

That's more like it. Lucy press all the appropriate buttons and respond by completely avoiding answering his questions. So her reply goes something like this:is it ok if I hand write the notes? My printers out of ink.

His reply is instant:Nice try. I'm onto u. Talk l8er.

Shit. She shut her phone off completely and drop it into her bag on the floorboard. We fly down Sanore and she start to worry that we're going to Ishaghar. Her eyes dart over to stare at him, and then she gulp and suck it up. "Where are we going?"

"She speaks!" he shouts without turning to look at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Sting, this could be considered kidnapping."

"Not when you willingly got into the car," he mutters and does a hard turn at the next corner so that she fly across her seat and hit the window. "Lots of witnesses can attest to that," he adds.

Lucy huff and brush away all the hair that's fallen into her eyes. "Why are you doing this? You hate me."

He snorts and licks his wounded lip. "Maybe I'm trying to see if you harbor any redeeming qualities."

Is he fucking kidding me?

"I haven't seen any yet, by the way," he rookies shortly after.

Her mouth sets into a thin, tight line. "If this has to do with Natsu …." she turn in her seat to face him. "You're wasting your time."

Sting still refuses to look at her. "No," he mutters through gritted teeth, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him about this."

Lucy curl her lip at him. "And I would appreciate it if you'd kiss my ass."

"You sure don't disappoint, do you Lucy Heartfilia?" he chuckles and shakes his head in a way that makes her feel like there's a joke about her in there.

"What do you want?" she asked him and roll down her window to stick her hand outside. "Really," she demand the truth.

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

"**_Explain to me what the fuck is going on between you and Dragneel."_**

Lucy snort, "Like he hasn't told you all the sordid details. Don't act like he didn't give you and Gajeel a full play by play."

"Well that answers my next question." He frowns, and his expression is one of disappointment. "Remember when we were friends?"

She snort.

He laughs because he knows how stupid that question was. "I know it's filed away in one of those 'lock this up and throw away the key' cabinets." He rolls his eyes. "But do you remember what I used to say about my friends?"

Lucy sigh and decide to indulge him. "Stay away from them," she mumble in answer.

He nods. "Do you remember why I told you that?"

She figure it can't be that hard to guess. "They're players."

He shrugs. "They are, but that's not why I warned you against them. They're not bad guys; they're just not the best guys." He pauses and drives a few seconds in silence before he starts up again. "They're troubled, Lucy ," he says. "At the time, I thought I was protecting you."

Lucy frown in confusion. That is not at all how he'd made it seem.

"But I see now it was all for nothing. That bastard Dragneel , He still fucking got to you, even though he swore to me he'd stay as far away from you as possible." He shakes his head. "Imagine what that's done to our friendship."

She nibble on her bottom lip and bring her hand up to chew on the end of her thumbnail. "What happened to your face?" she mumble.

He smirks and touches his wounds. "You should see the other guy."

A rush of fear washes over me. "What did you do to Natsu?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Sting snaps at her. "You see, there was a reason I told you that Gajeel would have been the better alternative, had you ever decided to go there…"

She begun to chew her nail into almost nothing. "Why?" she ask.

"Because I know Gajeel would never choose a chick over his friends," he spits out angrily. "Gajeel understood what you meant to me. Dragneel…" He chuckles humorlessly. "Did you know he's had a hard-on for you since before you even came to Fiore and he hadn't met you yet?"

Lucy stop chewing. Her thumb remains where it is. She cannot move.

"Yup," he keeps talking, "Dad's always been so proud of you. You were always the little girl he never had. Because my sister Cana always a drunk rebellious cunt but you were always perfect golden girl Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy sense a bit of resentment in his tone but she say and do nothing about it. "Your pictures through the years have always been added to the mantle above the fireplace in our house. And sometimes, when Dad was feeling extra loving, he'd like to remind us how much of a loser we were compared to you. Best part? He liked to say it in front of my boys."

Lucy gulp and dropped her hand into her lap.

"Gajeel would just roll his eyes when Dad started in. We just tuned him out. But that bastard Natsu?" He snickers. "It was like the fucker was hypnotized. Sure, he pretended to be just as bored as we were. But when he was the one reminding me it was your fourteenth, fifteen.. birthdays on every damn 1st July. I knew something was up."

Why is he telling me all of this? To warn me away? To tell me to stay?What?

"I know our last real conversation ended with us breaking off our friendship, and I'm not asking to fix that. I just want you to know a few things before you go on your merry way." she hate how condescending he sounds. "First, I don't hate you. I never did. Was I disappointed? Yes. Hurt? Yeah, I was. But I got over it, and I moved on. You made your choice; you chose them. Understandable, given the fact that you go to school with them and not with me."

Lucy have to bite her tongue to keep from adding her two cents. He has it all wrong. So wrong.

"Second, I don't resent you, even though my dad drilled it into my head how much better you were than me. He thought he was doing it to motivate me; I get that now. I'm over it." He shrugs this off nonchalantly.

Lucy feel him building up to something, and the anticipation is making her nervous.

"Third, I think you're a bitch. Yes, I said it to Dragneel. And yes, I believe it. And sadly, you've done nothing but prove me right time after time."

It feels like someone's literally shoved a knife onto her chest right now. Lucy press a hand to her heart and try to steady her breathing.

"But that doesn't mean that's all I think you are." At this, he finally turns to look at her "It was because I cared about you, Lucy , that I didn't want you to get mixed up with my friends. Gajeel has commitment issues, and Natsu…" He whistles. "Where do I start?"

She look down at her hands in her lap. This is the most passive she has been in days.

"Fourth, I cared about you as a sister before, and I guess in a way… I still do now. I got into it with Dragneel last night over you. I told him to stay away, and he didn't. I tried to tell him that you weren't the same person my dad used to talk about, but he didn't listen. It wasn't so much that he was sprung on you. I think it was more that he was curious about you. Add to that the fact that you were 'forbidden,' and I should have known he'd see you as a challenge and want you even more." they exit off the next ramp, and he drives over a bridge to turn around and start back home.

"And whatever happened that night…" Stung grimaces. "He won't reveal the details. Based on your reaction earlier, I'm glad he didn't. But whatever it was that went down, it's turned him inside out, Lucy . So I'm asking you right now…" He looks right at her. "Are you in or out?"

She wrinkle her brow, confused. "In or out of what?"

He smiles more to himself than to her and says, "Let me ask you this first. Are you into my boy Dragneel ?"

She find myself answering before she actually stop to think about it. "Yes."

He doesn't look satisfied with her answer. A part of her thinks he was hoping she would say no. "Fine. Then I have two more questions to ask you. One, do you want to be with him? And two, do you understand what being with Natsu Dragneel actually means?"

Lucy remains silent.

"I don't expect you to answer right now. I'd actually prefer that you think this over really hard. Because being with Natsu isn't simple. He has trust and abandonment issues, he's possessive and jealous, and he has one hell of a temper. He's one intense motherfucker, Lucy, and everyone will expect you to be the one to handle him when he loses his cool. Do you think you can handle that?"

Her answer is simple and honest. "No." she sadly shake her head back and forth. "I'd really like to be able to say yes, Sting, but I can't. I can barely handle myself, and even then I'm failing miserably. I like him, but I don't know him. Yeah, I feel a connection. I do, but…" she shake her head and laugh at myself softly. "You make being with him sound like a full time job. I'm seventeen fucking years old, and this is some deep shit you just dropped on me. It's just way beyond my maturity level."

He nods his head in understanding. "I appreciate your being honest with me."

They drive the rest of the way home in silence.

X_X

Sting pulls up to her house and rolls to a stop at the end of the driveway. She know this is where she was supposed to get out and go inside. They will act like this never happened, and they will both go on with our separate lives. But she has come to realize something in the past half hour, something that she had to say out loud just for the hell of it.

"I miss you Sting and our times," she say with one hand on the door handle and the other clutching the shoulder strap on her messenger bag. "I'm not saying that so you'll feel obligated to do anything about it. I just wanted you to know that… I miss you."

His hands tighten around the wheel, but he stays quiet, so she take that as a sign that she can keep talking.

Lucy took a deep breath. "We weren't super close, but we weren't strangers either. You were my friend, and I took our friendship for granted. I didn't realize that letting you walk out the door meant losing someone I could really count on."

She let him stew over that for a while. He's still staring forward, but his brow isn't so wrinkled anymore, and his hands aren't gripping the wheel like before. She want him to say something, but she was not sure what that is. So she guess his silence is actually sort of a good thing. It means he's thinking about what she was saying.

But she can't handle the silence right now. So she start talking again. Only this time, she can't stop.

"I hate it at that school. I hate walking up every morning and having to walk into that place. Everyone is so fake, and I always have to watch what I say and what I do. I couldn't stand being invisible anymore. Did you know that I thought you were embarrassed to hang out with me because I wasn't cool enough?" she laugh as she say this because she see now how ridiculous she was to think that.

Sting turns his head and looks over at her with an expression of surprise and disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Lucy?"

Her head moves from side to side. "That was one of the reasons I thought becoming popular would be a good thing. You never wanted to hang around me unless I begged you, or you had to. If you couldn't even stand me, then no wonder no one wanted to be my damned friend at school."

"Lucy…" He turns his whole body now.

"Don't." she hold up a hand to stop him. "You had your reasons. Now I'm telling you mine. I told you to mind your business that day you tried to convince me to quit the Fiore high… because I couldn't understand why you were trashing my new friends. I still, to this day, don't agree with what you said about Levy, but you were totally right about everyone else."

"I…" He looks down and shakes his head slowly before he looks up at her again. "I didn't want to be right, Lucy."

She shrug and face him. "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

He sighs and leans back into his chair. "No, I guess not."

"You said I would change and become just like them. Funny thing is that I didn't even realize you were right until yesterday, while I was talking to Natsu. That's two for three, Sting." she laugh and wiped her cheek where a tear's fallen.

_I'm not crying. I'm just frustrated. I'm tired._

Of everything.

"I don't know why I went with Natsu that night. I don't…" she bite her lip and look down at her lap. "I'm not… like that. I don't randomly hook up with strangers." she look up at him quickly. "But when I was standing there next to him that night?" she look out the window and recall everything from memory. "I remember feeling so out of place without Levy there with me at that party. I went outside just to getaway from that feeling when I was terribly missing my mom…" she pause to run her fingers through her hair and scratch her scalp. "And there was Natsu Dragneel, a perfect distraction."

"So that's all he is then." Sting's tone holds an edge of bitterness. "A distraction from your powder puff life," he scoffs.

"No!" she was sure to correct him quickly. "That's not what he is… was…"she sigh and clench her eyes shut. "I don't know okay ? I mean it's not like I wasn't up front about it. He knew I wanted to get away from that part of myself, and he went with it. And for a moment it was just us. Like it was just… him and me. There was no social hierarchy or rich or poor… it was him and me."

Sting looks confused, but he at least he isn't looking at her with contempt. She can live with that. For now.

"And afterwards, when I was sure the moment was over, and it was time to go back to reality, he asked me to go home with him. I couldn't believe it wh—"

"**_He what_**?" Sting's entire attitude changes from contemplative to absolute shock and disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Lucy? He asked you to his apartment?"

She nod, she was unable to do much else.

"Motherfucker…" he hisses under his breath and smacks the wheel as he mutters a bunch of indecipherable words to himself. "You don't even…" He shakes his head at me and turns his face away.

Lucy gulp and nervously crack her knuckles in her lap. Sting doesn't talk for a while, and she don't move because she know he's working up to telling her something she need to hear.

_Obviously Natsu Dragneel inviting her to his place is a big deal. But why is it a big deal?_

"You wanna know why it's such a huge fucking deal that he invited you to his place?" he mumbles with his head on his fist as he faces away from her staring out his window.

Lucy folded hands in her lap, unclasp them, and then thread her fingers together. Her entire body is starting to feel tingly with fear. There's a low ringing in her ears , and she feel like she should shiver because it's cold, but at the same time, she think she was actually sweating.

"Why?" she barely manage to croak the word out. She chew my lip to keep calm.

Sting chooses now to drop his hand and turn his face towards her. "Because I've been his best friend for eight years, and I can count on one hand the number of times I've been to his apartment since he got it. Not only that, but it took him forever before he even allowed me inside. It's the same with Gajeel . But he knows you one-night and is like come on in!"

She felt the world explosion in her life. What the fuck? Why am I so fucking important to a guy who pretty much blacks out in rage and beats people unconscious? A guy who openly doesn't give a fuck. A guy who's probably seen more ass than Lebron James. I'm nothing special. I'm not super smart. I don't light up a room when I walk into it, and I for damn sure don't have anything resembling a sparkling personality.

So why me?

She thought shaking.

"I didn't ask for this," Lucy mumble with her fingers on her lips as she shake her head slowly.

She never imagined that the implications of that night would come back like a fucking pit bull to bite her in the ass. But now she was thinking back, and she was remembering more and more, and she was analyzing it and dissecting it, and shit —shit—shit! Why didn't she think to question him about it before?

**_I've been waiting a very, very long time for this moment, Luce... _**

**_Don't call me Dragneel, not you…_**

**_Do you have any idea how long I've…_**

**_Yeah, one night that obviously meant more to me than it did to you…_**

**_I've known you for a long time even we did not met…_**

"Lucy." she felt Sting's hand touched her shoulder, and Abe almost jump two feet in the air. "Shit," he curses at her with wide eyes. "Lucy!" He shakes her until she was out of her stupor and clenching her hands around his arms to stop him.

"I can't." she shake her head vigorously and shove him away from her "It's too much, okay? I didn't ask for this!" she scream at him and push the car door open to stumble outside. "He's a fucking ticking time bomb, Sting!" she whirl around and shout. "You can't ask me to deal with that. How do I know he won't turn around and take it out on me one day? His anger scares the hell out of me, Sting!"

Sting blinks at her mouth slight ajar and speechless and shocked.

"I like the guy who was in the closet room with me that night we first met." she wiped her teary face with a lazy hand. "Not the guy he actually is." she turn around and start for the front door of her house. She hear Sting shout for her, but she don't stop.

.

There's nothing left to say.

-x-

**_A/n: hope you got the reason why Lucy is little rude and act like selfish person.. Read reviews if you're liking it._**


	7. Falling realities

**_Fairytail belongs to Mashima Sensei. And finally I saw the final episode of fairytail. It was wonderful ride. But Manga still going on. So still hoping_** **_maybe there will be anime.._**

X_X

Next day in school Loke tried to talk to her but Lucy didn't wanted to talk to him she was avoiding everything. But what hurt her the most was Levy, she wasn't talking to her either. She was blaming Lucy for breaking up with with the good guy like Loke.

Lucy couldn't believe it.

Levy actually freaking mad at her , so much so that she didn't even come to school today. Lucy totally freaking Serious. Levy Mcgarden is not at school, and she won't answer her phone. Lucy was prepared to grovel at her feet, but now… What the hell?

"Eiji!" Lucy ran up to Eiji in the hall between second and third period. "Hey, wait up, big guy!"

He stops and looks over his shoulder. "Oh hey, Luce."

"Have you heard from Levy chan today?" she rush to keep in step with Eiji's long legs.

His face grows concerned. "No, why?"

"She's not here," she told him, "and she's not picking up her phone."

"Maybe she's pissed at you because of your diva act yesterday." He shrugs his shoulders.

Ouch.

"Okay." Lucy took a breath. "I can see that you're upset. You're Loke 's best friend, and—"

"I'm not mad because of that," he's quick to correct her. Then he stops walking, and she stagger to a stop and walk back a few steps to stand beside him.

"Then what is it?" she asked nervously.

He regards her less severely than before. "Just a little disappointed is all. I didn't expect you to get all bigheaded when you started dating Loke."

"Bigheaded?" Lucy scoff in disbelief. "Eiji, you gotta be kidding me! You know I didn't ask Levy or Loke to force everyone to do what I said!"

"Maybe not, but you overreacted when you dumped Loke and fought with Levy. Did you know that I had to take her home yesterday? Loke drove her car home for her. She was really fucking upset, and whatever you said not only hurt her, but it hurt Loke, too." He's seriously let down by her;Lucy can see it in his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but friends don't make other friends feel like shit for trying to help."

Lucy nod. "You're right. I overreacted, okay? But you have to admit that some of the people here are real dickheads."

He chuckles. "Yeah, but that doesn't make it okay for you to be one, too."

"Eiji." Lucy blink up at him, shocked. "When did you become Yoda?"

He rolls his eyes and holds out a big paw. "Hand over those notes you promised me, and I'll think about being your friend again. Lord knows you need one."

Lucy pulled her bag around and give him the notes. "Thanks, Eiji."

"All in a day's work." He winks and spins around to walk to class.

X_X

After talking to Eiji Lucy realized she really had fucked up pretty bad. Now it was time to ask for forgiveness. Levy wasn't at school so the next one was Loke.

Right now Lucy was standing outside the boys' locker room waiting for him to come out. He has weight training this period, right before lunch. She wad hoping to catch him when he's off his guard and then somehow persuade him not to hate her and be friends.

"Well, well, look who it is…" Hibiki taunts her as he saunters out with wet hair from his shower.

Lucy really hated him.

"Knock it off Hibiki," Loke barks as he walks out behind him. He barely glances at Lucy before he brushes past and starts walking away.

This may take some groveling.

"Loke, wait!" Lucy chased after him. "I'm sorry." she start easy.

"Not good enough," he grunts and keeps walking.

Lucy grab ahold of one of the straps of his backpack and pull. "Loke, stop!" she cry out to him. "I said I was sorry!"

"And I don't care!" he snaps back at her and jerks his strap out of her grasp. "Damn, Lucy. You didn't even give me a chance yesterday. Give me one reason why I should give you one?"

He stares and waits for her to respond. Most students walk around them, but some slow down to listen, and a few stop altogether. Lucy hate how nosy everyone is. She hate that when she is with Loke, she wants be with him, but when she away from him, she think of a million reasons why she doesn't want to be with him.

**_Don't call me Dragneel, not you…_**

**_Yeah, one night that obviously meant more to me than it did to you…_**

**_Do you have any idea how long I've…_**

**_I've been waiting a very, very long time for this moment, Luce…_**

**_Don't call me Dragneel …_**

**_Don't call me Dragneel…_**

**_Don't call me Dragneel…_**

Natsu's voice echoes in her ears over and over, until finally she decide she have to make it stop. She throws herself forward and pressing her lips against Loke's. She kissed him, closed mouthed kisses, but passionate ones. He stands there and doesn't move to touch or kiss her back. But she kissed him anyway.

**_She just wanted everything about Natsu Dragneel to go away.Please,Loke, please make him go away…_**

Lucy start to slow down when she realize he's not going to kiss her back. Now they're embarrassed beyond belief and sad that they've ruined a good thing. Lucy knew it was good when she had it before, but she still threw it away. How stupid does that make her?

"Okay then,"

She mumble to herself , but she was close enough to Loke that he hears her. Lucy pulled away slowly, her eyes looking everywhere but at him—and definitely not at any of the people who've been standing around watching them.

She took a step back. Another. Another… Lucy turn and walk away. Wow, so this is what rock bottom feels like. Levy won't talk to her, Eiji disappointed in her, and now Loke won't forgi—

She did not t finish her train of thought. She was swung around by her wrist, and a warm mouth crashes against hers. It's not a slow kiss. It's fast and sloppy, but it's real, and it's Loke. She kissed him back with fervor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." she breathed in between kisses and gasps for air.

She can't stop, she can't pull away. She was wrapped up in him, and she feel great and safe and happy and… relieved. So, so relieved.

"I'm sorry, too," he says and grabs her face with his hands to slow her down. "Lucy…" His tone makes her pause. "I promise we will never leave each other, okay?"

Lucy was all too aware of her swollen lips and fast-beating heart, "I can't promise not to overreact sometimes." she shrug guiltily. "It's a hard habit to kick."

He chuckles and leans over to loudly smack a kiss on her lips. "You're really fucking adorable, baby. You know that?"

Lucy blink up at him and give a coy smile. "I do now."she laugh softly. "Can we eat outside? I just want to be alone with you." her fingers playing with his hair.

"Want me to find Levy and Eij—?"

"No." Lucy shake her head. "Just you."

He grins widely. "Sounds perfect."

While they walk to the lunch line to get their food, Lucy cannot help but feel a little, giddy tingle inside of her

Loke meant well. He was trying to take care of her. That's what she need. Someone to take care of her broken self. Levy can't do that forever, and she is not strong enough to do it herself .

Loke is perfect for the job because he doesn't yell unless it's justified, and he doesn't hit things when he's upset.

He's simple. He's Loke He's safe .

He'd never hurt her like Natsu Dragneel could.

X_X

Step two is fulfilled, and step one needs to be complete before she can move on to step three –which is to be on her own damned person. Screw Hibiki and Kianna and Angel and whoever else gives her shit about who she date or who is she best friends with. Why should she feel guilty about that?

Lucy was going to be fearless cue playing Katy pary "Roar".

She was feeling weird since Levy was absent. It was history period and Mr. Katta was telling about old games which were held in ancient times where guild participated. Suddenly her phone rang with shrill. She hadn't put it on silent.

Levy Calling…

She frown at her screen and wonder why she's calling her during class, when she knows she is in the middle of freaking class! But then she start to think that Levy isn't stupid, and if she's calling her in the middle of class, it's because it's a damned emergency, and now she was kind of freaking out.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" Mr. Katta eyes narrow. "Hand me your cell phone. You will get it back in detention after school today."

Her phone rings again.

Levy Calling…

Mr. Katta walks towards her desk, and in a split second decision, Lucy grabbed her phone, bag, books and once flawless reputation for perfect behavior… and start for the door.

"Ms. Heartfilia!" Mr. Katta shouts in alarm. Never in a million years would anyone predict she'd openly disobey an authority figure.

Well, Lucy Heartfilia just did. "Ms. Heartfilia!"

Lucy push the door open and rush outside. "This better be good, Levy chan," she answered her phone and almost drop everything in her hands, "because I might get suspended for this."

Levy doesn't answer right away, but it's not on purpose. It's because she's crying so hard she can't breathe. "L-LU Chan," she sobs, "I n-need you t-to co-come get m-me."

"Okay," comes Lucy's immediate answer, "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" she ask as she stumble down the hall towards the parking lot.

"Alveraz," she hiccups. "At the women's cl-clinic."

Her stomach drops to the floor.

"Why are you there, Levy chan?" Lucy gulp.

"Why do you t-think, Lu chan?" she screams at her. "Just c-come get m-me!"

Her words cause Lucy's feet to start moving again. "Okay, I'll be there. Wait for me. Stay on the phone with me."

"No, j-just focus on g-getting h-here. I just w-want to be alone ri-right now." In their entire friendship,Lucy had never heard her sound so miserable. Not even when her grandfather died last year, and they'd been close. She commands Lucy not to tell a soul where she going, not even Loke or Eiji.

When they hang up, Lucy hurry out into the parking lot and search for her car. She was running up and down the aisles, and she can't find it. Why the hell can't she find her car? Her ankle is starting to ache from her sprint, and that's when it hits her.

Her dad hasn't given her car keys back. They have even argued over it this morning, resulting in his finally relenting and saying she could have it back next week. She hate being dropped off like a child and picked up like a latchkey kid, especially since Sting has been the one to pick her twice so far this week.

Lucy stop walking and stand in the middle of the parking lot.She feel like there's a light bulb that's been switched on over her head.

Sting!I never erased his number from her phone. Lucy don't know why, but in this moment she was so grateful that she didn't. She scramble for her phone and dial him—and then she hang up. What the hell? Why on earth would she think Sting would help her? It's not like they parted with hugs last night.

But then again, they didn't part with name calling either. She have no one else to call. No one else would come. She knew Sting enough to know that despite everything, he'll still come when she need him.

Lucy at least know that after their talk last night. Before she can dial him again, her phone goes off, and Sting's name flashes across her screen.

"Sting!" she cried in relief. "Oh my gosh, I really didn't know if you would answer. Well, I knew you would answer, but I didn't know if you help me. But you called, so I'm hoping you will help me. I need a ride. I need—"

**_"Since when are you and Sting friends again?" _**

Natsu spits out, and the blood melts away from her face. "And why call Sting when you could ask your little bitch boyfriend?"

Her chest tightens, and her eyes sting with tears of frustration. "I can't do this with you, Dragneel. I need help, I need Sting. Why do you have his phone? Give him the phone, Dragneel,please. I'm begging you."

He sighs, "Where are you?"

"School." she chewing her bottom lip.

"Where do you need to go?" He sounds calmer now, like he's about to take control of the situation. Lucy was not sure how that's supposed to make her feel. But what she felt is a fraction of the weight on her shoulders lifting after listening his voice.

"Alveraz," Lucy told him.

She heard a bell ring somewhere on his end and then a flutter of activity. "Stay where you are. I'm going to text you in a few minutes so you have my number."

"But Sting—"

"I jacked his phone as a prank. He doesn't have to know," he explains to her. "Just sit tight, and I'll be there in a bit."

He hangs up.

X_X

She was jumpy. Her knee keeps bouncing, and she was chewing on her fingernails. She felt guilty because it's been a half hour since Levy called her, and she still sitting at school. She had texted her about the new developments without actually telling her the details.

She think she got Cana to take her.

Lucy heard his engine before she sees his car. She was up and on her feet in seconds, jogging down the street to the corner. Her bag is super heavy with her books because she didn't get the chance to dump them in her locker before she charged outside like Xena Warrior Princess. When he rolls to a stop a few feet away from her, Lucy felt her heart hammering away in her chest. Her stomach fills with the flutter of butterfly wings, and her skin tingles with the anticipation of his touch. It's involuntary, she swear.

When his doors click and unlock, Lucy wasted no time jumping inside. "Thanks," she breathe. He nods his head and turns the car around to start for the highway. This is when she placed a hand on his knee, and he tenses up as she replied genuinely, "Really, Natsu. Thank you."

Lucy watched his Adam's apple move up and down in his throat as he swallows. His fingers clench around the wheel. "Yeah," he mumbles and slowly turns his head towards her. "Next time just call me. Don't call anyone else."

Before she can respond, his focus is back on the road, and he turns the stereo on. Lucy slowly started to remove her hand from his leg, and like a paperweight on a wind blown piece of paper, his hand slaps down over her to anchor it in place.

Lucy gasp in surprise as his fingers flex over her, and he links their hands together. She hate the way her body responds to him. Her heart picks up speed, her breathing quickens, her hands shake, and her knees lock together to keep her from rubbing her thighs against each other to get some friction.

"Natsu," she pant and try to slip her hand free from his. "I can't… you know we…" Lucy shake her head and bunch herself into a ball in his seat. She rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around them. "I thought you were here to help me," she mumble.

He chuckles. "Doesn't mean I can't help myself, too babe."

"Please don't make this hard for me, Natsu. You know I'm with Loke." she buried her face in her knees.

"For now," he grunts and turns up the volume so that the music in the car drowns out anymore possible conversation.

They continue like this all the way to the Alveraz medical plaza where the women's clinic is held. It's here that Levy was schedule to abort her pregnancy, and Lucy was guessing she's really upset about going through with it, but she is ready to be there for her and let her know she's done the right thing. She's too young to be a mother; she has too much potential in her future.

When Natsu parks in the lot and kills the engine, Lucy turn to him swiftly. "Natsu," she begin while staring into his eyes, "Can you promise me something?"

He blinks once and tries to look away, but he fails and ends up clasping his hand over her. "That's a loaded question, Luce." He exhales a breath of cinnamon. "What is it?"

"I need your silence," she tell him. "I need to know that I can trust you not to ask questions or tell anyone about this."

He looks at me with concern. "Who would I tell?"

She gulp. "I have a feeling you might feel the need to…"

She licked her lips and try to think of a good way to say what she suspect needs to be said. She don't want to admit it out loud, but the signs are all there. And if what she was thinking is true, then Levy is going to flip out when she sees that Natsu is the one who drove her here. Natsu will be the one to take them home. Natsu will be the one caught between two… friends?

"What am I to you, Dragn--Natsu?" Lucy cleared her throat to try and mask her mistake.

But of course, he's caught it. She wait for him to say something about her slip and surprised when he doesn't. He just slides his arm across the back of her seat and uses his thumb to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you want to be to me, Luce?" he asks softly.

"I…" Lucy pause and blink a few times, feeling confused. She wanted to ask him all sorts of questions, but now is not the time. "I want us to be friends." she gently take his hand away from her face and set it down between them.

He sighs and picks his hand up to rub it over his face. "Fine," he mutters. "For now," he adds with his eyes boring deeply into her.

Lucy decide to take his hand between her and pull it to her chest. "Please tell me I can trust you with this, Natsu. Please."

He gulps loudly and licked his lips. "You can trust me, Lucy. I promise."

Lucy jump forward to hug him, and as she pull him to her, she moved her mouth to his ear and whisper, "Please remember you said that."

X_X

She's not where she said she'd be when Lucy finally come across her. She has been walking up and down and all around the damned building. Lucy expected to find her right outside, and instead she find her across the street on a bench in the park. She looks like a frail old lady, hidden inside an extra large gray sweatshirt that she has wrapped over her bent knees.

At the moment, she's throwing crumbs from a small Cheez-It bag for the pigeons to feast on. She's the definition of melancholy, and it makes Lucy's chest hurt to see her this way. She took a step toward her and turned her head to look over at the parking lot, where she knew Natsu is waiting patiently. She was asking far too much of him, and she is taking advantage of the phantom hold she seem to have over him. She feel guilty, but not guilty enough to regret what she's done.

Another strep in Levy's direction, and her worn, black Converse crunch down on a twig, causing it to crack in the air like the pop of a firecracker. It startles the birds that trot around where Levy's feet should be, and a few of them fly away quickly, leaving behind a fluttering trail of feathers. Lucy start to walk faster toward her because the element of surprise is now over.

"Hey," she call out and slow down her pace until she is standing right in front of her.

She refuses to look up from the bag of crackers in her hands. "Hey," she mumbles.

Lucy sit down on the bench beside her and grab the crackers from her hands, tossing them into the trash beside the bench. "It was Gajeel, right?" Lucy ask as she turn her face to the sky. They won't be able to get through this conversation if they look at each other.

Lucy saw her slight and shameful nod in her peripheral vision. She don't know how to respond, so she didn't. She's disappointed, but she's be a hypocrite to say so. Lucy has her own version of Gajeel waiting in the parking lot a few yards behind them.

"You did the right thing, Levy." Lucy turned her face to stare into her eyes when she said this. "Don't you dare feel guilty about it."

Her eyes squeeze shut, and she starts to cry silently. "I didn't." She hiccups, and

Lucy know she's going to sob soon.

"You didn't what?" Lucy ask quickly; she need her to talk as much as she can before she's unable to. "You didn't what, Levy chan?" Lucy shake her slightly.

Big tearful blue eyes glance up at her. "I didn't go through with it. I couldn't go through with it…" she gasps and presses a hand to her mouth before falling to pieces.

In her shock, Lucy don't think to pull her to herself and give her comfort. As the best friend, that's her job. She know it is, and she is usually all for it. But she can't believe this. She can't even begin to understand why the hell she'd decide to continue an accidental pregnancy with Gajeel Redford of all fucking people!

She's livid! At him, at her ,and at this unborn… thing! This will ruin her! She's smart and beautiful, and she's supposed to grow up and get the hell out of here. They were supposed to get out of here. They were supposed to go to University some other snobby college. They were supposed to get their degrees in Journalism and then open up their own Review magazine so that they can openly talk shit about everyone! How are they supposed to do anything if there is a baby in the picture?

"Lu chan," Levy whimpers, and instinct kicks in. Instantaneously, Lucy put everything on hold and reach out to pull her to her side so that she can wrap her arms around her. She's fragile and vulnerable, and she wants her to grab her and hold her and tell her that everything is going to be all right.

But Lucy doesn't know that. How can she?

_You, me, and a baby makes three ,Levy!_

Lucy tightly squeeze her to herself and kiss the top of her head. They stayed in this embrace until her back pocket buzzes. Lucy know it's Natsu , so she ignore it, and for a few more minutes they sit in silence, Levy and Lucy.

Eventually, Lucy know she was starting to push her luck with Natsu's patience, so she move to stand, and she take a deep breath as she do. This is going to take some serious coaxing on her part to get Levy into Natsu's car.

"Okay." Lucy nibble the inside of her cheek. "So… don't freak out, but—"

Her loud snort and eye roll make her smirk and roll her eyes back at her. Yeah, don't freak out even more than you already are, Levy chan, she thought. Lucy shook her head and take a quick glance in Natsu's direction. If she don't hurry up, he might come over here, and then shit will hit the fan.

"Okay, so you know how I told you Cana drove me here?" Lucy ask her and stare at her shoes, which suddenly fascinate her like nothing else. She doesn't respond, so she look up and see her nod her head with a concerned look on her face. She knows this is leading to undesirable information.

"Well…" Lucy go right back to chewing on the inside of her cheek until it's almost raw. "I kinda… lied." she close her eyes open them slowly to see what kind of reaction she has.

It's so much worse than she expected because when Lucy look at her, her eyes are wide, and her mouth is hanging open. She's staring over her shoulder in sheer panic, and her hands are clenching and unclenching around the fabric of her sweater. Lucy don't need to turn around to know why she looks like that. She has reached the end of Natsu Dragneel's patience.

And she saw angry Natsu approaching both of them.

**_A/n: Fun fact Levy is really pregnant with Gajeel's kid in New manga.. Stay bless and keep shining.._**


	8. playing with fire

**_Fairytail belongs to Mashima Sensei. I just own the love I've for them.. _**

Natsu was glaring at them.

"What Is he doing here?" Levy shrieks to the high heavens and jumps up from the bench like a bat outta hell. "Lucy Heartfilia! Explain yourself!"

"Yeah, Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu repeats her name and folds his arms over his chest while his eyes stare holes into her, "explain…now."

He's scary, but she was still way more afraid of Levy right now. She turns to her first. "I needed a ride, and you said I couldn't ask Loke or Eiji!"

"So you called him?" Levy screams and jabs in his direction.

"No," Lucy groan with closed eyes. "I didn't. I called Sting."

"Then why—"

"Let me finish!" Lucy yell at her in frustration. "Dragneel answered Sting's phone, and I didn't had time to play 'please give him the phone,' so here we are. All I cared about was getting to you, Levy chan. You sounded so upset, and this is a seriously fucked up situation. I had to get here."

"But he's going to tell!" Her eyes are as frantic as her tone. "He can't tell, Lu chan. I'm supposed to have gone through with this! He even gave me the cash so that my parents wouldn't ask why I took out so much money from my account! I can't have him find out that I couldn't do it, okay?"

Lucy was stuck where she stood, unable to produce a logical explanation. Who was she kidding? No way would Natsu Dragneel keep something like this away from his best friend. But how could he know it was Gajeel?

She mentally slap herself across the face; only an idiot couldn't put two and two together. She highly doubt that Gajeel would ever be able to bone someone like Levy and not talk about it to his boys.

"He won't." Surprisingly, it's Natsu's voice that reassures her. "I promised Lucy I wouldn't tell anyone." His eyes scan her face notably. "So I won't." He turns his gaze back to Levy.

"But he's your best friend." She shakes her head, not believing him one bit. "I didn't even tell you who it was, yet you know it's Gajeel. And I know Lu chan didn't tell you, because she didn't know for sure until I told her."

"I'm not stupid." He scowls. "I can put two and two together. Wanna see?" He holds up two fingers on his left hand. "You and Metalhead snuck around behind everyone's back until he wanted to go public, and you dumped his ass like a bad habit…" He holds up two fingers on his other hand. "And now I'm picking you up from an abortion clinic. Hmmm…." He presses his fingers together with both hands, and then looks up at Levy. "And now four people know your secret."

Lucy count in her head, she, Natsu , Levy and Gajeel. Four people, which means Sting is clueless. Wow.

"Fuck you," Levy sneers angrily.

He shakes his head. "No, thanks." His eyes flick over at Lucy. "I'm good."

"Okay." Lucy walk into the gap between the two of them. "We need to get out of here. Levy chan…" Lucy turn to her. "I had no choice—"

"The hell you didn't!" she snaps at her . "I'm not stupid, Lu chan! I know why he's here . You just can't resist the chance to spend time with him ; that's why you let him drive you. You could have hung up and called someone else—anyone else , Lu chan! I would have preferred Eiji to him! " She points an accusing finger at Natsu time and time again.

At this, he's finally had his fill. He turns to Lucy and mutters, "Get her on board in the next five minutes, or I'm leaving both your asses here. I mean it," he adds the last with a fierce gaze.

Lucy waited until he's out of hearing distance before she whirl on Levy and start snapping. "Are you crazy ?" she shout. "You pretty much just went nuclear on a guy who's not your enemy!"

"Does Loke know you're still so chummy with Dragneel?" she replies in a way that sounds threatening.

But Lucy know her all too well to fall for it. "Levy chan, you're upset. You're not thinking rationally, and I get it, okay? I messed up, and I shouldn't have let him drive me here. But I was desperate, and I don't know… I just… I'm positive he's not going to tell. So just please , Levy… trust me."

She shakes her head sadly. "I love you, Lu chan, and I always will. But after today? I don't trust you all that much when it comes to Natsu Dragneel." She brushes past her and walks toward where Natsu is parked, and after a few seconds of holding her breath to keep from crying, Lucy turned and followed her.

-x-

Lucy never thought that TGIF would mean so much until today. She was so freaking grateful that it's Friday. That means Levy and she had the whole weekend to figure what the hell to do about this bun in her oven. They're in Lucy's room, both of the. on their backs, side by side, staring up at the same glowing stars that have been here since she was twelve.

"I can't believe you never told me," Lucy said again for probably the seventeenth time. "I mean…five months you guys messed around, and I had no idea? How could I have no idea?"

"Please stop talking to yourself like that," Levy mumbles. "You know it freaks me out."

"Then start answering back, Levy chan !"

Lucy nudge her side with her elbow. "Five months!"

"I know!" She throws her hands up.

"And you lied to me when I asked you if there was anything going on between you and Gajeel !" Lucy add to the mix of lies she's been spewing for the past five freaking months.

"I know." She clenches her eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

"And you're pregnant!" Lucy yelp and fly upright to press her back against the headboard of her bed. "I can't believe you're pregnant, and you let me think you were sick again."

"I know, I know, I know!" Levy sits upright as well, but she doesn't sit beside Lucy at the headboard. Instead, she turns to face her and bends her legs together. "I was scared, and I kept thinking if I ignored it, that everything would go away. I know how stupid that sounds, but I just couldn't believe this was real."

Her eyes dart to her stomach. "Oh, it's real."

"But it'll be okay." Levy nods her head as if she's reassuring herself instead of what she's really doing—trying to convince herself. "It's the twenty first century; high school girls have kids all the damn time now. I could be on fucking MTV, for God's sake!"

Now Lucy was pissed. She grabbed her by her arms and shake her. "This isn't the family channel, Levy. Your parents are not going to support you through this! They are going to disown you, okay? You know that. Yes, you have me, and I know my dad would never allow you to be homeless. You can stay here when it happens—because you know it's going to happen if you don't fix this, Levy chan."

"Fix what?" Levy shrugs out of Lucy's hands. "Fix this?" Levy flattens her hands against her stomach. "No, Lu chan . I made a choice, and I'm not killing my baby!"

"Oh, so now it's your baby ? Do you hear yourself right now, Levy chan? You sound like one of those Life time movie teen moms, and I'm the evil mother trying to force you to abort the fetus and join a convent. This is real life, okay? It's really fucking hard, and it's a bitch. You'll have to work wherever you can, while raising a child by yourself. You'll never leave Magnolia. You'll be stuck here at the diner, with aching feet and lack of sleep. Who will watch the kid while you're away? Where will you live? Because I'm not staying here, Levy chan."

Her bottom lip starts to tremble.

Lucy know she is being a bitch, but she has to realize what she's actually signing up for. "What happened to college? What happened to us going to a prestigious east coast school, where we plan to defile as many innocent, nerdy boys as possible? Our review magazine? Our dream? Are you telling me you don't want any of that anymore?"

Her head shakes side to side slowly. "I want it; I want all of it. But, Lu chan…" She touches her stomach again. "I can't kill it."

"Stop saying that!" Lucy snap. "It's not even a baby yet! It's a fetus! You're probably what? A few weeks along? Like, what? Two or three?"

"Eight," she whispers.

Lucy feel chills consume her. "Oh, Levy…" she shake her head sadly.

"I need you, Lu chan," she whimpers as the first few tears start to fall. "I'm scared, and I don't know what to do, but I need to know that you're here for me."

Lucy's heart aches for her, and because she's her best friend, and because she fucking love her to death, she nod her head. Lucy opened her arms, and she comes willingly. "You know I'm here no matter what," Lucy said to her. "I talk a damned good game, but when it comes down to it, do you really think I'd leave your ass alone in this?" She shakes her head, and Lucy kiss the top of it.

"Thank you." She sniffles. "I'm sorry I said I didn't trust you."

Lucy hold her tight and closed her eyes. "It's okay."

I don't trust myself either when it comes to Natsu either, she thought.

Friday, Saturday, Sunday…they go by in a blink of an eye, melding together into one very long day. Levy was either asleep or crying in Lucy's lap, and she don't think that left her room unless it was to eat or use the restroom. Her music player had been playing nonstop. It was like their own little sanctuary in there.

But now Monday has arrived, and it's time to go back to school and fall back into some sort of "normal" rhythm. The plan is to keep going as usual until Levy starts to show. She says she doesn't mind if people start to think she's fat, as long as they don't think she's pregnant. It's really bizarre to hear those words leave her lips that morning in her car.

Lucy has gotten her car back. She was beyond happy.

Loke's at her locker when they walk inside, and it's no surprise to them. He's always there when she don't want to see him. It's like he knows she was avoiding him, so he makes it a point to be in her face every chance he has. Mission accomplished.

"Hey." He smiles genuinely when Lucy approach alongside Levy. He bends over to kiss her, and at the last second, Lucy turn her face so that he gets her cheek. To lessen the blow, she quickly pushed forward and kissed his cheek back; she was sure to press her lips as close to his mouth as she can without actually kissing him. She was immediately flooded with guilt for being such a bitch.

"Hey," Lucy replied back and unlink her arm from Levy to open her locker. "Sorry I didn't call you back this weekend. Levy and I had a girls' night, and well, it lasted until this morning."

Levy gives him an innocent shrug and chuckles softly to herself. "Alright," she says to jer. "Time to thrill the masses of Magnolia High. Laters." She holds two fingers up, and Lucy nod her head and hold up her own peace sign.

Now she was stuck with Loke. Okay, let her not refer to her boyfriend as someone she was stuck with . If this were the case, then why the hell would she be with him?

Lucy threw her books inside her locker harder than normal and cringe as they clang against the metal walls. She caught her reflection in the mirror that hangs on the back of her locker door and freeze.

"Is she okay?" Loke asks and slides up behind Lucy to press her against his chest. He kisses her shoulder and then behind her ear.

She blink a few times at herself and then stare at Loke. The girl in the mirror looks like her, but something's off. She was not herself anymore . She have no idea who the hell she is—was—or want to be.

Loke's lips leave a trail of soft kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. Warm and soft.

Damn him and those magic lips. Lucy relaxed immediately under his touch and nodded her head. Whoever the hell she was doesn't matter right now. She was Loke Morningstar's girlfriend. She need to start acting like it.

"She's fine," Lucy sigh and forced herself to act normal. "Just a little bummed out that her favorite singer got the boot from Fiore Idol."

He chuckles. "Girls."

Lucy's hand slaps her locker shut and turn around within his arms. "And you love us." she smirk and wrapped her arms around his neck. A blush starts its way up his neck to his cheeks and ears.

He really is adorable as he tries to play it cool. "Hmm… remind her why that is again?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him playfully and lean in to kiss him. It feels wrong, but comfortable, like a second best alternative that she was settling into. She know that it's horrible for her to think of Loke like this, and she keep hoping that sooner or later she'll stop. She has too.

Loke is a really great guy—he's not someone you throw away on a whim. Lucy keep hoping that eventually they will be happy with the choice she has made. She just wish she could be herself around him.

Whoever the hell that is.

X_X

**_FACEBOOK E-mail notification:_**

**_Natsu Dragneel the slayer wants to be friends with Lucy Heartfilia._**

**_FACEBOOK E-mail notification:_**

**_Lucy and Levy Chatting._**

**_Lucy= how it goes away?_**

**_Levy = It goes._**

**_Lucy= really? How does it 'go' exactly? Like west coast hyphy GO or gloomy teen post-adolescent idealistic phase GO?_**

**_Levy= how long did it take u to type that on ur iphone w/1 finger?_**

**_Lucy=sub 2day in eng_**

**_Levy=righteous_**

**_Lucy= I can text message all I want_**

**_Levy= great._**

**_Lucy= so I messaged you, just to mix it up_**

**_See? I can txt too! – Lucy_**

**_Ur hyper –Levy_**

**_U can thank Eiji 4 giving me his extra redbull –Lucy_**

**_FACEBOOK E-mail notification:_**

**_Lucy Levy chatting again._**

**_Lucy= but I like messaging btw_**

**_Levy =?_**

**_Lucy= so what about homecoming party?_**

**_Levy= we will discuss this in class meeting._**

**_Lucy= you are the first one to become the woman by the way._**

**_Levy= I bet you have seen more dicks then me Lu chan._**

**_Lucy=ouch! Look who's talking!_**

**_Levy=low blow… but well delivered… Lu chan._**

**_Bella SwanI luv u 2_**

**_Friend request confirmed ._**

**_Natsu Dragneel the slayer and Lucy Heartfilia are now friends_**.

X_X

Lucy wasn't sure, but she think Loke wants to ask her to homecoming. Which would be the best thing ever—if she liked that sort of thing. Which she don't. So she was really hoping he doesn't ask. But she know it's dead useless because Levy already informed her that they're going this year. She wants to be as normal as possible, to let everyone know that she can be the homecoming queen and a mother to be.

Lucy asked if she was on anything. She sneered and punched her freakishly hard in the arm. She has a bruise to prove it.

"Stop sulking," Levy growls and bends over to touch her fingers to her toes. She wonder how much longer she's going to be able to do these sorts of things. She wonder if she'll be one of those girls who get really fat while pregnant, or if she'll barely show at all.

"Lucy," someone says her name, but she can't stop staring at Levy's stomach. She keep imagining her with a big pot belly and her cheer uniform barely hanging on by a thread. She was oddly fascinated, and Lucy wonder how this is going to play out in the long run.

"Lu chan!" Levy slaps hwr backside so hard that Lucy yelp and topple over onto the grass. "What the hell, Levy chan?" Lucy scowl up at her and rub her stinging ass cheek.

"Loke." She nods her head toward something behind her.

Lucy close her eyes and groan. "He totally saw me bite the floor, didn't he?" she was so embarrassed that her face flushes hot, and it radiates down to her kneecaps.

"Yup," Levy pops the "p" at the end and stretches her back leg out. "You've got five minutes to cupcake it up, and then I'm calling drills."

"It's my first day back, Levy chan," Lucy scoffed at her. "Aren't you going to take it easy on me?"

She snorts. "As if. Quit your bitching and hurry up. You've got four minutes now."

Lucy watch her get up and trot over to the others on the squad. They welcome her with smiles and laughter and sparkly eyes. That's what Levy does to people—when she's not scaring the shit out of them.

Lucy roll over to her knees and push herself up to face Loke, who is now right in front of them. She let him help her up and then set her hands on her hips. He takes a few silent seconds to ogle her ass in the black spandex Capri pants she have on, and then his eyes travel up to her bust.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him because she don't understand what it is with guys and girls in their exercise clothes. It's just a purple, razorback sports bra under a close fitting, white t-shit. Yes, you can technically see through the material, but it's not like they have never seen a big bossom blonde girl. To prove her point, Lucy cupped her busty breasts in her hands and purse her lips in thought, okay maybe a little more than that…

The sharp intake of breath she hear from Loke makes her hands drop down to her sides instantly. "What?" she playfully tease him. "I just did what you wanted me to, right?"

He licks his lips and then stares into her eyes. "You are so not who I thought you were, Lucy Heartfilia. You're better."

Lucy was not sure if this is a backhanded comment or not, so she just stand there without responding until he touches her cheek with his thumb. She hold her breath as he pushes a few strands of hair behind her ear.

She was reminded of Natsu , and suddenly it feels like she has been punched in the gut. Lucy gasped and take a step backward in shock.

"Lucy?" Loke's concerned tone makes her break out into a guilty cold sweat. "What's the matter?" He steps forward to touch her again.

It wasn't time to start thinking about Natsu Dragneel . She scolds herself.

"Wh-uh, w-what were you going to ask me?" she shakes her thoughts clear and blink up at him anxiously. Please just answer the damn question, Loke.

"Homecoming?" he says in the way of a question rather than an answer. "I pulled some strings, got you in the homecoming court. If you don't win, you'll at least still be a runner up, and you'll get to be in the parade with me."

"Huh?" Lucy sound like an ass. "I mean… uh…" she cleared her throat and start over. "W-why do you want me in the parade?" she blink a few times in confusion. "Wait a second, won't I already be in the parade anyways? I'm a part of Levy team."

"I know, but just…" he stops to run a hand through his long sandy strands. "The night will go easier that way. I don't want to have to find you in the crowd, and I don't want you to feel left out of the festivities. This way we ride the same float, you'll be by my side, and hopefully you'll win queen. We can get crowned together." He winks at her.

Hopefully. Lucy almost laughed . Everyone already knows that anyone up against Loke and Levy doesn't stand a chance.

Loke is the most genuinely liked guy in school and no one can beat Levy for a crown, not even Megan Fox. She was guessing it's supposed to be "cute" that Loke is pretending that she has a chance, but it just annoys her instead. For some reason, his entire reasoning for "pulling some strings" seems superficial instead of genuine.

Also, regardless if she was in homecoming court? Loke and her will not ride the same float together. Every year, the king and queen lead the parade in a red convertible. As a member, Lucy will be on the same float as originally, except this time she'll have a stupid red sash that says "Runner Up"or something equally as embarrassing and retarded. It's bad enough that she have to move and shake while she force a smile for the pep rally on that day— now she have to rock a banner that promotes her as the "sort of pretty but still inadequate girlfriend of Loke Morningstar."

She don't want to do it. "Loke, I don't know…" Lucy frown up at him unhappily.

A whistle blows, and someone shouts Loke's name.

"Relax, Lucy boo! It'll work out." Without warning he smacks a kiss on her lips. "Gotta go. See you later." He then smacks her behind and trots off towards the huddle of practicing footballers.

Her head tilts as Lucy watch him leave. She wonder if he smacked her as his girlfriend or as his teammate. After all, that's how she feel right now. He wants her in the homecoming court and in the parade. He wants her to win . He knows she have no chance, but that parting smack felt more like a "good luck champ" rather than his usual playful banter.

"Lu chan!" Levy snaps, and Lucy spin around in attention.

Her eyes are narrowed and calculating. She knows Lucy was unhappy about whatever it is she was talking to Loke about. She want to tell her, but she know she won't because she know what her response will be. She'll think she was trying to find faults in Loke so that she can break up with him and pursue Natsu.

Levy could probably be right.

X_X

Lucy love that she was driving again. She never realized how independent it made her; she never realized how much she enjoyed driving. It's crazy how one takes such small things for granted. It's also sad that this time next week, she will most likely forget all about how happy she is at finally being able to drive and end up taking it all for granted again. That's how life works,

When she pull into the driveway beside her Dad's cruiser,she kill the engine and take a deep breath. She sit in the car, just thinking for a few minutes. About what? Well, about everything actually. Everyone. Levy, Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Eiji… even Kianna.

For Levy, she thought about the obvious. How the hell does she plan to get away with this? She knows it's all down hill from here; what is she thinking ?Her parents are egotistical snobs, and her dad is a politician for God's sake. How Will that look during his next campaign? She heard he was going to run for mayor of Hargeon next year. This is definitely a scandal that could ruin his chances. Levy know this. Does that mean she did this on purpose? I

She don't understand her. She's so damn smart that it's hard to believe that she didn't calculate and plan this somehow.

Other side Natsu Dragneel.. Natsu.. Dragneel.. Natsu Dragneel. She felt that it's much easier to deny her feelings if she refer to him as his bad boy alter ego, Slayer Dragneel. Because when she say his real name, she knows that she is one of the few people allowed to say it. When she says the name Natsu, Lucy know that it means more than a name. It's accepting him, it's encouraging him, it's… telling him she care, and that she want to be with him.

Shit. She was so screwed.

There's a light tap at her window and then a shadow. "Munchkin?" Dad's muffled voice from the other side of the window startles her.

"Gee—sus!" she screech and push her car door open. "Dad!" Lucy pant with her hand over her fast-beating heart. "What are you doing?"

"You've been sitting out here for half an hour, honey," he replies as he holds the car door open. "Something you want to talk about?" With his free hand he scratches behind his ear.

Lucy sighed and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. "No," she tell him and push out from the driver's side. "Trust me, Dad… you don't wanna know." she smiled and pat his shoulder on her way to the front door.

"I just might surprise you," she heard him mutter softly before he shuts her door quietly but firmly.

Lucy decide to wait for him at the front door. When he comes up the steps, he pauses and stares down at her in a way that makes her squirm a bit. Her dad, Jude Heartfilia has deep brown eyes just like she does. Comforting irises that make you feel loved and safe. She almost told him what's bothering her as they stand right there at the front door.

She want his opinion—needing it perhaps. She was so lost right now.

But of course, she don't tell him anything. She just smile and ask him what he wants for dinner. He informs her that there's a coupon on the fridge for pizza. She wrinkle her nose and shake her head. They had pizza three days ago. He then tries to sell her on the subtle differences between the two;that pizza was from Giovanni's, and this one is Pizza Guys. Lucy rolled her eyes and tell him that she was going to just warm up leftovers from yesterday.

Lucy doesn't know how to cook neither her father. Since her mother died she never had the urge to learn it.

Ten minutes later they're sitting in front of the TV, watching sports and picking from Chinese takeout boxes. Lucy don't care for baseball, but she loves her dad. She miss her dad. She don't feel connected to him anymore, and that scares her. He was the only one she could count on before

she met Levy; she don't want to lose that in case she lose Levy. Because right now, she was terrified that her parents will send her away when they find out she's pregnant.

So there they sit, Dad and Lucy. He's watching the game; she ws watching him… and doing homework. She's a multi-tasker. She can Dad-watch, do homework, and obsess over Levy all at once. Lucy had put boys on hold because they have cooties. Ha! I wish she still believed in that; life would be so much easier for all of the. . While she was in her head, her phone buzzes to alert her of a new text message.

It's Natsu

Hey. –N

Lucy reply cleverly with;Hey.—L

U home? –N

Yes. –L

Alone? –N

Y? –L

Just askin. –N

Dads here. –L

Thats cool. –N

Sting was looking for u earlier BTW. –L

He found me. Hows Levy? –N

She's fine. –L

Gajeel isn't. –N

Did you tell him? –L

He thinks she got rid of it. –N

And hes not jumping 4 joy? –L

U dn't knw him. Dn't judge him. –N

Point taken. So lay off Loke. –L

Touche. But hes a douche. –N

Ur not funny. –L

Made u laugh. –N

Did not. –L

Sure. –N

Whatever. –L

What u doing this wknd? –N

Dunno. Hang w/Levy , prob. –L

Can u spare a hr or 2? –N

Depends. Y? –L

Cant 2 friends hang out? –N

Is that what we are? –L

**_For now_**. –N

Lucy did not respond. He doesn't press. When she look up from my phone, Dad's staring at her. When Lucy asks him what's up, he just says, "Nothin'. Just never seen you smile like that before."

She went straight to bed after that.

-x-

This year's homecoming theme:Vintage Varsity.

Guess Kianna got her wish that Lucy will fuck it up.

"You got your dress yet?" Loke asks her at lunch the next day.

Out loud she said , "No, not yet. I'll probably go to Dracilla this weekend with Levy."

Inside she said ,Yes, because right after Kianna broke the wonderfulness to her, she dropped everything and ran all the way to the mall for a dress!

Lucy lock eyes with Levy, who smirks and shakes her head. She always gets it. Lucy wishes more people had that level of intuition. Maybe Levy and her are just special. Kianna comes up to the table and slaps her tray down beside Angela. It's tater tot day, and she's piled it high with six little cups of ketchup. Everyone digs in, and that's when Lucy saw Levy's face turn green.

Immediately she jumped to her feet, "I have to go to the bathroom," Lucy blurt. "Levy." Her neck snaps her way. "Come with me." Lucy pull away from Loke's arms and yank Levy away from the table as fast as she can.

They barely make it to the nearest girls' room, and even then she still doesn't make it to a stall. She's sick right there in the first sink she bends over. Lucy quickly grabbed her hair in her left hand, and with her right, she turn the nozzle for cold water.

"Ew!" Some dark haired freshman scrunches up her face as she watches Levy get sick in the sink. Standing beside her is another lighter haired frosh, and she too looks disgusted. This pisses her off. Especially when freshman number one utters, "Can't she do that in one of the stalls?"

"Obviously she couldn't make it there!" Lucy snap, and their eyes grow wide as they stand there gaping at her. "So would you rather she threw up on you?"

Both their heads shake no.

"Then shut the fuck up and get out!"Lucy fling an arm out and point at the door.

They scatter like roaches.

"You okay?" she asked Levy and pull several paper towels out from the dispenser to give to her. She wipes her mouth after rinsing it out, and she grab a few more towels and wet them to wipe her sweaty brow. "Is this the first time this has happened so far?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's happened a few times before." She leans against the wall and slides down to her butt. "Certain smells make me nauseas and sometimes I…" She points to the sink.

Lucy bend down to sit on the disgusting floor beside her. "So we're really going to do this, huh?"

She turns her head and blinks at her, "Huh?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Baby Levy." she poke her tummy. "You and me?"

She lets a small smile peek. "Well, you know, until you're off to college." She shrugs in a way that's accepting, and there's not a hint of bitterness. "But I'm glad you'll be here for the important part."

When she closes her eyes and leans her head back on the wall, Lucy grabs her hand and squeeze it before doing the same thing. "You're an idiot if you think I'm leaving you even then."

"Lucy," she groans, "don't be stupid."

Lucy snort. "You're stupid enough for the both of us, bitch. I'm the smart one; I make the decisions around here now," she joke to lighten the mood, and she chuckles softly to herself. "So…" Lucy run her free hand through her hair. "Vintage Varsity, huh?"

She rolls her eyes behind her closed lids. "Why'd you have to piss everyone off that day? You could have vetoed that shit."

Lucy frown. Levy is right, of course. If she had just gone with the flow, she could have shut that down like a power plant. "So, this weekend…I'm guessing it's a field trip to Alveraz, right?"

"Actually," she groans and plops her head onto Lucy's shoulder, "my parents are coming home. I guess one of my dad's investments is having an issue. He cut their trip short, and mom wants to host a dinner."

Dread laces her voice, and understandably so. Lucy's body tightens as she remember the last time she allowed Levy to drag her to one of those. Think Anne Hathaway in the first Princess Diaries film, during the dinner scene with all those prime ministers. Yeah, that would be Lucy Heartfilia. Only substitute the fiery arm for a fiery table, and… yeah.

"Don't worry." Her voice snaps Lucy out of her thoughts. "Mom said you're not invited to a Mcgarden family event ever again."

Her shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. "Gee, I wonder why."

She pinches her side, and Lucy yelp. "But anyways, I'll probably order online this year. I don't think I'd be able to handle a long car ride."

Her body slumps, and Lucy groan, "I can't go alone, Levy."

"Take Angela," she suggests.

Lucy grimaced. "I'm still pissed at her, and I hear she's going with Cobra. Fuck both of them."

"Well, there's always Kiann—"

Lucy pinch her side and she squeaks. "What about your new bff, Sting?" She snickers into her shoulder, and Lucy rolled her eyes. She's not funny.

The bell does its thing overhead, signaling the end of lunch. They both sit there for a few more silent seconds, and then she is up and pulling her arms to help her stand. When both were at their classes and ready to part ways, she grabs Lucy's wrist and pulls her over to whisper in her ear, "Don't go with Dragneel."

Lucy hate how well Levy reads her mind. And she hate even more how well she picks her pocket to reads her last night text messages. Lucy hold hand out, and she drops the device in her open palm. With a scowl on her face, Lucy snatch it up and hold it to her chest.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please,"Lucy snap at her. "You did." her eyes travel down to Levy's stomach, and she ignore the small intake of air she sucks through her teeth.

"Fine." Levy's voice sounds shaky. "Do whatever it is you like, Lu chan.I just thought you would learn from my mistakes, but I guess you're just too damn stubborn and need to learn them on your own."

She doesn't wait for Lucy to respond before she slips through the door to her class.

Lucy didn't hesitate to punch in Natsu's name in her contacts before she hit the "send text message" button beside his name.

You free this weekend? - L

Depends. –N

I need a ride to Alveraz. –L

Im not ur chauffer. –N

Lucy hesitate and bites her bottom lip as she stand outside of her classroom. She feel so fucking guilty, but there's another part of her that's thrilled to be doing something against everyone else's wishes. It's something she want for once.

Do u want to see me or not Dragneel? –L

Its not Dragneel for you, call me Natsu. –N

N. A. T. S. U–L

I'm busy. –N

Bullshit. Pick me up at 2 on sat. –L

He doesn't reply right away, and she head into class on pins and needles. He waits until school's out before he finally replies.

B outside 1:30. –N

With a smirk, she replied :OK. –L

Her fingers tingle from the burn of playing with fire.

**_A/n: the world of messed up youth.. _****_Before you lash out Lucy for forcing Levy to abort a baby think about a clueless teenager having kid in her own in this fucked up world ain't easy.. Till then read n reviews of you like it.._**


	9. chaos

**_If they were mine then the rest would be history.. Mashima sensei own them.._**

It's only Wednesday, and every day since Monday (the day Lucy made plan with Natsu for the weekend), she has felt antsy and guilty. Levy knows, but not because Lucy told her. She snatched her phone the second Lucy walked out of class and read Natsu's final answer.

Right now she's just acting like she doesn't care, but Lucy know she does; it's so freaking obvious. Every time her phone is in her hand, Levy is on her like white on rice. Lucy don't know what she expects to see; it's not like she was sending love notes to Natsu Dragneel for fucks sake. In fact, she haven't even heard from him since Monday, which makes Lucy want to crawl up the walls because she don't like being the one left waiting. He's supposed to chase her, not the other way around.

Is that what I'm doing? She thought.

Lucy stopped in her brisk walk across the quad from the parking lot toward the football field for cheer practice. Her entire body is frozen where she stood.

What the fuck am I doing?I know damned well I cannot just be friends with Natsu Dragneel. By all means, I should stay as far away from him as possible—I have a boyfriend!What part of that do I not understand?

Lucy tried to tell herself that it's perfectly fine. She can be friends with Natsu, and if Loke has a problem, then that's something he will have to deal with. He can't tell her who she can hang out with.

Would you be okay if he hung out with another girl behind your back?

Lucy don't like this other voice she was hearing in her head. It's the reasonable one that usually comes from Levy's mouth, not her own subconscious. She has flipped her fucking ID. She need to seek psychiatric help; she was going insane.

"Lucy!"

Okay, that was outside of her head. Right?

"Luu-boo!"

Lucy whirl around, and Eiji is jogging over to her "Hey." she lifted her chin in acknowledgment.

He snorts and copies her greeting. "Hey."

She rolled her eyes at his raised chin and shake her head. "What's up, Eiji? You gotta talk and walk because I'm already late for practice."

"Levy is on one this week, huh?" He grimaces and follows in step with her.

Lucy has to agree. She's been at a 10 all week on the bitch-o-meter, they need her to be at about a 6 if they plan to get through the rest of the week. It's funny in a way because Levy and she are tighter than tight when it comes to the baby stuff, but when the topic of Natsu Dragneel rears its head, she slides right into bitch mode faster than a hot flash.

"Yeah," Lucy said, nodding her head, "her mood swings are giving me whiplash."

Eiji lets loose a loud guffaw and slaps his big bear paw of a hand down on her shoulder. "Classic!"

Lucy tried to hold back her amusement because they really shouldn't be making fun of Levy anyway, given her situation. But Eiji doesn't know her situation, so he rears his head back and roars with laughter as they make their way to the back of the school.

"Hey, are you and Loke doing okay?" his hand squeezes her shoulder right when they stepped onto the field.

She freezes, and she know he feels it because his fingers dig deeper into her flesh. Lucy tried to shrug him off, but he's back like an annoying housefly. So she treated him like she would treat the fly.

Lucy slapped his hand off and away from her, following her action with a look of annoyance aimed his way. He catches on quickly and backs off, but his brow furrows as if he's confused. This is where she started to panic. She don't want to lie to Eiji; he's the only one besides Levy that she fully trust. So if he asks her about Natsu, she don't know what she was going to say.

"Lucy?" Eiji raises a hand to touch her shoulder, but when Lucy tense up, he drops it and sighs. "I knew it."

Lucy gulp. "You knew what?"

"How did you find out?" He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Then he snorts. "Well actually it's not hard to guess how you found out. It's not like he's hiding it."

This is where a voice in her head from before starts to pipe up again.Who is hiding what? Does he know about Natsu? What did she supposedly find out?

Out loud she said, "Yeah, well… uh…"shit. She was totally stumped.

"It's okay, Lucy." His eyes are thoughtful. "It really doesn't mean anything anyways. They're just friends. It's kinda funny how they got to befriends , but…" He shrugs and scratches behind his ear while he looks anywhere else but at her face. "But as long as you know that they're just friends,then—"

"Hold up!" her hand darts out to stop him. "What the fu—" Lucy was confused Eiji was talking about something else which was about Loke.

"Eiji! Let's go! Practice started six minutes ago, you loser!" Shino shouts through cupped hands. "Stop flirting with Loke's girl and get your ass on the line!"

Eiji throws him a scary look and then starts walking toward his team. The same hand she held up to stop him now flies out to stop him once more. "Eiji, wait!" Lucy yelp and grab onto his bicep. "What were you talking about just now?"

"**_Loke and Lisaanna_**," he answers matter of fact, "I was worried you were gonna do that girly freak out thing, but you seem cool with it." He pats her hand over his arm. "I underestimated your awesomeness." He winks at Lucy and then jogs over to his team.

Her eyes dart around the field in search of Loke. What the fuck does he think he's doing? Lisaanna? As in Lisaanna Strauss?Super skank who is also a super whore and who once kept Natsu from… she paused. Did she just refer to Dragneel by his first name? She gulp as she think this over.

To her, there is a huge difference when it comes to Natsu Dragneel. Everyone refers to him by his last name only. It's what he prefers. If someone were to even accidentally call him by his first name, he'd blow a fuse and go nuclear on their ass. Even girls were afraid to call him by his first name, although she was sure he'd let them slide the first time.

So why did he want her to call him Natsu? What made her super special? Why did he get angry if she didn't call him by his given name? Which brings her to her main concern, her place in Natsu Dragneel's life vs. his place in her heart.

In a perfect world, she would be blissfully unaware of his existence and live on happily with Loke. In that perfect world, she wanted to be with Loke instead of needing to be with him. But the world is far from perfect, thus her dilemma. Where do Natsu Dragneel and she stand? Better yet, where do she want them to stand?

She has been trying to figure out a way to separate herself from Natsu. When she call him Dragneel, it's like he's someone outside her circle—and her life. That night in the guesthouse closet room never happened. So if she call him Natsu, she is accepting it happened, and she is also allowing some sort of attachment to form.

Lucy cannot let that happen. No matter how badly she wants to fuck his brains out.

Her cheeks turn red. She blush. She can't believe she just thought that. Or imagined that. Or…wanted that . But she does, so does. It's not bad if she don't say it out loud, right? As long as she don't act on it, it's harmless. No one will ever have to know. Except for the fact that she was not sure she can promise not to act on it.

His sudden nonchalant attitude is driving her fucking crazy. He wanted her, he was wrapped around her finger. What the fuck happened to that? Was she losing him? Something about that concept made her stomach hurt.

Lucy looked up just in time to see Levy throw her a death glare, and she know it's time to get her shit together. They have a game coming up against Layamiya High, and they're really fucking good. Kianna is convinced they will win if they don't screw up their half-time number. Lucy think it's all just a horrible waste of time since the playing field has not yet been decided.

Yet that's not the most prominent thing on Lucy's mind right now. Her thoughts are all over the place as they relocate from the field to the gym. She should be way more upset than she is about this new found friendship between her boyfriend and bitch Lisaanna Strauss. She should also be way more upset that Levy is acting borderline crazy. The cheer-nazi is rearing her ugly head again…

"What the hell is up her ass, Lucy?"

Evergreen approaches her, with kagura and Freed not too far behind. Lucy's eyes search behind them to see a few more people on the team looking over at them waiting for her answer. But she don't get to answer—thank God—because Levy storms over to break them apart and order them to their designated spots in the lineup.

Levy was chewing every one with her hell anger but after few hours, she let everyone go but was still riding her high lava horses.

"Calm your inner bitch down now ,Levy chan" Lucy point a finger in her face and stand up as tall as she can. "Pack your shit, leave this room, and wait for me in the parking lot." With her eyes, Lucy dare her to fight her on this. She was prepared to wrestle her ass down to the ground if she had to; her behavior has gotten ridiculous as of late.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boys making their way down the bleachers. Eiji looks especially eager to break them up, and Lucy know she has only a small window to talk to Levy before he's within earshot. With her hand still in Levy's face, she yank it down and grab the front of her shirt to pull her toward herself. "Eiji is coming over here, so please calm down, Levy chan. People are already asking questions," she plead with her. "I don't know what set you off, but you need to get a hold of your attitude."

"Exactly." She scoffs and jerks free from Lucy's hand. "You don't know . If it doesn't have to do with Natsu Dragneel,then you don't really give a shit, do you?" She shakes her head in disappointment. "There's only room for one self-centered person in this friendship, Lu chan."

With that, she turns around and leaves the gym. It's a dramatic exit, but it would have been better executed had she remembered to grab her things.Lucy rolled her eyes and stuff her things in her arms to carry back to the locker room. But then she think about all the people inside just waiting to ask her what happened. When she glanced at the exit Levy took, she saw Loke waiting for her against the wall.

Lucy gulp and walk over to him. He takes the stuff from her hands, and they walk to her car silently. When she was settled, he pulls het face to his and kisses her softly.Lucy tried to deepen their kiss, but he pulls away and places one last touch of his lips to her forehead.

"We'll talk later," he says and shuts her door firmly.

Lucy don't quite know what that means.

X_X

"I can't hang out with you," Lucy blurt as soon as the other end of the line picks up.

"What?" The sound of laughter and the clinking of glass overpowers his words, and she squint while trying to decipher where the hell he could be in the middle of the week on a school night.

"I can't hang out with you this weekend," she clarify the second time around.

There's a deep breath and then the sound of lips being licked before an exhale. "Why not?" she can almost see the smoke blowing outward and curling up into the air around his face.

"Because," she hesitate, "I…" deep breath. "It's complicated."

He snorts and then sighs deeply. "Whatever."

Lucy blanch at his cavalier reaction; she thought he would have at least tried to convince her otherwise. In fact, she think she is disappointed that he's not. So naturally, she opened her mouth when she should keep it closed and say the one thing she know will get a rise out of him.

"Whatever." she throw the word back at him. "It's not like either of us were actually serious about it anyways."

"What the hell does that mean?" His voice sounds strained, as if he's trying to gain control of his temper.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pull a hand through her tangled hair.Ouch. "It means," she grimace as she fight with a knot her fingers are caught in, "exactly what it sounds like. I'm not cryptic like you are when I talk. I say what I mean."

He chuckles at her. "That's rich, really. Because actually, babe? You never say anything at all."

Her skin burns with anger. "Well, maybe when it comes to you? I have nothing to say."

Silence. Direct hit. Lucy gulp and fidget with her toes inside her socks as she sit on her bed cross legged. She felt like every second that ticks past like a timed bomb counting down to its ultimate explosion. Suddenly, he pulls in a deep breath and she inwardly start to panic. Alarm bells start to ring inside her head.

Mayday! Mayday! Danger,!

"You know what? You're right. When it comes to me you have absolutely nothing to say." He pauses for a moment. "Then again, it's usually because your mouth is otherwise occupied."

Said mouth drops open in complete shock. She can almost literally feel steam racing out through her ears. Her eyes bug out and she fisted her bed covers in her free hand.

"Trust me," she hiss, "my mouth has better things to do…bigger things ." Why the fuck did I just say that? She cringe and do a face palm. She was such a freaking idiot!

A bitter laugh pushes past his lips. "Whatever you say, Doll Face. But I think we both know that's a fucking lie."

"I hate you," she replied with a tremble in her voice.

He inhales with a long breath and answers her back with the smoke held inside his lungs, "Now that one I believe." He exhales.

"I have no idea what the hell I ever saw in you." she aims to hit below the belt. "You're just like every other douche bag with a fast car and no morals."

"Yeah, and your little bitch boyfriend is a fucking dream , right?" He snorts. "Please."

"Loke is ten times better than you will ever be." she sneer into the phone. "He's smart and funny. He's the a quarterback on the football team and everyone is friends with him because he's a good guy. And unlike like you? He doesn't beat the shit out of people when he's angry."

Lucy heard a bitter snicker from the end. "Well you just have it all figured out then, right? You're so… well put together." His voice is condescending. "So perfect!"

She didn't like where this is going.

He grunts maliciously before he stabs her in the chest with his next words. "You're so bored you don't know what to do with yourself. Anyone with half a brain can tell you're fake as hell when it comes down to it. You hate me because I see through that little act of yours—unlike those fake ass people you call friends. And when I'm with you, I expect for you to be real with me. But you don't even know how to, do you? And that fucking terrifies you doesn't it?"

Lucy gasp softly. Her hands start to shake as it all hits her right to the stomach. It literally feels like someone's punched her in her gut. He's wrong, he's so fucking wrong. He has to be wrong. She shakes her head back and forth as if to convince herself that he is. Anger consumes her in place of panic, it's het go-to emotion when she feel myself start to crumble.

"You might want to tell your skank to stay away from my boyfriend." Lucy can hear herself say the words, but she can't actually comprehend that she's just uttered them.

Silence, then, "Excuse me?"

The tone of his voice makes her shiver. Oh yeah, she had got his attention now.

"Your little tramp that keeps you cozy at night." Lucy snort. "I don't appreciate her attempt to make my boyfriend her next victim."

This time he laughs out loud. "Well, maybe if you kept your 'boyfriend' satisfied, he wouldn't creep around behind your back with other girls. As for this skank and/or tramp you speak of? I am warning you now never to use words like those again when you speak of my best friend."

"Fuck you!" Lucy snap. "I can call her whatever the hell I want. You don't know me, Dragneel! No one does, so screw the both of you. Just tell her to stay away or—"

"Tell her yourself. I'm not your messenger boy," he growls out, and then there's the distinct sound of a click before the line goes dead.

Lucy blink down her phone in complete shock. Did he just hang up on her? Why the hell did she just threaten his friend over something she only halfway care about to begin with?she trust loke ; she know there's nothing going on. But there is definitely something going on with her.

She just have no idea what the hell it is.

X_X

There nothing good on TV. This frustrates Lucy because she already ate the rest of the ice cream from the freezer and she still feel like shit.

She don't like feeling like this—hell, she. Is not even half-way sure what she is feeling. All she know is that it's like being stuck in one of the Tea Cups at Disneyland. Spinning, disorienting and discombobulating. Over and over again. Her mind is a whirlwind of voices and sounds and thoughts and images.

Dizzy.

She was so dizzy from everything going on in her fucking head and it won't stop.

"Honey?" Dad shouts down the stairs from his room.

Lucy fly up from the couch. A distraction. This is what she need.

"Yeah, Dad?" Lucy ask anxiously.

"Can you open the door for Gildart and Mufey? I just got a text saying they were pulling up now." His answer makes her laugh softly.

A text. She snort. It's so weird when she hear Jude talk about receiving a text. She rolled her eyes and walk through the kitchen to pull open the door, just in time to see Gildart's truck pull up to the house.

Lucy nod her head and give a small wave when Mufey rolled Guldart up to the door, and Lucy hold the door wide for them to enter. Jude comes downstairs shortly after and tells her they're all here to watch the game together. Lucy smile and nod her head, but inside she still out of whack and struggling to remain calm.

She greet Dad's friends, who are almost like uncles, and hurry up to her room. Lucy checked her Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr before slapping her laptop closed and groaning. Levy hasn't tried to call or contact her yet, but she know she will. It'll hit her eventually that she was right; she needed to calm down. Lucy was right; she knows she was.

But she was right about Natsu Dragneel.

Her phone rings, and she lunge across her bed to grab it from the nightstand where it's charging. Lucy don't look to see who it is because she doesn't care. She just need to talk to someone so that she'll stop talking to herself. But when she answer and realize who it is, she quickly changed her mind.

"Come again?" Lucy blink several times and ask the caller to repeat themselves.

A long exhale fills her ears. She start to clench her hands into fists. She inhales deep. She dig her nails into her sheets. "Hello?" she snap angrily.

"You heard me the first time," she snaps back.

"Yeah, and I must be hard of hearing because I know you can't be so stupid as to call my phone," she all but growl at her. "How did you get my number anyways? Did he give it to you?"

"No, I took it from his phone," she mutters.

Lucy laugh bitterly. "Which 'him' are you referring to exactly? Seeing as how you like my sloppy seconds and all."

"You know what? You don't deserve either one of them." She scoffs in a sound of sheer disbelief. "I tried calling in hopes of understanding what the hell it is about you that you have two amazing guys, both crazy about you. I now realize it's not because you're this cute, little, funny girl. It's because you're a whore, and you put out."

Lucy's stomach drops, and she pull her sheets up from her mattress. She saw red instantly. "Don't mistake me for yourself, Lisaanna Strauss." her teeth are clenched tight as Lucy hiss out the words.

"Don't mistake Natsu and Loke as your doormats." Her words are like a knife to the chest.

She hangs up before she can respond.

-x-

It's late, and Lucy was cold, in front of his doorstep, shivering in flannel pants and a small zip up sweater. She clenched her fingers around her cell phone as she wait for him to open the door. His last text said to wait for him here, but it's been almost ten minutes, and she was a fucking popsicle out here.

Not to mention she think she is on the verge of a serious nervous breakdown. She can't get her brain to shut the fuck up. She can't sleep. She can't even eat.she skipped dinner when Mufey and Gildart brought catfish for Dad to fry up and he boasted about his special spices. An old family recipe he claimed. The sound of the door creaking draws her attention, and Lucy felt relief when he steps out and stares down at her.

"Hey," she mumble softly.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" His question is well deserved, but she don't really have a solid answer.

So an ego with the truth, "I, um…" she licked her chapped lips and bite the flaked skin. "I need to tell you something."

His shoulders fall in relief. "It's about fucking time." He ushers her inside and shuts the door behind them.

X_X

**_A/n: take a guess who is Lucy talking to..._**


	10. Numb

**_Please pray that Mashima adopt me and gift me fairytail. _**

Lucy was thinking about her last night visit to his house. She always like to think that she know exactly what she is doing in the moment that she is really doing it. But she doesn't. She never does.she always rely on someone else to do the job for herself. Make the decision for her. Take the backlash for her . She's not good at being herself. She doesn't even know who really Lucy Heartfilia is anymore. She never did. Sometimes she is heartless bitch then sometimes she is broken girl who need a perfect fairytale even the Fake one. But what makes her scare the unknown part who held some kind of unnatural desire for the abomination name, Natsu Dragneel.

She would cry right now if she could. The tightening in her chest feels like a ball of built-up, unreleased emotions, ready to burst out like an alien baby in a horror movie. But she can't cry. She won't cry. It just… won't happen. She feels it, but it doesn't follow through. It feels like a sneeze that won't come out.

Lucy push the welling emotions down -waydown- and get out of bed to get ready for school. It was late. Her Dad already gone when she come downstairs for breakfast.

Her heart skipped a beat and she froze.

The kitchen is not empty.

Lucy gasp when she saw him sitting there, casually looking through the paper. The sunshine beams merrily through the window behind him, casting an ironically angelic glow around his devil's form. Her outburst causes him to look up, but he doesn't look surprised or relieved or anything she would expect.

He's mad. Like, insanely so. He slaps the newspaper down onto the table so hard that it rattles on its unsteady legs. Lucy move back a step when he stands, but he comes at her with such a determined speed that she is quickly backed up against the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. His hands are at either side of her face, pressing against the wall. Lucy blink up at him, confused and lost in a cloud of dizziness that she cannot explain.

"H-how… how did you…?" she was unable to finish. She can't speak.

Onyx eyes with flecks of gold splattered throughout his irises. Lucy nervously chew on her bottom lip and peel the skin back. Suddenly one of his hands turns into a fist and slams against the wall behind her; she felt the vibration from the hit rattle her all the way down her spine. Lucy's heart starts to beat faster and heavier than before.

"I broke in," he teases her in a very unkind voice. "Does it even matter to you?" He laughs without humor, and when she look away, his hand yanks her by her chin to look at him again. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"Go away.. Just get out of here.," she snap and pressed her hand to his chest to shove him away.

He doesn't move an inch, and when she rear her hands back to do it again, he grabs her by wrists and slams them high above their heads. Lucy wince at the pain from hitting the wall and the strength with which he holds her wrists captive.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" He scowls into her face and squeezes her wrists painfully tight. "Answer me, goddamn it!" he roars into her face. He pressed his body to her. She can feel his every muscle, abs and his well built chest. Her body was burned by the connection.

"Get off me!" she screamed back.

"I saw you," he says in a tone that is deathly calm.

"Huh?" Lucy ask, confused.

His fingers dig into her wrists. "Where were you last night?"

Her face pales.

"Are you going to deny it?"

Lucy shakes her head when he asks, and somehow her reaction sets him off again.

"I saw you last night, Lucy. I fucking saw you walk inside, and I waited for two goddamn hours until you left! I almost went inside and beat the shit out of him!"

Lucy glower at him. "You are not my boyfriend."

"I don't give a fuck who I am to you!" His rage crashes over her in waves of heavy ropes that anchor her down. "You have no right to fuck with me like this!"

"I'm not doing anything to you!" Lucy cry out angrily.

"Stop lying!" she can see the cords in his neck thicken as he strains to rein in his fury, his entire body trembles from it and in return she start to shake with fear.

"You're hurting me," she whimper and pull at her throbbing wrists. "I swear to you, I didn't go there to upset you. He's my friend, too."

This… was the absolute Wrong thing to say.

In an instant, her wrists are free. Lucy slump over and cradle them to her chest as she slide down the wood frame a little. She doesn't fall to the floor because all of the sudden, Natsu goes absolutely insane in Lucy's kitchen. She scream and fall backward into the living room, and then she scramble back to her feet as he roars and starts to throw random objects around in the kitchen. She heard a crash and then the sound of breaking glass, followed by some sort of snarl.

She can feel her heart beg her from within her chest to run; her legs tense, ready to spring into action. But she does not run; Lucy can't even move. So she stays where she was, in the middle of the walkway between the front door and the kitchen, with her eyes squeezed shut and her breath held. He's not breaking anything now, nor is he throwing things, but he's grumbling to himself under his breath, and she hear his feet against the hardwood floors as he paces back and forth in the kitchen.

Suddenly he yells, "Goddamn it, Lucy!" and a chair gets knocked over and thrown across the living room.

Lucy jump and cower back a few steps to shakily sit herself down on the stairs. She heard him tear through the newspaper and fling it into the air. There's a crunch of broken glass beneath his boots, the hard, deep panting from his mouth, and the few garbled words he growls out as he fights to gain his control back. While he does all this, Lucy sit on the stairs and press her face into her hands. Suddenly he stopped.

Then it's quiet.

He's not grumbling anymore. He's not throwing things or breaking things or shouting out her name followed by explicit cursing. There is no crunch of glass, so she know he's done pacing. But Lucy won't open her eyes. She doesn't want to see the mess. She doesn't want to see him.

She is not given a choice. Before she can catch her breath, she feel two hands curl around just under her shoulders and yank her up to her tip toes. Lucy gasp, and her eyes fly open to look down at him in stunned silence. He's shaking with anger, and his fingers slide down to squeeze her waist. Lucy watch his jaw muscles clench and release, clench and release. He shudders and lets go of her. , so she fall back down to her normal height.

"Why'd you do it?" He sounds like he's begging.

Lucy blink several times in confusion. "Do what?"

"Do not make me say it," he utters in a breathy tone.

"I don't know what you're talk—"

"Bullshit!" he barks into her face and pins her so that her back is against the stair barrier, and his hands are clenched around the handrail. "You are such a fucking liar! I know why you went there last night; there is no other reason you would be there that late."

"Sting is my friend," Lucy cried with an embarrassing tremor in her voice. "This has to stop, Dragneel. You are not my boyfriend!" she shove him back a step so that she is not trapped between his arms anymore.

"Stop saying that!" he roars so loud her ears start to ring. "I can't believe I lied to Gajeel for you! I drop everything to pick you up. I beat the shit out of guys for you. Everything I do when I'm around you is out of my control. You came onto me that night, Ms Heartfilia… and this is how it is? You're just going to fuck my best friend behind my back?"

Her mouth drops open and closed as she fight to find a decent comeback. Then she realize what he's just accused her of, and Lucy hit the roof. "How dare you!" she scream and shoved her hands against his chest again. "I didn't sleep with Sting, you asshole! I needed to talk to someone about…" she pause; no way in hell she was going to admit it was about him to his face.

"Yeah," he snorts and backs away from her, "that's what I thought. You can't lie for shit, can you?" He's down the stairs and going for the front door two seconds later.

"Hey!" Lucy shout and go after him. "Hey!" she claw at the back of his shirt and yank with all her strength. It barely slows his steps, and only when he hears the stretch of cotton does he stop to turn and glare at her. "You can't just come in here and break shit, then insult me , and leave! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Don't try to play the victim." His voice is hoarse as he scoffs at her. "I just came here to make sure you stay out of my life and away from my friends. That includes Lisaanna, Gajeel and Sting."

Lucy was utterly blown away by the audacity of his request. He's certifiable. She wants to slap him and drag him through hot coals. She want push him against the wall like he's done to her, rip his arms high above his head, and crush his wrists painfully together. She want his heart to pound and his breath to shallow out until he feels helpless. She want him to feel like she does.

"For your information,Dragneel" she pause to make sure he understands the hidden message in her tone, "you invaded my life . Sting was my friend first. Levy is my best friend, whose life Gajeel has ruined. And Lisaanna is the one who called and harassed me! On top of all that,you are the one who keeps getting violent every time we are within five feet of each other! So don't stand there and try to pin all of your shit on me! "

Lucy refuse to break her gaze from his angry glare. She see every muscle in his body tense up the way a lion would do right before he sprang out to attack his prey.A tremble makes its way through her nervous system right then. Lucy breathe a shaky breath and try to calm her body down.

"I want you to leave." her voice is barely above a whisper.

He, of course, doesn't move. She dropped her gaze. She hate that they are arguing but she can't keep fighting with him like this. She don't understand what the hell is going on here. It's so obvious that there are so many things left unsaid and unknown. But no one is brave enough to ask questions, let alone answer them.

"Why did you go to Sting's last night, Lucy Heartfilia?"

The sound of her full name from his lips makes her flinch. He takes a bold step towards her, and instead of stepping away, for the first time she stays where she was standing.

Lucy can feel him standing over her, feel his eyes taking in every detail desperately, from the top of her head to the chipped nail polish on her toes. Lucy realized right then that she hadn't put any shoes or socks on yet. Natsu waits for her to answer, and she knows he won't leave until she won't give him proper reason.

"I went there to talk." she took a deep breath as Natsu's signature scent of leather and weed fills her nose making her anxious and hot. She gulp and continue, "About…" she bit her lip. This is potentially very embarrassing and/or very stupid to admit out loud. "I just needed someone to listen… someone who knows me… the old me not the cranky bitch Lucy Heartfilia I've become these days." Lucy still don't look up from the floor.

He leans closer; watch his hand move as if to touch her, but it quickly falls back to his side. "Why?" he asks, and Lucy hate that he's making her do this right now.

Lucy can remember her entire conversation with Sting at Gildart's last night, but she cannot recall one single decision that had been made. Her silence only fuels the anger Natsu feels, and she bit her lip and cringe because she was scared he'll start to throw things again. He doesn't do that, though. Instead he starts to babble, and she start to contemplate how to respond…

X_X

"What are you doing here, Lucy?"

Yes, what she was doing on Sting Euclid's doorstep at one in the morning? If Gildart knew she was here she'd get her ass handed back to her by Jude Heartfilia, her dad.

"I, um…" Like always, she pause and start to chew on her bottom lip. She's there because she was confused. She was confused, and she needed someone to remind who she is because she can't remember. "I need to tell you something." Lucy finally raise her eyes to look Sting in the face.

He seems relieved, and she was surprised by how much weight his words take off of her shoulders. "It's about fucking time."

It feels weird, sneaking down the hall past Cana and Gildart's door to Sting's bedroom. She has never had to sneak in before. Her nerves bunch up even more when he shuts the door and locks it behind her. He chuckles at the uncertain look in her eyes and brushes past her to flop back onto his bed.

"Talk," he says and rests his head on his hands. "I'm sure I'm going to love this. I got a bet going with Gajeel that says you and flamebrain are official before Christmas."

She sigh and sit at the end of his bed. "This is about more than Natsu, Sting." Lucy turn to look at him and feels her eyes water up.

He sits up instantly on alert. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

She shakes her head and wipe eyes with her sleeves. "No, I'm the one doing the hurting apparently." she hiccup and take a deep breath to try to calm herself enough to talk. "I talked to Levy chan today." she look down at her hands because she know they're friends. "She said some things that got me thinking…"

He scoots closer.

Lucy dare to raise her gaze to his. "Who the hell am I, Sting?" she shakes her head back and forth. "Because I have no idea, and I've recently come to believe that I never did."

Sting breathes through his nose and pulls on Lucy's sleeve so that she'll slide closer to him. "You're blonde girl, Lucy Heartfilia." He nudges her shoulder. "You're different from who I remember, but…" He shrugs. "There's still some of that girl inside you."

"Where?" she mumble. "I can't remember the last time I did something without stopping to think what everyone else would think about it first."

When Lucy looked at Sting, he's deep in thought while chewing his bottom lip. She want to shake him and make him say something meaningful. She needs someone to say something significant to her right now, something that will sway her left or right from this straight line she's been bordering for the past two weeks. But he just sits there, quiet and contemplative, while Lucy has a mini panic attack not six inches away from him.

"This was a mistake," Lucy huffed and jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry I bothered you so late. I shouldn't have come here." she doesn't give him a chance to respond before she reach for the door, but she forgot that he locked it, so when she twist the knob, it doesn't turn.

He uses that distraction to his advantage and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you want me to make the decision for you about Natsu," he sighs, "but I won't do it. This is something you have to decide for yourself, Lucy."

Lucy scoff and rolled her eyes before she turn around and face him. "That's bullshit."

His brow wrinkles.

"Do you think I would be here if it was something I could decide for myself?" she whisper-shout at him angrily. "I have been going back and forth inside my head forweeks, Sting! And every single time I come full circle, right back to where I was before. Undecided!"

He shrugs. "It's your life. At some point, you gotta grow up and do shit for yourself. Levy won't always be around," he says pointedly. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here ."

Lucy bit her lip. He has a point.

"No one is gonna live your life but you, so why live it any other way but your own?" He takes a step away from her and gives her this skeptical look.

"Because what I want is not something that I can just have, Sting. There are consequences to everything, okay? I have worked too hard to get where I am today to change things up now. No one will understand and I'm barely hanging onto my popularity right now by a thread. Nobody bully me anymore. Life is peaceful. My one wrong moment and everything will become toxic in my life." she shakes her head and bury her face in her hands feeling frustrated.

"God, Lucy. Grow a fucking backbone, will you?" He scowls angrily at her.

"Who cares what other people think? Why do you care so much anyways? Everyone at your school are superficial assholes and even if they're semi-nice to your face? They'll still talk hella shit behind your back."

Lucy cringe because she knows he's right. But he doesn't understand because he's never been unpopular, he's always been relevant.

"Because it's better than being invisible," Lucy confess softly—shamefully. "If that makes me shallow," she stare into his eyes, "than I guess I'm shallow. Excuse me for wanting to leave a place where everyone around me looked happy and alive while I felt miserable and lifeless."

His face turns sympathetic, "Lucy…"

"Stop it. Don't look at me like that," she snap and push past Sting to sit at the end of his bed.

Lucy does not want his sympathy. She only wants his advice, she want to have a moment like Dr. House from House, MD. She fucking love that show. He always seems to find the answers he needs through conversations with Wilson. She need Sting to play the role Of her Wilson .

Fuck, that makes her the mentally unstable and narcissistic, Gregory House.

"I don't know how else to be, Sting." she shrug her shoulders. "Somewhere between making the perfect high school life and hooking up with Natsu at that party… I lost myself. I forgot what the actual goal was. To feel like I exist and to make friends. I thought it would make me happy."

Sting joins her on the bed and wraps an arm around her shoulders affectionately. "Are you happy, Lucy?"

I shrug. "For a little while."

"And now?" he prompts her to continue.

"Now I don't know what to feel anymore. It's like I can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not." Lucy looks at him. "What's wrong with me?"

Now it's his turn to shrug. "I wish I had some meaningful advice to give you, Lu chan. Because I know that's what you think you need right now. But all I can say is to first figure out what it is that you want."

She blinked at him, not knowing how to respond.

"I'll have your back no matter what, okay?" he promises. "So, what do you want?"

That's a loaded question she's too chicken to answer.

X_X

Lucy doesn't understand why he's so upset.

From the small amount of time that she had to get to know Natsu Dragneel, she knows he's short tempered. She knows that he sees and hears what he wants and interprets every situation as the worst case scenario. He won't let her get in a single word between his shouting, and the more he talks, the more upset he gets. Lucy can't even comprehend what it is he's saying because he keeps talking himself in circles.

His lips are moving, his eyes are watching, his body curved towards her like a moulding… but it's so intense that it scares her. As if it could swallow her whole.

"I can't explain…"she shakes her head with clenched shut eyes. She feels in that moment like she can't breathe. Her chest hurts, her body is trembling.

What do you want, Lucy ? A voice echoes in her mind

I want to be happy and feel like myself again. But how do I get there? More importantly, how do I figure it out while trying to figure him out to ?

"Natsu," Lucy mumble too softly for him to hear over the sound of his own voice. She take a deep breath and try again, a little louder, a little firmer. "Natsu…"

It doesn't work. He's still talking. He's still saying things that don't make much sense. About his childhood. About her childhood . About growing up separately, but not apart…

"NATSU!!" she cry out, and finally his mouth snaps shut in surprise.

But now that she has his attention, she was unsure what to do exactly. Does she tell him what she is feeling? Or tell him how scared she is? Or how unsure she is that being scared even matters? Does he care about how she feel or does he only care about himself? Because if he cared at all he wouldn't have gone postal in her fucking kitchen.

His eyes are wide and his chest heaves with quick, worked up, breathes. "What?" he asks her. "What is it?"

This will never work. Her and him. Him and her. She is clingy and needy and insecure. He's possessive and temperamental and arrogant. She care what people think, and he couldn't care less. He's black, and she's white. He's hot, and she is cold. Opposites. Why the fuck do they attract?

But the thing is that she is trying to change. She does not want to be this person anymore. What about him? What if he stays this way, violent and arrogant and angry all the time. She took a look around the house and dread what the kitchen looks like. She is mad and frustrated and confused and scared and…

"Luce?" he replies gently as he takes a step closer. "Say something… Fuck, say anything . Just don't shut me out, okay?"

Lucy says the first thing that comes to mind, which is, "You destroyed my kitchen."

His face falls in disappointment. "That's it? That's all you have to say after everything—"

"Everything?" she scoff upset. "You keep acting as if we've had this long, torrid love affair. Newsflash, Natsu . It was one night. Okay? Do you get it? Do you understand?One-night is not equivalent to the amount of shit you keep dumping on me. Yes, I feel something for you," she pause and take a deep breath to gain control of herself. She watched his hands fists at his sides. She cringe, not knowing what her next words will do to him.

"But you've caught me at a bad time in my life right now, Natsu, and I'm sorry," she shakes her head apologetically, "but I can't be that girl for you, okay? Not right now, i-it's… it's too much!"

Natsu blinks and stares down at her as if she has just told him that she has run over his puppy. She feels bad, and for a moment, she is almost tempted to comfort him with a hug. But she know that it would be stupid to do anything that might contradict what she's just decided. Wow. She just made a decision—for herself.

Why do she feel like crying?

"Look," she sigh and run a hand through her hair, "we can go slow. Try first to be friends an-"

"**_Don't_**," he stops her cold with a stern gaze.

Lucy wish it was that easy, but her mouth won't listen. "Look, just because I can't be your girlf—"

"STOP FOR FUCKIN SAKE!" Natsu snaps.

Her mouth finally gets the message and snaps shut. Lucy gulp and look up at him in wait of his next move. Lucy expect him to try to get her to change her mind. Or get mad and make this a clean break by calling her names that will haunt her tonight before bed. Of course he does neither of these things.

Instead he says, "I'm sorry I wasted your time." His voice is hoarse, and his face devoid of emotion as he turns and walks out the front door.

She stayed standing in front of the stairs until she heard his car start with its usual loud growl that always makes her skin tingle. She wait for him to peel out, but she is left waiting for a while because it never happens. She closed her eyes and imagine him driving down the street to the first stop sign and making a right towards Isaghar.

Lucy sigh and turn to stare at the entrance to the kitchen and prepare herself for whatever mess lies within.

She told herself not to cry. There is no reason to cry right now. She doesn't bother looking for her shoes or her backpack or her car keys because she know right then that she is skipping school today. It's for the best anyway; she half assed her history report that's due in third period. Now she has time to rewrite it after… after she clean up the colossal fuck cluster that Natsu left behind.

There's an ache in her chest, and she can't say for sure what the cause is. Him leaving? Or him not giving her a chance to explain herself .

-x-

"You've reached Levy. After the beep… fuck off."

Beep.

Lucy groan. "Levy chan , seriously? You're going to ignore me now? Nothing I said yesterday wasn't anything you didn't need to hear. I'm sorry, but you were headed for trouble, and I had to step in before things got bad." Lucy don't know what she expect this message to do, but she keep talking anyway.

"I'm sorry about the Natsu Dragneel thing. It's over now, okay? For good. I told him this morning that I'm not ready…" she nibble her bottom lip. "I'll tell you everything later, Levy chan," Lucy pause, "please just call me back? I need you, and I know you need me, too. I need my best friend, and I miss you, and I'm sorry, okay? Please… just please call me back."

Then she hang up.

X_X

Lucy doesn't care about school or game today.

She has also turned her phone off.

She look at the clock one more time and decide to go to bed. Tonight can't get any worse, and she is eager for it to be over, no matter how shitty tomorrow is going to be.

X_X

Natsu is running around her house shirtless just wearing low hanging denim jeans while listening to his iPod, when she hear a ping come from the window she is watching him from. She want to call out to him and make him come up to her room, but every time she open her mouth, nothing comes out. Sne hate dreams where you know it's a dream, and you still can't control it.

Fuck her life.

Ping! There it goes again, that annoying sound like a pebble against glass. She cringe as another ping and another ping and another and another hit the window until suddenly…

With a deep breath, she fly up in bed and blink several times, looking around her dark room. The pings are coming from her window—duh. Lucy stumble out of bed and groggily look outside to find Loke waving at her from down below. She groan louder and bang her forehead against the glass.

She knew this was coming sooner or later, but her money had been set on later. She can't play happy innocent Lucy Heartfilia for Loke right now. Not at—She check her clock—one in the fricking morning? Is he drunk?Lucy scowl down at him and then push away from the window to make her way downstairs. Thankfully, Dad is in bed, and she heard him snoring from outside his door. Yet she still tiptoe down the steps and wince if any of them creak.

Loke is on the porch swing when She walks outside. He has a long stemmed rose in his hands, and Lucy pause and stare down at it as if it's a ticking bomb. She though she was going to be the one apologizing. Why is he here so late—so berating that—with a fucking long stemmed red rose?

"Hey," he greets her gently.

Lucy approach him cautiously and cross her arms. "Hey."

Loke holds the rose up for her and gives a meek smile. "I got you this."

Lucy doesn't move to take it. Instead, she narrowed her gaze and go through a number of reasons in her head as to why he's here. He did something bad. He's come to tell her he's gay. He's quitting football. He's moving. He's finally realized that she is a terrible girlfriend and has come to break up with her... She watch his face for a clue, and when nothing happens, she look down at the rose again.

"Why?" Lucy tug at the bottom of her gray hoody.

Her flannel pajama pants are white and pink checkered, and she usually sleep with a plain white tank when she wore them. No way was she going to step outside in the cold with just a flimsy white tank top, hence the hoody. Which is actually her dad's, so it's large and baggy and swallowing her whole.

Loke sighs and wipes a hand over his face. "Can we not do this?" His hand with the rose drops down to his side. "Eiji told me, okay?"

Lucy gulp. Eiji told him what exactly? Fuck, she is going to hell with gas soaked underwear for all the lies she's told this week. She is also damned for the secrets she has been keeping since that night with Natsu.

Lucy blow a breath of air through her mouth and move past him to sit on the bench. With her sock covered feet, she push off the floorboards so that she start to swing, and then she pulls her knees to her chest. She has to tell Loke about Natsu .she need to know where they'll stand after that. She needs Loke is in order to forget about Natsu, but she can't keep lying to his face.

"I have to tell you something—"

"I know you know about Lisaanna—"

They both pause after hearing what the other has said.

Lucy nod her head. She'll go first. "Yeah." she breathe deeply. "I know you and Lisaanna are friends."

"But that's it, Lucy . I swear it. I couldn't even sleep tonight knowing you might think otherwise. I really, really like you, and I want to be withyou." He reaches for her hands and grasps them firmly before he joins her on the porch swing. "Please believe that."

"Fuck," she whisper softly.

Come on, Lucy . Peel it off like a Band-Aid.

"Loke , I have to tell you something." she closed her eyes and bite her lip. She can't look at him when she says what she wants to say; it's too hard, and she'll lose her nerve.

"What it is, baby?" He scoots closer and starts to rub his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

She laugh at the irony of his kindness and pull away from him gently. "Please don't be nice to me right now." she makes a brave eye contact and then chicken out and look away. "You and Lisaanna…" she lick her lips and force her gaze to his. "It's okay."

He's confused. "It is?"

Lucy nod. "Yes, because it's not fair of me to get upset if I've been kinda doing the same thing with…" Just say it, Lucy Heartfilia. Damn it!Just fuckin say it!

"With Natsu Dragneel," Loke finishes.

Lucy flinched. "You know?"

He coughs out a bark of a laugh. "I'm not fucking stupid, Lucy."

"But you never…"

"He's the past." He takes her hands again. "I want to be your present."

Lucy shake her head. "But I don't know."

The smile on Loke's face disappears. He blinks in shock and backs away slightly, with a long exhale of breath. "Wow." It's apparent that he honestly did not see their conversation going this way. "Okay, uh…" He scratches behind his left ear and pulls away from Lucy completely to stand and pace the porch.

"What the fuck, Lucy?" He grimaces down at her. "I thought you liked me."

Lucy gulp. "I did." she clench her eyes and shakshaking her head head. "Ido, but…"

"But you're still into fuckin Dragneel," he replies simply. "Real winner you got there." His tone holds the first hints of bitterness.

"Don't say that." Lucy jump to my her feet defensively. "And no, I'm not still into him!"

**_Lie._**

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" he snaps back at her.

Lucy shy away at his words and back up a few steps to put a distance between them. She know he's not Natsu, but she can't help but feel cautious around angry members of the opposite sex right now. Her feet feel cold in her socks; Lucy clench and unclench her toes to put some feeling back into them. She want to wrap her arms around herself , but she feel like that would make her appear too submissive.

"I deserve to know why you're ending this, Lucy. Clearly answer. I don't want to hold on a thread of false promises and hope. Tell me!" he expresses himself in exasperation.

Lucy don't like to be rushed, so she get mad. "**_Because it's not fair to be with you if I have feelings for someone else!"_**

Oh, Lucy . That was not the right thing to say.

"I knew it," he laughs and bitterly and holds up his hands out at his sides as he backs away from her. "Lisaanna told me—"

"Fuck that bitch Lisaanna!" Lucy scream so loud that she is positive it woke her dad up. "If I hear her name one more fucking timeI will drive to Ishaghar and beat her fucking ass!" Lucy shout and storm forward to get in his face. "I don't give a fuck what that little bitch has to say about a God damned thing. Do you get me? I'm breaking up with you because I care about you. I do like you, Loke , which is why I don't think it's fair to string you along when I have so much shit going on in my life right now." she dig her fingers through her hair in frustration.

He gulps and licks his lips without responding. Lucy can see that he's holding back whatever he wants to say, and in that moment, she is thankful because she can't handle it if he pisses her off right now. She has totally fucked herself on this one. Tomorrow everyone in school will hate her even more than they already do. Way to go, Lucy! Dig that hole deeper!

"You have shit going on?" He laughed as if this is absurd and leans towards het to sarcastically utter, "Join the club."

"Don't be mean," she whisper softly. "Please, Loke. I don't want you to hate me, okay? I care about you so much."

"Yeah," he mutters, "sure you do."

He starts to back down the steps toward his car, and she reach out for him. "Loke, wait!"

"Not now, Lucy. Not now."

He yanks his hand away from her hard enough to make her lose balance and stumble backward to slip and fall on her ass…just in time for her dad to open the front door to find Loke turned toward her as Lucy stare at up at him in shock. In an instant, Jude fHeartfilia is charging outside and shouting threats at Loke, who looks torn between seeing if Lucy is okay and getting the hell out of her dad's sight. Who was capable of doing many things to him. He was a law man, an attorney.

"Dad, stop! I tripped!" Lucy try to reason with her irate father, but he's not having none of it. Lucy would stand if she could, but she feel like her tailbone is on fire. Whose idea was it to put steps on this damned porch?

Dad finally manages to chase Loke off by threatening him putting him behind the bars, and as Lucy watch his truck pull away, she allows her father to help her stand. He keeps asking if she is okay, and tells her all the different ways he plans to murder Loke and make it look like accidents. He doesn't listen to any of her explanations, and Lucy can't help but look back at this later on and fucking laugh her ass off. He has no idea how much worse things could have been if it was Natsu Dragneel on their porch in place of Loke Morningstar.

Lucy thank God for small favors.

X_X

"You've reached Levy, after the beep… fuck off." Lucy tried to call Levy again.

"Be on your fucking porch, ready for school, at 7:30 sharp, or I will pull your ass out of bed by your hair, Levy chan. I have enough. We need to talk."

Lucy hang up immediately after her threatening message, swallow an Ambien, and force herself to go to bed.

Because she has to face another upcoming shitty day full of drama and chaos. She was just feeling numb.

X_X

**_A/n: hello precious. Take it as weekend treat this chapter. And yep she went to meet Sting most of your answers made me smile and laugh. And for y'all who think Lucy is being a bitch, I tried to clear why she is being bipolar hot and cold. Keep Guessing and reading. I love your reactions.. Stay tune.. xoxo. ( )_**

**P. S. Listen "Numb" by "Linkin park" while reading**..


	11. in His Arms

**_If FairyTail belongs to me.. I would not be writing Fics right?? Kidding Mashima sensei owns it_**

Lucy's day wasn't so good.

For one, Levy is not outside her house when she pull up. Her maid is all too happy to inform her that Ms. MGarden left with a handsome hulk of a young man not fifteen minutes before she pulled up. Which means Levy meant for Lucy to see her leave in another car—because Lucy was fifteen minutes late getting to her house. She think it's safe to say that Levy is still on the warpath.

For two, when Lucy pull into the parking lot at school, she feels like everyone knows about her and Loke. All eyes are on her when she got out of her car and walked to her locker. Snickers and whispers and not-so-subtle finger pointing occur as she walk past. In first period, Freed asks her to homecoming—right before Hibiki swaggers in and gives her a suggestive wink followed by a tongue in cheek motion of a blow-job.

Lucy end up getting sent to the principal's office when she threw her calculus book at Hibiki's face.

Three… waiting for Mr. Ishidaka to open his office door and let her inside.

She was missing Levy a lot. So much so that she contemplate going to Levy's class right now and begging her to forgive her. Hoping against hope that showing humility can garner some sort of mercy on Levy's part for her. Maybe she was too hard on her?Lucy should have been more considerate of Levy's feelings; she's bound to be more sensitive with that spawn of Satan growing in her uterus.

Smack!

Lucy cringe at the sound of an angry stapler being slammed down upon poor innocent slivers of paper.

Smack!

Especially since its Miyako doing the stapling. Which also means that everything will be out of order and disproportionate. She's not known for her exquisite sense of coordination during a half-time routine. She's nearly always a beat or two behind everyone else, and that's mostly because she's always searching the field for Shao.

Smack!

Lucy has to bite her lip to keep from turning around and verbally lashing out at Miyako to knock it off. There's no reason she should be stapling that hard. Unless she's practicing her karate chops for self-defense. Lord knows she'll need all the help she can get if Lucy ever get a hold of her.

Smack! Smack!

Aaaaand… there goes the last of Lucy's patience.

"Will you knock it off?"she whirl around and snap.

She tilts her raven mane and snorts. "You can't tell me what to do. Not anymore, anyways."

Lucy scoff. "I don't have to tell you. I'll just make you ." To prove her point, she stand up from her chair and take a step toward the reception desk to yank the stapler out from her hands.

She gasps and looks around for a teacher. "You are such a bitch!" she ends up huffing and crossing her arms in a pout. But then her expression morphs into a haughty smirk. "Then again, I guess I'd be a bitch, too, if I got dumped by Loke Morningstar."

Lucy can't imagine Loke going around telling people he broke up with her, but word had to have gotten out somehow. "Is that what he said?" Lucy snort back at Miyako.

She shrugs. "Didn't have to. Hibiki overheard Loke and Eiji talking this morning and put two and two together. Gosh, Heartfilia," she feigns innocent concern, "you must be utterly devastated! First Levy, now Loke? I don't know how you even managed to get out of bed today."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she slumped back down in her chair and wait for Principal Ishidaka. He takes forever! She wonder if… Lucy turn around to face Miyako. "Is he even fucking in there?" she motion to his door.

Miyako smirks. "Nope. He is out for meeting."

Lucy flip her off as she pass her to leave.

Bitch.

X_X

Lucy made it all the way to lunch without hitting anyone else in the face. She was actually very proud of herself for that. She has managed to ignore everyone so far and not allow their teasing to get to her. It's not as bad as she expected, and that just worries her because she wonder if they're all saving the good stuff for later. Isn't this the moment they've all been waiting for?

"Wait! Heartfilia.. Just listen Lucy!" she heard Hibiki call out her name down the hall.

That fuckin guy

Lucy keep walking without pausing to her locker. She can hear him coming closer, so she shoved her books inside as hard as she can so that he sees she was not in the mood right now. He either doesn't get it message, or he doesn't care. Her guess is both.

"So look…" He leans against her open locker door. "I know we got off on the wrong foot before, but…" he pauses, and Lucy watch him slide a finger down her locker door. "But I was kind of hoping that maybe you and I could… you know…" He looks up at her and winks.

Lucy stood there, saying nothing and fighting to keep a bored expression on her face. Anger will only fuel his teasing, and if she look upset or hurt, he'll just tell everyone she is in love with him. Or that he made her cry because she threw herself at him, and he denied her. She has seen him do it to girls before, and she has always told herself that would never be her.

Lucy blinked and continue to stare at him in silence.

"You know…" he urges her on and rolls his hand for her to reply.

Lucy did not grant him that wish.

"Lucy?" His blue eyes blink, and she wonder how the hell she ever thought he was remotely attractive. He is a good looking guy, but he ruins the appeal with his shitty personality. His arrogance will be his downfall.

"No," she mutter.

"Huh?"

Lucy scoff. "No, I don't know what you're talking about." she growl out, unable to keep her trap shut anymore.

"Babe," he chuckles, "I'm just trying to Help you out here." He shrugs and then has the balls to push back a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're gonna need someone now that Levy and Loke don't have your back anymore. And out of the goodness of her heart…" He clutches his chest. "I'm willing to do that for you."

Lucy almost laugh, but she hold it in; the punch line is coming soon. She must wait for it—because she know it's going to be good.

"And why would you do that for me, Hibiki?" she played along.

He grins triumphantly. "Because that's what…friends are for." He says "friends"' as if he's just said "fuck-buddies."It's unbelievable how stupid this guy is. "So what do you say, babe? You wanna be…friends with me?"

My God, he's disgusting. She wrinkle her nose at him and shakes her head. "I'd rather be buried alive."

"This offer is limited, Heartfilia," he responds icily. "If I were you, I'd be smart about this." He reaches a hand out to pull at the bottom of her shirt.

"Don't touch me," Lucy hiss and draw herself away from him lightening fast.

He scowls. "Come on, Lucy, stop being such a tease. No one's gonna want Loke's sloppy seconds."

Lucy slapped him across the face and slammed her locker door shut before she spin around on her heels and storm down the hall to the restroom. She ignore the string of curse words he shouts at her and don't slow for anyone—not even the snickering freshman. The girls' room is empty when she enter with a flourish and slammed her back against the door. Her chest heaves in and out, and her heart thunders as it pumps searing hot blood through her veins.

Her fists clench furiously at her sides.

She knew Hibiki was a dick, but she never knew how big of one he was until today. She no longer feel bad for what Dragneel did to him at that party a few weeks ago. This entire day is bullshit, and she want to leave before it gets worse. But doing that would make her look weak, and she don't want these fuckers to think they've gotten the best of her.

Even if technically they have.

Lucy splash cold water onto her face to calm her jumbled nerves and then lean over the sink and take in deep breathes through her nose and out through her mouth. Fuck them. She can do this. It's only the asshole populars who are bothering her anyway. Everyone else couldn't really give a shit about what happened between Loke and her. She wish she could talk to Evergreen, but she ruined that when she blew her off this week because she was mad at her. Now she won't even look at her anymore.

Five more minutes pass before Lucy was able to get her shit together and leave the restroom. She went to the parking lot to eat in her car, and the rest of the day goes without incident. Lucy doesn't saw Levy all day, and she skip the game after school.

X_X

Two weeks.

That's how long it takes before Levy finally breaks down the ice wall she put up between them. All those days Lucy spent alone, which was actually therapeutic because she hadn't even realized she needed alone time until she actually had it.

The day after her incident with Hibiki, everyone backed off completely. She was told by Eiji that Loke had threatened everyone with bodily harm if they messed with her. At first she was upset that Loke hadn't told her himself, but Eiji said that Loke was still too upset to talk to her. She dared to ask him about Levy and was told he was not going to get in the middle. He begged her to sit with him at lunch, even offered to sit at a different table with her. But Lucy couldn't even be in the same room as Levy; her cold shoulder was giving her frostbite.

So Lucy waited.

Fourteen fucking days she waited until she finally cracked and showed up on her doorstep one morning before she left for school. It was Friday, and they had a game that night in Darcilla, so she had to pack a travel bag the night before. Lucy had her warm-ups on because it was too damn cold to walk around school all day in a skirt. That's Magnolia for you.

A royal blue, ladies' cut, polyester, brushed tricot, warm-up jacket hugged her body closer than she would have originally liked. The front side pockets had zippers, which was great for hiding joints without having to worry about losing them later. The white and silver stripes down the sleeves always made her feel like a walking hazard sign. If not for the Magnolia High School logo on the left side of her chest above her heart, Lucy could have mistaken them for her junior high gymnast warm-ups. They were the same style, just different colors. Only this uniform wasn't baggy; it was form fitting and zipped tight, and the shoes had to be pure white Adidas. And when she say pure white, she mean it. If Levy even thought she saw a scuff mark, she would banish you to the bathroom with a tooth brush and bleach.

Lucy was contemplating this idea when she swung the front door open and saw Levy standing in front of her with a hand raised to knock. Lucy was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. So here they are now, staring at each other awkwardly, as they waited to see who will speak first. She does.

"Hey." Her big blue eyes are exceptionally wide as she says this.

Lucy cleared her throat and close the front door behind herself. "Hey," she mumble and turn to lock the door.

"Umm…" Levy fidgets where she stands and shoves her hands into her jacket pockets. Lucy wonder for a moment if she has a joint she's rolling between her fingers right now. Then Lucy remember she's pregnant, and the hope of getting high floats away unhappily.

"Two weeks," Lucy mutter.

Levy cringes and then nods. "I know."

Immediately, Lucy start to feel the anger she has been holding back creep up and flow through her veins. How dare she ignore her for this long and then show up like this? Like nothing is out of the ordinary. Like she didn't pretend she was invisible for two fucking weeks. Lucy's palms start to sweat as she clench and unclench her hands around the strap of her duffel bag. She can feel her heartbeat thump louder and harder and faster. Her anger rises until it finally boils over.

"Two fucking weeks ,Levy chan!" Lucy scream at her and drop her cheer bag down at her feet. "While you were sitting at the popular table with Eiji and laughing with the very people who I fucking despise, I was hiding out in my car in the parking lot every damn day like a fucking loser! I needed you these past two weeks, Levy chan. You have no idea what I've been going through, and on top of that, I've been worried sick about how you were doing with the baby. So now you want to come here and just expect me to forgive you?"

Levy blinks and shakes her head. Damn right, she better say no; she's insane if she thinks Lucy will let this slide. They've never been mad at each other for this long before. She mean, seriously, two motherfuckin weeks ? How the hell did she allow this shit to continue to fester between them?

"I'm sorry, okay Lu chan? I just needed some time to myself to figure some shit out. If you haven't noticed, I'm little fucked right now." Levy presses her hands to her stomach.

Lucy grimace and refrain from reminding her that she has shit going on, too. But Lucy know as well as she does that her problem is ten times worse than her. So she doesn't say a word. Instead, she stand there and let Levy say whatever it is she's come here to say. Then they'll go from there. Lucy already know she is going to forgive her; she miss her too much to continue to be mad. She misses her best friend, damn it.

"Lu chan, please," Levy begs and takes a step towards Lucy. "I'm so, so sorry. I know I've been a bitch, and I've been ignoring you, but…" She bites her lip. "Things have been happening lately, and I'm… I'm…" She closes her eyes a takes a deep breath. "I'm embarrassed," she whispers.

"Of what?" Lucy cross her arms. "We know everything about each other. How could you be embarrassed, Levy chan?"

She gulps and then hesitantly she says, "I told Gajeel. I mean," she pauses to take a breath, "he found out, or well… he asked, and I told the truth."

Lucy freeze.

"He and I have been talking for the past couple weeks," Levy continues miserably, "and I honestly thought things might be okay." Her eyes rise to meet Lucy's. "He was being pretty cool about it. He swore he wouldn't say anything and that if I wanted to have the baby, he wouldn't bother me about it." She shrugs.

Lucy scowl. "Wouldn't bother you about it? Does that mean he expects you to raise a kid by yourself ?" What a fucking jerk! "Levy chan," Lucy continue, "tell me you told him where to shove it and that he better start saving 'cause you're going to need child support soon."

She shakes her head. "I don't want anything to do with Gajeel, Lu chan. And he was totally okay with that until…" She stops, and her gaze goes down to the floor. "Until he saw me with Eiji and flipped out."

"Where?" Lucy demand and move forward to touch her elbow.

Levy sighs and looks at her, "Last night when I was buying bigger jeans in Alveraz. Eiji's been really nice to me these past few weeks. I asked him if he wanted to go with me, and when we got there, we ran into Gajeel and Dragneel."

Lucy suck in a breath through her mouth.

"It was horrible, Lu chan." She starts to cry. "Gajeel started yelling and accusing me of lying about who the father was. He wants a paternity test, and then he said if the baby is his, then he wants to be a part of the baby's life. I know he's only being this way because he's jealous; he doesn't give a shit about me or the baby!"

On instinct alone, Lucy pull her into her arms and allow her to cry into her shoulder as she shush her and try to calm her down. "It'll be okay, I promise. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't want him to be in my baby's life, Lu chan" Her sobs are muffled by her jacket. "I wish more than anything I could make this baby wait until I'm older and found a better father. Why couldn't this have happened with someone like…?" She hiccups, and Lucy swear she think Levy says Eiji's name.

"Hey," Lucy mumble as she hold Levy, "we'll figure this out."

She cries harder into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Lu chan. I missed you so much, but I was so embarrassed and ashamed that I lied to you in the first place."

Her anger drains away from her like water from a faucet in a sink. "Hey, I lied to you about Natsu," Lucy reply as she rubbed her hand up and down her back. "We're even."

Levy pulls away and frowns at Lucy, and she lift her hand to her face to use her jacket as a tissue. "I really am sorry, Lu chan . I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Lucy nodded her head; she know she's telling the truth. Lucy know she really is sorry—and she know she'll hold those two weeks over her head when she want something she won't give her. That's what best friends do.Ha.

"We need to get to school,"Lucy said as she rubbed her hand up and down her back soothingly. "I'll drive, and we can talk on the way."

She shakes her head and wipes at her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need to get through today, and then tonight maybe I can sleep over, and we can talk about it then?"

Levy's eyes look hopeful, but her posture is defensive. She knows she's in the wrong for ignoring Lucy. She knows Lucy could potentially tell her to fuck off and never speak to her again. It's because of that, because she's never seen them as anything but equals, that she know she'll forgive her. They'll go right back to where they were before all this shit happened.

She's her best friend, and she was hers.

"Yeah, alright." Lucy nodded her head in agreement and watch as her shoulders relax with pure relief. "Come on, though. We can't be late, or we won't get to cheer tonight."

X_X

It's halftime. They're winning by three touchdowns, and everyone is excited.

But Lucy was nervous because after the game Levy is going to tell her everything she's been hiding. She would have thought there was nothing left to hide but apparently, there is. Lucy can see that she's nervous about it as well because she keeps looking around the stadium and touching her stomach as if there is a huge telescope focused right on her invisible baby bump, and everyone is taking turns looking through the lens.

Lucy watch the Darcilla High cheerleaders shimmy and shake their asses on the field during their routine and wonder if that's what she look like. They have no technique in their steps. Everything just looks like it's from a skimpy rap video. She look over at Levy, who wears a similar look of disgust, and laugh. They're easily ten times better than them.Lucy wish they were doing a halftime routine tonight, show everyone how it's really done .

Instead they are sidelined because this isn't they field.

"I can't watch this shit anymore," Elfman mutters and turns his face away. "Do they even do any stunts?"

"Sure they do!" Freed shouts down the formation line at them. "I mean, their asses alone are a stunt. No way can I drop it like it's that hot ."

Everyone erupts into giggles, even Levy, which instantly eases the tension in Lucy's shoulders tenfold. It's cold, and she want her warm-ups on, but Levy forbids anyone to be out of their official uniforms during a game. The painted on "M" for Magnolia High Mages on her cheek is starting to itch, and when Lucy touch the paint, it feels like it's about to peel off.

She tapped Freed on the shoulder to tell him she was going to touch up her face and then nod at Levy and point to her painted cheek. Levy nods her head in understanding, and Lucy trot off to her car in the parking lot. She is not parked too far away, so it doesn't take her that long to fix herself up and head back to the squad. Lucy doesn't t expect to see anyone she know here because the guys should all be in the locker rooms, and hardly anyone travels to watch the football games this early in the season.

So imagine her surprise when she ram right into Hibiki's chest on her way back to the field. She was near the back of the stadium where the guys' locker rooms are housed. It's darker back here because the lights don't reach this far. Lucy can hear the guys inside shouting and laughing, but Hibiki isn't doing either one of those things.

He's just standing there glaring at her.

"The fuck is your problem, Hibiki?" Lucy mutter cautiously up at him. "You guys are winning." she feel the need to remind him of this fact.

He snickers—resentfully. "Yeah." He nods. "But with no help from me."

Lucy blink in confusion.

"Oh," he says, acting innocent, "you didn't notice? Loke benched me for the next two games. And why do you think that is , Lucy?"

She gulp and take a few steps backward when he starts to slowly approach her. She shakes her head. "How should I know?"

"Well…" He snorts and continues his slow prowl towards her. "Someone opened their big fat mouth and told Loke I was harassing someone …"

Her eyes widen.

"Yeah." He nods when understanding lights up her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you know who that someone is, don't you?"

Her back is almost up against the chain link fence a few feet away from the back of the bleachers. If she call out, no one will hear her over the crowd or the loud halftime music. But what the hell could Hibiki do to her? He's a fucking wimp, and he knows better.

"I haven't even spoken to Loke in two weeks, so back off, okay? I need to get back out there." Lucy push past him to move along, and he chases after her to block her exit. "Fuck off, Hibiki," she said with thick sarcasm.

"You have a big mouth, Heartfilia." He glares and grabs her upper arms tightly. "Bet I can make better use of it than you can."

Lucy scowl and attempt to shrug him off of her. "Quit it, loser!" she shout as loud as she can. "Let go of me!"

"Why? So you can go tell Loke more lies about me?" He snorts. "Might as well make one of them true, right?" He starts to drag her out of the small amount of light that shines from the stadium. "You owe me," he mutters more to himself than to her.

"I don't owe you shit!" Lucy dig her heels into the ground and fight to keep him from making the biggest decision of his life. Her dad did not raise a victim; she know all the right spots to hit this fucker so that he will never be brave enough to do this again. To her, or anyone.

"Shut up!" He roars into her face and shoves her so that she stumble backwards against one of the metal beams beneath the bleachers. Then he buries his face in her neck and starts slobbering all over her like a drooling Saint Bernard.

Immediately, she tighten her muscles and prepare herself to lift her knee high enough to ram him right in his junk. She can't believe she has allowed it to get this far to begin with. He fights to keep her hands subdued so that she can't struggle against him, and then he presses his hips into her. Now it's harder to lift her knee.Fuck! Why did she hesitate?

"Get off—me!" Lucy shove as hard as she can, and it only moves him back an inch, but that's all she need. She ramming her knee straight up and connect with the sensitive spot between his legs. He falls to his knees like a sack of potatoes, and she jump over him to escape.

But, oh, he's a determined fucker. One of his hands grabs her bad ankle, and she topple over like a house of cards. Lucy yelp in pain when her elbows hit the dirt ground, and she get the wind knocked out of her. With her free leg, she manage to kick her foot out so that he releases her ankle, and then she crawl back on her hands to get away from him.

"You bitch!" he snarls and pushes up to his knees. "You are such a tease, and I'm so sick of you flaunting your little curved ass in front of me all the time!"

"Dream on, asshole! I wouldn't flaunt myself in front of you if you were the last dick on earth, and we had to procreate to save the fucking planet!" Lucy scream, and she kick out her good foot one more time to hit him right in the center of his chest. Then she jump to her feet and run as fast as she can.

" LUCY!" she heard Loke shout, and she spin around to see him running towards her, but he stops when he sees Hibiki and bends over to yank him up by his collar. "What the fuck, asshole?" He rears a fist back to strike him, and that's when Lucy hit a brick wall.

No. Not a wall—**_Natsu_**.

Lucy cry out in surprise, and when she look up and see his face, she slumped into his arms in relief and then buried her face in his chest. Her lungs are gasping for breath, and her adrenaline is pumping in high doses throughout her body. Her hands clench around the thin material of his shirt beneath his jacket, and she exhale loudly and shakily. She was literally trembling all over.

"You alright?" he asks in a very, very calm voice. Lucy feel his hands gently grasp her face and tip her chin up so that he can look her over for scratches or bruises.

There are many of them, she was sure.

Lucy nodded her head, still unable to catch her breath. "I'm alright." Lucy cough and closed her eyes while he pushes all the hair from out her eyes. And embraced her closer to himself

"Good," he says and then releases her gently like a fragile doll and backs away.

"Wait," Lucy reach out for him and grab his sleeve. "Where are you…?"

His eyes are trained on Hibiki and Loke.

"Natsu, no." she pull on his jacket. "Don't. I…" Shit, Lucy think something , this is about to be a disaster. Lucy scolds herself ."I don't want to be alone." she fake weakness and make her voice tremble as if she was about to cry, anything to keep him from going over there. "Don't leave me," she beg him.

Her words cause confusion to show on his face, and he looks down at her skeptically. She feel as if he knows she is only pretending to be scared. She grab the lapels on his leather jacket and pull him toward her so that their faces are only inches away from each other and breath mingling together.

"I need you." she stare into his eyes. One hand on his hard abs.

She can feel his body tense up at her words. She wish she could express to him how serious she actually was. She does need him, more than he'll ever know.

"I broke up with Loke," she blurt out of nowhere.

His eyes travel over Loke and Hibiki, their fight currently being broken up by the rest of the team, and then he glances down at her. "Doesn't change anything," he mumbles and then uncurls her fingers from his jacket so that he can walk away.

But that's not true… because it changes everything

X_X

"I could fucking kill that asshole!" Levy shouts from inside her car for like the billionth time in a row since they left Darcilla.

"I'm pretty sure Loke and Eiji took care of that already," Lucy sigh and run her fingers through her hair as she rest her elbow against the window beside her.

She turns her entire body to face her. "How are you not super upset right now?"

"Nothing happened." Lucy shrug and keeping her gaze forward.

She snorts, "Nothing happened?" She pulls at her skirt, and Lucy smack her hand away. "Your uniform is ruined, and your knees and elbows are bruised and bloody. How can you say that nothing happened?"

"It could have been worse, okay?" Lucy grimace. "Can we just drop this please? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Levy huffs and folds her arms across her chest as she slumps back down into her seat. Levy turn the radio on, and she pulls her cell phone out to start texting people. Her guess is Eiji because she wants to know every bloody detail of what went down between them and Hibiki. When her phone beeps with a response to her text, she scowls at her.

"Dragneel was there?" Her accusing tone sets Lucy on edge because she definitely does not want to talk about Natsu.

Still Lucy nodded her head.

"And?" she snaps. "I thought you said you two were done?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and take a deep breath to keep from snapping back at her. "I didn't know he was going to be there; he was probably slinging."

Suddenly she's in a panic. "Was Gajeel there?"

Lucy glance over at her. "I don't know."

"Shit," she mutters and stares at the ceiling in the car, "I bet he was checking up on me."

"What exactly is the deal with him anyways?" Lucy ask and turn the volume down on the car stereo. They have a little under a hour left of the drove back to Magnolia . Now is the perfect time for them to talk.

"I think he's just jealous of Eiji," she explains.

"Does Eiji know?" Lucy look at her in surprise.

She shakes her head. "No. I told him I needed a ride because his jeep had bigger storage space. Plus, I offered to buy him dinner, and he was all in. Plus, I think he's noticed how I've been lately and felt sorry for me because you and I were in a fight." She shrugs.

Lucy nodded in agreement, and she continues.

"Anyways, when Gajeel saw us, he flipped out. He almost blew everything when he started shouting. I was terrified he would mention the baby in front of Eiji. Thank God for Dragneel," she sighs and looks down at her hands. "He got Gajeel to calm down long enough for me to tell Eiji I would meet him in the restaurant. It took some serious begging, but he finally left us alone to talk."

Lucy waiting patiently for her to keep going, her stomach is in knots the whole time.

"Gajeel wanted Natsu to leave, but he wouldn't budge. I think he knew I needed him there in case Gajeel lost it again. He seems to be the only person able to keep Gajeel in check…" She sighs in exasperation. "Anyways, that's when Gajeel started accusing me of being a whore and lying about the father. He wants a paternity test, and if the baby is his—which itis," she adds angrily, "he wants an active role in the process."

Lucy gasp in horror. "You mean…?"

She nods. "The pregnancy, the baby…everything. He wants to go to the checkups and be there when I tell my parents. But the way he was explaining it just sounded like he wanted everyone to know that me and this baby were his property . Not a single thing he said sounded sincere in any way possible."

Lucy reach over and squeeze her hand. "He's a dick," she reply with a snort. "No way does he get to be a part of any of this until you are ready, got it?"

Levy nods with closed eyes and trembling lips. "Yeah," she whimpers and squeezes her hand between both of hers. "I just feel so stupid around him, you know? He knows just what to say to make me feel like I'm the bad person in every situation. If Dragneel hadn't been there, I don't know what I would have agreed to…"

Lucy wanted so bad to comment on the numerous times she's mentioned Natsu. What exactly was she trying to say? Was he a good guy? Was she changing her mind?

"Well, I'm glad he was there for you when I wasn't," Lucy mumble. She doesn't mean for it to sound insensitive, but the moment its out in the open that's the first thing that comes to mind.

Levy hiccups and shakes her head before she looks up at her sullenly. "I said I was sorry, Lu chan. I don't know what more I can do about it, okay? I was wrong to take my frustrations out on you, and I know I should have just talked to you before I blew up. I know that , okay?"

"Levy chan," Lucy grimace and pull her hand back to run it through her hair, "I totally get it, okay? I'm sorry, too. I should have known you had things going on, and instead I was stuck in la la Natsu land. But don't worry, it's ov—"

"If I was a better friend, I would have been considerate of whatever was going on between you two. Come on, Lu chan," she utters softly, "you two aren't over by a long shot. I can see it on your face every time you hear his name. I'm sorry I was a bitch about him; I guess I'm just a little jealous that Gajeel wasn't more like Natsu."

Lucy almost let go of the wheel; she is so freaking shocked by what she's just said. "More like Natsu?" she choke on a laugh. "Natsu Dragneel? That's who you're referring to, right?"

"He's not that bad," Levy mumbles and stares down at her hands. "I kinda talked to him the other day about… things." She looks up at her. "He really likes you, Lu chan."

Lucy had to pull over when she says this. They're ten minutes away from home, but she can't go another inch. She roll into a ditch, park, and hit the hazard lights before she turn in her seat to face Levy's after hitting the overhead button to light up the car.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Levy chan?" Lucy abruptly explode inside the car. "First you act like he's the devil, and now you're switching sides?"

"What kind of guy lies to his best Friend for someone? Huh? 'Cause I can guarantee you won't see Eiji or Loke doing that—ever. Natsu dropped everything to pick you up and bring you to me. He didn't do it for me; he did it for you, Lu chan." Her eyes bore into jer intensely.

"And Loke?" Lucy challenge her logic. It was her idea before that Loke is only perfect guy for her. Even she plays the matchmaker between them.

She sighs, "Loke is amazingly great, Good guy—great guy ," she corrects, "but not for you."

Lucy snort. Wow, thanks, Levy chan.

"Not like that. What I mean is that… you don't want him like you want Natsu. I knew from the start that you weren't all that into Loke. But I knew how much you used to like him, so I was confused. All I wanted was for you to be with someone who made you happy, Lu chan. " In an affectionate and motherly gesture, Levy's hand reaches out to curl a lock of hair behind her ear.

With her left hand she reach over and grab her hand from her ear so that she can squeeze it. "Levy chan, I'm trying really hard not to like Natsu…" Lucy look at her. "You're not making that easy right now."

"Would it make you feel better if I said I still have phantom feelings for Gajeel?" Her fingers tighten within her grasp. "And that I wish more than anything that Gajeel was Eiji?"

Lucy gasp.

"I know," she quickly adds. "I know it's horrible to wish something like this on someone as great as Eiji. But…" She pulls away from Lucy to bury her face in her hands. "But I just feel like Eiji would do right by me and the baby, and he's so… so…"

"You like him," Lucy gulp in realization. "For how long, Levy chan? Eiji has been crazy about you since forever, and you blew him off every time he even tried to ask you out."

She sniffles and shrugs her shoulders. "I want out of Magnolia, Lu chan. Like we both decided."

Lucy wait for her to continue.

"Eiji has no intention of ever leaving Magnolia behind. He'll go to college in here, so he can drive home on the weekends, graduate, and come right back here to work with his dad, transporting goods in Alveraz. He's a family man, Lu chan." She shakes her head slowly side to side. "He'll want to stay here and raise a family. I guess I would, too, if my family was like his."

Lucy nodded in agreement. Out of everyone, Eiji has the picture perfect life. He's not rich, but he's not poor. He's popular, but he's not a snob. His parents support him and his two younger siblings in anything and everything they do. Lucy always saw his family at every football game, and they're very active in their children's lives.

"You're not even giving him a chance," Lucy scoff. "Eiji is awesome, Levy chan. He holds a torch for you, and it's one that will never burn out."

"Well it's too late now anyways!" Levy shouts inside the car. "I'm pregnant ,if I did want to start something, he'd never want to be with a girl who got knocked up by another guy."

She's right, and they both know it. It hurts not being able to tell her that it's not true, that Eiji would still want her no matter what. But the fact remains the same; Levy is damaged goods in the eyes of young teenage boys getting ready to start the rest of their lives.

Lucy really hate Gajeel Redford for being such an asshole to Levy in a time like this.

"Please don't cry, Levy chan," Lucy whisper and rub a hand up and down her back to comfort her. "Let's just go home and go from there."

She nods, and Lucy start the car back up and head home.

X_X

It's late, and Lucy can't sleep. Levy breathes slowly and evenly beside her. , and she don't want to wake her because she's finally just gone to bed. Lucy hates when she cries, and she feel like that's all she's been doing lately. She wish on everything that she could take at least half of the grief she feels so that life could be that much easier for her.

The door downstairs opens, and Lucy's eyes flash to the clock on her nightstand. It's midnight, and Dad's just gotten home. She slip out of bed and tiptoe out her bedroom to trot downstairs and join her dad in the kitchen, where she know she'll find him elbow deep in whatever fried fast food he's picked up on his way home. Tonight he's gone to McDonalds, and when Lucy join him at the kitchen table, she stole a few fries and dip them in the ketchup pile he's carefully constructed on a nearby napkin.

"Hey, Dad," Lucy mumble as she chew.

"What are you still doing up?" he asks gingerly, right before he takes a huge bite from his hamburger.

Lucy sigh and grab more fries. "Couldn't sleep. Levy is staying the night by the way."

He nods as he chews, and she slowly guide a fry through the ketchup and draw little patterns on the napkin. It's quiet between them, but it's not awkward. They've both obviously got things on their minds that they're shifting through at this precise moment and time.

"**_Had to lock that Dragneel kid up tonight,"_** Jude Heartfilia grumbles irritably and snatches the fry Lucy was been playing with out of her hands to eat it.

She felt suffocating. She was nearly speechless. "F-for what?" she stutter.

Dad eyes her skeptically and sets the remainder of his hamburger down to watch her. "The Lates called up the station over an hour ago. Said Dragneel went down there hollering for their son Hibiki, and when he wouldn't come out, Dragneel went ape shit on the boys Mustang."

Lucy's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

He nods. "Took three officers to haul him in; the boy was livid. Breathalyzer cleared him of any alcohol in his system, kid swears he wasn't on any drugs…" Dad shrugs and takes another bite from his burger.

"So you… arrested him?" her voice sounds suspect even to her.

"The Lates are pressing charges for vandalism and assault," Dad answers through a mouthful and pauses to swallow when she wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Guess there was a fight between the two earlier at the football game. The Hibiki kid said he was going to let it go until Dragneel came back to take revenge out on his car."

"That is such a lie!" Lucy jump out of her chair and shout. "Dad!" she slapped a hand down onto the table and regard her shocked and wide eyed father angrily. "You have to let Natsu go immediately."

He blinks up at her curiously, and then his eyes search her face and the rest of her before he goes back to staring at her eyes. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because…" Lucy pause and bit her lip. Does she really want to tell her father what Hibiki did tonight? He would ask questions, want to know why Hibiki thought it would be okay to proposition her the way he did. What if dad thought she was a slut after this? Lucy gulp the bile down her throat and sit down at the table quietly.

"What aren't you telling me, Lucy?" He balls his garbage up into a ball and shoves it all in the bag to push it to the side before he grabs one of her hands. "Please say something, sweetheart. You're startin' to scare me. Even your mother isn't here but you can still talk those girly stiff if something confusing or bothering you."

Lucy blinked her watery eyes a few times and debate inside her head if telling her father is the smart thing to do. She felt her body tremble as she recall the events that transpired earlier.Shit. She can't tell her father what happened; he'll think she is a whore, and she can't have him look at her like that. She won't.

Lucy stare down at the table and try to come up with a simple way out of this. She was tired; she would just say she was ready for bed now. She'll yawn and stretch and make her eyes droop and… and…

"**_Tell him, Lu chan_**," Levy startles her from behind.

"Tell him what?" Lucy mutter and turn around to scowl at her. "I have nothing to tell him. Perhaps you might want to share some news with him." Lucy make it a point for her to see her eyes dart down to her stomach.

Her jaw tightens. "Mr. Heartfilia…" She looks over at her father, and Lucy fly into a blind panic. "Earlier tonight, Lucy was atta—"

"Levy chan is pregnant!" Lucy shriek.

She immediately regret it after shouting it.

Dad turns to Levy. "Is this true, Levy?"

She gulps and nods her head with tears in her eyes. Her dad sighs deeply and closes his eyes to rest his forehead against his hand as he sets his elbow on the table. He gives that same disappointed father look at her that Lucy imagine he'd give her if their roles were reversed.

"Do your parents know?" he rumbles out as he drops his hand from his forehead.

Levy shakes her head and stares at her hands, which she wrings in front of her. She looks like a scolded child who is waiting for her punishment. Lucy has always known Levy to have a particular soft spot for her dad and vice versa, but in this moment… she see just how deep those feelings go.

"I'm sorry," she replies shakily. "I understand if you don't think it's a good idea for me and Lucy to be friends anymore. I know my situation isn't um…" she clears her throat, "you know, doesn't set the best of examples."

Lucy watch her dad kick out the chair between them and motion for Levy to sit. "I can't tell you how many times I've had to sit down with a couple of scared parents, whose kids have run away because of a situation just like this." He rubs a tired hand over his face. "You know you're gonna have to tell your parents, right?"

She nods.

He nods, too, and then sets a hand, palm side up, in front of her. "I would never separate the two of you," he says and looks over at Lucy just as Levy slides a shaky hand onto his. "I think it goes without saying that I see you in almost the same light as I do my own daughter…"

Lucy felt her chest tighten as she watched Levy's face crumble with guilt, shame, and longing. She knows this, and she hates that she's disappointed him. She know as much as she does that she'd switch lives to be able to have a parent who cares half as much as her father does. Lucy suddenly feel really, really grateful for her dad—even her mother isn't around he tries to give her everything.

Lucy feel a surge of emotions overcome her and slap her hand over the two of theirs. Corny as Kansas on the Fourth of July. She couldn't really give a fuck how anyone would look at this moment, because it's theirs, and no one has to understand it.

"There's a lot I wanna say, but it ain't my place to say it," he sighs, and Lucy feel his hand tighten around hers beneath her fingers.

"It's okay," she pipes up. "I want you to…"

He looks pained and shakes his head. "Just know we're here if…" Dad's never been good at the whole comfort thing.

So Lucy clutch both of their hands between herself and finish for him. "We're here for you no matter what." she stare into her eyes as she say this. "Also," I feel it importnant to add, "I'm sorry I blurted it out like that. That was really bitchy of me, and I'm sorry."

She nods, and Dad lets go of her hand so that Lucy can wrap her arms around her shoulders. She whispers in Lucy's ear that she loves her and then reminds her what She has to do. Lucy groan and lean her forehead against her shoulder.

"Do it, Lu chan ," she sighs and accepts the tissue Dad holds out for her.

"Do what?" Dad regards her wearily. "Are you pregnant, too?" His face goes ghost white.

Lucy snort over at him, "No."

"Does this have to do with that Dragneel kid?" He looks equally as disturbed as before, but Lucy know he'd choose this over the former guess any day of the week.

Lucy nod her head.

He huffs and rolls his hand for her to let him have it.

Lucy take a deep breath. "Something happened earlier tonight at the game." she pause to gulp the saliva that's gathered in her mouth. Jude looks worried, and she didn't want to do this anymore. "Hibiki …he, uh…" she has to look down at the table because looking at her dad is too hard. "He tried to… I mean, he wanted me to…" she close her eyes and clench her fists onto the table. "B-but I didn't!" she shakes her head vehemently. "I remembered all those defense moves you showed me. So I mean, nothing really happened, so you don't have to worry…"God this is hard.

"Show him," Levy coaches Lucy.

Lucy trembled as she shakily stand on her feet to lift her sleeves and show her dad the bruises and scratches she obtained while trying to fight Hibiki off. She pull up her pants legs as well, and when Jude sees how bad her knees are, he sucks in a huge gasp and stands up so quickly that his chair falls backwards onto the floor.

"And what does Dragneel kid have to do with this?" he whispers.

Lucy gulp and shake her head. "Nothing really. He just…uh," she cleared her throat. "He helped me calm down while the guys on the team… handled Hibiki." she cringe at the memory.

Levy speaks when Lucy can't any longer. "Dragneel must have wanted revenge or something. He never got to touch Hibiki, so my guess is he took it out on Hibiki's car instead."

"Lucy," Dad's reply is deeply solemn, "is this true?"

Lucy nod without looking up from the table. "I'm sorry," she mumble. "I'm…sor…"

She bite her lip and breathe through her nose. She prays he doesn't ask her why Hibiki did what he did. She does not want to have to tell him about Natsu and Loke, and how apparently she come across as an easy lay. Which is ridiculous because she has never actually done…it.

Lucy flinch when Jude rights his chair firmly and shoves it under the table. He quickly clasps his uniform and keys back on and buttons everything up as if he's going to work. She was confused because she would have thought he'd be mad or upset in some way, but all he looks is determined.

"Get up," he growls at her . "Put some shoes on. Don't change anything you have on. Did you shower when you got home?"

She nod her head slowly, but he's not looking at her. She clear her throat . "Umm, y-yeah. I did."

He mutters something under his breath and then asks, "Who all was there? Did anybody see what happened? Do you know the names of people who can testify to what they saw?"

Lucy feel her ears start to ring, and she feel light headed, "Why?" she utter in a high pitched and panicked tone.

"Why do you think?" he snaps and grabs his keys from the counter. "Come on; let's go." He ushers both Levy and her to the front room.

Lucy dig her heels and yank free. "No," she whimper and shakes her head. "Just forget it; it's over. Nothing happened."

"Lucy," Dad grits his teeth and rubs his forehead in irritation.

"Dad,please," Lucy beg him, even going as far as to grab onto his coat sleeve. "Please don't make this into a big thing. I wasn't going to say anything in the first place, but I just thought you should know why Natsu must have done this. He didn't lay a finger on Hibiki, okay? That's a lie."

"But someone laid a hand on my daughter." The fire in her father's eyes causes her to take a step back. "I am not in a position to do to that boy what I want to do, so we will handle this the only way I am allowed. Which is to put that boy behind bars and slap a sexual predator stamp on his permanent file!"

Lucy shakes her head back and forth. "Dad,please. Please don't make me do this. I can't handle the backlash I'll get at school."

"Lu chan ." Levy walks over to link their arms. "I would never let anything happen. Neither would Eiji or Loke."

She feel the angry tears well behind her eyes like hot spring lakes. "Yeah," she snort, "Loke would really care." she rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness.

"Lu chan," she scoffs in disbelief, "Loke is the one who told everyone to leave you alone after the two of you broke up!"

Lucy grimace at her because sbw think she's full of shit. "Well, those first two days were hell."

"And then it stopped, did it not?" she reminds her.

"Yeah," Lucy mumble.

"Plus," she says and takes a step forward, "he was the one who saw you first, right? And he wasted no time beating the hell out of Hibiki."

Lucy stare at the floor. She's making some valid points.

"And I bet if you turned your phone on right now, you'd have missed calls and messages from him," she adds with an almost smug air about her.

Lucy sigh and run her hands through her hair. "What does any of this have to do with going to the station and stirring up trouble?"

"There are several reasons, but all I have to say to get your ass down there is one." Her hands go straight to her hips.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "And what is that?"

"Dragneel."

X_X

Lucy has seen it done on crime shows and movies, and she has read about it in books. But going through it is so much more…real. She handed her cheer uniform over for evidence and had so many pictures taken of her body that you would think she was at a Playboy photoshoot. She has been probed and swabbed enough times to make her feel like a disgusting lab experiment.

So now that it's all finally over, all she want to do is go home and crawl in her bed. She suddenly had an ache in her heart for her mother. She want her here, but it was like wishing upon a shooting star. So she decide to say nothing at all. She get to keep her pajamas because despite everything, it's pretty much an open and shut case against Hibiki. She just don't want to think about what school will be like on Monday.

The charges against Natsu are not dropped; Hibiki holds firm that Natsu must pay for the damages made to his car. On top of that, Natsu will have to do community service and attend anger management classes. But he won't have to stay the night in jail or serve any time. Lucy plan to give her dad the biggest hug and kiss on the planet for that.

She was sitting in the station behind her dad's desk, while Levy swings her legs back and forth from her spot on top of it. She keeps watching her for something, but Lucy doesn't know what it is. She want to ask her, but Lucy know she won't tell her even if she does.

Lucy sigh and placed her cheek on her knee to rest her head, because now that the night is finally coming to an end—at four in the morning—she was exhausted, and her body is starting to feel sore. Every muscle in my body aches as if she has been in a car crash. Dad says it's probably because she was so tense during everything, and on top of that, she had been in a physical altercation. He left the room and hasn't been back since that conversation.

Upon hearing the clank of bars being slid open, she fly up to her feet and rush to the door of her dad's office, looking to see if it's Natsu being released. It is, and Lucy doesn't even realize she was reacting until she jumped into the front of Natsu's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her face buried in her neck and taking a breath into his soothing scent. Her lips touching his skin softly.

"Whoa," Lucy feel his voice rumble through his chest and nuzzle her face more deeply against the vibration. She wants him to put his arms around her, but he doesn't. When she look up at him, he's staring wide eyed at her father, who is watching them with a stern look of curiosity mixed with disapproval.

"Do you have a ride home?" Levy has the good sense to ask.

"Yeah," Natsu replies with a slight nod. "Gajeel is picking me up."

Lucy wince and know Levy has probably done the same. She excuses herself and says she'll be in her dad's office when they're ready to go. Lucy know she doesn't want to see Gajeel , and as much as she know they should leave so that she won't have to, but Lucy wasn't not ready to say goodbye to Natsu yet.

Dad mumbles something and joins Levy in his office, and then it's just her, Natsu and one of the on call deputies. Lucy goes to hug Natsu again, but he stops her with a firm grip on her waist. She blink up at him in surprise and stare as he shakes his head with a grimace and gently pushes her away from him.

"Thanks for what you did," he says, "but it still doesn't change anything."

"How can you say that?" she struggle for breath. "Why are you ruining this? Do you need me to spell it out?" she almost laugh at how the tables have turned.

He shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. "I should go."

"Natsu please don't leave me. Stay." she reach for him, and when he raises his hands in the air in surrender, she back off.

"I'm gonna wait for Gajeel outside. Thanks for uh, you know…" He inhales through his nose sharply and then runs his hands through his hair. "Bye."

Lucy watch him slip out the door and lean his back against the side of the building before he grabs his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lights up. She doesn't understand what just happened. So she got mad. Really mad. Like, steaming, hot mess mad, and suddenly she had no idea how she got from point A to point B.

Which is right in front of Natsu , outside the station.

"What the hell was that?" she shove him with her hands, and his back hits the wall, but only because she has caught him off guard.

His cigarette slips out from between his lips, and ashes with tiny little sparks trickle down the front of his jacket. "Shit, what the fuck, Lucy?" he snaps angrily at her.

Her eyes narrow. "You have done nothing but spin me in circles for weeks now, Dragneel!" she shout with her arms raised out at her sides as she grow more animated in her frustration.

"Spin you in circles?" he scoffs in amazement. "Are you kidding me?" He pushes off the wall and stalks towards her. "Lucy, you have done nothing but fuck with my head since the day I met you!"

"I have not!" she yell back.

Within the second it takes for a breath, he's in front of her. "Yes." Teeth gritted, he stares her down hard. "You have."

Her anger surges through her veins like boiling lava. "Well, if I have, then it's only to keep up with you and your stupid games!"

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" he hisses into her face. "You are just like her." He points at the station, indicating Levy, who is safely inside. "You are too ashamed to admit that you want outside of that perfect little world you've created."

Lucy blink up at him in astonishment. "W-what?" she stutter to a stop. stalling out like shifting gears on a truck without popping the clutch first.

His stare burns straight through her, into the depths within herself she wish to hide. It makes her fidget and look away. He lifts a hand; she know to turn her face, but it drops down lifelessly after a second. He can't even touch her now? Lucy can still feel his eyes, and she trembled beneath his gaze.

"I'm… trying." her voice breaks, betraying the cool exterior she was fighting to keep. But it's a losing battle against herself .

"Really?" he mutters as he steps intimately closer to her.

She gasp and take a step back, her back hits the rails that lines the outside of Dad's building. Lucy wince at the intense pressure against her spine as Natsu steps even closer and locks her in by placing his hands on either side of her to grab the rail.

His leans in, bringing his face to her so that their noses almost touch. "Well, try harder," he sneers at her, and she felt like someone's punched her in the stomach.

Lucy almost double over from the shock of his hurtful words. "You are such an asshole," she whisper shakily, her breath touching his lips. "Why do you always say things you know will hurt me?"

He flinches after hearing her confession, as if he's just now realized who it is he's actually talking to. "I can't keep doing this with you," he says as he backs away. "I won't."

Lucy instantly feel the chill of the night air from his loss of body warmth. "Then don't, Natsu please." Lucy place a hand on his chest while the other clutches his jacket to bring him back over to her. "Why does it even have to be like this?"

He's silent; she is silent. Neither of them say a word. Their eyes are locked on to each other's, intense emotions flitng throughout her body as they stand intimately close together. Why, after so long, does he deny her now? His eyes searched her for a clarity. She want to give him, but the words fail to make their way past her lips. She doesn't know exactly what it is that he wants from her. But if she did, she is more than sure that in this moment—she'd give it to him.

"Please," she beg him and push up to her tip toes so as to share his breath with her, "say something." she use his words against him. "Say anything to me right now, Natsu." her hand slowly unbuttoned his shirt and traces the outline of his stomach and she didn't break her eye contact with him. Her fingers touching his hard muscles which were tense under her touch.

His chest heaves. In… out… harsh, hot breath against her mouth. His hands go to her hips and grip them firmly. "**_Luce_**…" he whispers softly and presses his forehead to her, "I…"

"What, Natsu?" she slide a hand up to cup the side of his face and angle her own as if to kiss him. She would, but she want him to make the first move. She has set them up; she need for him to follow through. "Please tell me…" she touch her nose to his and nuzzle him softly.

Kiss me you idiot! She wants to scream.

She move in closer, her lips actually touching his so slightly that all he has to do is respond to initiate it. She know he wants to, she can feel it in the wild beat of his heart beneath her palm. His cinnamon breath pants through his open mouth. She push her body to his. Her breast and body pressed firmly to his. Lucy pulled into him and flick her tongue out to tease his bottom lip, she want to devour it. She felt his hand tracing the smooth skin around her waist.

KISS. ME.

"Natsu," she whimper, "kis—"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Flamebrain!" Gajeel shouts as he rolls to a stop just outside the police station.

Natsu jerks away from her as if she was fire, and with wide eyes and an open mouth, he backs away. "I…" He shakes his head to grab his bearings once more. "You…" He touches his fingers to his lips. Lucy bite down onto her. "Lucy, I want—"

The front door opens, and her Dad's stern face pulls Natsu even further away from her. She turn to follow him and stop with just one look and a slight shake of his head. Her face falls instantly.

"Lucy," her Dad calls, "come back inside…now."

It's not a request.

Lucy take a step backward toward her father, but her eyes watch Natsu as he slowly backs away towards Gajeel's waiting car. "I'm sorry," he mouths to her and shakes his head.

Lucy closed her eyes in surrender, and when she open them again to see him staring at her, she mouths back, "Me too".

X_X

**_A/n:What's up my beautiful readers. You guys wanted some Gajeel xLevy here you go. And go and must watch Joker. It is masterpiece. So what's up with Halloween planning? Read and review if you liking it so far.. And I'm glad for all of you guys who liked it. Stay tune.. xoxo_**


	12. Crossing limits

**_I owe nothing. Sensei Mashima does.._**

It was weekend, so no stressing about chemistry test or unfinished maths homework. But Lucy has bigger problems to handle because it's time for Levy's first ultrasound, she freaks out.

"What if someone sees us in there?" Levy asks as she paces back and forth in Lucy's bedroom. "And then they'll tell my parents and I'll be definitely screwed!"

"You can't hide this forever, Levy chan," Lucy told her.

Lucy miss the days when it was just the two of them kicking it on the couch watching MTV. Things were so much simpler back then, but that feels like a lifetime ago now.

With hands placed sternly on her hips, Levy pivots and shoots a dirty look Lucy's way. "No shit, Sherlock. But I'd like to have a roof over my head for as long as I can before my parents find out and I'm out on my own."

"That's not gonna happen," Lucy grimace. The lie she has just told tastes bitter on her tongue. "Stop being so paranoid."

Lucy doesn't see what's the big deal is, it's not like the clinic is going to broadcast her uterus across a large movie screen. But she can't tell her that, because she's in the middle of a tangent, and with the added hormones Lucy has learned when to speak and when to back off. She close her eyes and exhale through her nose as she lay sideways across her bed and watch Levy burn a hole into her carpet.

"Someone is going to find out soon, and then someone is going to tell… I just know it," she whispers and smacks her palms against her forehead while continuously mumbling to herself.

Lucy has no response, so she say nothing at all.

X_X

"How can you say that?" Lucy shakes her head at him. "Weird Science is a classic!"

"Uh, yeah. A classic screw up," Sting scowls. "That movie is beyond unrealistic."

"And what gave that away? " Lucy jeer. "The fact that the main characters cooked up a genie of some sort?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sting, you're a nut I pity uncle Gildart."

"Whatever," he mutters and changes the channel on the TV. "So, how come your shadow's not here with us?" Sting comments as they both lounge in her living room eating junk food and watching whatever movies play.

It's the first Friday night since the season started that there hasn't been a game. Lucy almost don't know what to do with herself. So she has decided invite Sting over while dad worked the late shift at the his office or station on cases

**_(a/n: Some of you confused what Jude actually does for living. He is attorney but before that he was detective but after getting his license in law he started working on the more brutal cases in Fiore station)_**

Renewing her friendship with Sting hasn't been easy, but it's moving along. She almost never hesitate to call him when she feel like it now. It's especially easier because they don't talk about Natsu, and she suspect they don't talk about her either.

After her failed attempts to get him back on station. She hasn't seen or spoken to Natsu over a week. She thought she'd seen him on a road cleanup crew once, but that could have been wishful thinking on her part.

"She doesn't feel well," Lucy explain and slide down further on the couch as she recall their last conversation together earlier that day. "So how are things in Ishaghar?" she ask Sting as she tried to clear her head.

He snorts, "If you want to know how Natsu is, you could just ask."

"W-what? No!" Lucy stutter and scramble upright. "What the hell?"

He chuckles, "Relax, I'm kidding with you."

She kicked her foot out at him only to have him grab her ankle and yank her down the couch until she is almost in his lap. She was worrying he's going to tickle her when suddenly his smile fades and his eyes are glued to the healing scabs on her knees. He touches one gently and then shakes his head with closed eyes and a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"I still can't believe that shit," he mumbles and presses his hand over her wound to hide it from his sight. "I should have been there. I'm sorry."

She is a ball of confusion. "Sorry about what? I can handle myself."

He smirks, "You've obviously proved that. I heard your kick to his chest almost broke one of his ribs."

"Whatever," Lucy chuckle softly and shake her head. "You, as well as anyone, should know that I can take a hit almost as good as I can give it."

He sighs, "But you shouldn't have to."

Lucy shrugged with a sigh and scoot so that she can rest her head on his shoulder and curl her knees up to her chest. His arm is slung behind her, over the top of the couch, and his fingertips lightly play with her hair. It's comforting, and not at all romantic.

"I remember a time when I was the one kicking kids' asses on the playground. Then I'd feel bad afterward and bandage them up." Lucy snort and shakes her head. "Like that time you and I were racing on the swings to see who could go the highest and the fastest?" she looked over at him to see if he remembers.

He does. "Yeah, and when it was time to jump, you chickened out and I scraped my knees for nothing. Then you got mad that you lost and pushed me onto the ground."

Lucy giggle. "That was hella funny, but I felt so bad afterward. And you totally would not let me help you, by the way!" she smacked him playfully.

"You were the reason I got hurt in the first place!" he laughs.

She laughed , too, and roll her eyes. "Hey, wasn't that the day I totally trampled Rouge?"

Sting wrinkles his brow curiously, "Huh?"

"Remember?" Lucy nudge him. "I finally got the courage to jump from the swing, but I landed on top of Rouge? I was so embarrassed that I got up and ran away like a pansy? Come on, Sting! You laughed for like two days after that!" Lucy push his shoulder.

He shakes his head at her. "I know you've landed on someone before, but I don't remember you running away that time," he chuckles and pulls out his phone when it beeps.

It was so Rouge; she know it was. The kid

She landed on had a bizzare cap covered his head and freckles scattered over his nose. "You act like I did that all the time," she laugh and push him to grab his attention—which does not work. "Anyway, I still feel really bad about that. I mean, I landed on him hard, and he fell flat on his face."

Sting is barely listening to her story as he concentrates on his stupid phone.

But Lucy continue on anyway because she apparently like the sound of her own voice. "He'd looked like he'd just been in a fight, and he was so ornery, that little shit. I kept trying to clean his cuts and he kept pushing me away until you finally brought your ass over to defend me." she replied as she recall the moment from her memory bank.

His eyes never leave his phone screen as he quickly types out a text message. "Still don't know what you're talking about," he mutters uninterestedly, mostly because he's not even listening to her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and then lean on her elbow and tilt her head as she stare at him. "Why do you sell drugs?" she ask without thinking about what she was saying. She blush and expect him to snap at her—like she know Natsu probably would—and squeeze her eyes shut in wait.

He drops his cell phone into his lap and sighs. "I dunno." He picks up a lock of her golden hair to twirl it around a finger. "Fast and easy way to make some money, I guess," he shrugs.

Lucy snort and roll her eyes, "Uh, how about…no?"

"Oh, c'mon, Lucy. It's not like I'm slinging hard drugs. It's just a little weed here and there. Maybe a hit of some E every now and again. Nothing beyond that, I swear," he explains and drops her hair to set his hand on her shoulder. "It's not me you should worry about anyway," he adds in a mumble.

Lucy push back so that she can look him in the face. "Meaning?"

He rubs a hand over his face. "Meaning it's Gajeel and Natsu who dabble in the hardcore shit. Pills, coke, and acid. You have no idea how loaded those fuckers are because of it."

Lucy gulp nervously, "Do they…sample from their supply?"

Sting's brow furrows, "Not as much as you would think, but more than I would hope. It's usually what sets Natsu off on his blackouts, and Gajeel makes very bad decisions while he's fucked up."

"Natsu has blackouts?" is the first thing out of her mouth. Followed shortly by, "Wait, drugs? He does hard drugs ?"

Sting takes a moment to stare at her as if she has just uttered the most idiotic words on the planet. Which she suppose she has , given the fact that she just spewed out her surprise over the fact that Natsu does drugs. No shit, Lucy. He sells them, why would he not do them ?

"Sometimes I forget just how different we are now," Sting sighs and reaches over to pat her knee. "You are so sheltered."

She bristle at his condescending tone and back away to the other side of the couch with a scowl. "I am not," she snap. "You have no idea the things I've done."

"And you have no idea of the things I've done, " he counters back spitefully. "You don't even have a clue what kind of shit goes on outside Magnolia, Lucy. Not a damn clue."

"Then tell me," she snipe at him, "since you're so 'worldly' and whatnot." she use air quotes as she mock him, and get a little kick out of the way his cheeks color afterward.

Sting leans back further in the couch, into a relaxed state, legs spread in that kick back way guys always sit in. She does not like his sudden bout of silence, so she kick his thigh with the heel of her foot and then dig her toes underneath his ass.

He jumps at the surprise contact of her wiggly toes against his boxers—this is what happens when you sit on her couch and sag your jeans, by the way! She giggle and poke him again with her big toe until he finally starts to laugh and grabs her legs to stop her assault. Before she can react, he yanks her back over to his side of the couch and smashes the top of her head with his hand to mess up her hair until she start to scream at him. She smack his leg, his chest, and then go for the kill—she pinch and twist her thumb and forefinger over his left nipple.

"Fuck!" he shouts and jumps up from the couch to rub his titty while giving her the stink eye. "That's not fair!" he points at her with his free hand.

Lucy cup her boobs with her hands and gasp up at him, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Lucy!" his eyes widen in complete shock. "Since when are you so vulgar?"

Since I met fuckin bad devil Natsu Dragneel. She thought.

She fall backward on the couch and laugh until her stomach muscles hurt. She miss having someone to play with like this. She don't think she has laughed like this in… forever. When she calm down, she hold a hand out for Sting to pull her up. Her hair is a mess, but she doesn't care. She was makeup-free, she is brush-free, and if she could… she'd totally be bra-free.

"I'm hungry." He rubs his hand over his stomach, every so often on his way up, his shirt rides up a bit and reveals something that shocks the hell out of her.

"You got a tattoo?" she gasp, and without asking, yank his shirt up to expose his ripped ab muscles. "And when the hell did this happen ?" she literally run her fingers over his stomach like she would piano keys. "Goddamn, Sting. I wanna bake cookies on these bad boys!" she can't stop caressing them, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd wanna sexually assault you!"

"Really?" Sting laughs and flexes them tighter.

Lucy groan, "Stop! My lady parts are liking this way too much for comfort!" she slap him hard across his naked chest and he drops his shirt with a grunt.

"Ha! You're blushing! How adorable," he teases her and then grabs her into a headlock. "And if I didn't know that you used to wet the bed, I'd probably let you assault me sexually."

They both giggle at that, and then she is upright and fixing her hair again. "Let's go out to eat," Lucy pulled her hair back from her face, "but not here."

His brow rises.

"Take me to Ishaghar." The words are out before she can think.

He blinks at her in surprise. "Really?" He actually looks kind of excited. "Like," he clears his throat, "like anywhere I want?"

SheI nod. "Sure."

"Can I invite—"

"Nooo." Lucy shake her head back and forth. "No Natsu , and especially no Gajeel."

He smirks, "I was gonna say Rouge."

Her eyes widen. "Rouge! Yes, I miss him! How old is he now? Like twelve or thirteen?"

Sting snorts, "More like fifteen."

"No way," she gasp.

He snickers, "Way."

X_X

Turns out, Rouge's older sister, Minerva, is a huge bitch. She doesn't remember Lucy , but Lucy remember their cousin, Yukino. She's much different now than she was seven years ago when she last saw her. Minerva has invited herself to their dinner party at a place called Taco Loco, which Rouge says is 'the bomb.'

Along with Minerva is Yukino, and Lucy doesn't understand why she's with them because she's been glued to her cell phone the entire time. Lucy doesn't know who she's texting, and she don't care. She just want it to stop. If she hear her phone chirp one more time, Lucy may have to throw it out the window.

"So, Lucy," Rouge leans forward from his spot in the back and hugs the top of her seat, "is it true that you got Dragneel Pussy whipped?"

Lucy's mouth drops open in shock, "Excuse me?" she twist around and slap his arms off of her seat. "Where did you hear that?"

Rouge's eyes dart to his sister and cousin before they come back to me. "Around…"

Lucy spin to sit down in her seat regularly with a loud huff. "Well, who ever said that must be a jealous whore who tried to get in his pants and got rejected."

A choking sound comes from behind her, followed shortly by struggling and a grunt that sounds like it came from Rouge. Lucy glare at Sting from the corner of her eye while he drives in silence with a small smirk on his lips. She doesn't see how any of this is funny.

"Oh, yeah, Sting," Minerva speaks up after a few minutes of listening to the radio, " Lisaanna told me to let you know the Halloween party is still on."

Sting averts his gaze from Lucy to the rearview mirror and grunts, "Thanks for the update, Min, but I already knew that."

"Well, I was just making sure." Her voice is grating on Lucy's nerves, "you know, 'cause of that stuff that happened between…" she lets the sentence drop off.

Lucy is assuming Sting is able to fill in the blanks because he sighs and guns the car past a yellow light, barely making it before the red. "Just shut up, Min," he scowls at her in the mirror, "I know what you're trying to do."

Lucy does, too. Minerva wants to make her jealous, which leads her to believe she is good friends with Lisaanna Strauss , bane of her existence. Lucy doesn't want to encourage Minerva to think she give a shit, so she say nothing and scroll through her contacts on her phone. Lucy's thumb hovers over Natsu's name…

"I'm not doing anything," Minerva snorts. "I'm just relaying a message. Whoever's around when I give it isn't my problem."

Lucy has the distinct feeling she's eyeballing the back of her head. She want to snap at her, but she doesn't. Lucy has to bite her tongue and calm herself. She doesn't want to give Minerva what she wants, which is to obviously start a fight with her. Lucy wonder if she's into Natsu.

She can have him. A twinge in her stomach calls her a liar right then. Lucy sigh and look out her window to distract herself.

Taco Loco is a little hole in the wall between a Walmart and a gas station. It looks like a tiny shack compared to the two industrial sized businesses that surround the place. You have to walk up to the window on the right and place your order and you pick up your food when they call your number from the window on the left. Scattered around in front of the taco stand are a few tables and chairs. Only two of the tables have umbrellas that block out the sun or rain. They choose one of those and assemble themselves around it after they order.

"So, it's true, then," Rouge pipes up and then takes a huge gulp of his Mountain Dew. He's gotten so tall he almost surpasses Sting in height, but his build is still on the lanky side where as Sting has… filled out.

"What's true?" I

Lucy eye him wearily and take a sip from her Dr. Pepper.

Rouge has light-colored eyes that crinkle at the sides when he smiles, which he does now. "You know," he grins wider, "about you and Dragneel."

"Knock it off, Rouge," Sting growls from beside Lucy. "It's not funny anymore."

It wasn't funny before.

"What?" Rouge fakes innocence.

Minerva snickers into her straw and Yukino types away on the keyboard of her cell phone. Lucy roll her eyes and clench her jaw as she strain to control her temper. What the hell is her problem?

She try to change the subject. "So, Rouge," Lucy lean toward him across the table, "remember that time I jumped from the swing and landed on you?"

Rouge's brow wrinkles, "Huh?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and Sting shakes his head with a small laugh. "You remember!" Lucy smacked her hand onto the wooden tabletop.

He has to be wrong, she knew it was Rouge, damn it.

"I can prove it." she push up to reach across the table and slide her thumb over Rouge's right brow. "Ah ha!" she yell in triumph and press into the little knot of a scar at the end of his brow. "This is where a wood chip lodged itself and I had to take you back to Sting's house and pry that sucker out. I landed right on top of you and you went face-first into the wood chips."

"Nuh uh," his large brown eyes widen as he moves his head left to right. "I would have remembered if you landed on top of me, Lucy.Trust me, I would remember." Sting and Rouge laugh at the innuendo and she rolled her eyes again and hold back a laugh of her own.

"Well… then who was it, then?" she wonder out loud.

Then Minerva opens her big fat mouth, "Well, from what I've heard about you? It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember who you were 'on top'of…" Her smirk is ominous.

Lucy want to punch her face in. "What the hell, Minerva ? Do you have a problem with me? I've known you for, like, five minutes!"

"All right, all right, that's enough," Sting's gruff tone makes everyone calm down—except for Lucy, of course.

Lucy still want to smack that smile off her face.

"Min," he turns to her, "quit being a bitch. Rouge," he looks at him, "stop being a shit. And Yukino!" he shouts and makes the girl in question jump, "why the hell did you want to come if you were going to be on that damn thing the whole time?"

She huffs and pockets her phone. "Whatever," she mumbles beneath her breath.

"**_Order 252!_**" a shout from behind them breaks the tension and Rouge jumps up to retrieve his order. Minerva goes with him since they ordered together, and Yukino grabs her still empty soda cup to go fill it up.

"Minerva likes him, doesn't she?" Lucy mutter to Sting and stare up at him through the hair that's fallen into her eyes. "Natsu," she clarify.

He shrugs, "I don't know. She's pretty tight with Lisa, and Lisa isn't your biggest fan."

Lucy roll her eyes, "I really hate that chick."

"The feeling is mutual, I can assure you," he mumbles absently. Lucy follow his gaze to see a beat-up red Honda pull into the lot. "Shit," he curses, "I should have known…"

"Tell me that's not her," Lucy growl, but sure enough, out pops Lisaanna Strauss — Lisaanna since sheand Lucy has never actually met—from the driver's seat of the piece of shit Honda. "Fuck," Lucy curse. Her luck could not be shittier.

She's shorter than she expected, maybe three or four inches past five feet. Her hair is shoulder length and pixie cut platinum white, and looks like silk as it's held back from her face in a loose ponytail. Wisps of outgrown bangs are side-swept across her forehead and down into her eyes. From here Lucy can already tell she's beautiful, and upon closer inspection, Lucy know she's prettier than her.

"I'll grab our order and we'll leave. Just stay away from her and she'll stay away from you," Sting warns. It's bullshit and they both know it.

She makes a beeline right for them

, and Lucy sit up straighter and prepare herself for whatever is about to happen.

"Well, well," her words flow past pouty red lips. Her cheekbones are high, and the bitch has dimples when she smiles—even when the smile is fake, like it is now.

She eyes her dark blue skinny jeans, oversized Jacksonville Suns jersey and scuffed, black low-top Converse. In return, Lucy start from her black ballet flats and work her way up past her dark wash skinny jeans and form-fitting, black and red plaid, long-sleeved button-up. She has the cuffs rolled up to her elbows, and in her own little way, she makes the seemingly ordinary getup look 50s retro. She want to throw a 'Pink Ladies' jacket on her and call her Rizzo.

You know, the slutty one from Grease?

"Lisa, just don't," Sting mutters. He glares over at Minerva and Lucy turn her gaze to see Yukino grinning triumphantly and wiggling her fingers at them.

"Oh, stop it," Lisaanna snorts at him. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do to her, huh?" she wrinkles her nose down at Lucy with a shrug. "She's out of the picture now, anyway…"

Lucy is almost at her breaking point. "Sting," Lucy utter with a shaky voice through clenched teeth, "get her the fuck away from me."

"Or what?" Lisaanna laughs and sets a hand onto the table to lean down, so that she's nearly in Lucy's face. "You do know I'm the reason Natsu won't fuck you again, right?" she snorts. "And when Loke's having a weak moment? He calls me and I remind him of all the reasons you're not worth his time."

"That's enough, Lisaanna," Sting snaps and whips her upright and out of her sight. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he grunts in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how stupid you are coming here? If I was Lucy I would have clocked you by now, but she's better than that."

"No," Lucy stand up and shake her head, "I'm not."

His face pales, "Lucy, don't. We'll leave. It's my fault for inviting Minerva—"

Lucy interrupt him with a sharp and bitter laugh, "You're kidding me, right?" she laugh again. "Just like she is?" she jab a thumb in the direction where Lisaanna stands. "You're both just fucking with me?" Lucy laugh, but it's painfully obvious that she find no humor in this situation.

Lisaanna narrows her gaze. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed the hell away from Natsu," she snaps. "I can't tell Loke what to do, I can only encourage him to do the right thing, but when it comes to Natsu," her feet carry her a few steps closer, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you as far away from him as possible."

Lucy is not usually a violent person, but she makes her want to be. She want to slap her, kick her and pull her hair, all at the same time. She want to be tough and bold and completely unstoppable, but for all the things she is not… she is not stupid . She is outnumbered if you count Minerva and Yukino —which she does. Lucy also know she has no shot in hell of ever being with Natsu if she fight with Lisaanna.

"Okay, we're done here," Sting says right before she is taken by the arm and dragged to his car. "Lisaanna, when I get back, you, me and Dragneel are going to have a long talk."

She snorts, "Whatever, Sting. Like Natsu going to listen to you over me."

"We'll see," Sting replies softly to himself, and he and she are the only two who hear it.

Rouge comes running at them with two bags of food and Lucy open her door and push the seat up for him. He grins and winks before jumping inside and Lucy slap the seat back and flop fown angrily. Sting tells her to wait and walks over to Minerva and Yukino, who are flanking Lisaanna's sides.

"I'm sorry I teased you, Lucy ," Rouge replies from the backseat with half a taco shoved into his mouth. Minerva said she'd buy my food if I did."

Lucy laugh despite everything and pull out her phone to text Levy. She needs to know the shitstorm that's just occurred.

Lucy really can't believe she didn't utter a single word to Lisaanna the entire time. The voices from where Sting stands grow loud and angry, and Lucy herself just grow more pissed off. She realize right then, as she scroll through her contacts for Levy , that shq has actually chosen Natsu.

She knew that he is the biggest reason why she did not confront Lisaanna. He'd never forgive her if she got into a fight with her. Something inside of her just knows that.

Lucy press 'call' and wait for him to pick up. He doesn't; she tried again.Voicemail.

"You tell me to stay out of your life, well…" Lucy huff out a bitter laugh as she leave a message, "maybe I would if you'd stop siccing your bitches on me. By the way, their nametags read: Minerva and Lissanna." she hang up and then slam her phone down onto the driver's seat.

Fuck this.

She is out of the car and storming toward the arguing group without taking one breath. Which is still held in her lungs until she say, "What business is it of yours what goes on between Natsu and me?"

Everyone stops talking to turn and stare at Lucy. "Excuse me?" Lisaanna scowls.

"Did I stutter?" Lucy wait for her to comprehend that she's just been insulted. When the light turns on and her eyes narrow, Lucy know she has got her full attention. "Aaaand there it is," Lucy laugh and point at her to indicate that she is aware she's finally caught on.

"Lucy," Sting walks up to stand in front of her, "don't," he pleads.

Lucy shakes her head at him, at them, and at herself. Since when did she become a doormat? She glare at Lisaanna and brush past Sting to move closer to her target. "Look, honey," Lucy snort, "just because you're stuck in the friend zone? Doesn't give you the right to cock block."

Her mouth falls open in shock.

Lucy smirk at her and take one step back.

Yes, bitch. I'm onto you.

"You know," Lucy start up again, "people usually misunderstand my silence for weakness. I let you talk shit because you're the one who looks stupid, not me. The more you flap your lips? The better I look. So go ahead," Lucy motion for her to continue, "flap away." she quirk a brow in challenge.

"You bi—"

"Lisa,stop." Sting's arm raises up to block her. "You started it."

"And I'll end it!" Lisaanna hisses into his face and struggles to push past him to get to Lucy.

Her eyes search for threats. Lucy see none in Yukino; she's back on her phone. Minerva looks only half-interested now that Lisaanna is so worked up. Rouge is almost finished with his food, Lucy can hear him scraping at the bottom of his soda cup and crunching on ice behind her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lisaanna shouts at her from within the grip Sting has on her. "Everything was fine until you came along. Now you're all anyone can talk about lately! I mean, what the hell do you have that is so different?"

Lucy set a hand on her hip and look over at her indifferently. She looks a hot, jealous mess.

"Well, for one? I have class." Lucy look her up and down with a slight sneer. "You obviously don't."

"Oh, burn!" Rouge yells from inside Rouge's car.

"Rouge, shut up!" Sting growls. "Lucy!" he grits his teeth and glares at her. "Get your ass in the car or I will carry you there myself."

Lucy rolled her eyes and cross her arms in a bored fashion. "Whatever,"she look over at Lisaanna, "this is a waste of my time anyway."

"Loo boi! Your phone is ringing!" Rouge shouts with his head out the window and her phone held out for her to grab. "It's Dragneel! Want me to answer?" he grins mischievously.

Lisaanna makes a shocked, choking sound in response, and Lucy nod her head for Rouge to answer herphone. Even if her connection with Natsu is gone, something tells Lucy that Lisaanna doesn't know that. Which works out in Lucy's favor.

"Lucy Heartfilia's phone!" Rouge chirps cheerfully. "She's currently in the middle of a catfight right now, can I take a message?"

Lucy hide a smile and walk over to Sting's car. She hold her hand out and Rouge drops her phone into it with a wink. She like this kid, she really does. "Natsu baby?" Lucy answer the phone.

"You don't get to call him that!" Lisaanna yells.

Lucy glare at her and then flip her the bird before turning back to her phone.

"Where are you?" Natsu's voice is more of a growl deep within the back of his throat. Like Wolverine. A low rumble. Lucy felt her core was hot down there. Jeez! It was just his voice.

"What the hell have you been saying about me?" Lucy ask first. "Because the chicks around here sure as hell have a lot of opinions of me. Which is odd because I've never even met them before," she reply with her own angry growl.

"Just get out of there," he gripes, "I'll handle them. I just want you gone."

Lucy feel as though she has been stabbed in her gut.she gulp. "Wow," she exhale shakily, "you don't sugarcoat anything, do you Willy Wonka?"

She hear him exhale into the phone. "I don't mean it like that."

"Sure you don't," Lucy snap back at him.

"Don't try to twist my words," another low rumble growl escapes.

"I'm not!" Lucy snap back. "You know, I may have been bored when I was with Loke, but at least I knew what to expect. But when it comes to you?" Lucy shake her head. "I don't know anything , and it drives me insane! I put myself out there and you stomped all over it!"

"Yeah, kind of like how you shit all over me every time I did for you. How does it feel, Lucy? How do you like not being the one in control for once?" his voice turns hoarse.

She can't do this with him. It's always circles with him. Always. Will we ever break this bitter chorus we seem to have stuck on repeat?

"Look, whatever," Lucy sigh in defeat. "I'll be out of Ishaghar soon, I'm just waiting for Sting to drive me back to Magnolia. I promise not to come here anymore ever."

"Luce, love!," his voice is strained, "that's not what I want."

"You don't know what you want, Dragneel,"

Lucy respond, and yes, she said his surname purposely to prove a point. "I won't chase you. That's not what I do."

"Me either," he hisses back. "You think I like this shit? I fucking hate it , Lucy!"

Lucy bite her lip and stare at the ground. She has no response because she is not one-hundred percent sure what he means. Does he hate her? Does he hate his decision to go with her into that room that night? Does he hate that she is obviously not who he thought she was? She just don't know, and she is not even sure if she wants to know.

She just wish Levy was here, she'd know what to do. But she's not, so Lucy doesn't know what to do or say. She suddenly feel like she is the only person standing in the room—or, er, parking area. It's an odd feeling considering the fact that she is not alone. She is practically surrounded.

"Say something, Luce," he breathes heavily.

Lucy continue to breathe lightly, trying her very best to keep her nerves under control. What am I doing? I don't know him, but I want to get to know him. I'm just not sure I can handle everything else that comes with him. I hate Lisaanna, but she's his best friend. I hate Minerva , but she's friends with Lisaanna.

Lucy was storm inside

She breathe… in… out… in… but she wasn't able to reply him a single word.

"That's what I thought," is his murmured response. "Just go home, Lucy. You don't belong in my world." she hear the flick of a lighter ignite, a deep inhale, and then…

They exhale.

"I don't know where I belong, Natsu," Lucy reply softly.

But he's already hung up. Leaving her hanging in the other side. As tears build up in her eyes.

X_X

**_A/n: Sup lovelies.. Here you go another round of twist and cat fights. Lisa has to show up.. And for those who are saying that Lucy only realised her feelings for Natsu after Levy approval over him. Then just try to think from the perspective of a girl who was motherless, social awkward and trying to fit in society. She only has Levy and she looks up to her for advise and assurance. Lucy never needed anybody approval. She was just afraid of losing Levy. So she was torn between love or best friend. And don't forget Levy is more fragile with her current situation. Lucy is afraid. Natsu is not normal. She can't just simply be with him. He is possessive, jealous, alpha male and unpredictable. Both are like different side of earth. But still wait and see where it goes.. Well I'm literally burned with all the assignment and projects so I barely have time but still wrote this chapter during my architecture design class. Stay tune and hit your question in review. I'll answer them..XOXO_**


	13. you Belong to me

**_I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.._**

**_This chapter contains some mature themes so proceed with caution. Now off with the story.._**

When Lucy returns to her house. She told everything to Levy and she found it way to funny.

It's not funny, but she won't stop laughing.

"Shut up, Levy chan!" Lucy slap her leg and pout.

She tries to speak, but then she just ends up laughing all over again. Lucy would laugh, too, if what happened hadn't happened to her. But it did. So she was pissed.

"But it's so cute!" she snorts like a piglet during her giggle session and falls over into another round.

Lucy actually laughed at her when she does that. She loves to see her happy, just not at her expense. But it's been so long since she has seen her this way; that Lucy doesn't have the heart to kick her ass right now.

Okay, so Lucy think Rouge has developed a little bit of a crush on her. She found this out today after school when she came home to a bouquet of three long stemmed red roses blanketed by yellow chrysanthemums.

According to Levy, yellow chrysanthemums mean she has a secret admirer; the red roses explain themselves. Along with the flowers was a little white stuffed bear hugging a red heart-shaped pillow.At

first sight, Lucy dared to allow herself to hope, to dream, to… indulge that forbidden part of her mind that wants to think that Natsu had something to do with this. Levy and Lucy agreed that Loke had nothing to do with the special delivery. Lately, he's just been acting as if they never dated, and he's taking Virgo to Homecoming.

Lucy won't lie. She was slightly jealous.

"Are you done?" Lucy glance down at the ball Levy's formed herself into under the covers in her bed.

For the past two days, she's been sleeping over; Dad's cool, but only because with it. Levy's parents suddenly decided to fly to Crocas at the last minute—without so much as a note to let Levy know their change of plans. Her maid was the one to tell Levy what had happened while she was at school. It had caused her stomachache, which led to Lucy hanging out with Sting and arguing with Lisaanna , and somehow convincing Rouge that she is the boss.

Yes, apparently Rouge thinks Lucy is a badass and now has a crush on her. His memory has also finally kicked in and he totally remembers her tackling him to the ground and giving him the scar.

Lucy know the flowers are from him for three reasons. One, the card said:To Lu boo—aka BADASS!. Two, the flowers weren't delivered; they were left on her doorstep where they were rained on for the duration of the day until she got home. And three, there is a soggy receipt stuck inside the plastic that holds the flowers together—the receipt has Rouge debit info all over it.

"Aww, c'mon, Lu chan" Levy chides. "Be nice. The poor kid has a crush. Totally harmless and great for your recently deflated ego." Her eyes sparkle with mischief, and Lucy shakes her head and rolled her eyes at Levy in return.

"Whatever." she smack her with the teddy bear. "This is totally embarrassing!"

She's seconds away from yet another set of giggles when her phone goes off. Both girls freeze and look at each other before she wearily picks up and stares down at it. Her brow wrinkles in confusion, and Lucy snapped her fingers for Levy to show her.

Loke calling…

Lucy mouthed :"What the fuck?" at her, and she shrugs before answering.

"Hello?"

She sounds so casual and cool that Lucy want to pinch her.

"Oh, hey, Loke! How are you?"

Now she sounds completely and utterly fake.

Lucy pinch her side and giggle when she squeaks and glares at her in return. There is nothing more fun than irritating Levy when she's in the middle of a façade. Lucy starts to make funny faces at her.

"W-what?" Levy stutters and bites her lip to keep from laughing at her. Lucy dodge the swing of her arm and almost roll off the bed. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm totally not busy. Go ahead and ask me what you wanted."

This conversation is boring Lucy, so she slip off the bed and roll onto her feet, and then trot over to her window to look outside. Her dad is working on an old school, red truck that he swears will be the "bees knees" when he's done with it. It's been sitting there since before she even moved here. Apparently, it was bought with the intention of fixing it up for her to drive around.

Thank God Gildarts offers her a volvo. It may be slightly on the geeky side, but anything is better than that monster her dad is battling with at the moment.

Lucy decide to text Sting and ask him to give her dad a hand whenever he's free. He answers back almost immediately with:No prob. But don't be surprised if Rouge decides to tag along.

Lucy stare at the flowers on her desk and sigh. What the hell is she going to do about that crush of his?

"Wait—what?" Levy's voice rises up an octave, and Lucy whirl around to watch her closely. They lock eyes, and she holds up a finger to pause Lucy's advance in her direction. "But I thought you were going with Virgo. What happened?"

Lucy bite her lip and slowly make her way over to settle down beside her. She motions her closer and puts him on speakerphone.

"—and I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I know it's really last minute, but I'm still not over Lucy, and I just really need a date. Please go with me, so I don't have to go with one of these other girls who think that going to Homecoming with me means we're getting married." he begs her.

Lucy's eyes widen. He's not over her? Nervous lip nibbling… engage.

Levy frowns down at her phone. "Well, honey, not every girl wants…" She trails off because,yes, every girl wants him. She sighs, "Well, I kinda let Eiji think I would go with him..."

Levy looks at Lucy, and Lucy immediately start to shake her head back and forth as she whisper-shout, "No!"

"Oh," Loke sounds disappointed, "well, then, okay. I don't want to mess up anything between you two if there's something going—"

"There's not!" she interrupts. "You know what? It's totally fine. I'll go to Homecoming with you, Loke. It makes sense, seeing as we'll both win Homecoming Court anyway."

Lucy's mouth drops open at her arrogance, and Levy rolls her eyes at her as if to say, 'Get real, Lu chan.' she suppose she's right.

"Really?" Loke sounds hopeful. "You'd do that for me? I swear, Levy, I will be nothing but a gentleman, and I will be in your debt for a really long time."

She chuckles. "I will hold you to that Morningstar. I always collect."

"You are, by far… the best girl, who's a friend, I've ever had, sugar." His voice is beyond relieved, and Lucy kind of feel really bad for messing things up for him.

"Don't thank me yet. There's a small catch to this arrangement," she warns him before she begins to explain her terms. "I know Eiji can find a replacement date in a matter of seconds, but I also know that he hates to go to these things with just anyone."

Loke sighs. "Lemme guess," he drawls hesitantly. "You want him to take Lucy?"

Her eyes widen and she start to wave her arms around, mouthing 'No!' over and over as Lucy inwardly pray for Loke to shoot the idea down.

Levy chooses to act as if Lucy is invisible. "But if it's gonna be too awkward for you, Loke, I'll just let him ask whoever. I just don't want Lu chan to go stag, and Eiji would be perfect. I know you're still upset about what happened between you and Lu chan, but I promise you," her eyes lock with Lucy , "she's still upset about it, too."

Surprised, Lucy blink and scoot away from her a bit.she does feel bad for breaking up with Loke , but she is not upset about it in the same way he is. Levy eyes plead with Lucy's in a way that tells her she's saying these things to soothe Loke's feelings.Lucy instantly feel ten times worse than before and hang her head in shame.

"Really?" he replies a bit staggered.

Levy nods her head without breaking eye contact with Lucy. "Yes, really."

"Well, I guess… I mean, do you think I should ask her—"

"No," Levy stops him. "Loke , that's not a good idea. It's nothing personal, but Lu chan has a lot going on in her life right now. She really did like you, but with everything going on…" she sighs and uses a sympathetic tone. "Plus, it hasn't been too long since what happened at the game in Dracilla with Hibiki. I just think she could really use a friend, ya know? I wish I could tell you more, I do, but it's not my news to share."

Loke doesn't answer for a while, and both Levy and Lucy held their breathe in wait. Finally, he sighs, "Yeah, okay. I see your point."

"Excellent," she responds with a grin. "I'll set everything up. Don't worry about a thing."

X_X

Lucy heard the roar of Loke's approaching engine outside her window and leave Levy to figure out details with him As Lucy slowly make her way downstairs to greet Sting and watch him assist her father, Lucy wonder if this Homecoming arrangement is a good idea. It seems innocent, but she has a really bad feeling.

The feeling follows her for the rest of the day and into the next morning.

X_X

Eiji's boisterous laugh suddenly fills the house, and from her place at the end of her bed, with Levy holding a curling iron over her head, Lucy flinch and nearly burn her scalp. Lucy get smacked by Levy for moving and scoff at the audacity of her punishing her, considering she's the one brandishing a weapon. Dad calls them down, and the second Levy pulls Lucy's hair free from the iron, she's up and across the room.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Levy hisses and throws her dress at Lucy's face. "Watch the hair!" she shouts, and Lucy scowl at her and snatch the dress away from her head.

She looks gorgeous in a short, light pink baby cut, bubble dress. There's a black sash that's wrapped around her, below her bust and tied, which ties into a cute bow, and the extra ribbon hangs down to just above her knees. Her hair is blown out and curled at the ends; she wears minimal makeup, and no jewelry save for two Tiffany diamond studs in her ears. Her black Lady Peep Toe pumps are Christian Louboutin and probably cost more than her dress and Lucy's dress put together.

Aw, yes, Lucy's dress.

Okay, Lucy must give credit where credit is due. Levy, although a total pain in the ass sometimes, is a fashion guru. Not only that, but she knows Lucy inside and out. She should have known not to doubt her when she said she'd already gotten her a Homecoming dress.

Royal blue, strapless, and form-fitting all the way to Lucy's hips, where it flairs out into two layers of thin satin material. The dress is short, and just like Levy's, it stops a few inches above her knees. The bodice is ruffled, as is the bust, and it totally makes my boobs look more bigger than they actually are. As for her heels? got some sparkly silver Christian Louboutin knockoffs.

Her hair is a mixture of waves and curls—Levy has gone all out. Lucy has two small silver hoops in her ears, and although she feel naked without her silver chain that she wear every day—a gift from her mother before she passed years ago—Lucy settle for the thinner chain Levy has given her with a small silver 'L' on the end. It hangs a couple inches above her bust, and she continuously find herself pressing the 'L' between her thumb and forefinger as she slide it back and forth against the chain.

"Lu chan!" Levy shouts from downstairs, and Lucy flinch back into reality.

Running to get one last look in the mirror, she check her makeup to see her eyes thinly outlined in black and her lashes long and full from the magic mascara Levy has applied. Her lips hold a touch of pink, as do her cheeks, and she sigh and close her eyes at her reflection.

_That girl isn't Lucy Heartfilia_.

-x-

Awkward. It's the only word to accurately describe the atmosphere inside the limo. Even Eiji's constant joking isn't pulling the stick from out Loke's ass. Lucy was tempted to walk back home, she really was.

Dinner was the worst. The entire time, Loke fumbled for the right things to say, and Eiji struggled to keep up conversation. Lucy tried to help by telling the story about Rouge's little crush—a story prompted by Levy—but that seemed to make matters worse. Why? Well, because Lucy had to tell why Rouge had a crush. Her encounter with Lisaanna is obviously something Loke knows about. His entire body clammed up, and since then, he's kept to himself.

"We need drinks," Eiji announces a few blocks away from the school.

Lucy chew on her bottom lip as she contemplate this. "I don't think that's such a great idea," Lucy announce and share a look with Levy. She can't drink because of baby, and if she says that, they will ask why. Levy is not known for her soberness.

"Why not?" Eiji snorts and twists the cap on a bottle of Tequila. "It'll loosen us up," he shoves the bottle under Lucy's nose, "and lord knows we could all use some loosening up."

Lucy scowl and push the bottle away from her face. "Call me crazy, but falling off a parade float because I'm drunk is not appealing."

Eiji rolls his eyes and gives the bottle to Loke, who immediately takes a swig. She is surprised by this, and it shows on Lucy's face. His eyes locked with her, and in an act of defiance, he tilts the bottle back and gulps without breaking eye contact. The limo rolls to a stop, and Lucy waste no time getting out and pulling Levy along with her.

"This was a huge mistake, Levy chan," Lucy hiss at her.

Levy slowly pries Lucy's fingers from around her forearm and then flings her hand away with a look of annoyance. "Relax," she mutters. "Eiji is right about the Tequila; you should drink some. Loke is not the only one who needs to loosen up. You're way too uptight right now, so much so that I feel like all I need to do is touch you before you snap like a stretched rubber band."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Levy and crossed her arms. "And what about you? You'll be the only one not drinking, and they'll want to know why."

She shrugs carelessly. "Do I look like I give a fuck what they think Lu chan?"

Lucy's eyes search her face for any signs of doubt, and she find no clues to see if she's lying or not. So Lucy assume she really doesn't care. "Fine," she growl and stomp back inside the limo, "give me that." she hold a hand out for the bottle and Eiji hands it over with a whoop.

Lucy know this is a majorly bad idea. She knows it, and yet she still tip the bottle back and drink. The Tequila burns down her throat, and she grimace because it's warm and tastes horribly bitter. She exhale through pursed lips and swear she could start a fire with her breath alone. Ignoring the excited applause from her "date" as she throw back another gulp of Don Julio Silver.

They waste no time afterward in getting out to the field for the parade, which is minutes away from starting. Loke and Levy wins as King and Queen was announced at yesterday's football game, where they beat one of their biggest rivals, the Lamia scale.

When they arrived at the field, Lucy realize this is where they split up. Levy and Loke will ride in an old school Mustang Convertible, painted and decorated with Magnolia High School colors, behind the school's marching band. Eiji and Lucy will ride on the athletic float following the convertible, and so on.

An hour and a half later, they're squished up on a dance floor, jumping up and down and shouting at the top of their lungs to a Biggie Smalls song. Lucy should be surprised that someone like Eiji knows every lyric to the song 'Hypnotize' by The Notorious B.I.G., but she is not. She is buzzed, and he's buzzed, and they're having a damned good time. She hasn't seen Levy in a while, but last she did see her, she was laughing and dancing with Loke . Lucy plan to check up and see how she is doing as soon as she is done cutting a rug with Eiji.

Every so often, she feel a sharp jab in her ribcage, and after a while, she realize it's from Kianna's elbow. When she whirl around to shove her away from her, Eiji decides to pick her up and spin her around to the other side of the dance floor.

Lucy must say, he really is a great date. He's not handsy at all, and it's so refreshing to be able to be her damned self for once and havefun.

They head back to the tables when a slow song starts—They're much too wired to sway back and forth to Celine Dion—and run into Evergreen and Elfman. Lucy is happy to see that someone is happy.

"Ever! Have you seen Levy?" Lucy asked Evergreen before she part ways.

She's thoughtful for a few seconds before shaking her head regretfully and walking off with Elfman. Eiji and Lucy decided to grab some punch, and although it's not spiked, they sit and pretend it is. They cheer to the night and then race to see who can chug the fastest. Lucy dribble a few drops down onto her chest, and Eiji's eyes are glued to the dark pink liquid that slides down between her breasts. He's such an idiot.

Eiji wins their chugging contest and jumps up, cheerfully, shouting for Lucy to get her ass on the dance floor when 'SM' by Rihanna starts to play. They both pretend to whip each other with leather belts and chains and laugh hysterically when their arms almost knock out innocent dancers around them. It's as if Eiji and Lucy share the same brain tonight. When he shimmies to the left, Lucy shimmy to the right, and vice versa. They make up their own whacky movements, and suddenly, by the next song, they've made up a routine that they repeat and perfect by the time Levy finally shows her face again.

"Where were you?" Lucy ask while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her heart is pounding, and her skin is glistening with perspiration, but she feel great and alive.

Levy shrugs with a small smile. "Watching you two act like fools while guarding Loke from aggressive females wanting to dance with him."

Lucy's eyes search behind Levy for Loke.

"He went to use the restroom," Levy says as she dances beside Lucy.

"Levy!" Eiji booms over the music. "You've finally come to your senses and decided to join the fun, huh?" He snaps his fingers and does a Travolta move that causes both girls to fall over in giggles. Lucy no longer regret coming to the dance, thanks to him and his crazy personality.

It's getting late and they know they only have a few songs left before last call, so Lucy convince Levy to partner with Eiji during a slow song and slip away. Lucy wink at Eiji, who winks back, a small moment passing between them, and she is glad he realizes she is on his side. He's good for Levy; she just wish she'd give him the chance.

Lucy almost off the dance floor when she bump into Loke, who looks as though he was coming to join Levy. Lucy was frozen for a few beats and look over her shoulder at Levy and Eiji so that Loke can follow and see them, too. When she was sure he's seen them, she give a small smile and wait for him to step aside.

He doesn't.

"Um…" He clears his throat. "You wanna…?" He motions forward to a small clearing on the floor, just enough room for the two of them to dance together.

Lucy hesitate to agree. She doesn't want to give him the wrong impression, but she doesn't want to come off as a major bitch either. Then she figure what harm can one dance do? She slightly dip her head and walk backward, with her hands around his wrists, bringing him toward her. She placed them at her hips gently and then set her hands on his shoulders. As the final song starts, Lucy feel regret that she doesn't feel more for Loke. She wish so badly that she felt for him the way he feels for her.

They avoid eye contact at first, neither one of them daring to look the other in the eyes for longer than a second or two. Lucy took the initiative and take a slow step in closer, drawing their bodies together just slightly. She sigh and stare at the boutonnière on his jacket lapel. Eventually, she felt his hands relax, and his fingers spread over her waist comfortably.

She gulp and dare to look up in time to catch his gaze. She feels her cheeks burn, but she doesn't look away. It's not a silly little moment, but it's not groundbreaking either. In these few passing seconds, Lucy feel an understanding pass between them.

So as John Mayer croons on about slow dancing in a burning room, Lucy close her eyes and rest her head gently on Loke's shoulder.

X_X

They are all seated around the table in the large and spacious kitchen of some football player whom she currently don't recall knowing—which she find weird because she swear she know everyone on the team. She has Loke on her left and Eiji to her immediate right, with Levy firmly placed in his lap. Across from her are a few other guys on the team, along with Kianna, Angel,.

Or, as she like to call them, The Wicked Witches of Magnolia.

Centered on the table is a large beer glass, filled to the brim with Blue Moon beer. A slice of an orange floats at the top for ambiance. Scattered around the glass is a deck of 52 cards, faced down with a hot pink Playboy bunny on the back of each card. In front of each of them sit their own red Dixie cups, filled with their own drinks of choice.

If you can't tell by now, they are playing Kings.

It's the start of their third round, and nearly everyone at the table is well on their way to being three sheets to the wind. All except for Levy, of course, because she can't drink, but they've convinced everyone that she drew the shortest straw for DD tonight. The Limo had expired hours ago.

"Hey, Kianna, where did you get your dress?" one of the guys on the team, Haru, turns toward and randomly asks her.

In her drunken haze, she squints at him accusingly and says, "I got it at Macy's, wh—" she immediately slaps a hand over her mouth with wide eyes and everyone shouts and points to the large glass on the table.

The last card Haru drew was a Queen; therefore, Haru is now the Question Master, and none of them at the table are supposed to answer any question he asks without having to drink from the glass in the middle of the table. Kianna''s never been the brightest crayon in the box, so this game suits her nicely when it comes to getting shitfaced. She takes a gulp, and the beer sloshes over the side of the glass and onto the table, nearly dripping onto Angel' s dress.

The game goes on, and when Loke picks up an 8 (the date/mate card), he chooses Lucy as his drinking buddy for the rest of the game. Which means whenever he's forced to drink, so was she. They're all having a great time because when you're drunk, everything is just really fucking awesome. Lucy and Kianna doesn't hate anyone, and no one hates her. Kianna and her have already declared to name their first-born children after each other. Alcohol is magic.

The next card Lucy draw is an Ace (the Waterfall card), and it sucks because it means she can't stop drinking from her cup until everyone at the table has started drinking as well, with no one stopping until the last person is swallowing from their own cup. Lucy know she is going to puke tonight; she just know it.

When Eiji finally brings his cup to his lips, Lucy slam her own plastic cup down onto the table and burst out laughing. "I'm so drunk, I'm done!" she shout and stand up to announce that she had to pee, before she stagger away from the table toward the bathroom.

Levy follows closely behind and wraps an arm around Lucy's waist. "You're wasted. We should think about leaving soon."

"What?" Lucy shout in astonishment. "Are you crazy? Why? We're having so much freaking fun!"

She cringes, and Lucy guessing it's because she is yelling in her face. Lucy giggle and enter the bathroom, and she closes the door behind them. It's weird, but Lucy feel like she function less in the quiet bathroom than she does outside in the loud party. Lucy does what she came in here to do and then wash her hands and fix her face and hair while Levy goes next. Lucy realize as she swipe her fingers under her eyes to smudge out any stray mascara or eyeliner, that she is straddling the border between will-wake-up-with-a-headache drunk and will-not-remember-anything-in-the-morning drunk. But she can't go home like this.

"Let's wind down before we blow," Lucy say to her, and before she can say another word, she is bent over the sink laughing her ass off at what she has just said. "Before we…" Lucy is laughing again, "before weblow!" It's so funny, she is going to die of laughter.

"Ugh, great. You're, gonna annoy me for the rest of the night now," Levy mutters irritably.

Lucy promise her she will keep her giggles to a minimum and that she will drink water from here on out. Lucy fully intend to keep her promise, except when both get back to the kitchen, the atmosphere's changed. It's still fun and happy-go-lucky, but there is an air of quiet secret about it. Like everyone is in on the same joke, and she is left out. Lucy doesn't realize why that is until they start to play again, and she see that Haru and Gian are missing from the table.

"Your turn,Lu Boo," Eiji nudges her to choose a card.

The second Lucy reach for a card, the table erupts into laughter and shouts at her to take a shot of Tequila. She guess while she was away, someone pulled a Jack and made up the rule that every time someone reached for a card and slid it toward themselves before looking at it, had to down a shot of Tequila. Yay me. Blech.

Lucy shoot it back fast and slam the shot glass back down to the table with a bitter grimace, just in time to see Natsu walk into the room behind Haru and Gian. Lucy snort at her luck, but she knew it was inevitable. Ishaghar had their Homecoming sometime last week, and Lucy know for a fact that Natsu didn't go. She know because Sting found it necessary to share that piece of information with her.

Lucy saw Sting and Gajeel hanging back from entering the kitchen, and she know it's because of Levy. She start to wonder how Levy will act when she sees him. Lucy turn to look at her and find out that it's too late to warn her—Levy saw him. She gulps and shares a quick look with Lucy before attempting to hide herself behind Eiji's shoulder. It's a lost cause, but Lucy is too drunk to care.

Lucy pull a 6 and shout for all the dicks at the table to chug. She smirk over at Loke, who looks as if he no longer knows where he is anymore. His eyes are glossy, red, and half-lidded. He may fall asleep at the table. Lucy worrying for a moment that he might pass out, and she ean in to ask him if he's all right. He wraps an arm around her neck and pulls Lucy over to smack a sloppy kiss against her face. When she pull away, she saw Natsu is scowling over at them, but he doesn't move or say a word.

It's not like him.

"Hey, you!" Lucy shout across the table and point directly at Natsu. "Come play!"

Everyone at the table sits silently and watches their exchange in complete shock. No one at this table but a select few even know she is associate with Natsu Dragneel. The other half can't believe their eyes.

"No, I'm good," Natsu grunts and turns away.

"Chicken!" Lucy shout, and she swear the entire room grows deathly silent.

He turns his head to glare at her ever so slightly before shaking his head and exiting the kitchen altogether.

Annoying Idiot.

Lucy can't believe he's going to ignore her. Levy snaps her fingers for her attention and with one look, tells her to knock it off. Lucy rolled her eyes and then flinch when she hear a loud thump on her left and turn to see Loke sprawled out on the table in front of her. He's out cold.

Lucy wait for three more people to pick a card before she stand up and pretend she have to use the bathroom again. Levy gets up to join her, but she hightail her ass out of the room before she can resume her role as her own personal chaperone. Immediately upon leaving the kitchen, she search for Natsu , but Lucy can't find him anywhere.

There's a line consisting of three people outside the bathroom. Two of them are making out, so Lucy isn't not quite sure if they're in line or not. Either way, she isn't not going to wait with them. She decide to head back to the kitchen, but she doesn't want to walk through the living room again. She doesn't want to look like a little lost loser. So she make her way around the room on the outskirts, smiling at people and acting as if she knew where she is going.

Even when she is drunk, she care what people think about her. How messed up is that? Doesn't matter, her mind jumps to a new topic. Wasn't she looking for Edward? Yes, yes, she was. He seems to be hidden beneath some sort of invisibility cloak because she can't find him anywhere. It's frustrating, and she give up and head back to the kitchen again. In fact, she thinks she was headed there to begin with? Lucy needs Levy. She's right, she does need to go home.

Someone bumps into her as they brush past her, and Lucy hit her shoulder against a wall. Only, it's not a wall. It's a person. A tall, gigantic person with wide, blue eyes, an angular face, and dark hair. Piercings, It's fucking Gajeel Redford himself.

"Lost?" He smirks down at Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes and push away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Doll," he snorts. "I rather like my face, and I don't need flamebrain breaking it."

"Whatever,"Lucy rolled her eyes. "You can leave now."

He sighs and crosses his arms over his broad chest. "So, look, I figure we can help each other out here."

He must be out of his damned mind. "Me? Help you? " she scoff at the very idea. "What have you been smoking? Because, whatever it is, it's got you twisted, to think that I would ever help you." Lucy scowl into his face.

"You don't have to like me, but I know something you might find interesting," he attempts to bait Lucy. Lucy isn't biting, so he slips closer and bends down to her ear. "So, I was listening to Sting, as he talked to Rouge the other day," he pauses to check that she was listening, "and he said something that had me thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Lucy dig at him; it's a reflex.

He chuckles and continues, "I notice things sometimes—I get dismissed because I don't say much, but I listen, and I observe. I see and hear shit because everyone thinks I'm too high to comprehend what goes on around me. Well, they're wrong."

"Is there a point to this story, or are you just wasting my time?" Lucy growl impatiently.

"You are a firecracker," he grins in amusement. "I heard Sting tell Rouge to pretend something the next time you ask him about it."

Lucy's interest piques. "What something?" she ask as she try her best to sound indifferent.

He grins. "Something about landing on someone at a playground, I don't know the whole story. I didn't hear it all, but from what I did hear? Something clicked…"

Lucy feel an anxious shiver work its way through her body. "What?" I she whisper, breathless.

"That little scar on Rouge's brow…" he says, and Lucy nodded to let him know she's familiar with it. "Flamebrain got one, too… got it when he was nine years old."

Lucy gasp, a small but quick intake of air. "How do you know?"

"'Cause I was there when you landed on him, doll," he replies directly into her ear.

X_X

Her search for Natsu becomes a frantic one. A failed one. Lucy start to look for Sting in hopes that she can find Natsu not too far away. But looking for anyone right now is like looking for a needle in a haystack. She is ready for the prick, because then at least she will know that she has found what she was looking for.

She has gone back to the table in the kitchen where everyone is still playing drinking games. Levy looks ready to leave; her eyes bore into Lucy as if she knows what she is doing and does not approve.Lucy shakes her head and rolled her eyes, pretending to be chill, when, in all actuality, she is freaking the fuck out inside.

Natsu Dragneel is the kid she trampled on the playground almost ten years ago. She could have sworn it was Rouge, based on the fact that back then, at the time, both boys had messy hair cuts and freckles.Rouge has always been tall for his age, so Lucy didn't think much of the height difference because there was none. What did this mean? If it was Natsu that day, then that meant that she was the one to introduce him and Sting as friends. If not for that day, would they have eventually made friends anyway? Would they be as close as they are now?

She has to find him. She jump up from her seat at the table. Loke is barely coherent and groans when her movement jostles the tabletop. Lucy feel bad and pat his back in apology, but she know he won't remember this tomorrow. Lucy has never seen Loke like this before, and when she look over at Eiji, she knows he's worried. Which means they are getting ready to leave soon—like,really soon .

She need to find Natsu. Lucy grew so desperate that she end up going to Gajeel again; he's in the same spot Lucy left him in over ten minutes ago. She should have just asked him in the first place, instead of running scared like she always does .

"Where is he?" Lucy grab on his jacket to pull his attention away from a couple of stoners.

"Hiding from you doll," Gajeel says with chuckle.

Lucy eye him irritably and cross her arms across her chest, not amused.

"All right, chill out." He leans over to speak into her ear so that Lucy can hear him over the crowd, "Sting and I are about to bounce in a few minutes. We drove in with Flamebrain, but we can get a ride from someone else. So, why don't you be a good little girl and quit jerking my boy around, huh? We all have enough shit to deal with without having to deal with Dragneel, too. You feel me?"

Lucy blink and suddenly stare at a onyx set of eyes that are staring daggers in their direction from across the room. Lucy nod her head to Gajeel, but her gaze never leaves Natsu's. She feel an instant sense of relief. She has finally found him. He's here. She can breathe easily again. She can feel the cloudiness from the alcohol she has consumed tonight reenter her atmosphere. Now that she not in a panic any longer, she is less focused and more uninhibited.

"Two things," Lucy mumble and then break eye contact to stare up at Gajeel. "One, I'm not a good little girl."

He snorts in amusement.

"And two…" Lucy arch a brow her face inches away from Gajeel. "You're standing too close."

He chuckles, "Am I now?"

Lucy's gaze darts back to Natsu , and he's gone from where he was before, but that's only because now he's two feet away and gaining speed. Lucy laugh softly and lift a finger to point behind Gajeel . "Yeah," she nod as she point, "you are."

Lucy doesn't has to say another word for Gajeel to finally understand what she mean. He clenches his eyes and grinds out a curse word under his breath. When Natsu's hand slams down onto his shoulder and spins him around, Gajeel is ready and throws his hands up to shove him a step back.

"Chill out man. I didn't touched your girl flamebrain," Gajeel snaps.

Natsu's jaw is well defined as he clenches his teeth.

"You see?" Gajeel jabs a finger into Natsu's chest. "This is that shit I'm talking about."

"Fuck you," Natsu growls and slaps Gajeel's hand away. "Weren't you leaving? Yuki already blew your little covert plan to ditch me here. She's waiting for you outside with Sting."

Gajeel tips an imaginary hat at the two of them and slips past Natsu with a smirk. The party is thinning out, and Lucy can easily see the kitchen from where she was standing. Levy is watching with a worried look on her face, and she nudges Eiji. His head turns to see Lucy with Natsu, and he instantly stands up and starts for them. Time is running out.

Natsu sees him coming, too. "What is it with you and best friends, huh? First me, then Sting . Now Loke, then Eiji? Is there a handbook you work out of? 'Cause you're flawlessly efficient, Heartfilia."

His words hurt. Lucy wonder for a moment if he cares, because when her face falls with guilt, his eyes soften. By then it's too late to respond, Eiji is in front of them and holding out a hand for her to take.

"Let's go, Lucy . We're leaving," he says with angry eyes directed at Natsu . Levy is right beside him, looking docile and quaint.

It's fucking irritating to see her like that. It's not like her.

"Leaving?" Natsu challenges him. "Yeah, I guess if my friend couldn't handle his shit, I'd be leaving, too," he motions over to the table that Loke is once again passed out on top of.

Eiji ignores him and looks down at her. "Lucy?"

Lucy gulp and look at Natsu , who crosses his arms and tries to look bored. She want to ask him if what Gajeel said is true. She want him to ask her to stay. She want him to fight with Eiji. She want something—anything—from him that will let her know that he still wants her somewhere. But he doesn't. He just stares at her with a look that could curl paper from walls. Her eyes start to sting as she realize that he doesn't want her anymore.

It's too late.

It's over finally.

No strings attached anymore.

Lucy pulled her eyes away from him and lift a hand to take Eiji's. She feel like absolute shit as she walk away with Levy and gather their things to leave. She keep waiting for her to speak and say something comforting, but she doesn't. Lucy need it now, more than ever, and it feels like she's deliberately not saying anything to help her feel better.Levy tells Eiji to grab Loke while she pulls the car around, and Lucy stand on the driveway to keep the spot clear for her to park in.

She is not sober, but her buzz is officially dead. Levy pulls up faster than she expected, or maybe Lucy was lost in her head longer than she thought, she doesn't know which. She waits inside the car, the engine idling like a purring kitten, and Lucy walk around to the passenger side. Her hand is on the handle when she look up at her reflection in the window, and see that her face isn't the only one staring back at her

"**_Wait_**!" Natsu's voice is like a warm blanket encompassing her. Lucy paused and allows him to slide his arm around her waist to pull her back against his front. "Don't go." His lips are right against her ear, his breath warm and caressing her skin. His hold tightens around her and pushes the air from her lungs.

"Give me one good reason why," Lucy whisper shakily with her hand still on the car door handle.

He sighs into the crook of her neck. "Because it's still early."

It's not. Lucy know for a fact that it's way past midnight. "Not good enough," she says in response.

"Because you don't want to go with them," he murmurs and presses his lips to her skin of right exposed shoulder.

Lucy shiver. "Still not good enough." her eyes closed and lean back into his touch which was burning her.

She was eager, but she was scared. She has been pushing and pulling for weeks, and every time she think she has made a decision, she change her mind. Her grip on the door tightens to leave him, and Natsu notices right away, and she feel his arm tighten around her waist to pull Lucy closer to his chest.

"Because I don't want you to go with them," he states decisively as both his hands slide to her hips and grip on firmly. He has her then, and he knows it.

This is it. This is the moment where everything changes. This is where she was supposed to let go and allow herself to take a chance for once in her life. It's not up to anyone but her to decide what she does next, and it terrifies her. Because she doesn't like being vulnerable to anyone, not even Levy. She is so used to her telling her to learn from her mistakes. To learn from her mistakes .

But we all have to let go of the past eventually, right? Otherwise, how can we have a future worth living?

It's time for Lucy to let go and just jump into the unknown. It's scary, but she'll be with him.

"Okay," she breathe and release the door handle.

That was the moment she decided to go with Natsu.

X_X

Her heart pounds heavily inside her chest. She keep swallowing it back down from her throat. Lucy was nervous. She didn't know why she was so nervous exactly, it's not like she has never been alone with Dragneel before. Natsu .she mean to say Natsu.

The windows in his car are down, the breeze feels cool against her skin, and Lucy shiver because she is in a tiny strapless dress. She need warmth, so she sigh and curl her knees up to her chest in hopes of gaining some body heat. She know her ass is hanging out from sitting like this, but she only feel slight embarrassment. It's nothing he hasn't seen before.

Suddenly, she has Natsu's jacket draped over her. His eyes are watchful as she settle it across her knees and fix it so that her ass isn't on display anymore. The music is set low and the bass thumps throughout the car, making her seat feel like a massage chair. She likes it.

Lucy keep hoping he'll say something, or at least tell her where it is they're going. All she know is that they're not headed to her house because she live on the other side of town.

Lucy so badly want him to touch her that she keep imagining his hand pulling the jacket from her knees and sliding down to the spot between her legs. She want him so badly it hurts to sit still. She keep squirming in her seat as if she has to go to the bathroom.

It's embarrassing.

"I know what you want," he says suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Lucy turn to him in confusion.

He smirks and tilts his head slightly, "You know what I'm talking about."

He seems so sure of himself on his side of the car. One hand carelessly slung outside his window and the other resting on the wheel in front of him. He is the picture of relaxed, and he looks so fucking good doing it. His jeans are dark blue and snug in all the right places, his shirt is a light gray tee that clings to his chest and shoulders like a second skin, and his hair is in its usual sexy disarray. He is fucking epitome of Greek God.

Lucy groan inwardly and closed her eyes while she rested her head on her seat. "Where are we going?" she decide to ask since they're talking now.

"Gotta make a stop really quick," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Lucy blink over at him and wait for him to elaborate. He doesn't. All he says is, "Just stay in the car and I'll be out as soon as possible."

Lucy knows it was a lie the moment he said it, and forty minutes later, when she was still seated inside his car after twenty minutes of waiting… she start to get pissed right the fuck off. They're somewhere between Ishaghar and Alveraz, that much she know for sure given the roads they took to get here. The house is a one-story cottage that's bursting with bodies and loud music. She don't know a single face, but they all look to be around her age or older. She start to wonder if it's a college party of some sort.

Another ten minutes pass by and her patience runs out. It's nearly two in the morning by now and she is ready to go home. She throw Natsu's jacket down on the floor of the car and step outside, slamming the door behind her. Lucy stomp toward the house and enter without knocking, which isn't too big a deal because the front door is wide open anyway.

The smell of cigarettes and weed is everywhere around her along with plastic cups of various alcoholic drinks and beer cans. Loud laughter draws her attention to the kitchen where's she saw a guy being held upside down doing a keg stand. Lucy sigh and wish she was still drunk; she is even tempted to grab a drink, but she doesn't know these people, and she knows better than to lose her head in a situation like this.

Her eyes vigorously search for Natsu . She is beyond pissed and confused and just all around exhausted. Who the hell does he think he is? Why did he bring her here?

Lucy shoved past a cackling group of girls who are so drunk they probably don't even know what they're laughing about. While walking through the house, Lucy ignore the looks she was receiving and brush off the guys who try to talk to her.

_If I hear 'Nice legs' one more time, I swear I'm going postal._

She finally become so fed up that she just start to ask people if they've seen Natsu . She is alarmed by how many people seem to know who he is, but at the same time she is glad. Because, eventually, she is led to a back room where a small group of people are seated around a table pulling hits through a gigantic green hookah. Lucy spotted Natsu sprawled across a couch talking to some barely dressed blonde who keeps rubbing his chest with her red clawed hands.

Her temper skyrockets.

She has to remind herself that she is not a violent person; that she has class and she take control of situations instead of allow them to take control of her. She will not make a scene; she will handle this shit with discreet dignity. Lucy take a step toward them and pause in shock when someone behind her thinks it's okay to palm her ass.

"Damn, girl, you have the sexiest legs I have ever had the pleasure of viewing."

Lucy look down to see some random stoner with lidded hazel eyes and a grin she is sure makes most girls melt. It just makes her fucking angry.

"Remove your hand from my ass or I'll stick it up yours," Lucy growl down at him with a death glare.

He raises both his hands up at his sides, "My bad. Just admiring the scenery, baby."

"Well, don't," Lucy snap.

Stoner dude chuckles, "Then what are you doing in my house and in my room, sweet cheeks?"

Lucy straighten her shoulders. "I came in here for that asshole over there," she point at Natsu , who's head flies up just in time to see stoner guy make a grab at her ass again.

He's up and on his feet so fast that the blonde, who had practically been in his lap, rolls right off the couch like a trash. He doesn't even acknowledge that she's alive as he takes four long steps to get to Lucy.

The blonde glared at Lucy for attraction of Natsu's focus. Lucy smirk at her glaring face and then scowl at Natsu.

"We're leaving," she hiss up at him and grab a handful of the front of his shirt roughly opening top few buttons a d revealing his chiselled chest. "Now." she ordered him fiercely.

His brow furrows, "Oh, really?" he snorts. "Cause I'm not—"

"Get the fuck in the car, Natsu!" she scream so loud that everyone in the room stops to stare at them.

She doesn't give Natsu anytime to react before she head out of the room. She tries to slam the door behind her, but it never shuts because Natsu is right on her heels. When he's in the hall, he slams the door closed and then yanks Lucy backward and shoves her against the wall in the dark and empty hallway.

"What the hell was that?" he hisses so close that their noses bump.

"Get off me!" Lucy shout and try to push him away with no success. Her frustration gets the best of her and she start to lash out at him.

"Why the hell did you bring me here if all you were going to do was fuck some dirty tramp in a back room while I waited for you outside like a fool? Huh?" her hands crash against his chest angrily. "I'm so tired of your games!"

"My games ?" he suddenly shouts back into her face. "You're the one yanking me back and forth like a fucking yo-yo!"

"I broke up with a really great guy for you, asshole!" Lucy yell.

He snorts, "Don't try to pin that shit on me. You didn't want to be with him to begin with, I was just your scapegoat. By the way? I don't like to be used." His hands clenched her hips painfully, but Lucy likes it.

"Funny you should say that," Lucy sneer, "cause I don't like it either. Why don't you remember that the next time you—"

"I have never used you, not once," he growls. "You, on the other hand, seem to pick and choose when you want to pay me any attention. So, fuck you."

"Fuck me?" Lucy stare at him in disbelief. "Nuh uh, fuck you. You're the asshole in this situation, not me."

He laughs mockingly, "I wasn't the one drunk and hanging all over my ex earlier!"

"I was not!" Lucy lie through her teeth. "And look who's talking!"

His jaw is clenched so hard she can see the muscles in face and down his neck move beneath his skin. It turns her on in ways that it shouldn't.

Lucy start to wonder if she is a masochist. She start to wonder if I care.

(_a/n: this line still cracking me up)_

"Why did you bring me here, Dragneel?" Lucy pant and try to ignore how hot his hands are against her.

She doesn't realized her mistake until he bares his teeth and hisses, "What did I say about calling me Dragneel?"

Lucy cringe inwardly but remain uncaring outside. "Answer me!" she shout. "Why did you bring me here? Why did you leave me in the car for twenty fucking minutes while you let that slut hang all over you? Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to rip the hair from her head in order to pull her away from you?"

His hips pressed her into the wall so that she can feel his hard-on against her abdomen. "Maybe it turns me on to piss you off," he breathes into her ear and nibbles her skin.

Lucy gulp and grip his shoulders firmly. She know exactly what he means, because he is so fucking hot when he has a fire in his eyes that, with one look, can set fire to to her body. She starts panting as he trails kisses down her neck and to her collarbone before he slides his hot tongue up her throat and over her chin where he pauses at her lips.

"Open your mouth," he whispers.

Lucy press her lips together. Fuck him, that handsome asshole.

"No?" he chuckles and releases her hips to bring his hands up to her face. "That's fine, baby," he hums right before he uses his thumbs to pry her lips apart, and his mouth dives over her so that his tongue can shove inside.

Lucy gasp and moan, and her knees give out. His hips are pressed against her so tight that she does not need her legs to hold her up. His hands slide down her sides and grip her ass so that he can lift her up off the ground and wrap her legs around his waist. Lucy cry out into his mouth and circle her arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

Natsu pauses and pulls back slightly to stare down at Lucy with clouded eyes. Lucy can tell he has something on his mind that he wants to talk about, but she have no intention of listening. Not right now, not when all she can think about is his cock ramming in and out of her. Or his fingers, or his tongue, or anything he wants just as long as he fucking touches her there.

"Luce ," he starts to slow down, "maybe we should—"

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Lucy snap and catch him off guard. She doesn't know why she just said that, but she doesn't want to know why the hell he's putting the brakes on things so suddenly.

He instantly drops her legs so that she fall back onto the ground and stand on her own two feet again. "Is that what this is? Is that what I am to you? A fuck toy? "

Lucy feel her blood bubble through her veins to boiling temperatures. "Don't you dare go there right now, Dragneel"

Fuck!I did it again! He starts to back away and Lucy knows. She is again losing him.

"You know what? I'm not into it anymore," he shrugs.

Lucy shakes her head and call his bluff, "Oh, really?" she knock him back a few steps, so that he's the one pushed up against the wall now. To prove her point, Lucy grab his dick in her hand through his jeans. "Cause your cock is contradicting your mouth, baby."

He chuckles, but not because he thinks she is funny. "If you want my cock that bad, baby… all you had to do was ask."

Lucy yank her hand back and step away from him. "I want it," she said without blinking. "The real question here is do you want me Natsu?"

When she said this he moves forward, so that they're back where they started.Lucy, against the wall, with him pinning her there.

She loves it. He knows she does. He presses into her harder and Lucy gasp at how amazing it feels to have his body against her.

His mouth is at her ear, whispering, "Yeah, I do want you. Right here, against this wall. Or maybe right in the middle of the room, so everyone can watch and hear you cry out my name and tell me how much you love me inside you…"

Lucy shiver at his words.

"And I'll do it," he promises and slides a hand between her breasts and down her chest. "I'll go fast when you want it fast, slow when you want it slow… I'll fuck you hard, and I'll take my time. I'll fill you until you pass out, Luce . I'll do whatever it is you want me to."

Lucy gulp.

Oh,God.

"But," his hand covers hers and guides their fingers up under her own dress, to the wetness between her thighs, "I want you to touch yourself and imagine it's me first, before I ever make you come again." He removes his hand and backs away.

Lucy is panting so hard she struggle to catch her breath. He's driving her absolutely insane with lust. So much so that Lucy nodded her head, agreeing to his terms. Pleased with her total submission, he gently takes her by the wrist and guides them out of the house and back to his car. Lucy ask him where they are going and he tells her to be patient. But she can't, not when she is as worked up as she is. She won't make it; she feel like she is going to explode.

Lucy start to beg him to pull over, it's dark, no one will see them.

"You're really fucking serious, aren't you?" he stares over at her incredulously as she nod her head vigorously. He stares at her for two more seconds then says, "Fuck it," and flips the car around and peels out down the road from the house they just left. He pulls into a wooded area, sets the car in park, and without another word, Lucy was on her back in the backseat.

She cry out in surprise and then moan when he slides his hands upward from her hips to wrap his fingers around her breasts. "I will ask you one time, Luce . One time only," he breathes heavily against her lips and then his hands are cupping her face, "understand?"

Lucy nod her head and stare up into his eyes, her chest heaving against his ribcage.

He gave her mysterious small smile and runs his nose up the right side of her face then pauses at her ear. "Do you really want me to fuck you in my car? Your first time like this?"

Lucy shiver at the way he hisses out his words against her face. She should really think about this, Lucy know she should. She is about to lose something that is kind of a big fucking deal.

She also knows, she wants Natsu to be the one she lose it to, but she doesn't know if this is the particular setting she want. She blink and turn her face so that he'll pull back a bit, so that she can see his eyes again. They're lidded, heavy with lust and clouded with alcohol and whatever he did in that room before she walked inside.

Her hand reaches up on its own accord and touches his face—he leans into it and nips at her thumb with his teeth. Lucy gasp and clear her throat. "Natsu" she whisper, and his eyes whip back to her, "I…" she gulp nervously, "I don't know?"

His entire body tenses. "It's okay," his reply sounds strained. "We don't have to do that here, I'll take you home and…" he presses the full weight of his body down onto her. "I'll take you on my bed, would you like that, baby?"

It's cold and there is a chill in the air that blows against the car, and she shiver despite the fact that Natsu's body is sizzling hot. No, she mean that literally she pull him closer to herself and angle her head back to give him better access to her neck. His mouth is open against her pulse point and his teeth grip her skin as his tongue licks upward, and when he comes back down he sucks. She'll have marks come tomorrow morning, but right now Lucy just can't seem to care.

"Yeah," Lucy whimper her answer to him.

His hair is soft and and silky like she always imagined when she run her fingers through it and pull at the ends. She was breathing hard, and he's breathing harder, and his hands are starting to explore her body in lower regions. Lucy whine and wiggle when his left hand slides between her thighs and slowly pries them apart so that her knees open wider and he settles down there, right on top of where she want him so badly. She was wet, she was hot, she was running out of breath.

Lucy want him.

He groans when she raised her hips a bit so that she can rub herself against his jeans. She want them off, but she doesn't want to be too forward. It was her first time. She doesn't know what she was doing; she only know what she want. He starts to whisper things in her ear and across her neck and over her collarbone. Words like you're so soft, and God damn , I want you so bad, and I'm sorry.

What is he sorry for? Lucy didn't ask him. Lucy doesn't have time to—he pulls back and rises up to his knees and shrugs out of his jacket and pulls his shirt over his head. His body is something that sucks the air from her lungs and makes her rub her thighs together.

His body was way hotter then Sting. His abs, chest and muscles were perfect and and doing wonders to her body. She wanted to touch him and lick each and every well-toned muscle on his torso.

Then Lucy think to herself , why the hell not? She push up on her elbows and get onto her own knees in front of him and press her mouth at his neck while her hands travel up from his navel to his shoulders.

"I don't," she whisper hesitantly, "I don't know what I'm doing." Lucy slick her tongue up under his chin and then exhale over the skin she has wet with her mouth so that he shivers at the sensation. "So, you have to tell me," she look up at him. "Tell me what you want."

"You," he grabs her wrists to stop them from grabbing his hair, "I just want you."

Lucy nodded , "You have me."

He shakes his head with a small laugh, "No, I don't." His hands released her wrists and slink to her waist. "But I will," he chuckles and slips one hand underneath the skirt of her dress, right up to to panties, where he slides a single finger back and forth along her slit.

Then Natsu leans in closer and whispers, "I may not get what I want tonight, but I promise you, Lucy Heartfilia…" his fingers tease her. "When I do? I'll make you beg for it until you cry, and then I'll take what's always been mine."

Lucy moan and slump forward into his chest, her arms circling his neck, and her face buries in his shoulder while she rock against his finger and beg him to add more. His other hand drags the zipper down her back and yanks the material over her head so that she is left in just her underwear and strapless bra. It's white. She feel stupid and foolish, white panties and a matching, boring bra—how plain must he think she is ?

He chuckles and Lucy blush. She feel a finger under her chin lift her head up to look into his eyes, "You're beautiful," he kisses her once, "and sexy," twice, "and I'm the luckiest bastard right now."

Lucy reach behind herself and remove the hooks from their clasp. She throw it down to the floor of the car and grab his hands to press them against her exposed round breasts. "Kiss me again," she said to him. "Harder and longer this time," Lucy pant breathlessly.

He does as she ask, but he adds more. His tongue dominates her own and then his right hand dives into the front of her damp panties and pinches her clit so that she gasp and cry out into his mouth. She start to make sounds she never knew were possible. He uses his thumb to tease her while his index and middle finger glide inside her and pull out achingly slow before torturing her more by sliding back inside. His mouth pulls back from her just as his fingers does and Lucy hear a suction sound that she is more than positive came from both places. She is trembling before him and he's so fucking slow. His kisses are slow, his touching, his fingering—it's driving her mad!

"Stop treating me like I'm glass!" she hiss at him.

He pulls away from her and blinks in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not some prissy little girl, Natsu . I want you to fuck me," Lucy snapped angrily. She no longer want to wait; she want him now. Here—in the fucking car. She don't care anymore. "Don't tease me, you asshole. I'm not fragile. I won't break."

His eyes flash with a hint of that anger inside of him that she love to hate. It excites her and she ready herself for him to pounce, because she know he will. He always does.

"Don't," he responds with a scowl.

"Don't what?" she challenge him. "Insult your skills?"

"I'm warning you, Luce . I am trying really fucking hard to restrain myself right now. I don't want to hurt you," he tries to soften his words by touching her cheek.

Lucy bring his hand down to her mouth and bite down onto his knuckles—hard. He hisses, and she know it excites him because he groans and clenches his jaw and eyes shut tight.

"We shouldn't be here," he whispers. "I shouldn't have brought you here—fuck!" he shouts out into the car angrily. "Why do you always have to change my plans?" His hands gripping her shoulders painfully. "I don't want this to happen like this, okay? I'm…" He lets her go and rubs a hand over his face, "I'm fucked up right now. I'm high and I…" he looks over at her again.

Lucy was sure he's at war with himself right now—she can see him fighting behind those onyx eyes of his. But whatever morals he was hanging onto fades out. "Fuck it," he grunts and lunges for her again.

Lucy squeal in surprise and then laugh as he playfully wrestles her back down so that he hovers over her again. "I warned you," he grins.

Lucy bite her lip and he leans over to steal it from her teeth with his own. They start to kiss again, soft then passionate and hot, and she lose herself. Then he grabs her hand and puts it between her legs.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" he teases her with her own fingers. Lucy whimper and gasp at the erotic sensation of him guiding her own hand against her sex. "I'm not going to make you come until you do it yourself." He lets go of her hand and it lingers over her soaked panties. "Do it, Luce ," he coaxes her, "touch yourself how you want me to do it. Tell me how you want me to touch you."

Lucy shake my head, embarrassed. "Natsuuu. ," she pant and try to reach for him, but he stops her.

"Luce," his tone is a warning. She watch him slide her underwear down her hips and he grabs her legs to bend and push them into her chest so that he can slip the cotton free. "Do it for me," he kisses each of her ankles and then leans over to blow against her highly aroused lady parts. "I'll kiss you here," he gives her one quick lick and Lucy buck her hips upward like a fucking bronco.

"Fuck!" she cry out in surprise. "Oh, my God, do it again. Please, Natsu… please do it again," she beg him.

He grabs her hands and puts them right where she want his mouth. "I'll make it easy for you," he chuckles and sits back.

Lucy watch him curiously, her chest heaving and her body on fire. He crooks a finger at her, and when she sit up, he pulls her into his lap. Lucy want him naked, just like she was now, but he keeps his jeans on and pulls her so that her chest presses against his. He gives her mouth one slight kiss and then bends his legs and tilts her to rest her back against his knees. He has a perfect view of her naked body, and she know right then what he wants. He has a front row seat to the major motion picture of what lies between her open legs.

She start to lose her courage. She doesn't feel as drunk and brave as she did before. Her knees start to gravitate toward each other in an attempt to cover herself. Her arms wrap across her chest and she closed her eyes and shake her head.

"Don't do that," he snaps and yanks her arms from her body. "Don't hide from me—ever."

"Kiss me," Lucy whisper.

He raises his chin and Lucy lean down to press her lips against his. His tongue slips out and slides into his mouth, teasing her deliciously. "Don't be shy," he breathes and takes her hands into his, "you're sexy, and so fucking beautiful. You know that, Luce. You know that. Love."

I don't. I really don't. But I don't admit to it. I know I'm not ugly, but I'm nowhere near what he thinks I am. Why is this so different with him? Lucy thought.

She has let two other guys before Natsu touch her and she hadn't been the prude she is right now. Why is Natsu so different?

Lucy feel the pass of his thumb over her clit and jerk into it on reflect. She gasp and pressed her forehead against his. She let him take her hand and put it where he'd touched her. He slides one of her fingers up and down her slit and then teases her with his thumb again. Her breath hitches in her lungs.

"You're not ready yet," he says, and it sounds like he's talking more to himself than to her. Lucy closes her eyes and enjoy the feel of him touching her.

"That's fine," he licks his lips and dips in a finger and yes ! Yes! Yes! Her body starts shaking and trembling, and her stomach muscles are tightening. She feel a coil inside of her start to unravel, and right when she does not think it can get any better than this, he comes in close, and with his lips on her right ear, he says, "Whose is it, baby?"

Lucy was breathing hard and pants into his neck, and lick him and kiss him, and bite and suck his skin. She want to mark him as her, so no other girl will touch him ever again.

Mine. Only mine. He belongs to me.

She was possessive when she want something, and she'll do anything to keep it. His fingers wiggle inside of her, and Lucy know he wants to hear her say it's his, that she was his. Her body, heart was his and only his… but she can't. She can't even find the words to tell him how good it feels to have him touch her like this. There are no words in the English dictionary—possibly not in any language, for that matter.

"Luce," he breathes as she wither on top of him, "baby, listen to me…"

Lucy nodded her head. She can't speak—she can barely comprehend that she is alive right now. Then his fingers stop, but they're still inside her , and she was confused because—DON'T FUCKING STOP!

"Luce," he says firmly. It makes her shiver at how aggressive he sounds all of the sudden. She pull back slightly to look at him and he moves forward to suck her bottom lip between his teeth. She start to move against his fingers because she want him to start moving them like he was before. But when she does that, he takes them away.

"Natsu," she finally manage to say, and it's shaky and barely audible. "Don't stop."

He chuckles and sucks her tongue before pulling his mouth away with a loud pop. He puts his hand back where it was, rubs against her highly sensitive clit, and when she buck forward, he says into her ear, "Fuck my fingers, Love."

Lucy was so wrapped up in him and the moment that she does as he asks. She placed her hands onto his shoulders and her forehead against his. She start to move her body against him, and every time she pull up, his thumb slides up and down over her oh fuck! button. Lucy now call her clit oh fuck! button based solely on the fact that every time he touches it, she shout…

"Oh fuck!" Lucy whimper and move faster just as he pumps his fingers in and out of her more rapidly. He knows exactly what to do to send her straight over the edge until she is nothing but a withering mess in his arms.

Sweat-slick bodies pressed together, she slide her chest against his and her nipples perks hard. He pushes her back and takes one into his mouth and message the other between his thumb and fingers.

Lucy gasp when his teeth pull and he moves on to do the same to the other one. She reaches her hands down to the zipper on his pants and he stops her.

"Tonight was about you, Luce," he shakes his head.

She know he wants her to touch him. She want to touch him. She nuzzle her nose against his and slip her hand into his pants to wrap her fingers around his cock.

"If it's about me, then let me do what I want…" she purr into his chin and nip his bottom lip with her teeth.

He shudders and allows her to pop the button on his jeans and pull the zipper down. She traced his abs. Damn sweet baby Jesus. Natsu Dragneel is way perfect than any fuckin perfection.

X_X

Her skin feel like it has electric currents cracking all over it and she is afraid to touch anything in case she get shocked. She has a goofy grin she keep trying to hide by biting onto her bottom lip, but every time she does, Natsu reaches over and pulls it free with his thumb. Whenever he does this, she blush and have to look away from him so that she can try to convince her body to chill the fuck out.

As much as she love this euphoric feeling of contentment, she know she need to reel it in and lock it up. She is not stupid,

She know what kind of guy Natsu is. If Loke is the one you take home to mom, and Gajeel is the one you hide from your mom, then Natsu is caught someone in between. However, his reputation precedes him and, therefore, Lucy know what She has to do. She is fine with it because she is not attached. She is really not. She is not at all…attached.

If there is one thing Levy has drilled into Lucy's head, it's that she should never let her guard down around a guy like Natsu —the sexy, devil-may-care bad boy with a killer grin and bangin' body. Boys like this leave a trail of broken hearts, and she will not be added to the pile. He got what he wanted, she got what she wanted, they're done. She has no expectations beyond this point. No attachments.

When they were near her house and Lucy immediately feel herself clam up. When he turns onto her street, she take a deep breath and hold it.

She was attached. She was so fucking attached that she literally find herself digging her fingers into his leather seats. She don't want to step outside this car, because then it's over. Their time together, this night, their moment… is over. Lucy wasn't not ready for that.

The car slows to a stop outside her house, the light in her bedroom is on, and Levy's Mercedes is double parked behind her Volvo in the driveway. Dad's cruiser is beside their vehicles, so Lucy know he's home, but it's late, so he's asleep. She doesn't look forward to the conversation she was sure to have when she walk inside her room and see Levy.

Natsu's car purrs like a lion while she sit in her seat, hesitating to move a single solitary muscle, like a little baby lamb. She was nervous. What happens now? Does she keep up her usual nonchalant attitude and wave goodbye as she slip outside? Does she tell him she had a nice time and she'll see him around? Does she hug him when she leave? Will he kiss her? Will he—

"Hey," his hand on her knee draws Lucy away from her thoughts, "don't shut down on me now, Luce. I can see it on your face that you're already distancing yourself." His hand goes from her knee to her chin, "Look at me," he demands and turns her face. "It is what it is. Don't try to define it, just go with it."

Lucy lean into his hand and graze his thumb with her teeth and lips. His eyes close as she does this, and when she stop, she kiss his palm. "This is a bad idea," she whisper into his hand.

He grins and leans in closer, "Oh, yeah, definitely. A horrible idea," he agrees and swoops down to capture her lips with his.

They stay locked in that position for only God knows how long before Levy is flipping the lights on and off from inside her room. "That's my cue," Lucy reply against his mouth and press her lips against his two more times before she pull away, ready to slip outside.

"Wait," he stalls and jerks her back inside. His hands go to either side of her face as he draws her in to press their foreheads together. "Tell me you'll miss me," he whispers.

Lucy gulp and nod her head, "I will," she replying honestly, "I'll miss you."

He chuckles softly, "Me, too."

He steals one last kiss before Lucy pull away and leave his car. She does it quickly, so that she is not tempted to stay. Her heels hang from her fingers as she walk up to her house, and Natsu waits until she is at the door before he puts his car in drive again. She smirk at him over her shoulder and blush while he winks and drives off down the road. She enter the house with a skip in her step and it feels as if she float up the stairs instead of climb them. She want to twirl into her room and flutter her lashes so that Levy asks her what's the matter with her and all Lucy can say is…

"I really really like Natsu Dragneel!"

"Wh—I—you…" Levy stares across the room at her from her spot on her bed and blinks silently with her mouth agape.

Lucy chuckle and shut the door behind herself, "Come again?"

"Please tell me you're joking," she replies with total seriousness. In response, Lucy just stand there are stare at her without uttering a single word. "Oh, my God," she whispers and covers her face with her hands. "You're not joking..." she groans into her hands.

Lucy walk over to the bed and turn around so she can unzip her dress, then she let the damn thing fall to the floor and kick it to the side of the room. "Can you please just be my friend right now and not my mother?" Lucy sigh as she dress into a pair of gray yoga pants and an oversized black shirt.

A war of emotions plays across Levy's face as she hesitates to choose a side. Lucy sigh and push herself underneath the covers on the right side of her bed. Levy remains quiet at the end of the bed and Lucy rolls her eyes with a huff and turn the bedside light off. Darkness covers the room like a blanket and that's when she hear the slow exhale of breath coming from Levy.

"I'm sorry," she joins her under the covers. "Tell me what happened? Wait," she pauses with a nervous look in her eyes, "you guys didn't… right?"

Lucy bite her bottom lip and giggle, because for some weird ass reason, she can't stop doing that. "Have sex?" Lucy teases her.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Since you been this shameless!" she shrieks.

"Shhh!" Lucy glare at her. "My Dad is asleep you know. Gosh, Levy chan! "

Her mouth closes, but her eyes are loud with what Lucy know she wants to say. Lucy shake her head and turn to give Levy her back. "No, we did not have sex. But we will," Lucy glare at her. "I've already decided."

She sighs, "Was this your decision or his ?"

"Why do you do that?" Lucy shake her head at her in confusion. "You go back and forth on your opinion of him depending on how I feel about him. If I'm done with him, you're on his side. If I like him, you're on the defense. What the hell, Levy chan?"

"I don't know, okay?" she says into her hands. "I just… I'm scared you'll end up like me."

"I won't," Lucy place a hand on her arm. "I hate that this has happened to you, but that doesn't mean it's going to happen to me if I…" I shrug. "If I decide I want something with Natsu."

"So, now he's Natsu , huh?" she grimaces.

"He's always been Natsu for me. It took me so long to get it, Levy chan. Please be happy for me. I'm scared to let myself go around him, but… I really, really want t to." Lucy blink away the sting in her eyes. "I'm tired of fighting how I feel about him. I like him—a lot. I know he likes me, too. Just like I know I want him to be the one that I… you know."

"It's not that I'm not happy for you," Levy starts. "I'm just surprised. I mean," she shrugs slightly, "I guess I thought you would have wanted it to be your first time more…" her lips purse, "special?"

Lucy twist around so that her face is to ceiling and close her eyes. "**_It will be special , Levy chan . I don't care where it happens, just as long as it's with him_**."

"Okay, I'm sorry," her voice turns soft. "Lu chan, will you please look at me?"

Lucy roll her head in her direction.

"I'm sorry," she says again, more serious.

"It's fine," Lucy tell her.

"I promise to be more open-minded when it comes to you and Dragneel." She rolls onto her side and looks at Lucy. "So, what happened when you left with him?"

Lucy tell her.Everything. When she get to the nasty parts, she paraphrase, but she's Levy Mcgarden and she demands ILucy tell her all the gory details. Lucy has no idea why she even bothered to censor herself. She sighs and shakes her head with a small laugh after Lucy tell her Natsu and she told each other they'd miss the other.

"You're so fucked," Levy groans and turns into her pillow.

"Levy!" Lucy smack her butt. "You promised!"

She yelps and rubs her behind where she hit her. "Geez, Lucy, that really hurt, you bitch!" She pinches her side until she scream, and she clamps her hand over Lucy's mouth and they both lie there without moving as they strain our ears to listen if her dad's woken up.

After a few silent seconds, Lucy smack her hand away from her mouth and then scoot away from her. "So uncalled for!" sje whisper-shout at her.

Levy sticks her tongue out at her and rolls her eyes. "Whatever," she snorts and settles down into the covers again. "So, you and Dragneel…" she shakes her head with a small smile. "Now I've seen everything."

"You're so dramatic," Lucy sneer and curl onto her side to face her.

She reaches out and curls her golden hair behind her ear, "Just be careful, Lu chan. Promise me."

Lucy nod her head. "I promise."

Her lips curve into a small smile, "But if he does anything to hurt you, I'm getting Eiji to kick his ass."

She holds out her pinky and Lucy link with hers.

They fall asleep like that.

X_X

Lucy expect a lot of things to happen when she woke up the next morning after what happened last night. She expect so many things, in fact, that she is not at all surprised when they happen in rapid succession. She is surprised, however, at the order in which they occur.

Like her Dad being the first person she see when Lucy open her eyes that morning. Her heart fucking stops in her chest as she stare up at him like a deer caught in headlights. She feel like at any second he's going to rip her out of the bed and shake her while yelling that he 'knows what I did last night.'

Lucy start to breathe heavily and he grimaces in concern and asks if I'm okay.

"F-fine," Lucy stutter and sit up while bringing the covers with her to cover every inch of visible skin on her body. Skin that Natsu Dragneel has touched and marks as his possessively and lingers all over.

Levy stirs beside Lucy but does not wake.

"Um," Lucy swallow with a dry throat, "w-why did you wake me up?"

He sighs, "Just wanted to let you know that I won't be home until late tonight. I left you some money on the kitchen table for food or whatever you need."

Lucy feel her entire body relax, "Thanks, Dad."

He pats the top of my head and stares into my eyes, "One more thing?"

Her body tenses up again.

"That Dragneel kid is outside asking for you," he frowns. "I don't like that boy all too much. So, I hope you know what you're doing, munchkin."

Lucy gulp and nod her head, "Of course..."

Not

X_X

**_A/n: Longest chapter ever... Enjoy and hit me with your ideas and reviews or any questions. And thanks I'm doing fine. And yes, no story can't be written without a great criticism or inspiration of positive reviews. So I don't take anything to heart.. Have a good day.. xoxo_**


	14. Rampant love

**_Mashima sensei is the boss. I'll just dream about it that fairytail belong to me._**

Lucy has to ask her dad to repeat himself two more times before she finally comprehend what he's said. Why is Natsu outside her house at seven in the morning? Dad gives her another subtle 'warning' against Natsu before he leaves, and Lucy sit in bed with a snoring Levy for another five minutes in total silence.

_Why is he here? Does he regret what happened last night? Or is he here to propose marriage to me? Either way, I'm not ready to deal with it._

Her mind was buzzing.

Lucy wanted to shake Levy awake, but she hasn't been sleeping well lately and Lucy doesn't want to break her current REM cycle. She can handle this on her own anyway, she is a big girl, and it's what big girls do.

Especially big girls who were big enough to decide they were ready to lose their v-card the night before… Lucy blush profusely at this thought and stumble downstairs to open the front door.

"Heyyyy," She draw the word out to an empty porch and pause. Her eyes dart right to left and, yes, it's confirmed—there is no Natsu in sight. She take a step outside to see if she can spot his car anywhere, and of course she saw nothing of the sort. With a frown etched across her face, she head back inside and up to her room where she grabbed her phone and check for messages.

There are none.

**_Where did u go?_**

Lucy text him and cuddle under the covers in her bed. Sleep starts to snake its arms around her again and soon after she texted Natsu , she was asleep.

X_X

The next time Lucy opens her eyes, Levy is tapping away on her laptop beside her in bed. Lucy rub the blur of sleep from her eyes and roll over to see what she's doing. She's writing an email. To her parents. About the belly bean aka her pregnancy.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy yelp and slam the laptop shut. "You can't tell them you're pregnant through email!"

Levy grits her teeth angrily. "Well, they're not here, and they won't answer their phones or return my messages. What else do you think I should do, Lu chan? Fly across country to find them?"

Lucy groan and bury her face in a pillow, "There has to be a better way."

"There isn't; I tried. This is my last option, and I promised your dad I would tell them soon so… that's what I'm doing." She opens the laptop and presses the send button.

"You okay?" Lucy place her hand onto her arm.

She nods and closes her eyes. "I'm fine."

Lucy in no way believe Levy. She sit up in bed and pull Levy to her side. "Let's do something fun today," she propose with a smirk.

"Like what?" Levy mutters, uninterested, and sets her laptop down onto the floor beside the bed.

Lucy chew her lip as she contemplate their minimal options. If she suggest shopping, Levy will complain about her growing waistline. If she say the movies, she'll say there's nothing good playing. So Lucy go with the simplest solution.

"Like a picnic at our spot," she squeeze her hand and roll out of bed to get ready. Her eyes flash to her phone, and without another thought, she is checking to see if Natsu has responded. He hasn't. Lucy frown, and her change in spirits draws Levy's attention.

"What is it?" she asks kindly.

Lucy shrug, "Nothing. It's just… well, my dad said that Natsu was here earlier, but when I went outside, he wasn't there. I texted him and haven't gotten a reply back. I don't…" Lucy pause and set her phone down. "I don't know what's going on in his head right now. I think he regrets what happened last night."

"Trust me, Lu chan ," Levy crawls across the bed on her knees to grab Lucy's hand, "he far from regrets what happened."

Lucy grimace in thought. "Then why was he here earlier? Why won't he text me back?"

"Give him time," Levy pats the top of her hand and lets go. "Now take a shower, and don't use up all the hot water. I'm looking forward to that picnic," she winks.

Lucy fake a smile that seems to convince her and head into the bathroom to wash away the feeling of being blown off. She knew it would happen. It always happens when girls start to fall—it's like guys have a sixth sense about it and quickly bail. Lucy expect that from a guy It 's what they do.

Lucy just never thought Natsu would end up being that guy.

X_X

It's peaceful here with Levy.

Both of them laid out side by side on a blanket with their faces toward the sky. The breeze feels great against her skin, and the sun is even out a bit. It barely pokes through the clouds, but it's enough just knowing that it's there. Lucy sometimes wonder if the sun has forsaken Magnolia due to the constant cloud cover.

"You think your dad would really let me stay over if my parents kick me out?" Levy responds with a Twizzler held between her teeth.

Lucy sigh and grab her own Twizzler from the open bag between them and start to nibble. "Yeah," is her genius reply.

"You think my parents will really kick me out, though? I mean, come on," she huffs, "I'm their freaking child; I made a mistake. It's not like I purposely set out for this to happen."

By the tone of Levy voice, Lucy know it's not rhetorical, so she keep her mouth occupied with her Twizzler instead of answering her. She doesn't want her to answer her anyway, Levy is venting. Lucy letting her vent. As she's ranting out loud concerning a fate she has no idea about, Lucy contemplate her next move with Natsu. No way will she let this go. He cannot make her admit her feelings and then ignore her.

Not him .

Not Natsu.

She expect that from his Dragneel part, but not from her Natsu. The guy is schizophrenic, she swear. Lucy groan and close her eyes to block out the cotton puffs above her.

_What the hell do I do now? I can't go to Sting, I'll get a big fat 'I told you so,' and it will start problems between Sting and Natsu. _

Lucy was confused, she can't complain to Levy either, because her problems are way worse than her. Lucy just wish she had an off switch in her head.

"Lu chan," Levy nudges her. "Lu chan!"

Lucy flinch and fly upright, "What?"

Lucy watch her pretty violet eyes roll in annoyance and point to where her phone is buzzing. Now, she want to say that she did not snatch that baby up like it was the elixir of eternal life, but that would be a big fat lie. Lucy need to work on that honesty thing, so, yes, she seized her phone and immediately answered without even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" her voice sounds exactly how she feel: anxious and afraid.

"Hey," Natsu's soft and smooth voice greets her. "What are you doing?"

His calm, cool, and casual tone throws Lucy off a bit.

"U-um, hanging out with Levy chan."

"That's cool," he says with a distracted sigh. "So, ah… when am I going to see you again?"

Lucy blush and try to hide a girly smile from Levy, who is staring at her with an odd expression on her face. The confused glint in Levy eyes prompts Lucy to remember that she is supposed to be mad at Natsu for ignoring her all morning. She can't believe she was so willing to forget everything at the sound of his voice!

"Where were you Mr. Slaying some dragons this morning? My dad said you were at my house, but then you disappeared and ignored me all morning. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" Lucy turn away from Levy's prying eyes. "I thought you changed your mind and you were blowing me off," Lucy hiss at him quietly.

"What? No," he snaps angrily. "How could you even think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you took off without telling me this morning, and then ignored me when I tried to contact you on your phone?" Lucy can feel herself gearing up for a fight; she doesn't want that. She want to talk in whispered tones and giggle and blush when he says something dirty. It's not supposed to be like this after what happened last night.

"Look, about this morning," he pauses, and Lucy can almost see him running his fingers through his hair, "something came up and I had to bail. I just now barely had time to breathe, all right? Is that okay with you?" he spits out the last question spitefully. "Or am I supposed to check in with you every five fucking minutes?"

A slight intake of breath on Lucy side makes him reconsider his attitude.

"Shit. Babe.. Luce. Fuck," Natsu grumbles to himself. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I've had a shitty day and I just needed to hear your voice. Where are you? I need to see you,feel you... hold you. Luce." his voice cracked in the end.

Lucy was confused as to whom exactly it is that she was talking to at the moment.

Dragneel or Natsu? Which side of him will she get if she allow him to see her right now? Sensing her hesitation, Natsu immediately starts to change the tone of his voice and chooses every word he says next very carefully.

"I'll explain everything when I see you," he says, and Lucy hear him start up his car. "I'll be at your house in twenty minutes, okay?"

Lucy grimace, "Natsu no…" she doesn't want to ditch Levy when she needs her the most, which right now she definitely does.

But it's as if he doesn't even hear her because Natsu Dragneel does not give fuck about anything. If he wants something he doesn't stop. "Hey, I got a call on the other line. I'll see you in a few," he shouts over the roar of his engine and then hangs up.

Jackass.

Lucy frown and look over at Levy with apologetic eyes. She rolls her lavender at Lucy in return and pushes up to her feet.

"All right, let's go," Levy holds a hand out to help Lucy up.

"We don't have to," Lucy say, and the minute the words leave her mouth, Lucy know they're not true. She wants to be in Natsu's arms. To feel his heartbeat, his lingering touch, his breath.. Damn she needs to see him. But she can't just ditch Levy.

Levy shrugs, "It's fine. I need to go home and shower anyway."

"Levy chan," Lucy chew her lip, "I don't want to leave you alone like this."

Levy worries her bottom lip with her teeth, too, and blinks down at me somberly, "Then don't."

But they both know she will.

X_X

For a moment before Lucy step outside the car, she stop to think about what it means. She felt as if she is at a crossroads—one side is Levy, the other is Natsu. Things between him and her are so new that Lucy doesn't want to do anything to ruin it. However, Levy is best friend, and she know Levy would never leave her behind.Ever. No way can she just take off when she needs her.

She needs her.

Levy needs her.

"Wait," Lucy grab Levy wrist when she moves to leave her car.

Her brow rises curiously and Lucy slump down into her seat. "No," she shake her head.

"No?" Levy repeats, confused.

Lucy can't control the guilt that she feel inside of her right now, it's so overpowering that she feel she has to make up for it. "I'm not leaving you," Lucy said with certainty.

Her face softens. "It's cool, I promise." Levy looks entirely sincere as she rubs a hand up and down her arm affectionately. "I'll be fine. I probably won't even hear from my parents until next week anyway.That's when I'll really need you. Okay?"

Lucy gulp and nod her head. "If you're sure…"

A laugh escapes past Levy lips as she smacks Lucy's shoulder playfully. "Chill out, Lu chan. I'm fine! Go and have fun with your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Lucy was quick to correct. "At least, I don't think he is. We both agreed to just… let whatever this is between us happen. No rushing, and no labeling. It's a slow way," Lucy smiled as she repeat a phrase from out of Natsu's book.

Levy squeezes Lucy's hand and forces a smile, "Just be happy, Lu chan. I want nothing more than that for you."

"You, too, Levy chan." Lucy lift her lips into a smile of her own. "No matter what." she dip her head when she drops her gaze. "Okay?"

Her head nods, but Lucy was suspicious. Levy doesn't look happy, nor does she look like she plans to be anytime soon. Lucy hate the brooding aura about her; it's not like her. It freaks her out. Lucy usually depend on her to turn things around, but now it's her turn—and she has no idea where to start.

At the sound of a car honking, Levy takes her leave and slips outside quickly. Lucy step out to follow her, but pause because she's already opening her car door. With a wave goodbye, she hops inside and leaves without another word or gesture. Lucy feel a surge of guilt wash over her as she stumble over to where Natsu is waiting for her.

"Hey," Lucy smile once she inside his Audi.

His response is to launch himself over to her side of the car and crash his mouth against her possessively. Lucy yelp in surprise but quickly loosen up into his embrace. His lips are soft; his breath is warm and tastes of cinnamon. Lucy can smell cigarettes and weed on him mixed with cologne on. His hands grabbed her everywhere as if to test that she was really there with him.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed against his lips just as her back slips down the car door and onto the leather seats that feel cool against her burning skin. "Natsu, wait," she gasp and just then he decides to slide a hand up her shirt to palm her left breast very firmly until she squeak, and then he dips beneath the cup of her bra to pinch the tip of her aroused nipple.

"Not right now," he breathes into her mouth and lifts her body up with his so that she was now in his lap. "I just… I need you…" he groans as she instinctively grind herself down to feel his Hard on through his jeans.

Godit feels so good to be able to touch him like this, to have him touch her like this.

With her hands on his shoulders and her head bent down to his, they kiss and he grinds up into her until she feel like she is going to go insane. The spot between her thighs is heated and wet and every time they rub together he grunts and she whimper. His hands squeeze her ass and Lucy moan and lift her chin so he can suck on the skin of her neck.

Natsu's mouth is frantic—he licks, sucks and nips at Lucy wherever he can.

She loves it. He knows she does, because every time she feels his teeth on her skin she moan and he flicks his tongue over the red flesh his bite leaves behind.

Lucy feel euphoric. She feel like she is in the center of a fire and his hands and mouth are the flames. She was lost. She was falling. She is not even in her right mind and before she know it, he pops her jeans open and plunges his hand inside to cup her heat.

"Tell me you want me," he whispers in her ear while he slides a finger up and down her slit, right over her panties. "I need you to tell me how much you want me," he groans lustfully, "because I want you so fucking bad…" He applies more pressure to his stroking and pushes aside the cloth blocking where she want him, and where he wants to be.

"Natsu.. !" Lucy cry out and whimper into his shoulder.

His hips rise up to grind against her while his fingers continues to tease. "Luce," he exhales her name like smoke, "fuck, you make everything else go away."

"You too," she pant back truthfully and slide her fingers through his wild hair. She slow down her side of the kissing until he finally takes a deep breath and then buries his face in the crook of her neck. Lucy can feel his heart banging away inside his chest against her own frenzied heartbeat.

She felt something was off all of sudden.

"Natsu ?" she start softly. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "It's nothing," and rubs the side of his face against hers affectionately.

Lucy pull back an inch to look into his eyes, "Tell me."

"Come home with me," he stares back at her.

Lucy blink. "What?"

"Stay the night with me," he pushes the hair from her face with his hands on either side. "I've had a shitty day, and I need something good in my life. Stay with me? Luce you are the only good thing I have in my life. Please stay even for once. "

Her eyes search his for any sign of playfulness, but all she see is anxious necessity in them. It's all over his face and in his tense muscles. He needs something… someone…her. She feel an intense fear wash over her to see him staring back at her like he is. Like she is the one thing in the world he needs right now. He doesn't even know her that good; she doesn't even know him. This is insane.

"Okay," she whisper before she can rationalize that she had lost her damn mind. "I can tell my dad I'm staying with Levy chan. She'll cover for me."

He nods, "Yeah, okay. Good."

Lucy push the hair from his forehead and lean in to press her against his. "Will you tell me what's wrong if I stay with you?"

His hands tense up at her hips. He gulps slowly and closes his eyes to block her out. "I don't…" His eyes open, "I can't…" He pauses, and Lucy draw back and tilt her head in wait. He takes her face between his hands and pulls her back to him to pressing their lips together. "Not tonight, okay? I just want to forget everything and be with you—only you."

It hurts something inside of her to think that he's not comfortable enough with her to tell her what's wrong. Because she know something is wrong. The tone of his voice earlier was off—he was edgy and he'd snapped at her . She doesn't want that to become a habit, but she doesn't want to complain or he'll think she was whining. She doesn't want to be that girl.

But she doesn't want to be a doormat either.

"What's wrong?" he asks her and gently pushes her hair behind her ears. "Are you okay with staying with me? I mean," Natsu gulps, "if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"Natsu ," Lucy sigh and give him a quick kiss, "shut up."

He laughs softly and she slide from his lap to run up to her room and grab an overnight bag. As she enter the house, it's quiet and Lucy pause to take a look around. It feels as though the house is berating her in a silent stare down. As if it's disappointed in her, after all she was the grace and pride of Layla Heartfilia, because despite her partying and drinking and smoking and recent sexual escapades, she had never lied to her dad before. If I'm going to a party, she tell him she is going to a party. He knows what happens at parties—he's broken almost all of them up before—but he also knows she is not a complete moron and Lucy would never drink and drive, or get into a car with someone who's been drinking. At least until she met Natsu.

Now she has a feeling the lies will run rampant.

"Sorry mom", Lucy kisses her mom's photo and put it back on the stand next to her bed.

In her room she grab her uniform duffel bag and throw things inside it that she think she'll need tonight: clean clothes, underwear, toiletries, makeup—no, she toss that out—hair brush. She pause when she grab my pajamas. They're boring but comfortable; the opposite of sexy.

_Do I want to look sexy? What will happen tonight? We'll be in a bed together. Will we have sex? Do I want to have sex?_

She battles herself.

Her phone chirps and Lucy jump out of her skin and squeak in surprise. Dropping her plain PJs back onto her bed, Lucy pull her phone out and see a text from Levy.

**_Still no response from them. I'm bored._**

She nibble her lip and type out a reply:Don't think about it. Call Eiji and go to a movie. BTW, I need a favor…

Lucy start searching her dresser drawers for more suitable attire to wear to bed. She has nothing to wear. Maybe she'll sleep naked. Lucy snort at the absurd thought, yeah, right. Her phone beeps. It's Levy again.

Since ur a ditcher, I actually mite do that w/Eiji . What favor?

Cover for me when I tell Dad Im staying w/u to nite?

Lucy replied.

Lucy decide on a pair of shorts and a tank top. It's fucking cold out, and she'll probably freeze her ass off, but at least it'll be an excuse to cuddle with her bad boy Mr. Natsu Dragneel. She doesn't care if he's not a cuddler, she Will have those muscular sexy strong arms wrapped around her tonight.

Levy texts back:U O me.Another text, she adds:have fun w/Dragneel, skank.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smirk as she tuck her phone back into her pocket. This is why she love Levy so much. She always gets it. She may not always agree with her, but she gets her. She sends one more text that Lucy receive right as she was about to get into Natsu's car.

Wrap it up. Dont b like me and get pregnant.

Lucy's smile is wiped clean from her face.

X_X

**_A/n: There are always a few good friends who is concerned about us.. Hope you guys had lots of fun on Halloween.. Read and review if you enjoy it.. Thanks for love and support.. _**


	15. his flame

**_Fairytail belong to master mashima. _**

They were ten minutes into the drive to Ishaghar when Natsu gets a call that has him turning to Lucy with an apologetic look on his face. "That was Gajeel," he took a deep breath and sighed heavily and runs a hand through his hair. "Gotta make a few stops first before we can go to my place."

Lucy blinked her eyes away from him and look forward to see him take a turn toward Ihalyava. She feel his hand on her knee and he slides it up to her thigh, then to her chin, where he gently brings her face to look at him.

"It won't be like last time, I promise." His thumb skims across her lower lip. "I'll be in and out."

Her eyes narrow as Lucy remember how long she had waited for him the last time he said he'd be quick. He wasn't. She'd waited in his damn car last night for almost an hour before she went looking for him. She does not want him out of her sight for fear of what he'd do when she wasn't looking. Would he participate in the sharing of drugs by snorting it up his nose? Would he be so wasted he'd allow some random slut to crawl all over him like he had last night?

No. Lucy shake her head. She is not staying behind again.

"I go inside with you or you take me home now," she stare right into his eyes as Lucy says this. "I mean it, Natsu . I'm not waiting in the car again—ever."

There's a slight twitch of his lips that anyone else would probably miss, but not her. She sees it, and she feel her own lips twitch as well. He wants to smile, and it makes her want to smile. But she need to stay firm and keep up a good poker face. Lucy was unsure if he's going to crack, so Lucy take his hand from her face and kiss his open palm. Then she kiss the inside of his wrist, and all the while her eyes are on his and his are on her, and his car is veering off to the far right.

"NATSU!" Lucy shout out, and he jerks the car back into his own lane.

"Fuck!" he hollers, breathless. "You okay?" He steals a look at her and then looks at the road again.

She wants to laugh, but she doesn't. It's funny, but it's not. They could have crashed, but they didn't. He thinks she is going to drop the subject about staying in the car, but she won't. He expects that she will stay and wait for him when he goes inside…

But she is not.

-x-

His hand slips into hers and he links their fingers together as the door to apartment 402 opens up a crack to show a sliver of a man's face. Lucy knows it's man based only on the fact that Abe see he has a thick black beard and a bushy brow. Natsu stands beside Lucy with a bored expression and she lean into him and almost cower back a step when the man behind the door finally opens it all the way.

"Who's that?" he points at Lucy suspiciously. "You know the rules, Dragneel. No chicks or whores."

"She's not a chick," he utters dismissively. "She's my girl. Now move the fuck out of the way so we can do this." He takes a step forward and the man with the beard shrinks back inside to let them through.

His apartment is small, but it's neat and clean, and everything looks as if it's in a definitive order. Lucy can tell by the way his eyes dart around the room that he's checking to make sure nothing is out of place. She find out through Natsu that the guy's name is Mardgear and he hates when people call him Mars gear. He's in late 30 and he lives with his sister, Minerva, who is not here right now. They can sit in the kitchen, but Never in the living room. They can look, but don't touch.

They were talking while Lucy was admiring Natsu's tall frame. The filtered sunlight was making an mysterious glowing area around him. All of sudden she heard a voice yelling.

"That's not what we discussed," Natsu's voice rises up an octave.

Lucy's head whips over to look at him anxiously. He has one hand on the table in front of him and the other is a fist in his lap. She reach over slyly and attempt to uncurl it with her fingers. It takes some effort, but eventually her hand slides into his and he rubs his thumb back and forth across her knuckles while he calms down.

Mardgear looks nervous, but he's looked that way since they walked inside, so Lucy don't know if Natsu scares him or if he's just constantly paranoid.

"G-Gajeel made the deal," he stutters and stands up to pat his pockets for something.

"Here," Natsu pulls his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and tosses it at Mardgear , who almost drops it.

"Thanks," he breathes in a way that deflates his entire body. He's less tense when he draws out a tight wrapped joint from the box. Lucy blink in surprise and watch him flick a lighter to the end and inhale as if the rolled paper is an oxygen tank.

"You good?" Natsu asks as he takes his cigarette pack from Mardgear's outstretched hand.

He nods vigorously. "Yeah, I'm good." He inhales again with his eyes closed and finally sits at the table across from them once more.

"Good. Now explain to me this deal you made with Gajeel," Natsu steers them back to the matter at hand.

His knee starts to bounce up and down under the table, which both can see clearly through the glass tabletop. "You buy for ten, and sell for twenty." His face tightens as he holds in his last pull from the joint and then exhales away from them. "Acnologia, gets thirty percent of whatever you make."

Lucy look at Natsu as he rubs his chin and stares back at Mardgear with a blank look on his face. "What happened to buy for five, sell for eighteen, and Acnologia gets nothing? I thought you supplied through Ichiya?"

Mardgear gulps and tenses back up again. "I no longer do business with Ichiya. Acnologia bought him out, and Acnologia wants thirty percent of whatever profit is made."

"So, let me get this straight," Natsu leans forward. "Acnologia gets thirty percent of what I give you?" Mardgear nods. "And he gets thirty percent of whatever I sell?" Again, he nods. "So, technically, I'm only going to make a four hundred thousand jewels profit if I sell all of the product?"

Mardgear starts to twitch again. "Uh…"

Lucy start to add up the numbers in her head. How the hell did Natsu do this without writing it down? She need a damn calculator.

"I highly doubt Gajeel agreed to this," Natsu sneers. "In fact, I'm willing to bet, if I call him right now, he'll have no idea what the fuck it is you're talking about."

"Look, Dragneel…" Mardgear stubs the roach end of the joint into a glass ashtray that's directly in the center of the table, "It's non-negotiable. Acnologia has a lot of pull in the business, and I'm not going to argue with a man I've never even seen before. I've heard enough about him to hope that I never do."

Natsu grips her hand tighter and stands up. "We're done here."

"What?" Mardgear's eyes bulge. "N-n-no, no! I have to make this sale, Dragneel. You don't understand. It's not just my ass on the line. It's yours, too."

Lucy's hand is released from the confines of his firm hold as he twists around and bounds over to the table. In one swift move, he snatches the ashtray up and fires it over Mardgear's head to crash into the wall behind him. Lucy flinch and Mardgear balls up in his chair.

"Why the fuck is it my ass, too? What did you do?" Natsu roars from over Mardgear cowering body.

The front door swings open and a petite, thin blonde with wide blue eyes enters in a bluster. "Get the hell away from my brother, Dragneel ! You're scaring him!" she shrieks and shoves past Lucy to rush to Mardgear's side. She whispers in his ear and he nods his head but keeps his face buried in his knees.

"You asshole," Minevra glares up at Natsu , "this isn't my brother's fault."

"Then why is it my ass if I don't take this piece of shit offer? I didn't agree to shit !" he shouts back at her. "Get your brother together, Minevra . I want to know what the fuck is going on, or I'm breaking shit."

"Don't threaten us, Dragneel," she hisses and jumps to her feet. "If you want to know what's going on, then you need to take it up with Gajeel .He's the one who agreed to the deal. My brother had no choice, and Ichiya backed out the minute Acnologia took an interest in the product."

"This is bullshit," Natsu growls into her face.

Lucy's nerves wreak havoc on her body as she watch Minevra put on her best brave face in front of Natsu . His posture is rigid, his hands balled into fists at his sides, and his jaw tensed and flexing beneath his skin. Lucy know his eyes are seconds away from fading to black. In that moment, she remember her conversation with Sting in his car the night she told him she missed him.

**_Dragneel is one intense motherfucker, Lucy, and everyone will expect you to be the one to handle him when he loses his cool. Do you think you can handle that?_**

Minevra chooses right then to dart her gaze in Lucy's direction. She swallow the ball in her throat and take one step forward. Her eyes follow Lucy and it makes Natsu turn around as if remembering she was even there. His face is a mask of fury—brows pulled tight, mouth set in a scowl, eyes clouded with anger…he was about to go berserk.

"Natsu," Lucy said in the most even tone she can manage, "I want to go. Let's go." she take another step forward and hold out her hand. "We'll call Gajeel and clear this up. You don't have to give them anything. Let's just go."

He blinks at her as if what she has said was spoken in a different language. Lucy gulp and take another step toward him, and then another and another, until she wrap both her hands around his flexed bicep. "Please, Natsu," she stare up into his eyes, "I want to go baby."

Behind Natsu's turned back, Minevra slowly backs away and goes to her brother, who is still coiled up into himself like a hedgehog. Lucy pull gently on Natsu's arm and he takes one tentative step forward. She keep her gaze on his so as not to break whatever hold she has on him right now. His entire body is tensed up and ready to strike. They move slowly to the front door and both Minevra and Mardgear say absolutely nothing as both leave without a glance in their direction.

The instant the door shuts behind them and they're standing in the hallway outside the apartment, Natsu slams into her and Lucy's pressed up against the wall as his mouth attacks her. She let it happen,she kiss him back, but not as passionately as he does. It's as if she is not even there—she is just his chosen outlet for his aggression to spill out onto. His hands are rough, his teeth bite, and his hips press into her so hard it hurts.

"Natsu," Lucy pressed her hands against his chest and gently start to push, "you're hurting me."

He's breathless as he pulls back only slightly enough to stare into her eyes. "I know, I'm sorry," he says with his chest heaving. "I just…fuck!"he shouts out into the hall and wrenches himself away from her until his back hits the opposite wall.

Lucy felt cold, she take a step toward him and his hand flies up. "Stop," his voice is firm, and the underlining warning in his tone has her complying almost immediately. "Give me a second," he explains and takes a deep breath to calm his emotions.

She wait all of three seconds and then she was walking down the hall and back to the car. She was grateful that he's working to control himself, but she doesn't understand what makes him tick just yet. They're at the start of whatever this is between them , and they don't know each other as well as they think they do. For now.

When she get to the car, she lean against the passenger side door and wait for Natsu to come outside and press the unlock button. She think about calling Levy to check up on her, and when she pull out her phone, Lucy hear a click behind her. Startled, she realize it's the locks pulling up, and when she raise her gaze, she see Natsu approaching with his phone glued to his ear.

"I don't give a fuck what he said to you, Gajeel, I can't believe you fucking agreed to that shit!" he shouts into the receiving end of his cell. "Well, fuck you, Gajeel ! I told you not to go by yourself." He slides into the driver's seat and slams the door shut.

Gajeel shouts so loud Lucy can hear his end of the conversation from where she sit. "I wouldn't have had to go by myself if you weren't such a goddamned pussy! When Lisaanna calls, you drop everything. And I know you two are tight and shit, but fuck, man! Cut the cord already."

"Gajeel, we already discussed this," Natsu growls through gritted teeth. "I don't like to repeat myself."

Gajeel snorts, "Nah, you talked a bunch of bullshit and then walked away. That's what you always do, Dragneel. I'm sick of it. And you've been out of control ever since you met Heartfilia. You're fucking whipped, man, and you haven't even hit that girl's pussy yet."

"Gajeel," Natsu's tone is like the calm before a storm, "you know how I say to watch your mouth when you talk about Lisaanna?" Gajeel confirms it and Natsu continues, "Times that by infinity when it comes to my Lucy."

Lucy was openly staring at him now.

"Whatever," Gajeel mutters.

"Don't 'whatever' me, Redford," Natsu's voice now has an edge to it. "You don't know shit about me and Lucy, so fuck off. I let you run your mouth about a lot of things, but Luce is off limits."

"Fine!" Gajeel shouts. "That still doesn't change the fact that we're fucking screwed. Acnologia is not somebody you wanna fuck with."

"I'll deal with that mess later," Natsu sighs and sticks his keys in the ignition. "Lucy is staying with me tonight, so if I don't talk to you again today, then I'll just call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel snorts.

Natsu starts the car, "Oh, and more thing…"

Lucy stare at Natsu as he turns his face to stare into her eyes as he tells Gajeel , "Don't tell Sting."

It is not lost on her that the request is just as much aimed toward her as it is Gajeel.

When he hangs up, Lucy can tell he's still upset. He keeps clenching his hands around the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. It's then that she notice his right hand is scratched and slightly bloodied. Like he's punched a wall. Lucy doesn't like seeing him like this; it makes her uneasy. It makes her concerned for what he'll do next.

"Natsu," Lucy whisper softly and turn to look at him. He doesn't respond, but she know he's heard her.

She clear her throat and speak again, "Give me your hand."

His brow wrinkles in confusion. His grip on the wheel lessens, but he doesn't remove his hands from it. Not until she reach up and touch his right arm. Only then does he let go of the wheel and allow her to place his hand into her lap. Her fingers feather over his wounds as she inspect them closely. She wince when she touch them—they look painful. For some strangely odd reason, she feel compelled to lean forward and pressed her lips to each of his injured knuckles.

A slight intake of air on her left lets her know that his reaction is of surprise and… pleasure? Lucy rest his hand in her lap again and cup it between her hands. He tightens it around one of her and Lucy smile to herself as she stare outside her window.

It's nice to have control for once.

It's right then that Lucy realize something… she was in this . There is no turning back for her now. She squeeze his hand and shiver when his fingers slink down between her thighs. He keeps his hand wedged there for the rest of the ride to his apartment.

He's vile and aggressive, but he's vulnerable and pensive, too. He's a matchstick, and she want to be his flame. She'll deal with his moods, because she know now that she can handle them. She is all in. She can do this. She decide in this moment, with his thumb rubbing over her leg leisurely while he drives, that tonight is the night. She ready. He's it for her

She was going to make love to him tonight

X-X

**_A/n: thing getting interesting.. Isn't it??_**


	16. devil fell for an angel

**_Fairytail belongs to Master Mashima._****_Warning :Explicitly and graphics details. Proceed with your own caution. Now enjoy.._**

Natsu's apartment complex is ten times nicer than she expected. For one, it sits adjacent to the ocean; two, it is extremely well kept; and three, it has a pool—three to be exact. The place looks more like condominiums rather than apartment units. The courtyard has a beautiful wooden gazebo with special lighting with dragons carved at the top and rose bushes around it. Lucy noticed he has some special fascination for dragons They walk past it on their way to his apartment and she feel mesmerized by it. Especially given the time of day—sunset. The sky accentuates its marvelous wedding-like setting.

Lucy was so wrapped up in staring at the damn thing that she end up losing her footing and stumbling forward a few steps until Natsu grabs hold of her waist to steady her. She blushed from slight embarrassment and he swipes his thumb over her cheek. The touch from him just makes her cheeks flush further and she try to turn away, but he stops her and bends down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Don't hide that beautiful face from me ever again,Lucy Heartfilia," he teases and kisses her again.

They take a few steps forward and turn right before they trudge up a flight of stairs—the rail is black and metal, and the steps are concrete. When they reach the top, he pulls his keys out and turns the lock at apartment 334.

Lucy stifle a giggle when she see his welcome mat reads:Warning! Fire-breathing Asshole inside.Enter At Own Risk.

"Lisaanna gave it to me." He smirks when he notices Lucy looking.

Her smile fades.

"Don't be like that." He rolls his eyes and opens the door.

_Don't be like that?Is he kidding me?_

Lucy decide right then to give him a bit of his own medicine.

"Be like what?" she walk past him and lean against the door frame, not yet entering his apartment, and start to play with the simple silver chain that hangs around her neck. Which still hold Loke's promise ring around her mother's golden chain.

Honestly,she forgot she even had it there until this very moment. She wouldn't have remembered if she hadn't been wracking her brain to find something on her to make Natsu jealous with. Luck was on her side—or maybe not, because now he looks super pissed.

"What is that?" he growls and takes a step forward to back her up further into the door frame.

Lucy stumble backward to move away from the door and take her first involuntary step inside his home. "What is what?" she play it off with a slight shrug as she drop the chain and ring from her fingers.

His presence is a force not to be reckoned with, but for some weird off the wall reason, she enjoys nothing more than pushing his buttons. "What is this? " he hisses and wrenches the chain from her neck so that the clasp pops free and Loke's ring is clenched within his hand, her chain hanging from between his fingers.

Lucy gasp and her hands fly up to her neck to check for damage. "That hurt, you asshole!" she snap at him with a scowl and rub the back of her neck.

"What the fuck are you still wearing this for?" He ignores her words completely and shouts in her face. She flinch instinctively from the tone of his voice and he backs up a step to pinch the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Why, Luce?" he responds without looking at her. "Are you playing me?"

His head lifts and she stare back at him in shock. "What?No," she said firmly, "I am not playing you, Natsu. I honestly forgot I had the damn thing until you pissed me off about Lisaanna and I used it to make you jealous!"

He breathes in and out his nose heavily and grabs her hand to drop the ring and chain onto her open palm. "Get rid of it," he spits out through gritted teeth. "Now."

Lucy glare at him angrily. "By the way, That chain was a gift from my mom before she died."

He blinks. "Then I'll pay to repair the chain. The ring is a different story. Get it out of my sight."

Lucy snatch her hand away from him and pull her duffel bag from his shoulder to unzip it and drop the necklace inside. "Happy?" she sneer at him.

He brushes past her into the apartment and Lucy walk right out and kick the mat away from the door until it slides across the porch. Natsu shouts from behind her to knock it off, but in her bout of immaturity, she continue on and kick the mat again until this time it slips beneath the railing and right off the porch.

"Oops!" she pretend to care and gasp as her hand flies to her mouth. With wide eyes Lucy look over at Natsu and then drop her hand and her fake face to glare at him. She raised her brow in her bitchiest manner and slink past him into the apartment.

It has vaulted ceilings, hardwood floors, a small kitchen, and an even smaller dining area. The living room is large, and is home to one of the largest flat screen TVs she has ever seen outside of a magnolia. It's even bigger than the one at home that her dad worships every night. The stereo and surround sound alone would give her dad a heart attack.

The entertainment center that surrounds the screen is a simple stand with a few shelves on either side. On the left of the TV are the stereo, a DVD player, and an iPod dock. To the right are a few picture frames that Lucy know Lisaanna must have placed there—because she's in almost all of them. Lucy roll her eyes and knock down the one with her pursing her lips at the camera as if to kiss it.

Natsu sighs audibly and pinches the bridge of his nose while he shakes his head. Lucy raise her brow again to give him a look of warning. He says nothing more and she slide a finger along the side of his TV and then over to the shelves as she make her way across the room.

The couch in front of the screen is a dark gray suede sectional sofa set. It has a loveseat, a chaise, and an armless chair, and an ottoman with three large, matching pillows are scattered across the loveseat part of the couch. She eye the chaise carefully, and in her head she plan many lazy days lying across it with a book in her lap. To the right of the screen and couch is a sliding glass door that leads to the back porch and what looks like a small storage room. She bet that's where his washer/dryer is.

The white vertical blinds that cover the glass door are open and she walk forward to push them aside to check out his view. She can see the entire complex from here, and the small flower garden in the center looks really nice at this time of day. It's really nice here, and she want to be comfortable, but she is not. She was nervous and she feel awkward, and she want to go home.

Lucy spin around to tell him she has changed her mind and come face to face with Natsu. A gasp escapes her lips and she take one small step away from him as he takes one forward. Her duffel bag is over his shoulder and her eyes are glued to it so that she doesn't look at Natsu He makes her nervous.

"C'mon," he takes her hand with his and pulls gently, "let's put your stuff in the room."

She gulp and follow him blindly past the living room, past the kitchen, and down a very short hall with the bathroom on the left and his bedroom on the right. His room isn't exactly how she imagined it, but it fits him all the same. She was actually not sure why, but she had been sure she would walk into a disaster zone. Clothes thrown all over, marijuana plants lining the floors, half-naked women posted up on the walls…

She couldn't have been more wrong. Inside his room is pristine—everything has a place, and it's been put there for a reason. His bed is king-sized with black covers and looks like it's so comfortable she'd fall asleep just touching it. So, naturally… she has nearly unavoidable urge to jump onto it.

Natsu drops her bag onto the floor and puts his hands on her hips to draw her back against his chest where he wraps his arms around her tightly. With his chin on her shoulder, he nuzzles her ear and kisses her jaw. Her head falls back to rest on his shoulder and he uses the opportunity to capture her mouth with his. Lucy know where this is going, but she also know that she need some answers first.

Love making, kissing will happen later.

"Wait." she turn and press a hand against his chest. "We have to talk first."

He groans in annoyance and continues to kiss her neck. "No, actually, we don't."

She grit her teeth and push him back an inch or two. "Seriously?" she ask in disbelief. "You don't think we have anything to talk about?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, I don't. I can think of a million things we could do that do not require talking." He goes for her mouth and she scowl and shove him away.

"I'm sure that your perverted mind could come up with a million sexual reasons, but this shop is closed for business until you start talking." she crossed her arms over her chest.

He groans again and flops down onto the bed. She slowly sit at the end and wait for him to sit upright.

"What happened at that guy's apartment today?" she started .

He flings his arm over his face as he continues to lie on his back on the mattress. "What are you talking about?" he mutters.

Lucy snort incredulously. "What am I talking about? Uh, how about how you were about to go nuclear on those people, Natsu!"

"I was not," he lies blatantly as he sits up and looks at her with a bored expression. "It's not my fault Minerva is a fucking moron, okay?"

Lucy blink at him in confusion. "Is this something that I have to look forward to, Natsu? You scare me sometimes, you know? I don't know what's going to set you off, or how to calm you down… I…" Lucy stare down at her hands.

"Luce, " he lifts her chin to look into his eyes, "you calm me down. Just being you, just being with me ."

Lucy shakes her head. "I don't believe you."

He sighs and runs his hands through his messy hair. "Look, I'm trying to straighten my shit out, okay? Just trust me."

"How?" she grab his hand in her. "This thing between us is so new, and as much as I feel like I know you, I actually don't. I want to trust you, Natsu . I really ,really do ." she close her eyes and breathe deeply. "But I've got nothing to go by here but faith."

"I'm still doing that community service time and those anger management classes, okay?" He squeezes her hands. "Just… give me some time. I can't change overnight. But I will. For you, I will."

She shakes her head. "Don't say you'll do it for me."

"Why not?" He frowns.

"Because, Natsu,"she groan and lean her forehead against his shoulder before she look up at him again. "You have to want this for you, not me. It won't work any other way trust me , I know that for a fact."

He touches her face gently. "But I don't care to change unless it's to keep you with me."

"Why?" she ask curiously. "Why am I the exception, Natsu ? What makes me so special?" she has to know. She dig her fingers into his shirt and pull him toward herself, "Tell me."

"Not today," he shakes his head.

She start to wonder if that's going to be something she would hear often when it comes to him telling her things about himself.

-x-

He asks her what she wants for dinner. She says that she doesn't know, surprise her. He says not to play games with him—tell him what she want. She get sassy, and say she want his kisses. So like a obedient boyfriend he dropped everything and showers her with many toe curling hot sizzling kisses, which leaves her breathing hard and craving for more.

Afterward, she decided she want pizza. He tells her she is fucking crazy, but he's still enjoying the post bliss of her amazing mouth, so… they order pizza. They watched a movie. They cuddle on his comfortable couch.

Lucy wad comfortable and content—but she knows something is wrong. He's been tense all night, and he keeps checking his phone. He won't tell her what's wrong. It's driving her insane that he won't open up to her, yet he expects her to do it for him.

"Natsu," she says when the football game he's watching goes to commercial.

He sighs with his head resting on her chest—he's laid out over her actually, just like a blanket, which is a good thing because it's cold in these damn shorts and he warms her legs. She has one of his large hoodies covering her tank top—moron move on her part to be 'sexy.' Natsu saw right through her plan, and after feeling her up, he pulled his sweater over her head to cover her up.

_He said, "Your health is more important than making out in here cold."_

Now he's her warm bigbig human Snuggie. She sigh and run her fingers absently through his hair as he watches the TV and she watch him. It feels strange lying like this with him, like they always do this, when she know very well they don't. As strange as it is, she is comfortable and happy.

She is happy.

"Natsu ," she whisper his name again and drag her hand softly down the side of his face to cup his cheek to her. "Are you happy?"

He turns his head to look up at her. "When I'm with you."

"And when you're not?" she ask.

He sighs. "Then I'm not happy." He lays his cheek to her breast again. "Why are you asking me this?"

Lucy shrug and close her eyes. "Never mind."

"Tell me," he speaks with his lips at her collarbone.

"No," she utter.

His lips travel up to hers. There breath mingling. "Tell me."

Looking into his eyes is like staring at the sun—she has to look away—it's too intense. But like a car crash, she has to look back. He studies her expression with uncertainty and she start to feel guilt flow through her. She place her hands on either side of his face and kiss his mouth softly.

"I want you to," she pause and lick her lips, "tell me something about you."

He frowns up at her. "Why?"

She take a deep breath to prepare herself for this. "Because I feel like you know more about me than I know about you, and if this is gonna work, I need you to let me in."

Lucy doesn't like the face he makes before he speaks again—he looks conflicted and uneasy. She want him to be comfortable with her. She know this thing between them is new, but she feel so much for him. She has all these weird, unexplainable feelings running around inside her, and she just want to know that he feels this way, too.

"All right," he says and pushes away from her to sit up. "What do you want to know?"

Lucy shrug. "Anything? I don't know." she start to play with her hands, her gaze glued to them.

He stops her fingers from tangling together and links them with his. "Well," he kisses her fingers gently, "I was around eight when my family died and Makarov took me in , which you know." His eyes rise to her and she nod. "It was all thanks to Makarov. He, uh…" he pauses and Lucy squeeze his hands with her

"He's helped me out a lot." Natsu clears his throat and continues. "I would not be here today without him. We're really close, him and me. He's like… I dunno, like a grandpa or some shit to me."

Lucy can tell that Makarov means a lot to Natsu , so she encourage him to keep telling her about him. She pull on his arm to bring him closer to her and then she crawl into his lap with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head under his chin. His arms circle her body and one of his hands rests over her ass and gives her a small pat. She snuggle into him feeling his hard build muscles.. Umm! Heaven and close her eyes while he talks.

"Why did you left everything. Every foster or relationship you had left apart your family?" Lucy whisper softly, afraid that she is asking too much.

He pats her butt again and sighs. "Another time, baby girl," he says into her hair.

"Okay. How did you get this place?" Lucy try again; she doesn't want this to be the end of their conversation. They are getting somewhere. She doesn't want to take two steps forward and one step back.

"Well, Lisaanna's older sister, Mirajane, was dating Laxus. Makarov's grandson at the time, and since I was always hanging out with Lisa when I wasn't with Sting or Gajeel, I kinda became friends with Laxus and other. He knew my situation and tried to help me out. When Mirajane found out the apartment next to her was up for rent, she and Laxus pulled some strings. Makarov had to co-sign to get me this place, and he hooked me up with this program for people like me. I only pay about half what this place usually rents for, and the program covers the rest."

Lucy rub her cheek against his chest—he's so damn warm and firm. "Does Makarov know how you come up with the money to pay your rent?"

He chuckles. "Nah, he thinks I work at a gentleman's lodge as a busboy. The manager in the kitchen buys weed from me, we have a deal that he pays me monthly through the lodge and I hook him up with some trees."

Lucy frown. "Isn't that illegal? He could lose his job."

He shrugs. "It ain't my problem."

Typical Dragneel. Lucy bite her bottom lip and think about where they're headed. Are they a good match? Did she make the right decision? She'd make it again, even if it wasn't. Being around him is so much better than being without him. She was lost when he's not there, but she is calmer about it when he is there. He makes everything better.

She feel like she is headed in the right direction, even though a small part of her is scared about it. It's too good ; it won't last. What if she fall in love with him? Who was she kidding? She is halfway there, if not on the cusp of it.

"I'm scared," she confess to him in the dark room with only the light from the television to guide her focus. "What if we lose this before it even starts?" she fist herhands into his hair. "I don't…" she sigh and take a deep breath. "I don't want to fall for you and get hurt."

He kisses her chin, then her lips, then the tip of her nose, and each cheek…

"Why would you want to think about something like that?" he asks her. "Why can't we just be happy with what we have right now? Worrying about shit that hasn't happened is what will ruin this before it starts, Luce."

He's right. She know he's right. But…

"Kiss me," she whisper.

He blinks in confusion. "What?"

"Kiss. Me." she repeat again, more forcefully. "I just want to be with you and hold onto this feeling that I have right now. For however long it lasts."

He tugs at her bottom lip with his teeth and then captures her mouth with his. Two long, deep kisses and then he pulls back and buries his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his lips and his tongue and his teeth and she start to breathe harder and faster. He'll leave a mark, and she is startled to realize that she want him to mark her as his, claim every inch of her skin as his own.

His phone buzzes on the coffee table and they both ignore it as they shred their clothing and enjoy each other. His body is so hard and lean against her. She feel herself being pressed into the couch further, like a drowning victim underwater—only she is not terrified of dying. She is only scared of falling and opening and allowing someone besides Levy to see inside her.

Again his phone buzzes, and again they both ignore it. His hands touched her all over and she wither and tremble beneath him as wave after wave of electric currents overtake her body. Her breath is shallow; his are quick in and out puffs of air as he makes his way down to her torso to the panty line at her pelvis.

Lucy gasp when he pulls back and takes her underwear down her thighs and slides them down to her knees and past her feet. She shiver and it trickles up her spine and causes her to arch her back and press her chest into the air. Lucy whimper when he starts to trail kisses up the insides of her legs, and his breath is hot and thick against the spot between her thighs.

He sets her hips back down to the couch and she sit up and lean against the armrest behind her. She watch him settle himself between her open legs and her hands instinctively go to his hair as he leans over and slides his whole tongue from the bottom to the top of her trembling center. He teases her clit with his mouth and she start to sing high notes that she didn't know she could fucking hit.

Her head falls back as she rub herself against his mouth. He licks and she buckle. He sucks and she wither. He laughs against her slit and she rake her fingers through his hair. Lucy cry out as soon as he plunges a finger inside, and she start to rock her hips just as he adds another.

"Natsu," she whine and press a hand to her forehead as her head hits the arm of the couch. His hands steady her hips with a firm grip and she clench her eyes and try to breathe.

"NATSU!" she scream and arch her back again. "Oh, my God, don't stop," she beg him. "Right there, oh, God!" she cry out and bite down onto her bottom lip hard enough to nearly draw blood.

Just before she was about to explode, he pulls back and grips his cock in his hand as he uses the other to hold himself over her. "Please let me make you mine, Luce," he kisses her mouth intensely. "Please, baby, I need to be with you in every way possible emotionally, physically every way."

Lucy had a slight moment of panic. Her hesitation causes a strain on his face that she did not want to be the reason for. She keep thinking about statistics and babies, and Levy pops into her head.

"D-do you have a…" she gulp. Why can't she just say condom? Why is she terribly fucking mortified to say condom to Natsu's face?

"My bedroom," he jerks himself away from her.

Before she could respond, he lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom. Lucy shriek in surprise and laugh as he drops her onto the bed and rushes to his beside drawer. She watch him in the moonlight and feel her cheeks flush as she watch moonlight pelting beautifully on his body. He was so perfect. Out of this world. He's so beautiful in front of her, but goddamn, she can't keep the giggle from escaping her mouth.

He slides onto the bed beside her with a golden foil packet that says, in big, black, bold letters Live Large. She watch him rip the thing open with his teeth and place it over the tip of his well-endowed cock. She was enthralled as he rolls the white latex down his shaft and looks up at her hungrily and many mix emotions stormed into his eyes. She has never seen that done before. She start to realize that this is really happening. They are really about to have sex.

Oh shit.

"Natsu ," she replied with a shaky voice. She want this, she does. She want to have sex with Natsu, and she want him to be the first person she does it with, but… she gulp. "I've never…"

"I know." His tone is husky. "It's okay, baby. I'll go slow."

But she doesn't want slow. She want hard. She want fast. She want to be fucking speared right through the mattress with his massive, solid self.

So why was she suddenly scared shitless?

Lucy start shaking nervously as he presses her into the bed and hovers over her. She close her eyes and lean her head back as she wait for him to push inside. She feel him touch her at her entrance and she gasp deeply and bite her lip as she start to feel so fucking emotional all of a sudden. Her breaths come out faster. Her hands are on his hips, her knees slightly bent—he's right there.

Then suddenly, he's in there . She feel a pain unlike anything she has ever felt before, like a pinch inside her fucking vagina that won't let go.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in that deep husky tone of his.

"Is it in?" she grimace.

His eyes search her face. "Not all the way," he answers honestly.

She gulp and lift my head. "Kiss me, Natsu." she asked through shaky lips.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" His eyes widen and he starts to pull away.

"No, don't." she stop him with her legs curling around his calves. This movement makes him instinctively push further inside and she yelp and gasp out loud as another shot of pain hits her. "Okay!" she cry out. "Get out!"

"What?" he replies, confused.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she chant through gritted teeth. "It fucking hurts, Natsu ! Pull out!" she slam her palms against his chest.

"The fuck?" He frowns before realization hits and he yanks out of her instantly. "Oh shit, Luce. I'm sorry!"

She wince and draw her knees up and curl onto her side. "Ow," she whisper with closed eyes.

"Baby." He scoots over to lie on his side so that their faces are inches apart. His hand cups her chin and lifts it, but she is too embarrassed to open her eyes. "Look at me, Luce." he urges her to comply with his nose against hers. . His hands slide down her sides and rest over her bare hips.

"I'm sorry," she look away shamefully.

He curls hair behind her ear. "For what?"

She open my eyes. "You know what."

He leans in and touches his lips to her forehead. "It's supposed to hurt the first time," he whispers against her brow. "We'll try again and it won't be so bad."

She blink at him and bite her lip. "But you didn't…" she look down between them to see that he's already removed the condom and is at half-mast.

She has killed his buzz, so to speak. How utterly fucking mortifying.

"Shh." He shakes his head and pulls her over to him so that her head rests on his shoulder. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Lucy scoot closer and press herself against him. "Maybe if we wait a little bit we can try again, okay? Just… give me a few minutes." she frown and unconsciously slide her hand down to cup herself as she recalls that painful pinch that she doesn't want to feel again.

She felt his hand brush hers aside and the tips of his fingers touched her and tease her until she was panting all over again. "We don't have to try that again until you want to," he promises her with a kiss, and his fingers play her like a violin until he has her singing once more.

She was falling.

-x-

At some point during the night, Lucy wake up with a chill and turn to snuggle into nothing. Her eyes pop open and she look around the room. Natsu is not here with her and the door is shut, so she doesn't know if he just went to the bathroom really quick or not.

"You promised me, Natsu!" a female voice shouts and she bolt up in bed to stare at the door.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" his reply is fierce.

Lucy shiver and feel around the bed for his sweater, but she can't find it in this light. With a sigh, she turn the bedside light on and grab the first thing she see—it's the shirt she had taken off of Natsu earlier—and she slip it on over her naked body and it hangs down past her waist. It's like a mini dress on her, but as long as it covers most of her ass and all of her vag, she really could give a fuck how short it is.

She know it's a bad idea before she touch the door knob on his bedroom door, but she twist and pull anyway. When the door opens, there stands the whore, Lisaanna with tears in her eyes staring up at Natsu , who's shirtless with black sweatpants that hang low on his hips. Looking sizzling hot and handsome. Lucy feel a lick of fire slink down her body and she swallow the Lust for him.

Now is not the time, girl.

She scolds herself.

"After everything I've done for you," she cries out in a way that makes Lucy blink in realization.

She's plastered. Drunk as a motherfucking skunk!

"I can't believe you would blow me off like that!" Her hands hit his chest repeatedly—but weak. "She doesn't even know you!I know you, Natsu —me! And I needed you tonight and you weren't there! You weren't there!"

"I'm sorry." He cringes, and Lucy can see that he really is. "Lisaanna, I'm so, so sor—"

"What is she doing here?" the bitch shrieks, and Lucy flinch in surprise to see that she's staring and pointing right at her. "What the fuck is she doing here?" she screams and moves to storm at her but gets stopped by Natsu's firm grip on her arm.

"I invited her here, Lisaanna," he growls down at her.

More tears fill her eyes and she stares from Lucy to him, and then she zeros in on what she was wearing and what Natsu is not wearing . "Oh, my God." She backs away from him in disgust and looks over at her. "Was the bed even cold before you jumped into another one with Natsu?" she glares at Lucy. "You really are a whore, aren't you?"

"Fuck you," Lucy snap at her and make a beeline straight for her. "Please understand that the only reason I have not kicked your ass is because of Natsu. You can hate me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm the one in his bed and you're not."

She gasps, and Lucy know she has hit way below the belt.

"Lucy , stop," he Blaze at her.

Lucy closed her eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again. "I've come to terms with the fact that being with you means dealing with a lot of shit I don't want to deal with." her eyes lock onto his. "But this?" Lucy point at Lisaanna. "This is where I draw the fucking line, Natsu. I won't fight her for your attention. I know she's your best friend, but I will not share you."

His jaw tenses as he stares down at Lucy. Lisaanna is still crying and she presses her forehead against his shoulder. Lucy can tell by the look on her face that the room is spinning in her head. She feel for her, Lucy does … but she hate her far too fucking much to throw her a pity party.

"Handle it." Lucy point at him and pull his shirt over her head to toss it at him. "And put a fucking shirt on."

"Lucy!" he shouts after her.

Lucy slam the door to his room shut and start to gather her things. She can't stay here. No way is he going to ditch Lisaanna tonight when she's in that state of mind—drunk and hurt. It's the worst feeling in the world, and it's also the most dangerous.

Lucy snatch one of his shirts down from a hanger in his closet and pull it over her head to cover her nakedness. Then she go back to packing. She plan to call Levy to come and pick her up. The door opens behind her and Lucy totally ignore him as she continue to stuff her things into her bag. She reach for her jeans that are folded over a chair and he snatches them from her hands.

"Where are you going?" he asks her.

Lucy refuse to look at him right now; she was so pissed off. He stands with his arms crossed over his chest as he watches her hazardously stuff her bag over and over with shit that's not even her. When she realize this, she groan and start to pull clothes out.

"Luce," his tone is gentle, and he puts a hand over her on her bag, "stop."

Lucy pause. "Is she still here?"

He breathes through his nose and shakes his head. "I sent her home." His nose nuzzles the back of her neck. His breath is warm against her skin.

Lucy drop her bag and turn around to glare at him. "We need to talk about this."

"I know." He nods. He's still shirtless, and his pants still hang deliciously low on his hips.

Focus, Lucy.

"I don't want to make you choose between me and your friend. I won't do that, but I can't just ignore the fact that she's in love with you, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy shakes her head up at his shocked face. "Don't pretend like you didn't know."

His eyes are wide and terrified. His head moves back and forth. He really didn't know. How stupid can he be? How oblivious and uncaring and—

"I just…" his voice interrupts her thoughts. "I just thought that…" He cringes and runs his hands through his hair. "I was always under the impression that we saw each other as siblings. I care deeply for her, Luce. Asking me to stay away from her is like denying my family."

Lucy place her hand onto his chest. "I would never make you choose. I just need to know if I'm going to be fighting her for you, Natsu . Because, if so, you need to tell me now, so we can end this here before we get too involved."

He grunts irritably. "I think we're way past 'involved,' don't you think?"

Her hand slinks up his chest to the back of his neck. She nod and stare up into his eyes. "Yes." she pull his face down to hers to kiss him, but before their lips touch, Lucy pause. "Do you love her?"

With his eyes closed he sighs. "As my family, yes." He looks down at her face. "But that's it. That's all it's ever been, and all it ever will be. It's always been…" He grimaces and turns his face away.

Lucy pull him to her and wrap her arms around him. "Promise me you won't break my heart, Natsu Dragneel," she says into his shoulder.

His hands tighten at her waist before he wraps her up in his arms with his lips at her ear. "I'm going to fuck this up." He squeezes her. "It's inevitable that I will make the wrong decisions, and piss you off, and need you more than you need me, but..." He swallows and Lucy dig her fingers into his back. "Just please stay with me."

Lucy clench her eyes shut. "Just please try your hardest not to hurt me."

"I will," he whispers and holds her tighter. "I promise."

Lucy lift her head and pressed her lips to his. His lips are gentle, but she deepen the kiss so that it turns passionate. She want him—she need him . She feel frantic from all of the emotions coursing through her body in this moment. She feel as though she has to prove to herself that he belongs to her.

How else can she do that, other than to have him in the most intimate of ways?

Her hands claw up his back and she rake her nails down his skin so that he shudders lustfully within her grasp. His hands grip her hips firmly until they start to slide up her sides, and one goes into her hair while the other slinks up the front of the shirt she was wearing. His fingers are feather-light, and they cause her to shiver and moan and attempt to climb him like a tree.

"Natsu, I want you," she pant across his jaw and trail her tongue along the sharp groove that leads up to his ear. "I need you…" she whimper as his fingers find her nipples—he pinches hard—and she bite into his shoulder to hide the sounds she wish to make.

One of his hands travels down between her thighs, where he glides two fingers against her wet sex, and his breath hitches in his throat. "You sure?" he asks gently.

She nod into his neck and continue her assault on his flesh with her mouth.

"Luce, I want you so badly," his voice trembles, full of desire. "I can't promise you slow… not tonight."

"It's okay," she said as he starts to walk her backward toward the bed. "I just want you inside me." Lucy gasp when his hands grip her hips and lift her up from the floor to throw her down onto the mattress. Before she can catch my breath, he's on top of her. She giggled and he smiled huskily.

He reaches into the nightstand for what they need and she watch intently as he puts it on. Lucy lick her lips and imagine doing it for him with her mouth. She gulp and look up into his eyes as he hovers above her. His fingers brush the hair from her face, and he takes a few seconds to stare at her while he balances himself over her on one arm. The other is down between them, aligning himself with her. Lucy bend her knees higher and gasp and shiver when Natsu starts to tease her with the head of his cock.

"You want this, baby?" He starts to play with her. His eyes alight with hunger and possession. He wants her to beg.

She nodded her head.

He shakes his as if to tell her it's not good enough. She has to say it out loud.she lift her hips from the bed slightly to add pressure to his teasing. It feels so fucking good that she moan. He teases her again and presses himself harder against her.

"I want it!" she scream out at him.

She expect him to ease in—he doesn't. He grunts and plows into her. His hips buck and Lucy cry out in surprise. The pinch is back, but it's not as bad as before.

"You okay?" he exhales over her.

She nod. But she isn't okay; she was awkward. This doesn't feel at all like what she was expecting. She know they'd to do it a few more times before it starts to feel really, really addicting and good. But she want that now . She had a plan: she was going to fuck the shit out of her boyfriend.

Lucy grimace when he pulls out and slides back in. It's on the brink of feeling good, but she wasn't not quite… there.

"Liar." He pulls away from her, and before she can argue, he swings her around and she was on top. "You have to relax, Luce. This, me and my whole body is yours now, we'll go at your pace," he says breathlessly.

Lucy know he's struggling. He wants it hard and fast, and so does she, but she's come to terms that it's not going to happen right now. No matter how beautiful she know his cock is. Levy told her it wasn't going to be fireworks and heaven's music the first time around.

"Natsu ." Lucy shakes her head and place her hands onto his shoulders. "I can't…" she gasp when his hips jerk upward into her.

That felt really fucking good.

"Damn it, Luce," he hisses through clenched teeth. "If you don't start moving your ass, I will move it for you."

His threat spurs her on.

"Look at me," he says with his hands firmly on her hips. She bring her eyes up to his and he slowly starts to move beneath her. "Don't think. Just look at me," he whispers—and she did—and he pushes up into her and slides slowly back out. "Keep looking at me, baby…"

Lucy gasp and her fingers dig into his shoulders. She close her eyes in a small moment of bliss and lift up then ease herself back down. His breaths are shallow, her chest is heaving, and she need him closer, so she take his face in her hands and bring him up to her lips. He scoots closer to the headboard, so that they are face to face, and she press her forehead to his. She start to stir over him, swiveling her hips a bit to see what feels good or not.

"Yeah, like that, baby," he breathes heavily. "Just like that."

He slides a hand between them and uses his thumb to caress her clitoris. Her mouth opens wide with a cry stuck in her throat as he brings his thumb up to his lips and flicks his tongue across it. Lucy whimper when he puts his thumb over her lips and says, "Open your mouth." she did, he pushes it inside, and she swirl her tongue around the salty taste of it.

"That's a good girl." His voice is hoarse and his eyes are glued to her. Her chest heaves against his when he lowers his hand back down, and she know he's going to tease her again, and when he does, she finally find her voice and yell his name out into the room.

At the sound of her voice, he picks up the pace and she grab on to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck again to balance herself. His teeth nip at her bottom lip as he lifts her hips and brings them back down onto his, fast…faster… Lucy gasp and throw her head back, leaving her throat open for his hot and waiting mouth to latch onto. She pull him to her, her arms wrapping around his neck and her thighs clenching around his as the first wave of euphoria tickles her senses. She felt like a bunny bouncing up and down on top of him, but he tells her not to stop, he says she feel so fucking good, and that he's waited for this moment and…

"Fuck," he growls out into her ear and bucks up into her harder and faster. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he shouts with east thrust. "Oh,fuck, yes! Fuck!" Lucy want to laugh, but then he starts to play with her clit again and now she was the one shouting profanities and biting into his shoulder to hold back her cries.

She was going to come. He's going to come. It's like they are racing toward the finish line, and they go faster and push harder, and then, and then… and then…

They finish.

Goddamn, he's beautiful when he did.

Moonlight pelting in his exhausted body sweat beads shining like pearls on his forehead. He was beyond beautiful. She felt tears in her eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia finally gave herself to Natsu Dragneel.

The devil fell for an angel.

X_X

**_A/n:wow.. They finally did it. After lots of sexual tension and frustrations.. I'm super busy for next month. So I am trying to makeup here. Enjoy. Reread and review._**


	17. waves

She wasn't the innocent anymore. Since that night she is feeling different and happier.

Lucy was on cloud nine..

She thought that because ever since that night with Natsu, she can't stop thinking about the next time they would do it again—and again… and again…

She feel different. She doesn't look different, but something it's definitely not the same as before. The first time she saw her dad after coming home, she freaked the fuck out. Her heart would not stop pounding inside her chest.

But Levy? Knows before Lucy even tell her—which, at first, is freaky as shit. She also takes it a lot better than better than Lucy thought she would.

She knew it was all good in the friendship when Lucy called her the next day and the first thing out of her mouth is—"Oh, my God Lu chan, tell me everything !"

Lucy was shocked at first, wondering what the fuck it is that she's referring to. Then it hit her —duh. She had her first boy/girl sleepover with Natsu last night. What the hell else would she be talking about? She has asked the same damn thing.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Uh, like what?"

She groans, and she can picture her sitting on the edge of her bed in her usual bedtime attire—a slip of a tank top paired with matching boy shorts. She's so predictable that way, always half-naked when she's sure no one is around.

"How about liiiike," she pauses and Lucy hear her move about her room, "oh, I don't know…how was it?" she shouts just before plopping down into her chair in front of her computer desk. Lucy know she does this based on two things: one, it's where she always ends up sitting when she talks on the phone; and two, Lucy heard the chair squeak when she sat her fat ass down.

"Ummm…" Lucy blush. "Amazing!"

She laughs—hard.

"You are such a cute liar!" Levy roars. "No way was it amazing. My first time was upstairs at a party, in someone's little sister's room with Gajeel. It hurt.A lot. No way was it amazing, unless he has a small dic—"

"No!" Lucy shriek over her. "Believe me ," Lucy chuckle secretively, "it is definitely not small Levy chan. Trust me."

She hums. "I didn't think so, but…"

Lucy sigh. "Okay, the first time, it hurt like hell."

"Thank you!" she shouts as if she's just won a debate on CNN.

"But the second time was way better," Lucy told her. "He just…" she bite her lip, bringing up the memory of him beneath her.

"Were you on top?" she wonders aloud.

Lucy nod. Then said, "Yeah. He told me to relax and just look in his eyes. When I did that, it felt…" Lucy shiver. "It was unlike anything…Shit, Levy chan.I can't explain it!"

"Aww, my little Lu chan is falling for her daddy's worst nightmare!" she teases with a small laugh.

Lucy frown. "You don't really think my dad would freak out, do you?"

She's quiet for much too long before she responds. "I'm pretty sure he'd be at least a little concerned. Dragneel's reputation precedes him, honey. I don't say that to be mean; it's just a fact. Your dad's a law man and your boyfriend has frequent flyer miles when it comes to riding in the back of a black and white."

"He's not like that." Lucy run a hand through her hair nervously. "I would know if—"

"Has he told you that he's never been arrested for anything before?" Levy stops her from continuing. "You and I both know your dad looked up his record when he was locked up the night he went all John Cena on Hibiki Mustang."

Shit. Lucy know she's right.

"Don't take away from my moment, Levy chan. Please?" Lucy plead with her. "I just want to pretend right now that I'm regular girl, dating a regular guy, and I just lost my fucking virginity. Okay?"

Levy sighs. "I'm not trying to do that; I just want you prepared. But you're right. So… did you hit the capital O, or did you get the lowercase and pretend?" She snickers because she knows the truth.

"Shut it. My slayer is amazing in bed, it was awesome!" Lucy shout at her through her laughter.

Lucy can almost see Levy smirk as she says, "Uh, huh. I bet it was, you little sllllut!"

"Hey, watch it!" Lucy defend her not-a-virgin-anymoreself.

"Whatever, you know I love you." Levy's words are teasing but true.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Lucy shake her head and think about Natsu and how he looked when he went all spunk ransom up in her. Lucy bite down onto her thumb and wrinkle her nose as she fight back a random giggle attack. Then she think about the cuddling and the kissing and the touching before finally falling asleep…

"I so own that boy's heart now," Lucy say out loud and fall back onto her bed, her head hitting pillows softly as she kicked her feet out excitedly.

Levy gives haughty laugh. "And he so owns your heart, body, mind, breaths.. Everything "

Lucy blush a bit, her cheeks flushing. "Yeah," I agree, "he does."

"Oh, to be young and innocent again." She sounds wistful, and Lucy start to feel guilty for feeling so happy when she's so sad.

"Oh, shit. I'm sor—"

"Lu chan, shut it. I'm happy that you're happy. I feel like we should have a moment of silence for the loss of your little hymen cherry," she quips with a smile in her tone. "Should we say a few words?"

"Ha-ha! Shut up!" Lucy yell. "What did you do after you lost yours?"

Levh snorts. "Uh, nothing? I was wasted, and afterwards all I knew that motherfukin heartless Gajeel was thee with me. We were hot mess that night when he popped my cherry. Next morning he was gone. Since then we keep meeting back and forth and I fell into abyss." she put her hand on her growing belly.

When Lucy hear the front door open and shut downstairs, they both start taking simultaneously.

"Dad's home—"

" here—"

Levy laugh and then she starts first. "Okay, I'm out. Later, Lu chan."

Lucy shake her head with smile. "Later."

-x-

Okay, so now Lucy decided something. Life is good when Natsu Dragneel is your boyfriend. It's only been a little under a week since their epic sleepover and she couldn't be happier.

Also? Ever since losing her innocence how she was doing? She no longer wake up dreading school, because she know that, after game practice, Natsu will be waiting for her in the parking lot. On the days when she was late because of club activities, he's still there when she walk outside of school. His last class of the day is P.E. and he gets to leave whenever he wants. He said it was because he has an "in" with the coach.

Whatever that means.

Halloween is just around the corner, and even though it's her absolute favourite holiday, she was dreading it. Why? Well, that's easy. It's because of Levy's stupid costume party that Natsu insists accompany him to. Sting says that Lisaana's parties are legendary, and not something to be missed.

Lucy said she go on one condition. Usually this is where she would have demanded Levy tag along with Eiji, or whomever she was dating at the time. But this time, she can't do that because Gajeel will be there. So, instead, Lucy make Natsu promise not to leave her side unless she has Loke next to her. Lucy refuse to be left alone in that bitch Lisa's territory. She don't even want to go, but Natsu has been so sweet lately, and attentive, and completely not what she had expected.

There's been no drug runs, no meeting up with shady people, or him getting into scary confrontations. They been to the park, long, quiet drives, yummy dinners at places she had no idea existed—hole in the walls are totally boss—and of course… his apartment.

They have only had sex once more since that first night. It was fast and messy, but Lucy didn't care a bit. They were on a time limit after all—he had to report to his community service. She make these little secret grins to herself sometimes when she think about her adorably naughty sexy times with Natsu.

Lucy still can't believe that hot piece of ass is all hers. It makes her giddy as a queen to know that. It also worries her because he was not from her world.

The bell for lunch jolts her back into the present and she slam her locker shut before she turn to Levy. "Any word yet from your folks?" Lucy ask her, just as she has been doing every day since she sent them her email. Which feels like a lifetime, and still…nada.

"No, nothing," Levy replies with a deep sigh. She's disappointed that her parents haven't tried to contact her. Lucy was starting to wonder if they've even read her email yet.

"It'll be okay Levy chan."Lucy wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pull her into the cafeteria with her. "Whatever happens, you know I got your back."

Levy smiles genuinely and nods her head. "Thanks, Lu chan."

Lucy grins and wink. "Of course."

They walk forward toward the lunch line and stop dead.

"What the fuck is this?" Lucy whisper in sheer mystification. "What… the fuck… is this ?" she scream out suddenly and whirl around to search the room for the guilty party.

The entire fucking cafeteria is decorated like a baby shower. Light pink and blue streamers are flung and twirled along the ceiling and hanging down with baby rattles at the ends. Most of the tables have blue or pink table covers, with diaper cakes as centerpieces. But the biggest slap in the face is the face is the poster on the wall that says:

**_Congratulations, Baby Mama_**!

Levy's fingers dig into her arm as she struggle to calm the fuck down. "Lu chan," she whispers in a panic.

"It's okay," Lucy lie to her as she look around the room at the many smirking faces that surround them.

When their prying eyes dare to look at Lucy, Lucy feel a sudden urge to scream that she was not the pregnant one—Levy was. But she know she would never actually say that out loud. Lucy feel guilty enough just thinking it and she hadn't even meant to. A flutter of giggles draws her attention over to the far right corner of the room where Minevera, Yuki, and Evergreen sit at a table with a few scattered presents and stuffed animals.

Lucy start for them and get pulled back by Levy. "Lu chan, don't," she warns her. "You'll only make it worse." She was panicking. Lucy knew she was. She's terrified that if Lucy deny this, people will find out the truth.

Lucy grit her teeth and yank her hand from Levy's grip as she make a hasty exit out of the cafeteria. When Lucy get to her locker, it has a cartoon stork taped against it. When she rip it away, Lucy saw that someone has written Slut! across her locker in red lipstick.

"Wonderful," Lucy hiss through gritted teeth. "This is just fucking great!" Lucy shout and slam the paper stork against her locker to scrub away the lipstick. It doesn't come off, though—it just smears everywhere. "Ah!" she scream out into the empty hallway, filled with frustration.

"So," a chuckling voice startles her in its direction, "you and Dragneel, huh? It makes sense now, I guess." Hibiki snickers as he keeps a safe distance away from Levy and her. "Why he beat the shit out of me at that party. Why he decided to remodel my car… Why you broke up with Loke?" He grins. "Have you two decided on any names yet?"

"Fuck you," Lucy snap at him.

He mock gasps and presses a hand to his chest. "Such language! You going to kiss your baby with that mouth?"

"Get lost, Hibiki!" Levy shouts. "Lu chan isn't pregnant, okay? It's not her, it's—"

"Me!" Lucy interrupt her with a shout. "Yes, it's me."

"Lu chan!" Levy's eyes were wide.

Lucy give her a look that says shut the fuck up and then turn back to Hibiki . "Yep. I'm preggo. Got a bun in the oven. Is there a problem? I'd gladly let babe Natsu know if you like…" Lucy give an innocent shrug.

Hibiki scowls and walks away without another word. Lucy wad terrified to look at Levy's locker, for fear that she's getting the same treatment. One look down the aisle and she saw the same paper stork hanging from her locker.Fuck. Someone must have seen them at the Women's Clinic.

"Lu chan," she whimpers.

Lucy grab her hand and pull her down the hall toward the parking lot. "It's fine," Lucy lie again for the like the third time in the last five minutes.

"Hey, wait!" Evergreen shouts as they fly past the cafeteria. "Hey! You're going to miss out on the 'Who's the daddy?'game! We have a great turn out, you guys!"

Lucy whirl around and charge over to stand in front of her. "You are an evil cunt, do you know that?" she growl angrily. "I'm not pregnant. No one is!"

She laughs. "I never cry wolf, Heartfilia . I know you're not knocked up. But it was fun making you think I did." Her eyes dart to Levy . "So, who was it, Levy ? Gajeel? We all know you two were fucking on the sly. You didn't hide it very well," she snorts in disgust. "I had such respect for you until you started hanging out with losers." She eyes Lucy when she says this.

"Say one more word," Lucy say through clenched teeth.

Yuki and Evergreen walk outside the cafeteria with a few other people following them. Lucy saw Hibiki hiding in the back and rolled her eyes. Others students were giving judgement looks.

"So, who was right?" Yuki asks. "Gajeel? Or maybe that college guy you were boning last summer? I got my money on the college guy."

"No way!" Evergreen scoffs. "It's so the foreign exchange student from Dracilla. You know how Levy has a thing for accents." She winks at them. "Time to 'fess up, Levy Mcgarden! Who's the daddy?"

Levy was frozen where she stands and Lucy can see that no one's home. She's shutting down, little by little. Her eyes are glazed over and her hands are fisted at her sides. "I… I…" she stumbles for something to say. "It's none of your business!" she shouts, and Lucy see a flash of the old, fearless Levy.

But Evergreen sees the holes and cracks in Levy's usually solid stone walls. She picks and probes and then kicks a foot straight through. "Aw, Levy. Why aren't you denying any of this?" She juts her lip out in mock sadness.

Lucy start to count inside her head to calm herself down. If she make it to one hundred, she might be able to keep herself from beating the ever-loving shit out of her. As of right now, she can barely make it to ten.

Her eyes light up excitedly. "Oh, hey! Is that how and you and Dragneel got to be an item, Heartfilia? Did you meet through Levy and Gajeel? I mean, you know… you two have been fucking for weeks now. I wonder if Loke knows about you—"

Lucy fly forward to shove her back as hard as she possibly can. She would have fallen on her ass if not for her minions on each side of her. Lucy scowl and ready herself to shove her again, maybe even plow a fist into her wide-eyed face.

"I never cheated on Loke!" Lucy scream at her. "I'm so sick of you, Bitch! What the hell is your problem with me? I've never done anything to you! And why would you attack Levy? To be more popular? News flash, Evergreen ! Everyone secretly hates you!"

"No, actually, they all hate you !" She surges back into Lucy's face. "And anyway, this isn't always about you !This is about Levy drilling our asses into all the rules and punctuality but indeed she is the queen slut!"

Lucy watch in stunned silence as lots of the girls on the college nod their heads in agreement with Evergreen.

"It's one thing to be a hard-ass, but Levy takes it to a whole new level," Yuki speaks up, a newfound bravery washing over her usually timid personality. "I can recounts ever altimes I've been pulled to the side and reprimanded for the stupidest mistakes known to man."

"Not to mention, she fucking stopped my eating junk food telling me I'll get fat!" Yuki shouts. "Who's going to be the fat-ass now, Levy , huh? Oh, that's right—you are."

Lucy pause. Levy was behind her and Lucy squeeze her hand in her.

Evergreen stands behind the Yuki with her arms crossed. Lucy glance over at Tia to see a regretful expression on her face as she nods her head in agreement. Lucy suddenly have a mini-flashback of the time when Levy chewed her out one day for coming to school without getting her uniform pressed. She benched Tia that day and made her go home early to fix the problem.

Levy chan is a perfectionist. No doubt about that. Which is why this slip up with Gajeel is so uncharacteristic for her. But she's still her best friend, and Lucy will still defend her to the end. No matter her guilt, she will always have her back.

"That is so irrelevant!" She shout. "You are publically humiliating her because you couldn't handle the truth? At least she did it privately! She didn't broadcast your shit in front of the entire fucking school!"

Lucy slap her hard across the face. "If you ever insult Levy again, I swear to God, I will end your fucking life," Lucy growl out the warning that she mean with every fiber of her being. She glance at all the girls around them. "Same goes to all of you. Don't believe me?" she scoff. "Well guess who's your new head president, bitches? That's right…me."

Most of the girls pipe down, but Evergreen is furious. Her face has gone a whole new shade of plum. "You fucking bitch!I hate you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And that still doesn't answer the question. Who's bastard child is that in there, Levy?" Her voice shakes as she speaks, her resolve fading quickly.

"It's mine!"

They all whirl around to see Eiji come up behind Levy and pull her to his side in a comforting hug. "Got a problem with that?" He eyes each and every shocked face around them.

A few guys on the team shake their heads no and Evergreen's face has paled considerably.

Eiji glares at the guys who are still standing around. "What the fuck are you staring at?" he snaps. "Get out of my face or I'll breaks yours. If any of you mess with Lucy or Levy again about this, I will personally make you regret it."

His threat sends everyone away in a mere matter of seconds. Lucy rush over to Levy and pull her away from Eiji and into her arms. She presses her face into Lucy's shoulder and lets out the first of many sobs.

"Come on," Eiji says softly and ushers them to the parking lot . "I'll take you guys wherever you want to go. I don't think Levy is up to staying here for the rest of the day."

Lucy nod and they settle themselves into the back of Eiji's black Lincoln Navigator. He drives them to their house and follows them inside where Lucy set Levy down on the couch and go about making her some hot tea. Lucy can hear Eiji talking to her softly from where she work in the kitchen, and when she starts to cry again, Lucy feel a tug on her heart. She lean forward onto the counter and take a deep breath. She feel tears welling in her eyes, but she know she have to stay strong for Levy chan.

"Hey," Eiji's voice startles her from behind. "Whoa!" He holds his hands up innocently. "Just coming to see if you're okay."

Lucy swallow a ball of sadness and nod her head. "I'm fine. It's Levy chan I'm worried about."

"Yeah, me, too," he replies and scratches behind his ear. "I kinda had a hunch that she might have been… but I wasn't sure." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry I kind of butted in and did what I did. I just couldn't handle watching all of them gang up on her like that, and I don't know, I guess I just—"

Lucy take a step forward and hug him. "Thank you, Eiji," she whisper.

He blinks down at her for a moment. "Uh, no problem." His mumble is soft and barely above a whisper.

Lucy step back and lean against the counter to run a shaky hand through her hair. "No, really," she sigh and stare back at him genuinely grateful. "What you did…" Lucy open her mouth and pause; I have no idea what to say. "It's… it's above and beyond, Eiji. You're like a freaking saint—our saint."

A slight blush tints his cheeks and he looks away. "I don't know about that…" He looks at Lucy again and takes a deep breath. "But it's Levy , you know? How could I not?"

Lucy feel a tightness in her chest, an unknown surge of something inside of her, that makes her so, so grateful to have Eiji on their side. To know someone as awesome and thoughtful as him is so hard to come by these days.

"Anyway," he clears his throat and steps back, "I gotta go. Football practice and shit, so… I'll call you later, okay? To check in on Levy."

She nod.

"If you need anything ," he enunciates, "all you gotta do is ask, Lucy. Ask and it's yours. Cool?"

Lucy has to bite her lip to stop it from trembling. She nod again and whisper, "Cool."

She was alone in the kitchen as tea was boiling in kettle. She rested her head against the cool counter.

" If only you was here Natsu. I'm really missing your warmth and embrace."

-x-

Lucy wad seconds away from dozing off, stuck inside that moment just before you give over to sleep—it's fuzzy and disorienting, but you know it will all be fine as soon as you close your eyes and exhale. Levy is out cold with her head on a pillow over her lap. Her fingers run through Levy's blue strands soothingly, the way she know she likes to be petted. Her movement slows as she near unconsciousness and her head hits the back of the couch just as her fingers slide to a stop over her brow.

And her phone starts to ring that annoying iPhone default jungle tone that makes her want to break it every time she hear it. Levy's eyes fly open and she gasp softly just before her hand darts out to grab her phone off the coffee table in front of her. Levy groans and she quickly—but gently—slip out from under her and set her back down onto the couch. She stirs but doesn't wake. Thank God.

"Yeah?" Lucy answer her phone without looking at the caller ID. She was so tired from all the drama she had faced today.

"**_Where the fuck are you, Luce_**?" Natsu roars into her ear.

She inhale sharply and look down at her phone to see the time. It's way past school being let out, and practice would've been over twenty minutes ago had they gone. She bite down on her lip and clenched her eyes shut tight. He wasn't there when she needed him. She was angry with him.

"Answer me, goddamn it!" he snaps a second time. "Your car is still in the parking lot, but Gray told me you haven't been at school all day. What thefuck, Lucy ?" He doesn't sound like himself. He's not just mad; he's…worried. Scared?

Her heart fluttered.

Lucy gulp. "I can explain—"

"Do you have any idea what the hell has been going through my mind? I called your phone fifteen fucking times and got your voicemail every time!" he shouts, and Lucy can hear his car engine roar in the background.

Lucy shakes her head, confused—and also a little pissed off. "Natsu , this is the first time I've heard my phone ring."

"Bullshit!" he barks out. "Don't fucking lie to me, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy shiver when he says her name. "Natsu, calm down. Come to my house. I'm here with Levy chan. Something happened earlier and…" Lucy sigh and comb a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you. Don't be mad. I'm sorry, okay?"

Why do I keep apologizing?

Lucy thought that she didn't do anything wrong. She pull the phone down to check her missed calls and realize instantly that she has Levy's phone in her hand. "Wait a second," she gasp. "You called Levy's phone!"

"Damn right I did, you weren't answering yours!" he scolds her like a child.

Lucy don't have to ask where he got the number. Her guess is Gajeel gave it to him.

"Who drove you home?" he growls. "I saw both of your cars in the parking lot. Are you fucking around with some chummy guy behind my back?"

Lucy cannot believe he just said that. "No, I'm not fucking around behind your back! I can't believe you just asked me that!" There is a pressure against her chest all of the sudden.

"Well, what am I supposed to think, huh?" He attempts to defend his actions.

"Eiji drove us to my house, is that okay? Or am I supposed to check in with you every five minutes?" Lucy angrily throw his own words back at him and walk into the kitchen as she struggle to keep her voice down. "I needed to get out of there quickly. You know, since my best friend had her situation blasted out in front of the entire school. I'm sorry I forgot to call and ask for your fucking permission to get my friend out of there."

"Don't you turn this shit around on me." He's upset and bordering on the point of no return—Lucy can hear it in his tone. She need to reassure him before he does something stupid.

"All I needed was a call to know where you were, so I don't go out my fucking mind wondering where the fuck you are. Is that too hard to ask? Even a text message would have been enough!" He sounded helpless but angry.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Lucy clenched her free hand into a fist at her side. "I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't thinking about anything but Levy chan at the time. I just barely got her to calm down and get some rest. Damn it, Natsu! Don't make me feel bad for being there for my friend, okay? I said I was sorry."

Lucy hear him breathe. In. Out. Slowly and deeply. "I'm outside come quickly," he grumbles and then hangs up.

Lucy check on Levy one more time, and when she was sure she's still asleep, she head outside to meet Natsu on the porch. His car comes to an abrupt stop in front of her house, and when he kills the engine, she watch him sit inside his car and stare at the steering wheel. Lucy know he's trying to calm down. Probably counting like he was told to do in his anger management classes. It doesn't always work, but Lucy hope today it does.

He lights up a cigarette and pushes his door open.Lucy take one small step forward, and when she see his face,

She lose her breath and propel herself toward him. Her feet cannot move fast enough as Lucy run across the lawn to get to him.

"Oh, my God, Natsu! What happened?" Lucy ask as she reach up to touch his bruised and bloodstained face. She cringe when he winces and pulls away from her hands emotionlessy.

"Stop," he grumbles with his cigarette between his lips.

Lucy pull it from his mouth and stomp on it. "Come inside with me." she reply and slam his car door shut. "I'm not going to say it again," she warn him with a look. He complies and curls a finger around a belt loop on the back of her jeans to follow her.

Lucy don't know why, but that small roughly gesture of his makes her feel calmer than before. She reach behind her for his hand and bring it up to her lips. They pause just outside of her front door, and as she reach for the handle, he jerks her backward until her back hits against the front of his chest.

"I'm sorry baby. Sorry Luce," he whispers in her ear and then kisses behind her neck. "Don't be mad at me. I was worried, love."

Lucy clenched her eyes shut and nod her head. "Are you going to tell me what happened to your face?" she ask softly. She already know the answer, but she still hold out hope.

"It doesn't matter," he says and pulls jer around to face him. His mouth dips down to hers and Lucy allowed him to kiss her. It tastes of copper.

Lucy push him away. "Tell. Me." she demand him.

He curses under his breath. "There was a situation I had to handle. A fight I had to break apart. It's over now." He swoops down and dominates her mouth before she can comment.

Kissing Natsu Dragneel is unlike any kiss Lucy has ever felt before. When he kisses her—hell, even when he looks at her or touches her—it feels like there are hundreds of butterfly wings fluttering around inside of her. He makes her skin tingle with the expectation of his touch. Her heart always beats two times faster when his eyes are on her. She burn like the heart of a flame on a match when he's wrapped around her.

It scares the living hell out of her.

To feel this strongly about someone is new and so far from exciting that it makes her knees tremble and want to give out. The only thing scarier is not having Natsu in her life as hers.

Mine.

Yes people, she has become possessive and even jealous at times. It's not something she is proud of.she just can't help it.

"Come inside," she whisper and pull away from their kiss. He groans and tries to move forward to kiss her again, but she laugh softly and pull back to prevent him from getting what he wants. Her hands lift up to cradle his face. "Because you look like shit." she smirk at him and then lean forward and kiss his lips. She was so glad they seemed to have survived whatever attacked his face.

"Is…" He gulps and his eyes search behind Lucy inside the house. "Is she…" He lifts his chin in the direction of the living room.

"She's asleep," Lucy answer with a sigh. "I don't know how they found out, but now everyone knows. They put decorations all over the cafeteria and on both of our lockers." Lucy frown at the memory and buried her into Natsu's hard chiselled chest when he pulls her into his arms. "I feel terrible for her. I wish I could help her, but I don't know how."

His hands rub up and down her back in a way that makes her want to curl up into a ball and snuggle in his lap like a kitten. Lucy shiver and nuzzle his chin with her nose and scratch the side of her face against his slight stubble. Sometimes it scares her how much her body reacts to him—like it needs him more than wants him.

Lucy never thought that admitting to her feelings would mean to lose what little sanity she had left in her.

"Maybe I should go," he sighs and runs a hand through his unruly pink disheveled hair. "I got shit I need to do, and I really should go home and change first." He starts to back away, and before he can fathom what she wad doing, Lucy's hand darts out to fist his jacket lapels.

"NATSU," Her eyes bore deeply into his, "stay."

He lets out a shoddy breath of air and leans his forehead to her.

"Stay with me," Lucy whisper.

Lucy licked her lips and bring her mouth upward to collide with his.

She doesn't want to face the rest of today alone. Lucy had no idea how to handle Levy's situation, and she just feel like having Natsu with herself would be the calm she need to take hold of things. If having him here makes her upset, then she'll ask him to leave. But she doesn't think that will be the case—she doesn't seem to mind him too much. When she talk about him with her, she smiles and listens and adds her own comments.

She wouldn't do that if she didn't like him, right?

-x-

There are several things about Natsu that Lucy has come to know. The more time they spend together, the more she learn about him. She should be more specific: the more she learn about his mannerisms . He's very polite when his guard is down and he's fully relaxed. He never really tells her anything too personal about himself outside of the present. She know no history of his childhood, other than the fact that it must not have been all that great for him afterafter his parents death and Mira and Makarov helped him. .

"Pass me that carton of eggs, will you?" he utters distractedly while chopping potatoes into small cubes.

He looks so focused and driven on the task at hand that Lucy find herself enthralled and unable to move. She would have never thought of hunk of junk Natsu as a cook, not that he'd call himself one either, but he knows more than she does because she nearly burnt the whole house just while warming milk. He's making chorizo, potato, and egg burritos. Lucy has no idea what the hell that means. All she know is that he looks super hot doing it.

She wants to get into a hot mess with him right now.

His hair is pushed back to stay out of his face by a band. his arm sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, and a small dish rag hangs over his left shoulder. Lucy watch as he cups both his hands together full of chopped potatoes and drops them into a large glass bowl beside him. The sound of crackling oil on a skillet breaks her out of her daydream and Lucy finally do as he asked.

"Crack a few of those for me?" he says over his shoulder right before he starts to scoops the potatoes onto the pan.

Lucy stand there staring down at the bowl and the eggs while twiddling her thumbs. Exactly how many does "a few" constitute as? Five? Six? Eleven?

"Umm…" Lucy bite down her lip and lift an egg up into her hand. "How many do you want me to crack? Oh, and how do I crack this thing without making a huge mess? The last time I tried this, bad things happened."

He turns slightly to look at her with an amused smirk on his face. "You know, when you said you're not much a cook, I never expected that you wouldn't know a damn thing about being in the kitchen." Then he laughs. Hel aughs!

Awww! My baby is most adorable when he laughs truly happily. She thinks.

Her cheeks color in embarrassment and she cross her arms over her chest defensively. "My mom went to heaven at early age. Dad was all bsuy and I went through a feminist phase, okay? I thought thought cooking was degrading," she explain to him. "So, we ate out…a lot. Then we will eat whatever dad can prepare for both of us. And he will eat whatever I'll cook. That's life for both of us now.but trust me I'm into learning process and have been learning to boil water past few weeks."

He chuckles and moves back to the skillet to stir the potatoes around. "Wow." He shakes his head. "What about your grandmother?"

"She was OK in kitchen." Lucy replied.

"My grandfather was a great cook, or so I've heard, but he was gone before I was born. My dad lives off fast food and fish. He did show me, however, how to make one hell of a 'mandwich.'" Lucy laugh softly and push his hip with the toe of her Converse.

He grabs her foot and she yelp as he jerks her to the end of the counter and moves so that he stands between her legs. He slides his hands up her thighs and grins triumphantly when she tremble beneath his touch. "I love how responsive you are to my touch, Luce. Turns me right the fuck on."

She tremble again and lean over to curl into him so that he'll wrap his arms around her. His skin is warm, his chin is rough, his breath is cinnamon, and his heart pounds heavily within his chest. Lucy love the sound it makes.Thump. Thump. Thump.It makes her feel like she control it. If she touch him a certain way, it speeds up, and if of she comfort him, it slows down. She press her palm over his chest where his heart is, much like the night they officially met, and its beat is thunderous. A small storm brewing from within. It scares her sometimes—all the time. How connected she feel to him, and him to her.

Natsu touches her cheek with the backs of his fingers, trails them over her lips and down her neck. He likes to trace her face a lot—he says he does it to remind himself that she is real. That moment was real, and living in the moment, together. Three months ago, if he'd said that to her, she would have laughed in his face and told him to get lost. But now, it's the most passionate expression of feelings ever made.

They stand there staring into each other's eyes, not speaking, not blinking—Lucy was not sure if they were even breathing. She take a deep breath and instantly inhale a suspicious smell that sends warning bells to her head, but the rest of her refuses to listen.

It's Lucy , and it's Natsu, and it's them.

She pull him toward her and their mouths collide. They lose themselves in each other and the bells are ringing louder than ever, and just when she start to think she is going crazy, she realize that it's not in her head.

It's fucking smoke detector.

"Shit!" Natsu curses and quickly removes the pan of burning potatoes into the empty sink.

Smoke fills the air and Lucy cringe and cough from it. She jump down from the counter and turn the fan on over the stove then move about the kitchen to open windows. When she look at Natsu again, she cover her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing. His lips twitch and she know he wants to laugh, too. Lucy drop her hands down at her sides and start to giggle. His eyes turn mischievous and he whips the towel off his shoulder and twists it up to smack her with as he charges her way.

"Don't even,"Lucy warn him in a playful but serious tone.

He charges and she end up squealing at him to stop just as the first whip hits her right on her left arse. It stings and she want to shout, but she does not want to wake Levy so Lucy whisper-curse him out. For some odd reason, this seems to turn Mr. Stud on, because he darts forward and yanks her up in the air so that her legs wrap around his waist. His lips are on hers.

Warm, soft, and welcome. His kiss is urgent and dominant against her own submissive mouth. How could she has ever thought that she could live without this? Natsu can be so domineering most of the time, and Lucy yet find herself susceptible to him. It's crazy-weird, and unexplainable, but she is becoming addicted to it, dependent on it even. To him. To this . To their. She worked so hard to try and avoid this. She doesn't want to be one of those girls who lose themselves in a relationship.

But every second she spend with Natsu , she feels herself falling deep down into an indefinite abyss. There is no end, because she keep falling and she hasn't hit the bottom yet. Is there even a bottom to this feeling she has when she is with him? Does he feel it, too? The way he kisses her and holds her and touches her makes her think that he does. She feels like they're on the same page, but she can never be sure. Because despite their connection, and their sudden devotion, and caution thrown to the wind… He still won't open up. He doesn't talk about anything too personal in his life but is all ears when it comes to hers.

Lucy feel his hand travel up the back of her shirt to press his open palm against the small of her back and then upward to just below her bra. His hand is rough and warm and causes her nerves to spasm and her skin to tingle wherever it goes. She shiver in his arms and break their kiss to stare down into his hungry gaze.

"What the hell is this?" she ask him.

His head shakes slowly. "I don't know," he answers honestly, in a breathless tone, "but I can't fucking stop when I'm with you." His lips are on hers once again.

"Don't stop," she pant as she tilt her head back. "Never stop."

"Never stop," he whispers across her throat.

-x-

It's no surprise to her when they ended up ordering pizza. Lucy told that it's okay, because in this house, pizza is at the top of the Heartfilia Family food group. They wait in the kitchen even though she want to go up to her room. He's never seen her room before. It's done purposely, of course. She refuse to allow him into her room until he allows her all the way into his head.

His response is to say he's not ready for that yet. So she remain unmoving on her decision to keep him away from the one part of her he can't have: her room. Which everyone knows is an important place to any human being. It's a very personal spot—a sanctuary you go to for comfort and honesty. There are no lies told inside one's room, because it's just you and the four walls that surround you. You cannot lie to yourself, no matter how hard you try.

"She's been asleep for a long time," Nastu says as he absently runs the back of his finger down the side of her cheek. "You sure she's okay?"

Lucy nuzzle into his hand and pull it to her lips. She love his warm big rough hands. If she could, she'd have them on her at all times of the day, no matter where they were. "She's just exhausted is all." Lucy and lean her cheek into his open palm. Her body is turned toward him, one leg bent over his knee to help pull her closer when she feels like she is too far away. The pizza box sits in the middle of the table, half-eaten and forgotten. It's just the two of them now.

"I should probably go before she wakes up," Natsu sighs as he cups her chin in his hand and slides his thumb over her bottom lip. But then he yanks it back quickly when she look like she is going to bite it. Which they both know she so would have. She is a fucking biter, man. Especially when it comes to him. She has never in her entire life felt so insanely possessive of someone.

What the hell is wrong with me? Her mind echoed.

She laughed softly and take his hand between her so that she can stare down at it and trace every knuckle and scar with her fingertips. "You fight too much." sje frown at his scars.

He pulls his hand away and uses it to support the back of her head as he draws her to his face. Lucy closes her eyes and wait for his lips to touch hers…

"What?" she peek open an eye when he doesn't kiss her right away.

He's silent, and suddenly Lucy feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise. His gaze is fixed over her shoulder and Lucy know that Levy is awake behind her. Her hands slide from around his neck to his shoulders, then down his chest. It's an involuntary move on her part—she just need to feel every inch of him when she can. Because when he leaves, she will need it to help get her through the night.

"Hey you," Lucy says when she untangle herself from Natsu and stare up at Levy innocently. "We saved you some pizza, sleepyhead."

Her eyes are trained on them, analyzing where their hands are at—hers, pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail, and one of his is resting over her thigh—, how their bodies are angled—her is forward, and his slightly still facing her—, and the looks on their faces—hers, overly trying to be normal, and his, blank in anticipation of her reaction to seeing him.

"Thanks," she utters softly and lifts the top off the pizza box to look inside. Her shoulders are tense, but her stomach growls and Lucy know she's hungry.

"You feeling better?" Lucy ask her more seriously than before and reach over to link their pinkies together.

She nods and squeezes her pinky with hers before she pulls away to grab a paper plate. Lucy feel better than she did before. She's okay. Possibly slightly uncomfortable right now, but okay nonetheless. Yeah, they telepathic like that. Lucy get up to grab Levy a bottle of water, and as she lift it from the fridge, she wiggle it in the air to ask Natsu if he'd like one, too. He tilts his chin down then up and she grab two more for both of them along with Levy's.

"So, I'm guessing she told you about earlier," Levy says to Natsu just before she takes a giant bite of pizza. Lucy guess her comfort zone is branching out a bit; this makes her extremely happy. Lucy almost skip back to her seat.

"Yeah," he answers her and twists the cap from his water to take a sip. "Pretty fucked up friends you got there."

She snorts. "Yeah, I guess."

"Screw them!" Lucy scowl and smack her hand onto the table angrily. Natsu's hand immediately goes to squeeze the spot just above her knee. Lucy closes her eyes and take a deep breath to calm herself "They're assholes." she speak softer this time.

"I should call Eiji and thank him later," Levy says into her food. "If he still wants to be my friend after this."

Lucy shakes her head at her incredulously. "Levy chan, you're crazy! He's totally on your side. I'm shocked that you would even question that right now. He threatened everyone at school if they even dared to bother you or me again." Lucy feel Natsu's grip on her leg tighten and she reach down to slide her hand over his as she continue. "All Eiji cared about when we got here was how you were doing."

Levy drops her pizza down on her plate and glares over at her. "Why are you doing this right now, Lu chan?" she chews her out. "In front of him of all people?"

"Don't yell at her." Natsu uses as calm a voice as he can. Lucy immediately tense up and rip Natsu's hand from her leg to clutch it between her.

Levy scowls at him, but says nothing.

"Natsu , stop," Lucy warn him.

"I'll leave if you want me to," he continues softly to Levy , "but don't fucking yell at her. Not in front of me." He somehow manages to add the last part without sounding like a total asshole.

"Wow," she mocks him. "Seriously, Dragneel? You wanna go there? 'Cause I don't think I have enough fingers to count the number of times you've yelled at her."

The fire in his eyes ignites and Lucy grow insanely nervous. "I asked you as politely as I'm able to." His tone is a warning.

"You don't fucking know me," Levy spits venomously, "so you don't get to tell me what to do." Her eyes roam to Lucy's "And you're supposed to be my best friend—"

"I am your best friend Levy chan!" Lucy cry out in exasperation. "Levy chan, don't be mad. I thought you'd be cool with Natsu because you said he was okay."

"Yeah, I said that, but it doesn't mean I want to be chummy with him!" she shouts across the table. "Whatever I say he can take right back to Gajeel."

"He would never do that!" Lucy quickly defend him. "Would you?" she turn to ask him.

"No." He shakes his head.

"See?" Lucy says to Levy in satisfaction.

Then Natsu opens his mouth again. "But if I heard something that I think he should know, then I'm not going to lie to his face about it."

Lucy cringe. What the hell was she thinking when she thought it was okay to include him in her talk with Levy?

"Levy is right." Natsu stands. "I shouldn't be here right now. I don't want to get in the middle of things. I'm sorry."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever," her tone is flat and dismissive, "you can leave now."

"Levy chan!" Lucy gasp.

Natsu stops Lucy from getting up. "It's cool. I get it," he says to Levy and then leans over Lucy and kisses her lips in goodbye. But he doesn't leave yet. "Yeah, Gajeel has done everything wrong so far," he admits to Levy in confidence. "But then again, so have you."

Levy's eyes widen just as her do. The fuck?

_Explain yourself,Natsu. ._

"I'll go, and if you don't want me around you, then I won't be." His words are directed at Levy . "But please don't take your shit with Gajeel out on Luce just because she's with me now. 'Cause that's fucked up and you know it."

Levy's cheeks flush. "Why are you still standing in this kitchen?" her voice is filled with irritation.

"Natsu, seriously." Lucy shakes her head at him. "Stop it."

"I'm leaving." He takes a step away from the table. "But come on, Levy . You don't have to like him, but you can at least treat him with some respect , all right? That's his kid in there, too." He points at her stomach. "He's just as messed up about this as you are. Even if he doesn't show it, or act like it, okay?"

His tone is civil, but Lucy still feel like she want to tell him to shut the fuck up. "Just as messed up?" Lucy sneer at him in complete disbelief. This time she do stand up. "I highly doubt that, Natsu . Does he have a baby growing in his fucking uterus? Does he have to tell his stick-up-their-ass parents? Are people at school hanging baby shit from his locker and laughing in his face about this?Tell me!" Lucy shout at him.

Natsu glares at Lucy and holds his hands up at his sides. "I don't want to turn this into a fight, okay?"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you opened your mouth," Levy 's mouth sets into a very thin line.

Lucy placed her hand onto Levy's shoulder and scowl at Natsu. "You and I will talk about this later. But right now? I really want you to leave."

He sighs, irritated. "Luce babe, I—"

"Get out, Dragneel!" she scream.

Lucy watch his jaw set and clench. He's pissed. Well, so was she.

"Fine." He scowls and storms out the house.

Lucy flinch when the front door slams shut and she sit back down at the table. She bridge her hands together to lean her forehead against them as she rest her elbows on the tabletop. His car roars to life and he peels out angrily down the street.

Fuck.

Lucy feel a sting inside of her in regards to the way Natsu left, but she know they will deal with it later. It's nothing he's said or done, she just know . Just like she knows Levy and Natsu will butt heads harder than two bucks in a dense forest.

When she finally raised her head, she saw that Levy had been watching her. Her eyes are calculating and her mouth is set into a firm, blank expression. Lucy cannot read a single thought across her face and she know she's purposely hiding from her. Lucy set her hands down onto the table and straighten up to stare directly at her.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Lucy ask her point-blank.

"He'll be fine," Levy exhales a breath and sets her phone down after checking it for messages. "Dragneel," she clarifies herself after seeing her blank look. "He'll get over it."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her. "I know he will. I need to know if you can handle this, Levy chan?"

Her eyes close as she inhales a deep breath through her nose. "I think now is a good time to set down some ground rules, Lu chan." Her hands clasp together on top of the table and her gaze moves to Lucy.

Lucy mirror her posture and wait for her to continue. Well, this is going to be fun.

"Here are my terms," she starts.

"Terms?" She's unbelievable. "What the hell, Levy chan? Are we writing up a contract now? Am I going to be in the middle of a custody battle?"

Her gaze narrows at Lucy . "My terms go as follows..."

Lucy roll her eyes and lean back.

"If you want to have your cake and to eat it, too? You better damn well pay attention to what I have to say right now, Lucy Heartfilia," she means business.

Whoa. Lucy sit upright again. Yes,ma'am.

She nods once she knows Lucy is in agreement. "Number one, no talking about Eiji, Gajeel , or my personal business in front of Dragneel." Her eyes bore into hers to show her seriousness. "I mean it."

Lucy nod. "Got it."

"Number two, if I tell you a secret, you are not allowed to go back to Dragneel and share it with him. I don't care if you trust him. I don't even care if he actually is trustable . Just…no, Lu chan." She frowns.

Lucy nod again. "Okay."

Lucy watch Levy sigh and relax in her chair a bit. "I know I can't take over all of your free time," her frown deepens, "but I'm scared that, at some point, I'm going to really need you." Her shoulders shrug slightly. "And so will he ,and you'll have to choose…" She pauses to look down at her hands. "And I'm just really worried that… that you'll choose…him…" Her eyes start to water.

"LEVY CHAN! !" Lucy shout and jump up from her seat to get to her.

She cringes. "I know I sound like a total selfish bitch, but I promised not to lie to you anymore. This is how I feel…"

"You big dork." Lucy roll her eyes and sit in the chair beside her as she grab her hands. "I would never leave you behind for anyone ." Lucy can't believe she would ever question her. "Hoes over bros, bestie." Lucy lift a fist up for her to bump.

She laughs very soft and nods her head.

"Well, don't leave me hanging!" Lucy scold her teasingly with her fist still held up in wait.

She lifts her hand into a fist.

"Say it, out loud," Lucy prompt her playfully.

Her beautiful blue eyes roll as she fights to hold back a smile. "Hoes over bros."

Lucy grin. "Chicks before dicks."

They bump fists.

She starts to pick at her pizza and lifts a pepperoni piece to her lips with a smirk. Lucy raised her brow in question and she snickers. "It's just…" She covers her mouth to hide her laugh.

"What?" Lucy pinch her to tell her.

Levy smacks Lucy's hand away from her. "It's just that, now that you've actually had the dick, I highly doubt it's going to be as easy as you think to turn him away when it's time to go home and he says he can't sleep unless you get him off."

Her eyes widen at her and then they both burst out laughing until their sides hurt. Lucy is happy they can laugh like this again. She was relieved that she's willing to compromise with Natsu after their little showdown a few minutes ago.

"Oh, my little Lu chan," she cups the side of her face, "all grown up now."

Lucy stick her tongue out at her and grab her phone to text Natsu.

No sex until you apologize.

His response is not immediate, in fact, it takes him well over an hour to text her back. When he does, Lucy know they going to be fine.

**_I'll apologize while we have wild hot ravishing sex babe. _**

X_X

**_A/n: It's been like more than a month since I updated this story. Now off you go who were waiting for this update. Enjoy this long ass chapter of mine. Read and review if you enjoyed. xoxo_**


	18. clashing desires

**_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_**

**_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_**

**_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_**

**_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_**

**_I know you told me I should stay away_**

**_I know you said he's just a dog astray_**

**_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_**

**_And even I know this ain't smart_**

Criminal from Britney Spears was blasting on Lucy 's car radio. She wanted to spend her Halloween with him. He was her boyfriend after all. And when you have sexy beast god like him how can you still stay sane right?

She was driving to his apartment. She loved it whenever they get nasty there. She remembers the love they make at every corner of his apartment and wild kisses around the rooms. And his possession was all her own.

She owns that wild bad boy. She smirked at those steamy memories of four days ago when he actually apologize during sex.

He was gentle and tender but she had begged him to go rough on her and she can just feel her core getting wet while thinking about it.

He was really daddy's nightmare she had fallen in love with.

**_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_**

**_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_**

**_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_**

**_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_**

He was rough and scary but he became the cutest puppy in her arms. Begging and following her for attention and love.

**_He is a villain by the devil's law_**

**_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_**

**_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_**

**_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_**

**_Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no_**

**_'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart_**

**_And even I know this ain't smart_**

Her car took the turn to the familiar road of Alveraz. She was really becoming outrageous these days, but it was all worth just for him.

**_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_**

**_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_**

**_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_**

**_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_**

**_And he's got my name_**

**_Tattooed on his arm_**

**_His lucky charm_**

**_So I guess it's OK_**

**_He's with me_**

**_And I hear people talk (people talk)_**

**_Try to make remarks_**

**_Keep us apart_**

**_But I don't even hear_**

**_I don't care_**

It was beautiful sin she is ready to commit all over again and again. Just for her bad boy.

**_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_**

**_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_**

**_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_**

**_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_**

**_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)_**

**_Mama I'm in love with a criminal_**

**_(Should've let go)_**

**_And this type of love isn't rational,_**

**_(But no)_**

**_It's physical_**

**_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)_**

**_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_**

**_(Should've let go)_**

**_All reason aside_**

**_(But no)_**

**_I just can't deny, love the guy_**

Her car roll to a stop in as close a parking space as which she can find near Natsu's apartment and turn her car off. The music dies instantly, and she hop outside and hit the door with her hip to close it. It's Friday, and Levy has promised to cover for her if Dad asks where she was.

It's also three days until Halloween.

Her favorite fucking holiday ever. When she was a kid, she used to live for this day. Who the hell wouldn't love dressing up, scaring the shit out of people, and getting free candy? Scary movie marathons all month, pranks and tricks being played on everyone, fake cobwebs and ghosts hanging from almost every house, Halloween-themed candy displayed in dishes on almost every desk or table…

It's fucking glorious.

Armed with a duffel bag full of horror movie DVDs and junk food, she nearly skip up the stairs to his apartment. She humming Marilyn Manson's version of This is Halloween when she gets to the front door, and just before she raise a fist to knock, it swings open and all she see is a red dragon mask and flames themed cloak coming straight at her. Which, of course, makes her scream at the top of her lungs and drop everything in her arms just as she swing one back to strike.

But then she hear a very familiar snicker come from behind what she now realize is the mask from the Scream movies . Natsu pulls the mask back with a giant grin on his face, and right then, Lucy release her fist and punch him square in his arm.

"Fuck!" he shouts with wide eyes and grabs his arm. Then he laughs harder and looks down at her. "Aww, babe, c'mon. I was just playing." He bends down to level his gaze with her. "Did I really scare you?"

Her thumping heart was screaming profanities at him right now.

With a murderous glare, she bend over and start to gather the things she has dropped. "You're an asshole," she growl at him, and then she yelp when she feel his hand slapped her ass, which is unintentionally pointed in his direction.

"No, I'm an ass-man. There's a difference." He pretends to preen and admire her butt.

Lucy straighten up and press a hand to his chest to push him back a step, and then she slide the other into the backs of his jeans to squeeze his delectable ass. "What a coincidence," she utter devilishly, "cause so am I."

His eyes blaze. "Don't start the engine if you don't plan on riding it, Luce and I'm not kidding this time."

Lucy blushed profusely.

"You know what I've always wanted to know?" he asks as he brings his body closer to her. Aligning their torsos so that there is barely an inch between them. She feels her breath hitch when he lifts a crooked finger to caress her cheek with his knuckles.

She gulped and shakes her head.

His grin grows wider and his fingers feather down her throat and over her chest, all the way south, to the front of her jeans. Then he bends slightly to whisper into her ear, "Just how far does that blush of yours go?"

Lucy tremble before him and he loves it—how he effects her. She loves it, too.

She fist the front of his shirt in her hands and pull him to herself. "Why don't you look and find out?"

His eyes widen as the invitation to undress is made. His fingers make haste with her zipper, sliding it down and then shoving her jeans from her hips. He pulls her inside and slams the door shut behind her so that he can push her against it. Her hands yank his shirt over his head, and soon after, her flutters down to their feet.

She took off her Converse and step out of her jeans, kicking them across the room and then reaching out to bring his mouth back to her.

They start a small game of tug-o-war with each other. Push—pull. Shove—yank. Her back hits the wall and his mouth hot against her throat. His hands clench around her hips and lifted up off the ground. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and she feel the muscles in his abdomen clench tight against her heated sex.

"Bedroom," she say to him breathlessly.

He shakes his head. "No, right here."

He carries them into the living room and lays her onto the suede chaise. It feels wonderful against her tingling flesh. She feel like she has sparklers under her skin, soaring through her bloodstream. She can almost hear them crackle each time Natsu touches her. He still has his jeans on—she want them off. Lucy reach for his zipper, and suddenly…

His fucking phone starts ringing.

"Fuck," he curses into her shoulder. She can feel his cock through his jeans and she slide her hand over it. He groans and nips at her collarbone, teasing her with his teeth.

His phone rings again.

He never lets it go to voicemail—he can't stand when people don't answer their phones. Lucy know he's going to answer when he removes his hand from her silky blonde hairs and slides it down her body. Before he gets to his pocket, Lucy sneak in and steal it first.

"Natsu Dragneel's phone," Lucy purr seductively into the receiver, "how may I take your message since Mr. Dragneel is unavailable? Currently, he's trapped between my—"

"I get it," Lisaanna hisses out with spite. "Can you just put him on the phone?"

Lucy roll her eyes and press speaker. "You're on with Lucy and Natsu , what can we do for you today?" Lucy tease further in her best radio personality voice. She know full well she wants to speak with her boyfriend in private, but she just can't seem to be mature enough to let her.

"Take me off speaker, Natsu!" Lisaanna lashes out angrily.

Lucy arch her brow in challenge at him and hold the phone above her head when he reaches for it. His eyes lock with her and his lips twist up into a grin. She knows what he plans to do and it's too late to run before his hands are tickling her sides until she screams for mercy. When Lucy cry out that she give up, he takes his phone and lays it flat on her stomach then leans to lie over her legs.

"What's up, Lisa?" he asks while playing with the skin around her belly button, circling his middle finger around it continuously.

"Are you done? Do you need more time?" Lisaanna bites out irritably. "Or is it too much to ask that I speak with my best friend?"

Lucy groan and covers her face with her hands as she leaned her head back against the couch cushions. He pinches her side and presses a finger to his lips when Lucy glare down at him.

"Don't give me that melodrama, Lisaanna ," he grinds out. "I get enough of that from Lucy."

Her mouth drops open, and she would so Lucykick him right now if he wasn't currently holding her legs hostage beneath his sexy, heavy body.

"Whatever," Lisaanna grunts. "Anyway, I called to see if you heard from Gajeel today? He's the one who's bringing the drinks tonight and he's not answering any of my text messages."

Lucy watch Natsu's face scrunch up curiously. "What do you mean he's not answering you? He's at home, doing jack shit nothing."

"Will you call him and see if he'll answer? Maybe he's just being a dick and ignoring me like Sting is." She doesn't sound happy, but she also doesn't sound too upset about it either.

Natsu snorts. "Come on, Lisaanna . Can you blame them? You turn into a total control freak when Halloween comes around—or any holiday , actually."

"Shut up, I do not!" she whines back.

Lucy rolled her eyes for the third time in as many minutes and then get distracted by Natsu's fingers feathering back and forth over her stomach. She take his hand between her and bring it up to her lips to kiss each of his knuckles. He then grabs his phone from her torso and replaces it with his hard, warm chest.

"I'll call Gajeel and see what's up," Natsu gripes into his phone and stares at her lips as she continue to drag them over the back of his hand. His phone beeps, and when he looks down at it, he smirks. "That's him on the other line right now, Lisaanna . I'll have him holler at you in a minute."

They say goodbye and Natsu clicks over.

"Where you at?" He brings the phone up to his ear and lays the left side of his face down onto her bosom. She never thought ever refer to her tits as her "bosom," but she can think of no better a term at the moment. It just fits. Like he does.Perfect.

"Home, why?" Lucy hear Gajeel bite out from his side of the phone.

She could have heard Lisaanna this way, too, but she made it a point to put her on speaker based simply on fact that she had no idea she could hear every word she said, all while she believed she'd stolen a private moment from her with her boyfriend. Ahe need to grow up, but Lucy just can't seem to do that when it comes to Levy—nor does she even want to.

"Bullshit you're at 'home,'" Natsu chastises his friend angrily. "Why are you ignoring Levy?"

"What do you mean? I haven't spoken to her all fucking day." Gajeel bites back.

Natsu pushes up into a sitting position and she scurry to follow his lead, leaning her arm against the back of the couch and watching his expression change from angry to anxious. A kaleidoscope of emotions flits over his face and emits through his eyes like a projector in a theater. Lucy lifts her hand and brush her fingers through his hair for comfort.

"Lisaanna just called and said you're not answering her calls. You know how she gets about these parties of hers." Natsu frowns into his phone. "So, why are you fucking with her?"

Gajeel gives a deep sigh of frustration. "I got some shit to handle first, so tell her not to worry. Since when have I not come through for any of you?" He barks out the last of his sentence defensively.

"What shit do you have to handle?" Lucy watch as her boyfriend's entire body tenses up like a boa constrictor before it strikes. "Talk to me, Gajeel."

It's almost suffocating to watch Natsu and Gajeel converse over a single phone call, so she was glad Gajeel wasn't there in person. Lord knows what could have happened. Lucy doesn't like when Natsu is upset, and she has come to learn—through blatant common sense—that he is unable to handle too much emotion at one time. He's like a balloon with too much helium—if she doesn't do something soon, he's going to pop.

"It's just some family shit, Dragneel. Don't trip off it; it's not your problem. All right?" Gajeel sounds as if he wants to say more but can't. Or won't. Either way, it's making Natsu more and more on edge.

"No, it's not all right!" Natsu explodes and jumps up from the couch to his feet. "What the fuck is going on, man. Gajeel? You've been fucking weird ever since we ran into Levy. Is this because of that Eiji guy she was with?"

X_X

**_A/n: drama tension and ofcourse desires are clashing between our couples.. What will happen next?? Hmmm! Tell me what's your thought.. xoxo_**


	19. like moth to the fire

**_(Reminder: This story contains sex, graphics and crazy things so this isn't for innocent people and kids out there.. So read what suits your tastes. Now all you remaining weirdos this is for you.. Enjoy)_**

It was supposed to be a happy time for them she didn't liked the way Natsu was stressed. First Lisanna called then Gajeel got to know about Levy and Eiji teaming up. And when Natsu mentioned her best friend—and Eiji— Lucy glance up at him cautiously. She can't hear what Gajeel is saying anymore, but whatever it is, it's not good news.

Natsu starts to pace back and forth in front of the couch as he listens to whatever Gajeel is saying. Lucy has to clench her hands into her lap to keep from jumping up and grabbing the phone from him.

She does not like not knowing what's going on. She especially does not like the look of fear in his eyes, or the slight tremble of his fingers as he shoves them into his pink hair for the third time in five minutes. He's making her nervous.

"Natsu," Lucy call out. "Babe, please sit down."

With one swift pivot toward the couch, he reaches over and yanks her up her wrist. "We're going to Gajeel house," he says to her. Soon after, he's yelling at Gajeel again. "Well, then, tell me what's going on in that fucking head of yours, then, Metalhead! We don't do runs without each other—ever."

She was close enough to hear Gajeel's response. "Well, Gray is out gettin' pussy and I bet you got bunny girl with you. I have no choice but to go out on my own."

"Then I'll go with you." Natsu looks down at Lucy his eyes softening little bit and raises a hand to cup her face while she just stand there and stare at him.

"No, you won't." she hear Gajeel sigh in annoyance. "Besides, I'm already halfway there. Chill out, all right? I'll be fine. Lisaana will have her drinks, and everything will be fine."

"Gajeel," Natsu grinds out through gritted teeth, "please don't do this."

"It's already done, brother. I'll see you in a couple hours." He hangs up.

Lucy tense up and wait for Natsu to blow a fuse as she feel his bicep constrict between her hands when he clenches his cell phone into a tight fist. God, she can't stand Gajeel. He's nothing but an arrogant troublemaker. Always has been, and always will be. She hope one day Natsu will wise up and dump him. (a/n: don't worry our Lu chan is still good)

At least Gray has his priorities straight and only deals at parties.

"Come on." she pull on his bicep. "I want to show you our costumes for tonight."

"Our?" He glances down at her with an indescribable look upon his handsome face. It's something between pissed off and curious.

Her hand slides down the inside of his arm—she grin when he shivers—and then lacing his and her fingers together and pull him down the hall to his room.

"Yes," she chuckle huskily, "our."

She turns around so that he walks backward into his room with her hands pressed to his chest. They move like this, eyes locked and lips between anxious teeth, until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he sits down. She already have his full attention, and she see his muscles relax instantly as the stress and tension leave his body.

Lucy hate how irresistible he is now that she know she can have him whenever she want. It excites her to the point of being scared sometimes. Her stomach… it does weird things whenever she see him after a period of Time not seeing him. It can be anywhere from one day to five minutes. When she sees him again, she feel… she can't even explain it.

But she never want it to go away.

"Stay." she point at him when he reaches out to pull her onto the bed with him.

He chuckles darkly and licks his lips. "You love telling me what to do, don't you?"

Lucy sucked her bottom lip between her teeth seductively. "Whatever do you mean?" He jerks forward as if to grab her and she yelp and jump away.

"Natsu!" Lucy scream.

"C'mere." He beckons her closer with two fingers.

She take one step toward him and rub her hands over her bare stomach. She was in nothing but her underwear and bra since their earlier playtime had been interrupted. By the look she sees in eyes, he wants to pick up right where they left off.

She glide her hands up her body and over her breasts. His breath comes faster and his hands move to his zipper. Lucy suddenly straight away from him and suddenly starts to laugh.

Then he realized she was teasing him, "You don't play with fire doll."

Lucy shoved him on bed and open top few buttons of his shirt and placing few butterfly kisses on his neck down to chest area. His breath hitched and a sigh left his mouth. She kissed his earlobe and bit it playfully.

"Let's go to swimming." she backed up to look into his eyes.

"You really want to go pool in the middle of cold evening?" He said while carassing her cheek.

"Let's go." she whined little bit. She waited for him to get up but he remained rooted in his spot.

"Nope. Babe I can die thousands time for you but don't want to go to pool because this is our time. This is precious as we rarely see each other and all I want is make love to you." he said. He tried to kiss her again.

But with all the drama and tension uprising she wants some normal couple moments for them.

"Please Natsu. Promise I will give you anything and won't deny." she asked crawling up into his lap and straddling him on the bed. His hands immediately grabbed her ass so she won't fall.

"Now you are driving a hard bargain." he sighed as she surreptitiously ground down on him.

"What are we doing at pool?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Swimming." she answered flatly.

"I don't like swimming." he muttered.

"I'll be wearing a bikini." she stated.

"I however do like you in bikini's. But you could wear one here, and then I would be happy to remove it" he stated.

"I don't want to wear one here. I want to wear one at the public swimming pool and I want you with me." she said running her hands down his chest to his abs and back up again. She knew his every weak point like kiss on his left side under the neck.

"I don't want to waste my time playing in pool like idiots." he said.

"You have an eternity of afternoons to spend drinking and doing shady things please just one normal day for me.. Come to the pool with me. Please." she begged.

"Begging won't get you anywhere." he declared.

"Pretty please with me on top." she tried before kissing his lips softly. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and gently nibbled on it before moving up to his top lip and sucking on that one.

"You are really driving a hard bargain. What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Me." she answered.

"Please elaborate." he decided resting his hands on her hips.

"Like I said you can do whatever you want to me like a love slave." she decided.

"That sounds intriguing, and I would love to see you in cuffs." he declared with smirk. Lucy felt a blush dusting off her cheeks but she tried to remain focused.

"You're coming?" she asked her eyes glinting happily.

"I'll come. But really after the way you were grinding on me, I need to cum before we leave this house." he told her when she rose off of him.

"It seems you do. I don't want to have to explain to the people around the pool that why my boyfriend is hard." Lucy said dropping to her knees.

"You don't want to explain why I'm so hard when you are typically the reason for my boner?" he asked.

"Not particularly." she said as she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans before releasing his hard length.

"Hands or mouth?" she asked.

"Mouth. No contest." he said. She nodded and enveloped his tip in her mouth while looking up at him with wide brown eyes. How could she pretend to be innocent when she was sucking on his dick? He didn't know but she was managing. If you could manage not to see what her mouth was doing, then you would almost imagine she was innocent.

He knew that one was a lie. When she slid her mouth further down her length he hissed. Her mouth felt so good on him and it didn't take long until he was thrusting up into her mouth trying to reach Nirvana. When he finally came she released him from her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand trying to clean up any remains of his cum. He tucked himself back into his pants and got up off the bed he was sitting in.

"When do we have to be there?" he asked.

"surprise."

X-X

Lucy packed her sexiest swimming suit to torture him.

"What do you think? Black or multicoloured?" she asked. The black one had a little silver ring holding the cups together and the bottoms instead of ties on the sides it had matching silver rings holding it together. The multicoloured one had strings on the side and the top was a bandeau.

"I like the black one." he decided.

"You do realize we're going matching?" she asked.

"Who cares." he decided getting up off the bed and pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing you." he said.

"You have to let me go. I need to go change." she said slipping out of his embrace to go into the bathroom.

"That's a good idea." he decided quickly stripping out of his clothes to put on his black swimming trunks. He left his black John Varvatos tee shirt on because he had absolutely no intention of getting in the swimming pool. Lucy came out with her bikini, a white tank top, and a pair of white denim shorts on showing off endless legs.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah, lets go." she said following him back out of his apartment. When they got to the pool Lucy saw only few people were there. Well it is winter time. Who would want to swim in the open pool right now.

She was ready to go down when she saw he wasn't coming down.

" Natsu?" she asked. When she saw he has no intention of swimming with her. She suddenly shoved him into the pool.

"You better run." he lung out of the water.

"You cant run in the water." she said as she started backing away as quick as she could. She just hoped that he would play nice to her.

"Well then you better swim." he said as he slowly stalked her.

"Natsu.." she begged as she kept backing away.

"I'm counting to three before I start chasing." he said. Knowing he was serious she started swimming towards the deep end of the pool. When she got to the wall in the middle of the pool with the hot tub on it, she hid around the corner. She backed around the wall but met up with something hard covered in fabric.

"Shit." she muttered too low if anyone was there so they won't listen.

"Oh yes. Shit is right. Now that I caught you, what am I going to do with you?" he wondered.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked. Lucy saw only they were there the last two girls left already.

It was just her and Natsu in the pool.

"Right now I am going to kiss you." he said backing her against the pool wall.

"Don't say it just do it." she ordered. He smirked and closed the distance between them. He kissed her expertly, making her feel it right down to her toes. He sucked on her bottom lip before shoving his tongue between her lips duelling with hers. He sucked her tongue into his mouth while his hands were far from idle. He cupped her breasts and moved down to slip within her bikini bottoms to touch her flesh. She was wet and it wasn't because of the pool.

"You want me." he stated.

"I always want you. The way you were kissing me didn't help matters." she stated.

"I'm going to take you." he decided.

"Right here?" she asked.

"Yes right here. We're safe here. No one will see anything. And I can assure no one will disturb us." he assured her. His assurance was all she needed before she reconnected their lips. She was rarely able to keep quiet when they were together and he knew this would have been no different. She knew that he liked it when she screamed in passion.

She was a beautiful mess in his arms. Natsu grabbed her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked out if the pool and put her in the bed which was cover by fountain and rain showers.

It was like bedding in the rain and its was like making love in the rain.

Lucy bite her bottom lip and take another step toward him while he put her down and he reach behind her back to the clasp of her bikini top and unhook it slowly, sliding the straps down her shoulders one at a time.

His upper top was bare and wet, water hitting his body was making her body warm. She wants him so badly it hurts.

She needs him to touch her—she wants those rough hands of his on her skin—everywhere. She want him inside her, around her, and through her.

Lucy doesn't waste any more time. She close the gap between the. and stand in front of him, with his onyx irises settled onto her face, his free hand reaches out to slip one finger into the front of her bikini bottom to pull her to him.

"What are you doing?" she giggle softly when he peeks inside her underwear.

His eyes travel up to body in a way that is so intense it's like he's touching her with his hands. She can always feel his gaze like a physical touch whenever it's on her.

The sensation only amplifies when they are alone together like this. unhurried and carefully, he sets his hands on her hips and rubs them over her skin light as a feather.

"First," he replies with his eyes still fixed onto her, "I'm going to make you blush." He brings his lips to her stomach and presses one small kiss there. Lucy shiver, and with his nose, he circles her belly button and her hands move to his wet hair. Water was pelting on them.

"Then what?" she asked holding her breath.

He licks his tongue up her torso and open-mouth kisses the underside of her breasts. "Are you blushing yet?"

Lucy nod. Her body is on fire, she pretty sure she is way past blushing. Why not they are making love in public pool.

He grins. "Then I think it's time I find out how far that blush of yours goes, Ms. Heartfilia…"

Lucy suck in a quick intake of air. Oh yes, let's do that. But first, she want him to continue his assault on her bosom.

She feel his hair tickle her skin and it puckers up, just like her nipples have. His mouth is hot and wet, and her thighs are rubbing together for the friction she want so badly. Her fingers pull at his hair and his hands slide all over her flesh while his mouth sucks and bites and kisses everywhere else.

His teeth tease her in the most delicious ways every time they nibble on her nipples and it sends a current of pleasure straight down to her pussy. Just when she think she is going to go mad with lust, he effortlessly lifts her up off her feet so that she straddle him.

His hand plunges down the front of her panties, and with one single finger, he teases her by slicking it back and forth over her clit. More moans escape her, more cries of passion, and then he removes his hand and brings up his glistening finger to his lips, where achingly slow, he flicks his tongue out to taste her arousal.

"You know every part of you tastes so good?" His tone is deep and raspy.

That is the sexiest sentence ever uttered to her in her entire human existence.

Lucy fly forward to kiss his lips frantically. She can no longer stand to hold back. She feel feral in his arms when he slinks his own behind her to run his hands over her skin, his fingers trickling down her back like water. She press her heat against his cock that's still hidden beneath his trunk.

He bucks up into her and she cry out and squish his face to her chest. He happily takes up residence between her tits and flicks his the tip of his tongue out to tease one pert nipple. She dig her nails through his back and rub herself against him.

"Fuck me, Natsu," she beg him. "Please. I need you." she whimper, "Please. Right now, I want it right now."

"I'll give you whatever you want, baby." His voice is strained. She feel him slip a hand between them and she lift up slightly so that he can free himself from the confines of Calvin Klein cotton. "You take those pills now, right?" he grunts into the crook of her neck. Well they don't want baby trouble as Levy will chew her ass and will stab Natsu to death.

Lucy nod her head and rub her wet pussy against the fist he has around his cock. "Yeah, but I think we have to wait a few more days." her voice is strained from the concentration she placed on teasing her clit against his knuckles. Then he lets go of himself and plunges his fingers back inside of her.

"I can't wait until I can have you the way I want," he heaves a breathless promise against her throat. "I'll do things to you that you'll never fucking forget."

God, she love when he says shit like that to her.

He can have her any way he wants, just as long as he keeps doing what he's doing. She has promised.

Her eyes clench and her teeth clamp down onto her bottom lip viciously. It hurts, but her jaw is locked in order to keep her from screaming—although, he does like when she does that...

She does exactly that.

"You gonna be my dirty girl right now, Luce?" he chuckles as his fingers play her into near hysterics. "Tell me, Luce?" she nod her head in agreement but it's not good enough. As a punishment, he stops teasing her and takes her face in his hands instead. "I can't hear you, baby…"

"I'm your…" she gulp and moan and then take him between her hands.

He makes a sound from deep within his chest and is barely able to speak. "You're my what?" she pump him a few times and his hips starts to rise and fall to help add friction. "Tell me what you are, Luce."

"I'm the dirtiest fucking girl you ever met,Natsu. Just for you." The words spill free without thought, and then she hear a ferel growl from him just before he flips her onto her back. She cry out in surprise—but she love it.

"Damn right you are." His hips move against her, and she was so fucking tempted to say to hell with it, she want him bare. Sometimes she feel like she won't know what it's like to have him when there's that damn thing between them, sometime she wants him raw and real but she doesn't want to end up like Levy.

She was in her birth pill. She and him both were Stark naked she can't help herself when she saw him bare without any clothes clinging to his body he look like carved from marble, it's a reflex—she lean over and lap her tongue over the head of his cock and suck him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" he roars loudly. His hands immediately go to grab her hair. And falling water making them shuddered with cold but the blazing moment was enough to burn entirely.

It only stirs her on. She swallow the small leak he's sprung and push to her knees. Her throat constricts when he tries to give her more than she can handle at once and she has to pull back and suck a lungful of air into her lungs with a small cough that's almost a gag. One of these days she will take all of him in her mouth and her throat won't fucking reject it.

"It's okay." He curves his palm around her cheek. He knows she is embarrassed that she still can't do what he wants, but he never makes her feel bad about it. "It doesn't matter." He kisses her mouth.

"You're so fucking sexy, Luce." His hands like gentle feather in her body.

She throw it off the bed and press her mouth against his firm, heaving chest. His breaths come quick as his ribcage expands and collapses with every gasp. She kiss his pecs, she tease his nipples with her teeth, she lick tongue over them, and then make her way downward.

"Luce, you don't have… to…"

He doesn't mean it. He's only saying it for her benefit. But how was she supposed to build up a tolerance if she doesn't… practice? Lucy sit up abruptly and slap her palms against his shoulders so that he'll fall back. His eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't try to stop her again.

He moves to set his back against the headboard and she kiss her way down his neck until she has his cock in front of her again. I she lick the underside and he shivers and fists the sheets in his hands.

The best part about sucking cock, so she had come to learn, are the faces that Natsu Dragneel makes her when she touch him—she lick the head and his head bangs against the headboard—he's so responsive. Lick, lick, suck… it doesn't matter, it makes him insane when she do this.

She love it, she love making him curse and shout, and tremble, and lose control. Because she is the one doing it. She is the one making him feel this way. It's empowering and so, so arousing.

She take him into my mouth again, he twitches between her lips as she slide down as far as she can go, and then use her hands to caress the rest of him. One of his hands grabs the hair at the top of her head to push it down further, so she move about an inch before she had to pull back. She calm her throat with deep breaths and glide her mouth sideways up and down his length. When she know she is ready to try again, she go for it.

"Goddamn, Luce baby, yeah…" he encourages her to continue. I

She swallow with the tip of his dick barely touching her uvula and try to concentrate on what the fuck she was doing. She doesn't want to gag. She tell herself she is not going to gag.

YOU. WILL. NOT. GAG.

When she thought she have him. This is when Natsu decides to shove the rest of himself down her throat, and surprise, surprise—Lucy gag. She nearly fling herself away from his monster of a cock and scowl up at him.

"You idiot, I almost had it!" she bark angrily at him.

"Fuck, sorry," he gasps and jerks himself because he's so close to losing it, and she was so pissed because this is supposed to be her prize. Her hands move to replace his,her hands slide easily up and down. He tells her to move faster, and squeeze harder and, "Yes—yes—yes, baby, just like that! I'm gonna fucking…"

Right before he explodes, she pull his lips to her with one hand so that she swallow his roar of passion that erupts from his mouth. The sounds he makes stimulate her—it's like she can feel how good he feels—and it turns her on to the fullest. His hips still move instinctively against her hand that's still around him, and the spurts coat over his abs.

"Damn it, you're getting good at that, Luce. Only you can make me this vulnerable shit." He grins and laughs as he struggles to catch his breath.

They switch sides once he's able to move again. He lays her down on her side and kisses her. His hands roam her hips, slide down her back, cup her ass and bunch the flesh between his fingers. She feel herself getting wetter than before and take one of his hands to put it between her legs.

"Touch me, Natsu . I love when you touch me here," she moan when his fingers slither over her clitoris. His forehead presses to her and she move her hips so that she can enjoy his touch more and more.

She rolled onto her back with him on top of her. His chest is against her and she can feel his heart pounding against her own frantic heartbeat. It's like they're fighting to burst free and be together. She pull him to her as close as he can go while he continues to pleasure her with his hand. She want his mouth there.

As if reading her mind, he starts to move down her body and pushes her pussy lips apart with his thumb and forefinger just before he glides his tongue from the bottom to the top—bit by bit.Then he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue in rapid, quick, teasing strokes.

The air leaves her lungs and shoots out of her throat with a long and loud moan that she release into the room. Her legs lock around his shoulders, and her hands tangle in his hair, and it feels so, so good! She bit her lip, she slap a hand to her face, and arch her back up off of the mattress. She can barely exhale a single breath of air before she inhale again with a deep gasp.

Natsu is stealing the very air from her lungs without even having his mouth against her. He sucks, and nips, and licks, and kisses, and teases Lucy repeatedly until she feels like she is going to burst into pieces.

"Natsu," she mew and whine and twist and turn, and she start to cry his name out over and over, and her hips rise up into his mouth, and he never lets go. Then she start a pattern of crying "Oh god!" and "Oh God, Natsu!" she might give him a complex if she doesn't stop.

But then he sends her right over the edge with two fingers plunging inside, and lightning fast they pump in and out until she scream one final time, and it's like she has become weightless and she is in the center of a dark theater planetarium—she see nothing but little trinkets of light behind her lids.

He creeps up on top of her slowly, his lips taunting her own, sweet and sensual and lingering. She open her mouth and his tongue sweeps inside, and her knees bend and her thighs widen, and he slides his erection up and down her slippery slit. It feels amazing, but she want to kiss and touch more before he finishes it off with his cock.

"I…" Lucy bit her tongue. I what? What do 'I…'?

One of his hands caresses her hip and slinks up her body to grip her tit and pinch her nipple, and the other cups her face to keep her still while he devours her mouth. Lucy feeling like she is going to whimper again, and it's not just with lust. It's with unexplainable emotion, feelings that are not only physical, they're passionate and unyielding. How does he do that? How was he able to win her over enough so that they ended up in this exact position?

"You what, baby?" He nibble at her ear. He starts to rub himself against her harder and faster and Lucy know he's going to slip inside soon if she doesn't stop him.

"Never stop," she whisper.

He shakes his head. "Never."

She loves that he says that. It's something they have started to say to each other often. Never stop feeling. Never stop doing. Never stop…anything.

Suddenly Lucy open her eyes and looked at the water without closing her eyes.

"I did it!" she said back proudly with a giddy giggle.

"You're so fucking cute," he chuckles, and then his fingers skim up and down her slit until they're slick with her arousal. Lucy gasp when he uses those same fingers to lubricate her.

Her hands settle at his shoulders and she slide them down his chest as she stare into his eyes, then she bring them back around to tickle his spine. She arch her back and beg him to do it. He wants it she wants it. He uses one arm to balance himself over her , and with the other, he slowly eased. His forehead presses to hers, their noses touch.

Lucy look up into his eyes and he rams all the way home.

He grunts when he pushes inside and she gasp softly. He stays there, unmoving, and looks up into her eyes. She lift her head and kiss him to let him know she is okay and he can keep going. He does. Her fingers dig into his back leaving nails trails and her thighs tighten around his hips while he build up a steady rhythm.

"Mmm, harder," she beg him. "I want all of you, Natsu."

She tell him what she want and he delivers every time. It's why she no longer shy to tell him how he makes her feel, and what she want in order to get it. He lifts her leg up higher and she feel him go deeper than he has ever allowed himself to go before tonight.

"Oh my God!" she scream.

Yes, she fucking screamed. It was that good. Her chest lifts up and down with her ragged breaths, and she wrap her hands around the back of his neck to hold his head to hers while he starts a deep thrusting. He feels so good, so enticing… so perfect.

She love when they are like this—so close and intimate and vulnerable. Mouths wide open, hot breath against flushed cheeks, eyes clenched shut from the amount of pleasure coursing through our bodies. She moves her hands to his ass and clutch onto him so that she can feel him bury himself inside of her. His mouth descends to hers, she raise her chin to accept him, and he kisses her almost as hard as he fucks her.

Her nails dig into his flesh and it doesn't startle him, it excites him further.

"You like that, Luce?" he whispers over her lips.

Her head nods vigorously, her words unable to form past trembling lips.

He huffs over her, "Tell me how much you like it."

Her hands rise up his back to give her the leverage she need to pull herself up into him so that their chests are pressed flush together. She feel his back muscles ripple beneath her fingertips as his hips lift and plunge back down. Her teeth pull his bottom lip back and she suck it into her mouth to tease it with my tongue.

"I love it like crazy Mr. Dragneel," she tell him truthfully.

He eases her down and her hands go to cup his face so that he won't pull away, but then he takes her hands from him and sets them onto her chest. She frown when she don't feel his heat anymore as he pushes up and sets his arms on either side of hwr shoulders. Her thighs widen, urging him to go deeper, and as she does this, he moves farther and farther away from her. If she can't have him flush against her, then she want him flush him inside of herself.

It feels amazing for her and for him, too. She know because his jaw tightens, and she love—love—love his jaw. It's sharp and defined, and when it's rough with hair it irritates her skin, but she does not care much. It's a feeling that stays with her after they part. When she touch it, she instantly recall how it got there.

"Put your hands up on the headboard," he tells her, sweat gleaming off his chest in the dim glow that floods into the pool from his water.

Confused, but curious, Lucy does as he says. Her hands stretch above her head to grab hold of the bottom of the headboard for leverage. His eyes roam her exposed and vulnerable body. With his hands he palms her tits firmly and then glides them down her chest, her stomach, her pelvis, and stops to grip her hips.

She watch him sit back between her open legs as he smirks and says, "Ready?"

Lucy feel his strength push her up the bed so that his cock slides out of her, and then suddenly, she is yanked back down and our lower halves slam together. Lucy cry out and feel the most pleasure she has ever felt in her entire fucking life because he's inside of her even deeper than before. She know now that, all this time, he's been holding back with her—because she wasn't quite ready—until today. She is shocked at how rough he takes her, how amazing it feels, and how much she like it.

She never saw herself as a girl who would want to be twisted into freaky positions in order to get off, but watching him upright, with her on her back so that they form an L on the bed, she want it. She want it all. She want every part of him and every part of her to experience every possible feeling—whether it be sexual gratification or…

"Shit." His curse snaps her back into the present to stare up at him. "I never thought I'd…" He clenches his teeth to hold back and Lucy know he's close. "Fuck, Luce. I dreamed of you like this," he tells her. "I've wanted you since I can remember, and I can't fucking believe I have you now."

"Nats—" His name dies into a deep gasp. He slams into her harder and he does it over and over, and as their bodies collide, she feel a mind-blowing orgasm about to peak. Her fingernails dig into the wood as he speeds up, and his thrust grow faster and harder, and flesh slaps against flesh, and the air with water falling on them. It's glorious.

"Oh, God Natsu. I'm right there," she warn him as her nails sink even deeper into the headboard. "I'm… I'm…"

"Me, too," he grunts and throws his head back. His thumbs stab deep into her hips and his longest fingers clench her ass so tight that he's able to move her around like an extension of himself. Like they are one body and he's controlling it.

Her tits bounce and her body vibrates, and he thrusts and bucks and yanks her back and forth as a string of profanities erupt out his mouth like a volcano. Her toes start to tingle and she curl them up tightly, her thighs are sore, and her legs are sore, and her stomach muscles are aching, as her pussy is taking the beating of her life, but it's all worth it. She know it's all worth it. It's so good she can't speak, ahe can't even moan, and her lungs plead for breath that she was unable to provide.

"Right there?" He arrogantly grins down at me. "Like that?" He hits that spot inside of her that makes her see stars again. "Is that it, Luce?"

A garble of unintelligible words fly free and it feels like an explosion has been detonated from within her. It's so amazing her eyes tear up, and moments afterward, Natsu shiver and shake above her just before he shouts his favorite curse word and collapses on top of her, breathless.

"Fuck," he gasps into her neck and bunches her tits into his hands. "I'll never get tired of fucking that tight pussy of yours, Lucy Heartfilia. Don't you ever fucking let anyone else have what's mine." He puts a hand around his cock that's still inside of her and pulls out to possessively cup her sated pussy with the same hand.

Like a kitten Lucy mew and purr and curl into his chest so that he'll wrap her in his strong arms. She think this might be her new favorite thing to do. Have him hold her tight after a fucktastic round of sex.

She kiss him under his chin and then kiss his lips chastely.

"I think it's always been yours, Babe," she confess to him honestly.

And even if it wasn't, it's all his now.

"Oh you forgot we are still in public pool."He teased her. Lucy blushing and nearly forgot whenever he was with her.

" Damn." and she ran to put on her clothes.

" Don't run I've booked it all for us in advance when we were coming here and I prepared extra pair of clothes for us." He got up in all his glory and kissing her softly while walking down the locker room to change.

When they went back to their changing room suddenly Lucy saw her phone notifications were going off. She put her phone.

" What happen? "He asked when Natsu saw Lucy was suddenly sad. Natsu was just in his denim jeans and was wearing white unbuttoned shirt when Lucy hugged him arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his neck. Natsu didn't like why all of sudden she was sad. He felt his skin feels wet it was her tears which trickling down his chest. She was silently crying.

The he remembers her phone. He pick up and open up the message. It was from her father around twenty minutes ago.

**_"Honey I know you are out with Levy but remember to drink warm milk so it can help my dear little innocent daughter to get a good night sleep. I'm out working on care for few days. See you soon and call me if you need anything._**

**_ Father. "_**

Natsu just wrapped his arms around her tightly because he was also feeling like crap after what he did and reading jude message. But he just can't change himself. All he can do was keep adding the guilt and sin..

**_He was devil and she was angel. She was bound to get tainted with him. _**

X-X

**_A/n: Hi I didn't mean to abandon my stories like I said I have been busy with all the Covid 19 and now I have tons of college work with all the assignments and architecture literature studies and plus have to learn few software as well.. It consume hell of time and it will take next few years.. I hope you guys will like this juicy update just for y'all dirty dancers out there.. Enjoy and review to tell me if you liked it.. Its been long.. xoxo_**


	20. missing a great friend

Natsu hated whenever she cried. All of sudden joy turns into destruction but he needs to calm her first. She was suppose to be laughing and smiling with him. Lucy was still upset over her father's messages.

Natsu ignite the hardest joint he took a puff of it and grabbed her mouth and released the smoke. Lucy clutch his arms to support herself as she relieved in the feeling of his warm lips and the electricity passing through them. She can feel the effects of the joint in her. She was feeling better all of sudden. No guilt or suffering. It was just her and Natsu only.

Natsu was intoxicated as she was too. He buried his face in her neck. Kamisama, it smells toxic in here." He turned and slammed her body on the wall and bit down on her skin. Placing his marking on her soft skin. Lucy moaned and grabbed his hairs harshly which turned him on. But he stopped himself. They need to get out of here. This place was closing in half an hour.

"Get ready babe we need to go out and have fun tonight." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Where?" she was surprised when he mentioned about party.

"We are meeting Sting and his girl before dropping bit." his arms wrapped around her waist.

"What?" Lucy could not believe it. Sting got a girlfriend. It can not be true. That guy was seriously capable of capturing a girlfriend. She was amused. Natsu grinned with her. He was thinking exactly the same shit. They both were in sync.

Lucy wore a mid thigh black dress and was about to zip herself. When Natsu stopped her and zipped her dress himself. She just stood there and looked at their reflections in the mirror. They looked perfect. Natsu caught her gaze.

He comes closer and kissed her cheek. "You look very beautiful, Luce." His breath is warm against the side of her face, and just before he places a pendent with a red diamond with flame around it and N engraved on it. Lucy was surprised when he put the pendent on her. The initial was for him. Then he leans down to press a gentle kiss against her neck.

God, he's sexy.

He was dressed in black leather jacket. Denim jeans and white shirt underneath. God he looks sexy that she wants to eat him up.

Natsu noticed her lustful eyes in her and for seconds his cheeks were red.

Fucking cute. Her sexy beast was blushing like shy boy who had just his first kiss.

She spin around and circle her arms around his neck. "Why aren't we naked again?" she arch her brow curiously as she try to hold back a smile.

"You're something, you know that?" he says, staring intently into her eyes.

Lucy trace his lips with her thumb. "Only when I'm with you."

His eyes close slowly as he relaxes in her arms. "No, I think it's the other way around."

He just wanted to taste her again for little bit.

Without thinking they were tangled in a hit mess. Natsu grabbed her waist possessively and slide his tongue into her mouth. The taste of strawberry hitting his tongue. He loves all her lip gloss finishes. It ignited the level of madness in him. Her palm covers his right cheek and other one snaking around his neck.

Then his phone rings. Lucy hated it whenever she wants him something always messing their time. She kissed him hard when he tried to pull away.

Natsu smiled and shook his head. Sometimes she is not his usual kitten but a ferocious kitty who loved to bite back and is all possessiveness for him. He hated pushing her away but he needs to deal with his stuff.

"Babe. Easy." But Lucy didn't let him go. She let his mouth go but kept placing small kisses in his chest and neck. Natsu clenched his mouth. She definitely knows how to push his buttons.

"I hate your phone," she grumble against his sharp jaw line. As she kissed him again and biting little harshly.

When Natsu picked up his phone. It was suddenly sour moment for Lucy.

"Natsu !" Lissanaa screams from the other side and Lucy heard it. "I know you're with that Hartfellia bitch but you need to take care of us too!"

"Seriously?" Lucy was suddenly not in mood of making out anymore. Natsu tried to push her closed to his body against her but she scoff at him. What a freaking stalker.

He sighs and looks at her pleadingly . "C'mon Luce." He mouthed. He links their fingers together as he pulls her out of the swimmer centre.

"Gajeel is still missing and I've already got a room full of party guests waiting to get drunk because he was supposed to transfer my drinks and you called him too!" Lisanna huffs out at again, as if this is Natsu's fault. "This is the supposed to be our time. So, where the hell is Gajeel and what the fuck are you doing still fucking that whore Lucy?"

"Lisanna, chill the fuck out and before I lose my head stop cursing shit at my baby girl." His even tone causes her to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Go back to the party, I'll take care of it." and he hang up in her.

All Lucy heard was, "But—"

But Lucy was still fuming when he called Sting over the phone.

"Yo! Motherfukers. Where you at come and pick up from the corner of club around swimming centre," Natsu says into his phone and slides his free hand down the side of Lucy dress, over every curve, leaving a burning sensation behind. She tried to act angry but it was getting hard. "You sweet on that girl, Yukino? You been kickin' it with her almost every day Sting."

Lucy loved his hands on her, so she step into him so that he can wrap his arm around her waist and rest his hand on her ass. His thumb rubs back and forth and she nuzzle him under his chin. Is this what happens to girls who finally have sex? Seriously, it's like she can't get enough of him. She thought it was boys who thought about sex all day, not girls. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Nah, man metalhead still missing didn't show. You wanna go with me and Luce to pick up the drinks and shit?" His arm pulls her up against his chest so that he can place a soft kiss onto her forehead.

And the butterflies go wild.

"If you think your sweetheart teh shy girl, she can handle it, then that's cool," agrees to whatever it is Sting asked him. "Yeah, yeah. Sounds good, we'll be there."

Lucy push up onto her toes and angle her mouth up to his. He leans in and kisses her lips.

"Gajeel is gone so babe we need to fix drinks and then meet Sting and his shy girlfriend and don't eat that poor girl alive." he tells her. But Lucy was already high as fuck.

X-X.

Yukino Aguria is quite possibly the cutest little thing I have ever encountered. Lucy bet she was an adorable baby when she was born. Right out the womb her good looks probably stunned the hospital. She don't know if Sting torture her to become his girlfriend because this goddess was out of his league.

_(A/n: I seriously adore StingYu ship. So if you are not the fan don't bash my couple. Now off to the story) _

Like, under five feet tiny. Sting towers over her like a looming oak tree in a forest over a small Bambi.

She was wearing a ling sleeve blouse and jeans with vans. Not like some hoe.

She was getting uncomfortable and fidget under Lucy's nonstop burning staring. Once she was also a good girl with morals and she was daddy's little girl. Who always avoided bad boys. Now she was completely capable of taking anything in her own.

"So, have you and Sting done it?" Lucy blurt out of nowhere and it startles her so badly that she bumps her head on the window.

"E-excuse me?" she stutters.

Natsu chuckles from the front seat and Sting twists around to stare at me horrified. Lucy find it funny how much she changed since meeting Levy and Natsu.

"Damn it Lucy. What the fuck happened to you. Where is my little shy nerd goody to shoe? And stop harassing Yukino. Ok"

"Have. You. Guys. Done. It. Yet?" Lucy clarify for her as if she's in the 'special class.' totally ignored the blonde boy.

Yukino's eyes widen, and if it weren't so dark in the car, Lucy was betting she would see her cheeks flush. She would probably blush, too, if it was her. But she is not. So she doesn't. It's like she has no filter when she is high.

"What the fuck did you two smoke before we got to there, Dragneel? " Sting jabs Natsu hard in his shoulder. "Lucy is completely out of it."

"She's fine," Natsu snickers. "Right, baby?" His eyes flash to the rearview mirror and she wink at his reflection. "See?" he says to sting . "She's good."

"I'm fine my cutiepie marshmallow Natsu boo," This time Natsu cough to cover his embarrassed face and Sting was grinning at this.

Lucy bellow out into the car. Then she turn back to Yukino . "So, have you?"

Twenty minutes later—and still no answer from her—They pull up to the back of an abandoned old rusty warehouse. The place looks deserted until Natsu honks the horn in pattern and flashes his lights a few times. That's when one of the large garage doors rolls up and a guy in a light blue jumpsuit walks out.

"Sup, Dragneel?" he greets her boyfriend with a giant smile. "Sting, my man!" He slaps hands.

Yukino and Lucy stay back inside the car while the guys talk, or whatever it is guys do. Which brings her to believe that this is something them, ladies should be doing. She has come to realize that she doesn't know how to act in front of people she doesn't directly know when she is all By herself. She start to fidget and pull at her dress nervously.

"So…" she start. "Uh… you and Sting , huh?"

She smiles softly and looks down at her hands in her lap. "You and Dragneel, huh?"

Lucy giggle along with her. "Yeah, I'm still trying to grasp it myself."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dragneel held a steady girlfriend,. Heck you are the first true girlfriend in his life." she murmurs, her voice is so small that Lucy has to scoot closer to hear her.

"I'm sure he got around…" Lucy bring her newly polished red nails up to her teeth and start nibbling anxiously. This is not a talk she want to have right now, but she can't stop her from asking, "Exactly how many girls has he… uh…" Lucy gulp.

Yukino was from his city. They knew each other for a long time. Even he is bad boy he got some good friends in his friendlist. But still made a bitch his Best friend. Suddenly Lucy remembered that bitch face.

"He's not a man-whore, per se." She shrugs. "He just… I don't know. It just always seemed like he was biding his time until—" She pauses.

"Until?" Lucy urge her to continue.

Yukino finally raises her gaze to meet her. "You?"

"Me?" Lucy squeak embarrassingly high.

She laughs. "Well, no, not you-you . But… you. Like," she turns her body to face Lucy , "like his match, or whatever. He always seemed like he was waiting for something—someone, I guess. Even when he was casually seeing whoever, he wasn't all 'there,' ya know? But with you…he's all there. Does that make sense?"

Lucy nod her head soberly. She is faking it. She has no fucking clue what Yukino is getting at. Not with her mind high as fuck and going a billion miles a minute. Thoughts, words, pictures, feelings… they're all snowballing around in her head gaining mass and speed.

"Someone like you . It could have been anyone, I suppose, but it's you. You're 'that' girl he was waiting for." Yukino shrugs with a smug look on her face. "It makes sense, you know," she adds confidently. "Sting has told me a lot about you. You challenge Dragneel and you're not scared of him. I think he needs that to stay grounded sometimes."

"How do you know him so well?" Lucy wonder aloud. "Did you used to date?" suddenly jealousy creeping in her heart.

She bursts out laughing. "Oh,Godno!"

Relief floods through her.

"He dated my friend for a while. They've been off and on since we were freshman, but a few months ago he cut her off, and she's been trying to figure out why ever since." Her eyes sparkle in the street lights as she continues on. "I like you, Lucy. I know I'm shy and all, but Sting is helping me grow out of that. I… I'd really like for us to be friends?"

"Sure."Lucy smile at her. "You really like Sting, huh?" Lucy nudge her with her knee against hers.

Yukino ducks her head down and Lucy know she's blushing. "Yeah," she whispers and lifts her head. "I really do. I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but… this is like l-o-v-e, mad crushed out. I'm in big trouble."

Lucy blink back at her in surprise. She's just spilled her guts out to her and they just met. She almost feel sorry for her, because it means she's trusting and naïve, and if Sting breaks her heart, she will break his face. This girl is so obviously a hopeless romantic, Lucy bet she writes her name with Sting's inside a giant heart on all her notebooks.

"What about you and Dragneel? Has he said he loves you yet?" she asks giddily, as if they are best girlfriends and they are pulling night out on her bed instead of in the backseat of her boyfriend's car dressed and wait for the drinka.

Then it hits her: she wants information. She's friends with one of Natsu exes, everything she say will go back to whomever wants to know. Lucy narrow her eyes at her, calculating her motive. She looks back at her innocently, and Lucy don't see a drop of maliciousness in her. Good Lord, maybe she really is just …nice.

Lucy shake her head at her question. "Definitely not. Love isn't his concept."

She frowns. "How come? You two seem so into each other."

"We are," Lucy tell her honestly, "we're just not the type to profess undying love or whatever mushy bullshit like that. I own his desires and freedom. He bend his knees for me, and that's all I need to know to be satisfied in our relationship."

She giggles profusely into her hands. She is so a virgin. I wonder if she's even fooled around with Sting or not.

"Bambi," Lucy accidentally call her by her nickname for her out loud—oh well, "have you ever gotten past second base with a boy before?"

She blinks her long fake lashes at me in confusion. "You mean like sex?"

Lucy smirk. "I mean like everything else but sex."

She shakes her head.

"Why the hell not?" Lucy unintentionally cry out at her.

"I'm Catholic," she states it like a known fact. "No sex before marriage. I'm saving myself for my wedding night."

Lucy thought the girls in Alveraz were supposed to be hardcore sluts, like Lisanna Strauss. She feel like a high-class hooker sitting next to Yukino right now.

"Does Sting know that?" Lucy snort. How the hell does a girl pull a guy like Sting without giving it up? Not that he is a douchebag or anything, but he's still jerk for a guy.

Lucy hear her sigh heavily and then the swish of her skirts as she scoots closer to her. "He knows, but it's fun when tries to convince me otherwise," Yukino whisper tickles her ear.

Bambi has some nasty surprises!

The car doors up front open simultaneously and both boys poke their heads inside. Lucy feel that familiar spark ignite inside her when Natsu's eyes meet her. He jerks his chin and she immediately get out of the car and into his arms.

"You and Yukino are gonna have to sit up front between me and Sting ," he says into her hair.

Her face is buried in the crook of his neck. "Why?" Lucy trail her nails down his back beneath his leather jacket. She get super horny when she is high. She is pretty sure she has mentioned this before. What she love is that Natsu gets the very same way. They are so going to do it tonight, she just doesn't know how much longer she can last before she has him again.

His hands slide down over her plump ass and squeeze firmly. "Because we gotta fit the drinks back there, they won't all fit in the trunk."

Lucy pull back and nip at his lips. "Natsu I'm horny," she whisper against his mouth and tease him with the tip of her tongue. "You know how I get when I'm high..."

"Fuck, Luce. You can't say shit like that to me right now," he groans and pulls her against him so that she can feel how hard he is.

Lucy slip her hand between them and rub it over his hard on jeans . He jumps slightly and then loses himself for a moment when he gets into it and bucks into her palm. Lucy raised her chin and his mouth descends down onto hers. His tongue shoves its way past her lips and she welcome him happily.

They hear a throat clear somewhere off to the right and pull away from each other slowly. His lips leave her with a pop. Her lipstick was smudged. He strokes his thumb over her lips to fix her lipstick she fight not to suck it into her mouth.

"Load 'er up," Natsu calls out to the guy in the coveralls and nods his head at Sting to help him out. Before he goes to follow them he leans down as if to kiss her, but at the last second, he veers off to whisper into her ear. "You will so pay for that later on tonight," he growled.

She smiled back to her devil.

X-X

The ride back is not comfortable. Lucy was now come to know Yukino—who she learned goes by Yuki—up close and personal. In fact, she think they may be intimately acquainted now.

By the time they pull up to the apartments, it's almost eight, and the party looks to be in full swing. She can hear the music from downstairs in the parking lot. Lucy would wager on how long before the cops come, but it's college town around these parts. The Alveraz Community College is a few miles south and a handful of upperclassmen rent the surrounding units where Natsu and Lisanna live.

They each untangle themselves from each other and slip outside the car. Lucy out Natsu side, and Yuki out on Sting's Standing outside the car. She can hear laughter from upstairs and Lucy start to grow nervous. She has never been to a party in Alveraz before, so she doesn't quite know what to expect.

"Yukino," Natsu calls out as he pushes the seat forward to get to the keg in the back, "go bring me some arms, yeah?"

She nods her head, pops up to her tiptoes to kiss Sting, and then she's off. Lucy watch her trot up the steps and straight into the apartment without knocking. She turn to ask Natsu a question when she hear loud hollering and loud music burst out into the open air.

"Sting! Dragneel! Two guys I'm fucking happy to see!" A gothic cute guy with raven dark hair and a square jaw comes bounding down toward them.

"Shadow!" Sting's face lights up. "Glad you could make it."

"I had to or else this one would have thrown a fit." Shadow grins and pulls Yukino into a headlock.

"Shadow!" Yukino shrieks angrily and barely escapes his arms. "Now you've messed up my hair, and I spent a long time getting it just right!"

"Yeah, I know. You hogged the bathroom for like four hours getting ready to out with this shmuck," Shadow teases Yukino and then elbows Sting. "I still say I got all the brains when that egg split."

Lucy's eyes pop open. "You guys are related?"

Shadow looks over at Lucy in surprise. "Twins, actually," he explains. "Who are you?"

Natsu's alpha possessiveness kicks in as he slips his arm around her waist. "She's with me."

Recognition hits him suddenly. "Right. You're friends with that girl who has Gajeel by the balls."

Lucy scowl. He laughs. Natsu tightens up. Sting fakes amusement. And Yukino's face turns beet red. The tension in the air thickens until two more guys join us in the lot. Gray and Jellal.

"Goddamn, Heartfillia! You sure did go from a duckling to a Swan." Jellal whistles as he approaches them. Lucy has huge crush on this bad boy when she heard about him from Ezra. She move forward to hug him and get pulled back by Natsu .

"Oh, chill out, Dragneel," Jellal rolls his eyes, "And I'm dating her friend already."

But Natsu's grip does not lighten. So Lucy give Jellal a small wave and then nod her head at Gray as a greeting. With her spiked heel, she jam it into the top of Natsu shoe and bite her tongue when his hand on her waist squeezes painfully.

"So, twins, huh?" Lucy say out loud just as she shove her elbow into Natsu's stomach. He grunts and releases her almost immediately afterward.

Shadow watches her closely and nods his head. "Yeah. Ironic as it looks." He gives a small, genuine smile.

Natsu and rest of the guys started to move the drinks and coke. Lucy move to stand beside Yukino and try not to stiffen when she links her arm through her like Levy usually does. She is unsuccessful when Yukino starts to pull away so Lucy lock up her arm to keep her there. She need at least one friend in Alveraz , and Yukino is super cool and nice.

"Sorry about my brother," she says to her in a small voice. "He's really protective of me, and kinda hate Fiore."

Lucy grimace at the mention of that legendary rivalry.

"It's cool," she tell her. "I get it. I know the rivalry between my school and yours goes way back before we were even freshman."

She shrugs. "Whatever the reason, I don't hold it against you. But I feel I must warn you about what to expect when you go in there." She means the party, and Lucy tense up again. She pats her arm soothingly. "It's not as bad as you think. It's just that Lisanna is really popular, and well…" She winces. "She doesn't like you very much."

"Tell me something I don't know," Lucy snort back at her. "It doesn't help that she's in love with my boyfriend either."

"Nnoooo," Yukino gasps. "Oh, my God, really?"

Lucy nod.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry for you." She pats her arm again.

Lucy draw back in surprise. "Me? Why me? You should feel sorry for her because I have nothing to worry about. I trust Natsu , and I trust Sting to keep an eye on her for me." Lucy shrug nonchalantly. It's true, but she is letting Yukino think she is cooler about it than she actually was.

"Oh," she tilts her head, "well, that's good, then. It's key to have trust in a relationship."

Lucy turn her head to look down at her oddly.

She giggles. "Sorry, I'm hopeless romantic. My boyfriend is my Prince charming and I'm his princess."

They both look out at Sting who is bent over, ass in the air, as he pulls out a keg from the car. They both snicker into each other's shoulders—well, Lucy into the top of her head because she's so short.

Lucy suppose Sting could qualify based on his good looks and strength. Then she look over at Natsu , who is off to the side, talking into his phone with a scowl on his face and a lit cigarette between his fingers.

She see Natsu as the villain more than she does the prince—which is not necessarily a bad thing.

It takes two to three guys to haul one keg up the stairs and into the apartment. Natsu and Sting work with others they were in sync. Lucy was waiting for them to finish.

Yukino is already inside with her friends. She asked her if she wanted to go in with her, but Lucy said no. Now she kind of wish she had. At least then she could possibly gain more friends than enemies.

Lucy feels his fingers slink up her spine to the back of her neck and she lean into him. He kisses her neck, her cheek, and her lips, and then links their fingers together to pull her up the stairs.

Inside the apartment it looks like a insane carnival. College parties are tend to be a bit wild and a best spot of getting high and get laid.

"Natsu!" Lisanna squeals when they enter the party and she comes barreling over to them—let her rephrase that—to him. "Thank you soooo much!" she shouts and springs at Natsu like a monkey so that he has no choice but to catch her and carry her in his arms. "I knew I could count on you!"

Natsu smiles—something that is a big fucking deal, because although he smiles with Lucy all the time, he never does it in public. That doesn't seem to be an issue with Lisanna, apparently. Hot with jealousy, Lucy's blood boils beneath her skin. Natsu wouldn't even let her hug Jellal hello and yet she was supposed to be okay with this little bitch hanging all over him?

Fuck. That.

Lucy storm off to where she sees Sting talking with a few guys, and the second he sees her face, he excuses himself and comes at her. "What happened?" He looks around the room. "Where's Dragneel?"

"Why don't you look up whore Lisa fucking Anna's ass? I'm sure you'll find him there," Lucy sneer and steal the cup from his hand to gulp it.Ugh. She hate warm beer. "You should have put these on ice." she tell him.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Natsu sneaks up behind her and sets his hands on her hips. She push away from him and move to stand beside Sting. "What the fuck?" He scowls over at her.

"Really?" Lucy scoff in disbelief. "Why don't you just fuck her and get it over with?"

"Can we not do this now?" Natsu growls.

"Fine." Lucy shrug. She turn to Sting. "Dance with me?"

Sting laughs. "So not in this." He holds his hands up and backs away from Lucy. "I'm gonna go find Yukino . I suggest you two get high again or something."

Natsu grabs Lucy's arm and swings her around to face him. "Don't tell me you're pissed off because of Lisa."

"Then stop letting her hang all over you," she demand him.

"I already told you, she's like a sister—"

"Right, then I guess it's okay if I do the same with Sting." Lucy take a step toward where Stung is, knowing Natsu will stop me. And he does. "Why is it okay for her to jump on you and hang on you, but I can't even hug Jellal hello?" she yank her arm from his hold.

"Because Jellal is a perv and Erza is super scary pervert and I don't want his hands on you!" He is teetering toward the edge and Lucy doesn't even care.

"You know, at first, your jealousy was hot, but now it's borderline obsessive." she cross her arms. "Do you want to be with me?" she ask him.

"Are you really fucking asking me that?" He huffs out a bitter laugh. Lucy stand there waiting until he finally answers her, "Yes." His voice is deep as he stares down at her and pulls her to him with his hands on her hips.

His nose touches her and nuzzles her softly. Lucy take a breath, hold it, and exhale it. Like smoke. Then she level her gaze with his and draw him to her by his jacket. She tilt her head, tease his mouth with her breath on his lips, and whisper, "Then act like it."

She press their lips together and pull away before it can escalate.

She left Natsu in a daze as her eyes wander the room in search of familiar faces. She has no idea where Yukino and Sting went. Shadow is showing dance moves with a group of laughing teens around him, and Lisanna is bouncing to the front door to swing it open.

Lucy freeze. Her fingers clench around Natsu's neck, and unintentionally, she start to tug it downward.

Loke and Eiji was there . She can't follow Natsu to see them. He'll blow a fuse. What the hell are they… the thought trails off when it becomes clearly obvious that The Queen bitch invited them. Or maybe she invited Loke and he brought Eiji. She was guessing the latter.

"What are you—" Lucy stop Natsu from speaking by attacking his mouth with her.

"Promise me something?" her breath was ragged against his lips.

He nods. "Anything."

She smirk. "Don't get mad." she kiss him again until he pulls back.

"Why?" he asks. Lucy bite her lips and dart her gaze to where Loke and Lisanna stand with Eiji. Natsu turns around and his muscles bunch up. Lucy slap her hands around his arm and yank him back to her.

"You promised!" she yell and struggle to subdue him—which is like trying to keep the Titanic from leaving the dock with a ball of string. Her feet literally drag across the carpet. "Natsu , stop!" Lucy scream and draw the attention of almost everyone.

Including Loke and company.

Lisaana''s eyes widen, but when she looks to Lucy, she see the corner of her mouth twitch. She really hate that bitch. She's nothing but trouble. Lucy hate how blind Natsu and Loke seem to be when it comes to her devious ways. Damn cunt.

"Natsu , please," she beg him from continuing his gait toward the group by the front door. She never thought she would wish for this… but she could really use Gajeel's help right about now like he did before.

Where the hell is he? Now she also care about missing Gajeel.

X-X

**_A/n: Yeah where is our metalhead. Gajeel?? .. Any guesses darlings??? _**


End file.
